Hiding Who We Truly Are
by Ella-Tripier
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are Secret friends and at nine years old they have made a deal that Blaine will 'bully' Kurt so no one else can, but what happens seven years later when they are still in the same situation but now they are secret Boyfriends? can it work?
1. Chapter, 1

_Okay so this is the newly beta'd chapter 1! Thanks mmmurphanator!_

_I hope you all like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>7 YEARS AGO.<strong>

"Blaine, please!"

"No Kurt."

"Please, c'mon."

"Kurt!"

"I want it, it won't hurt and it will be good for the both of us."

"No Kurt, I won't do it!" Blaine exclaimed, "I won't bully you! Why would you even suggest that?"

Nine year old Kurt Hummel was sitting cross legged on his bed, facing Blaine, who was leaning against the headboard, arms crossed stubbornly against his chest.

"I'm suggesting it because I don't want to get picked on every day of my life! I'm suggesting it because it'd be safer, not just for me, but for the both of us," Kurt explained.

"But you just asked me to be your bully! That's me picking on you, and how is it safer?" Blaine asked incredulously, throwing his small arms into the air.

Kurt sighed, and leant back against his hands, "You know how it works Blaine," he began sadly, "You've seen how certain kids have certain bullies, bullies who target them more than the others. I want you to be my bully, because I know that whatever you'd do to me wouldn't be nearly as bad as what someone like Karofsky would."

Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, "I know that I'm different Blaine, and I know that you are too. But the thing is, somehow, everyone else can tell that I'm different, just by looking at me. You don't seem to have that problem."

Kurt leant towards Blaine, touching his leg gently so he would look up, "You're great at football, you're an incredible singer, you're kind, caring, and you have friends. Blaine… you could be popular."

"But-" Blaine's objections were cut off by Kurt's hand covering his mouth.

"Blaine, I like you," Kurt admitted, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. He lowered his hand off of Blaine's mouth and grabbed his right one, linking their fingers together. "I really like you," Kurt squeezed their hands tightly before continuing, "You said the other day that you liked me too."

"I do, but wh-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted again, "I was being picked on horribly before I met you. People used to trip me over, push me in the mud, call me girly names." Kurt frowned at the memories, before continuing shakily, "One d-day they stole my sensible heels and told me to stop being such a f-faggot."

"Kurt, please don't say that word," Blaine begged, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter.

They both hated that word, people called Kurt it all the time, just because he dresses differently, and talks differently, and is more interested in playing dress ups than football.

Blaine likes playing football, but more often than not he's had the urge to go play with Kurt. To sing along with him as he rearranged the dollhouse for the third time that day.

"Blaine, I want friends, more than almost anything. But when that imbecile Karofsky is constantly telling everyone that I'm a homo," Kurt scrunched his nose up, "nobody even wants to talk to me," he finished sadly.

"I do," Blaine said sincerely, gazing up at Kurt through his long lashes. "Kurt, I will always want to be your friend." Blaine smiled shyly, before continuing, "That's why I won't bully you. I want to be friends forever, not your bully."

Kurt held back a groan of frustration, "But it won't be bullying," he urged, "It won't! I'll know that you don't mean any of it! You could even tell me what you're going to do beforehand. Please," Kurt begged, squeezing Blaine's hand with both of his own, "I just need Karofsky to stop! Please, Blaine, for me."

"I don't want to hurt you." Blaine mumbled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's knuckles, "Maybe I could talk to Karofsky, we're kind of friends, because…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence and instead he looked pointedly down at his feet.

"He's friends with you because he doesn't know that you're friends with me," Kurt finished. He was used to it by now. "Blaine, please understand, if you go up to him tomorrow and say 'Yo, Davey boy-'"

Blaine's giggles cut Kurt off mid-sentence.

"We don't talk like that," Blaine managed to gasp through his laughter.

Kurt smiled, happy that he could make Blaine laugh with such ease.

"Anyway," he continued, smiling fondly at Blaine, "Go up to him tomorrow and tell him that you want to be my bully."

"I don't think that'll work. What happens if he asks why I want to be so mean to you all of a sudden?" Blaine questioned with a frown, still not happy with their plan.

"Just tell him you really hate people like me," Kurt said with a shrug, "People who dress fancy and talk funny."

Blaine's frown deepened and suddenly Kurt's eyes lit up with an idea.

"If that doesn't work, tell him that you don't like me, because I like you," Kurt said, "Tell him that I have a huge crush on you and I've had it since I first met you," Kurt's voice gradually turned to a whisper as he dropped his eyes to his lap, realizing how true his words are.

Blaine lifted the hand that wasn't being held to Kurt's chin and tilted his head upwards so he could look into Kurt's ever-changing eyes.

"If I told him that… then I'd also have to tell him how I like you back," Blaine admitted quietly, never once breaking eye contact, "And how I think you're the most fabulous person I know and that you have really pretty eyes." He said as the tips of his ear turned red in embarrassment.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, flicking one of Blaine's red ears gently as the curly haired boy tried to hide his face, "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I really do," Blaine whispered, letting his gaze lock with Kurt's again, but then Kurt started to lean in and he found himself staring at Kurt's approaching lips. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as Kurt's soft lips pressed gently against his own. Both boys' eyes shut and they ever so slightly leaned in more to create more pressure.

It was their first kiss, it was perfect, and when they pulled apart Blaine brought his small hand up to cup Kurt's face, smiling.

"Okay. Okay," he sighed with a smile, "I'll do it for you," Blaine said, tracing his thumb over Kurt's high cheekbone. "I don't really want to, but if you think it will help keep you safe, then okay."

Kurt threw both his arms around Blaine, causing them to crash back into the headboard; Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt, tucking his head into his shoulder.

"Does this mean we aren't secret best friends anymore?" Blaine asked quietly.

"What?" Kurt pulled back out of Blaine's embrace, shocked and confused.

Blaine took his hand again, squeezing it reassuringly, "I just mean, are we… are we maybe, um, secret boyfriends instead?"

"Oh" Kurt breathed out, realizing what Blaine was asking, "I would like that," he said with a smile, leaning back down to rest his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine nodded happily, "So tomorrow at school I'll go tell Dave that from now on, no matter what, you are mine."

Kurt giggled lightly at the double meaning, before snuggling deeper into Blaine's chest, and starting the movie they were supposed to be watching.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY.<strong>

"You're mine, you're mine, you're mine!" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear possessively.

"Fuck yes," Kurt panted in response, gripping Blaine shoulders tighter, "Yes, babe, I'm yours, only yours."

Blaine had Kurt pushed up against the boys bathroom door, which thankfully had a lock on it. Kurt was writhing deliciously against him as Blaine's hands kneaded Kurt's ass through the back pocket of his jeans, grinding their hips together.

"God baby," Blaine said, kissing his way across Kurt's jaw, "You taste so fucking good." Blaine worked his way down Kurt's throat stopping at his pulse point and slowly sucking as he thrust harder.

Kurt simply groaned in response and removed his hands from where they had been fisted in Blaine's curly hair, down to Blaine's ass, helping them grind their hips together at a more rapid pace.

"Baby," Kurt panted, "If you don't stop," he groaned again, "I'm going to cum in my pants."

Blaine placed a trail of open-mouthed kisses from Kurt's pulse point up to the shell of his ear. "Well," Blaine breathed hotly, causing Kurt to shiver, "We can't have you ruining these lovely jeans, can we Kurt?" He said giving Kurt's ass a smack.

"Please," Kurt begged, digging his blunt nails into Blaine's shoulder blades.

"Please what baby?" Blaine asked innocently, thrusting harder as he reattached his lips to Kurt's throat, sucking painfully hard.

"Please suck me," Kurt begged again, whimpering loudly at the lack of contact as Blaine stepped back. He didn't even care how desperate he sounded; he needed Blaine's mouth on him and he needed it now.

Blaine unzipped his own pants, pulled them down and shimmied out of his underwear, effectively releasing his throbbing cock.

Kurt gasped, no matter how many times he'd seen, held and felt Blaine's dick, he'd never get used to it. To him Blaine's cock is a work of art, something that should be worshipped, but only by him.

Still standing away from his boyfriend, Blaine grasped his own erection and pumped himself a few times, panting Kurt's name.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, reaching out to pull Blaine towards him.

"Did you think I'd forgotten how hot you get when I touch myself in front of you?" Blaine continued to stroke himself.

Kurt groaned again, equally hating and loving just how much of a tease Blaine could be. He stepped forward determinedly; taking control and shoving Blaine to his knees, he then reached his hands down and popped open the button of his own jeans.

Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's, pushing them away from the zipper, and palming Kurt's bulge roughly.

Kurt stepped back against the door, his head hitting it with a thump, as Blaine crawled after him, chasing his boyfriend's hips and grabbing them to keep him still.

As Blaine slowly lowered the zipper on Kurt's jeans with one hand as he used the other to push the boy's shirt up and suck on the pale hip that he loves so much.

Kurt groaned again, fisting his hand into Blaine's curls and pulling his head back by his hair, forcing Blaine to look up into his eyes, "I need my dick in your mouth," He growled.

Blaine, who has always loved Kurt playing with his hair, looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded eagerly. He swiftly pulled Kurt's jeans and briefs down, keeping their eyes locked.

Blaine's fingers dug tightly into the back of Kurt's naked thighs as he licked a long, wet trail from the base of Kurt's throbbing cock to the tip, flicking his tongue out to lap at the pre-cum on the slit.

"Oh god, baby," Kurt panted, trying his best to not thrust into Blaine's face as his other hand found its way to those curls that he loves so much, he used both hands to gently urge Blaine forward.

Blaine sucked the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth, teasing his boyfriend. Above him Kurt groaned in frustration and began thrusting his hips slightly in need of the wet heat of Blaine's mouth. Blaine let the head of Kurt's cock pop out of his mouth with a smirk.

"What? Why? No, Blaine, no," Kurt whined. Blaine sat back on his heels, and watched his boyfriend writher against the door, thrusting desperately into the open air. Blaine had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Baby," Blaine said huskily. Kurt focused his eyes down to stare at his boyfriend in question, his lust filled pupils a mirror of Blaine's. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Kurt let out a groan, "Yes, fuck yes," he growled in agreement, pulling Blaine's head back to his cock, shivering as Blaine's warm mouth enveloped him. Blaine's hands found their way back to Kurt, one on Kurt's hip, once grasping the base of his cock.

As soon as Blaine had a firm hold of his boyfriend, Kurt's fingers tightened in Blaine's curls and he thrust harshly into his welcoming mouth.

Kurt let out a satisfied moan and continued to thrust, but not as deeply as before, after all he doesn't want to choke Blaine, but still deep enough to make him mewl in pleasure. As Kurt fucked into his mouth, Blaine continuously twisted his hand around the base of Kurt's dick making sure every part of his length was covered.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, thrusting faster as Blaine shifted his head slightly, allowing Kurt to go deeper.

Blaine kept sucking, his cheeks hollowing out as Kurt's hips snapped forward at an incredible speed, loving the rough way in which Kurt pulled his hair, positioning him where he wanted.

"Oh fuck, baby!"

As Kurt's hips snapped forward faster and faster Blaine sucked harder and every so often he would graze his teeth over Kurt's cock, when he did this it elicited a high pitched keening sound from his boyfriend that Blaine relished in.

Blaine started to hum, and pressed his tongue to the vein that runs on the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Fuck yes, Blaine I'm close."

Kurt was panting heavily as he thrust deeply into Blaine's mouth. Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt's hip again, before letting go of it, and bringing his hand down to his own cock, jerking himself and humming loudly as Kurt fucks into his mouth.

"More, Blaine!"

Blaine hummed louder, and Kurt tugged his hair sharply in warning, before his hot cum suddenly shot down Blaine's throat, Blaine swallowed greedily, drinking every precious drop as Kurt continued to thrust, weaker now as he climaxed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine, oh God! Oh yes," Kurt's always very verbal when he cums… unless his mouth is occupied elsewhere.

As the last shudders rocked through Kurt's body he once again let out another deep throaty groan but this time it was of Blaine's name and that was it.

"_Blaine_."

Blaine came on the bathroom floor to the sound of his name falling from Kurt's lips; he still has one hand gripping his own cock and one hand still grasping Kurt's. When Kurt had been sucked dry and Blaine had created a substantial puddle on the floor, Blaine let Kurt slip out of his mouth.

Without Blaine's support Kurt was sliding down the bathroom door, unable to hold himself up but quickly his boyfriend's strong arms wrapped around him. "You can't sit there baby, you'll get cum on your ass."

"What?" Kurt asked still dazed from his intense orgasm, Blaine merely shook his head and chuckled in response.

After a few minutes of ragged breathing from both Kurt and Blaine, Blaine stood up slowly, helping Kurt to do the same and kissed him gently.

"We need to do this more often," Kurt murmured, blissfully happy, "We don't see each other enough at school."

Blaine hummed in agreement and pulled his pants up, looping his belt through his own jeans as Kurt mirrored his actions.

Blaine walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a clump, wetting them in the sink before cleaning up his mess on the floor.

Kurt turned to the mirror, frowning at the hickey below his right ear as Blaine threw the used paper towels in the bin.

Kurt sighed quietly in fake annoyance, and rummaged through his messenger bag for his tube of concealer, dabbing it on thickly as Blaine approached him from behind.

He smiled at Kurt's reflection sheepishly, standing up on his toes and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he wound his arms around his waist, "Sorry about that babe."

Kurt shook his head fondly, placing his spare hand on Blaine's forearm.

"I don't mind too much, it's more inconvenient than anything," he shrugged.

Blaine kissed his neck tenderly and stepped away, bringing his hands to his hair to try and tame the mess atop it.

Kurt watched him in amusement before he decided to take pity on his boyfriend and pulled out a small tub of gel. Handing it over to Blaine, he reminded him to only use "the size of a dime", before pulling out his own hairspray, and attacking his disheveled bangs.

"Kurt," Blaine said hesitantly after a few minutes of them both silently fixing their appearances, "It's been seven years. Don't you think we should stop this now?"

Kurt huffed in annoyance, he tossed his hairspray and the abandoned gel bottle back into his bag before he spun to face his boyfriend, leaning back against the bathroom wall and crossing his arms.

"I don't think we should, Blaine. For the last seven years this," he said unfolding one arm and gesturing to the both of them, "has actually worked for us; during the day you're a complete dick to me, at night you amend that by playing with mine."

Blaine flinched and folded his arms across his stomach, looking down at the floor.

Kurt knew Blaine too well, and immediately he regretted his words.

Kurt pushed himself off the wall and carefully made his way towards Blaine, who was staring intently at the ground. "Baby, I'm sorry." Kurt said and he snaked an arm around Blaine's middle, rubbing his back gently as he continued, "I didn't mean that."

"Really?" Blaine asked, leaning into Kurt's familiar hold as he sniffed back his tears, "Because it sure sounded like you meant it."

"No, no," Kurt said quietly, wiping away the stray tear that was making it's was down Blaine's cheek, "It's not like that at all. What we have is amazing Blaine. It's special, and loving and-"

"It's a secret, Kurt. Hiding what we have, it's not right, it's not healthy, it's torturous."

The hand that was rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back stopped and Kurt pulled away to look at his boyfriend incredulously, "What do you mean by torturous?"

Blaine took a deep breath, thinking carefully about his answer, "Kurt, for the first two years, me being your bully worked great. We were secret boyfriends, and you never once got hit, or shoved by anyone. You were called names by me, but I always apologized after."

"I know," Kurt leant back into Blaine, his hand resuming its slow trek up and down his back, "That wasn't your fault, to keep the act up you had to say those things."

Blaine nodded, "Exactly. But as we've grown older, the bullying has become more physical. The guys aren't satisfied with me only calling you degrading slurs and sneering at you when we walk past. You've seen how they treat Jacob Ben-Israel, he gets tossed into dumpsters every morning, tripped as he's walking down the hall, locked in port-a-potties, checked into lockers." Blaine uttered sadly, looking up at Kurt. "They've been egging me to do the same to you, and I have, even though it's usually only the tiniest of things. Most days I can convince them that, 'violence isn't cool,' but it's becoming more and more common for me to have to physically hurt you, just so we can keep up with this charade."

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, stepping in front of him and cupping his face, "I told you I was okay with that."

Blaine let out a frustrated growl, spinning away from Kurt, he wrapped his arms around his middle again and walked towards the door, "Well, maybe I'm not! It hurts, Kurt, every time I have to call you a homo or a fairy or a pussy it kills me."

He pivoted back to face Kurt, pain evident in his eyes. "Every time I shove you into a locker," Blaine gasped walking towards him. "Every slur, every name," he grabbed Kurt's hand, and placed them both on his chest, over his heart, "I feel it in here." Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath, "I see how it hurts you and just knowing that I'm the cause of your pain… It kills me," Blaine finished, hanging his head and stepping away from Kurt, towards the bathroom door again.

"Blaine," Kurt called quietly as he followed him to the exit. Blaine paused at the door he'd just unlocked, and waited for Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling his chest flush against Blaine's back.

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I am," Kurt said, peppering light kisses against the side of Blaine's neck. "I know I'm being selfish, but for the past seven years I've been safe… we've been safe."

Kurt pressed longer, lingering kisses behind Blaine's ear, nipping lightly at the soft flesh of his lobe, "That's all because of you," he whispered, his hot breath caressing Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered gently, closing his eyes.

Kurt pulled away, keeping his arms around Blaine and kissing his neck once more before continuing; "You think I want to keep living like this, in secrecy? No, I don't, but you know what happens to kids like us in this school," Kurt reminded him quietly, "I just don't want us to end up like James and Oliver."

Both boys grimaced at the memory. It had been three months since the 'accident.' James and Oliver had been the only openly gay couple at McKinley. They had been together for several weeks when, one day, after school, they were cornered and beaten to within an inch of their lives by McKinley's homophobic footballers.

The authorities had had no hard evidence as to who had been responsible, so no one was held accountable. James and Oliver were forced apart by their families, and no one has heard from them since.

The only reason they knew of this was because Blaine had been invited to help 'rid the school of the homo couple.' He didn't go, obviously, but also refrained from saying anything, and that was something that haunted him each and every day.

"Please don't remind me of them," Blaine begged softly, turning in Kurt's arms to face him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want that to happen to us. If anything ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself," Kurt stated as Blaine leant his head against his shoulder.

The bell signaled for lunch, but neither boy heard it as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"The bullying keeps escalating," Blaine said biting his bottom lip, "and Kurt, I don't want to scare you… but Karofsky thinks that I'm getting soft, that I'm not being rough enough." Blaine pulled back from him, the crease in his brow indicating just how scared he was.

"He told me that if I didn't put you in your place soon, he would," Blaine finished quietly.

Kurt went stiff in Blaine's arms, his breath hitched in his throat and his jaw clenched painfully tight.

Karofsky terrified him, more so than any homophobe he'd ever faced before. There was this fierce intensity about the way he glared at him. The other guys just bullied him for fun. To them, Kurt was just the gay kid who dressed weird and had an unusually high voice. But to Karofsky, it was like just the thought of Kurt made him physically sick, it was like Karofsky felt he had the right to rid the world of homosexuals, one by one, starting with Kurt.

He knew this day would come eventually, but he'd naively hoped he'd have until senior year.

Maybe this was the universe trying to restore balance, maybe, after seven amazing years of minimal harassment; it was time for his life to take a turn for the worst again.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, he had zoned out and missed what Blaine was saying.

"I was saying that I don't care what I have to do, I won't let him touch you. I swear, if he even tries I'll-"

"I need you to punch me," Kurt said flatly, interrupting Blaine.

Blaine stepped back, astounded, "What? No! No way in hell Kurt."

"Think about it Blaine," Kurt stepped forward, grabbing Blaine's hands, "You need to 'put me in my place.' You need to hit me, in the face where everyone can see."

Blaine ripped his hands away from Kurt, looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time, "No Kurt! Never in the seven years of this charade of ours, have I ever hurt you like that, and I'm not going to start now."

"But, if you want Karofsky to stop…" Kurt trailed off gently.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I won't let anything happen to you… you're mine remember. I just need to talk to them, hopefully they'll let me deal with you my way," He whispered almost desperately, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine. Truth be told he was extremely sick of this stupid act they had. It's been seven years and both he and Blaine had been through so much together, he just wished they'd get a break.

Blaine sighed happily, whispering reassuringly into Kurt's ear just as the door opened quietly, and Noah Puckerman walked in, Finn Hudson trailing quickly after him, looking like he was about to piss himself.

"Megan Fox is a thousand times hot-"

They stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes fell upon Kurt and Blaine, who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"What the fuck?" Puck gaped in disbelief at the boys who were now frozen.

"I'm so sorry, I love you," Blaine whispered quickly into Kurt's ear just loud enough for him to hear, before shoving Kurt away roughly.

"What did I tell you about touching me fag?" Blaine demanded, eyes filled with pain but voice strong, unwavering.

And then Blaine did something he swore he never would.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? Of course you did, cause mmmurphanator is amazing! :)<em>

_Thanks for reading... or re-reading, if you're one of the people that are already up to, like, chapter 10 :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Freshly beta'd chapter 2! Thank you mmmurphanator!_

_Also in the old A/N i mentioned how much i love you all for your kind reviews :) Love you all!_

* * *

><p>When Puck and Finn walked into the McKinley High boy's bathroom, they didn't expect to see Blaine Anderson with his arms wrapped around Kurt 'homo' Hummel.<p>

Both boys looked up in shock, barely registering what was happening before Kurt was shoved roughly away from Blaine, who was now wearing a mask of utter hatred and disgust.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" Blaine yelled as Kurt staggered into the sinks, trying to catch himself.

Kurt gasped in pain, biting down on his lip as he slipped and his lower back collided with the edge of the sink. He was about to hit the floor when Blaine rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Puck couldn't believe his eyes, was Blaine actually _helping_ Hummel up?

No, he most certainly wasn't.

Blaine slammed Kurt up against the wall, "Stay away from me Hummel, I don't want to catch your disease."

Kurt said nothing; his eyes were alight with understanding and unwavering support. Sure he was scared, terrified, in fact, but this was Blaine, his Blaine, the Blaine who had always been there for him when no one else was.

This was something that Blaine needed to do, something that Kurt had insisted upon.

Regardless, a traitor tear fell down his check, catching Blaine's attention. His resolve faulted, Kurt saw it in his eyes as Blaine watched the single tears make its way towards his chin.

Blaine swallowed loudly and shook his head, eyes meeting Kurt's briefly in a silent apology.

He glanced over to where Finn and Puck were standing. Finn was staring at the two, mouth agape, looking like he was torn between leaving them be and ripping Blaine off Kurt.

He chose to stay silent.

"Anderson," Puck said, glancing between the two boys, "Maybe that's enough."

Blaine growled, causing Puck to stop talking, and stand silently with Finn.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, squeezing his shoulder subtly, before clenching his free fist, and snapping it forward into Kurt's jaw.

The slap of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the bathroom walls, accompanied by Kurt's soft cry of pain.

Blaine released Kurt as though he had been stung, and hastily made his way towards Finn and Puck, shoving through them towards the door. He glanced back at Kurt, his heart clenching painfully as Kurt's head hung submissively, hand rubbing at his jaw as he tucked his knees to his chest.

Blaine swallowed down the sob that was threatening to claw its way up his throat and pushed the door open into the now crowded hallway.

He ran.

He ran away from Kurt, from Finn, from Puck, from himself.

Blaine didn't stop until he reached the large football oval.

He fell to the ground, circling his legs with his arms as he rested his forehead against his knees, trying desperately to keep it together.

He tried to focus on the distant cries of the Cheerio's as they practiced their new routine.

He tried to focus on the sounds of McKinley's students filling the cafeteria, wondering if any of them belonged to Kurt's friends.

He tried to focus on anything, anything that would distract him from what he'd just done to the boy he loved, the feel of Kurt's jaw against his fist, Kurt's whimper of pain as he dropped to the floor.

Blaine started to shake as he glanced down at his hand, seeing the slightly red knuckles of his right fist.

He felt like throwing up.

He had hurt the most precious thing in his life, the one person who understood him, who knew his every quirk and peeve, every fetish, what Blaine liked, what he disliked.

In his seven years of 'bullying' Kurt, never had he once hit him. He'd called him names, pushed him into lockers, sure, but never had it gone as far as using his fists.

Blaine sucked in deep, shuddering breaths as he tried to reign in his tears. If he was caught crying he would definitely pay for it, he couldn't afford to be found at his moment of weakness, Kurt needed him to remain top of the pack.

He stood abruptly, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

He wanted to run back inside, find his Kurt, fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

Blaine didn't.

Instead, he made his way towards the bleachers, sitting with his head in his hands until lunch was over.

The bell rang, and a few minutes later a class approached the oval. He stood quickly and hastily wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks.

Blaine spotted Puck and Finn in the group, laughing together with Mike, who was twirling a football in his hands.

He shook his head again, and headed for his car; there was no way he was staying at school.

He couldn't risk running into Kurt and seeing his face, which by now would surely have a purple bruise. He couldn't handle seeing those bright, blue eyes rimmed red, or the faint tear streaks on his cheeks.

His stomach churned as he remembered the fear in Kurt's eyes. He stumbled over to a nearby tree, clinging to it as he dry heaved. After moments of trying to empty the nonexistent food in his stomach onto the grass, he took a few deep breaths trying to steady himself.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair as he stood up, tears forming in his eyes as the sound of his fist connecting with Kurt's jaw echoed throughout his ears.

He jumped into his car and sped hazardously away from McKinley High, hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into glee that afternoon with his head held high, symbolizing that no matter what happend, he would always be proud of who he was.<p>

Unfortunately it also gave everyone a perfect view of his freshly bruised jaw.

Kurt ignored Artie's stares and made a beeline for his seat in the back row.

Mercedes gasped, reaching for his chin with one hand. He leant away, shaking his head slightly without meeting her gaze. Brittany and Santana glanced at each other, confused, as Rachel gawked at him, mouth opening and closing in horror.

"Kurt?" Mercedes said gently, toughing his thigh.

After a moment's hesitation, he spun slowly in his chair, and met her eyes.

"Boo, what happened?" She tentatively grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly when he didn't pull away, "Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," Kurt replied, voice clipped as his eyes darted to his teammates, each of whom were staring unabashedly at him.

"Kurt, this looks serious."

"It's not."

Mercedes glanced at Tina quickly, who was watching Kurt, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Was it Blaine, because-"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I said leave it alone, it's not serious and it doesn't even hurt. Just drop it."

Rachel, it seemed, couldn't take a hint, and refused to let Kurt be. "Kurt, I have two gay dads and they-"

"I honestly don't care."

"But they know what it's like."

"I don't care."

"They know it's hard to stand up for-"

"I. Don't. Care."

"But we all know Blaine's being bullying you for years and-"

"Oh my god!" Kurt exploded, focusing his glare on Rachel. "Just shut up and leave it alone! It is none of your damn business."

They had absolutely no idea how much Blaine had done for him, what they've been through together. They had no clue as to how much Blaine had sacrificed for the sake of their relationship.

For Rachel to go on about something she didn't have a clue about really pissed Kurt off.

An awkward silence filled the choir room as Rachel took her seat again, mumbling quietly to herself. Mercedes and Tina shared worried looks, each wanting to help Kurt, but not knowing what he needed.

Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam walked into the room laughing loudly.

Puck fell silent when he saw Kurt, as did Finn. The other two boys seemed to finally notice the tension, and they stopped mid step, Mike glancing curiously up at Tina.

All eyes fell on Kurt, who held his chin up higher, refusing to show how uncomfortable their stares made him.

Santana tilted her head at Puck in thought, "Puckerman, what do you know?"

Kurt turned to her in surprise.

"What? Nothing." Puck shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to look innocent.

"Bullshit. Tell us everything." Santana demanded, glaring heatedly at Puck.

Puck glanced up at Kurt quickly, guilty evident on his face, "I didn't do it, I swear." He hesitated, before sitting in the seat furthest away from Kurt, Finn following, head down.

"Well you know more than you're letting on," Mercedes said, standing up with her hands on her hips as she rounded on Puckerman, "Who did it?"

Puck shrugged, glancing briefly at Kurt again, "I don't kn-"

"Don't you dare say, 'you don't now.' Tell us, Puckerman, or I will cut you," Mercedes threatened.

"Yeah me too," Rachel stood up, not looking half as intimidating as Mercedes.

Santana also spun out of her chair to face Puck, "I'm with Gloria and man hands."

Brittany, as per usual, mirrored Santana, and stood, linking Pinkies with her best friend.

"Whoa," Puck put his hands up defensively, "There's no need to go all Mean Girls on me. It was Blaine."

"I knew it," Rachel screeched.

"Oh, hell to the no!"

"That bastard."

"What did Blaine do?" Sam asked the group at large.

"He hurt my dolphin!" Brittany shrieked, "Look at what that curly headed monster did to him."

Santana, seeing Sam's confused frown, explained, "Go look at Kurt and see what that asshole did to him."

Sam's frown deepened as he and Mike walked towards Kurt, stopping as they caught sight of his purpling jaw.

After a few moment of relative silence, "Kurt, did Blaine do this to you?" Mike asked softly.

"Yes," Kurt relented, sick of everyone asking and trying to prevent Finn or Puck telling the group some misguided version, "But I don't want to report it, I don't want anyone to say anything."

Mercedes rounded on him, "Kurt you have to say something."

"No, I don't. Just leave it alone." Kurt said firmly, staring her down.

An awkward silence fell over the club.

"Noah? Finn?" Rachel said cautiously after a few minutes.

They turned to look at her, mirrored expressions of fear and guilt splashed across their faces.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that it was Blaine?" She asked wearily, not really wanting the answer, "Because, you see, that bruise on Kurt's face looks to be fairly recent, so how did you know it was Blaine when neither Sam or Mike did? Did you see what happened?"

Kurt's stomach dropped.

He knew if Rachel was able to figure out that Puck was there, then she would come to the conclusion that Finn was also there, and then she would-

"Oh my god," she gasped, as Puck's eyes fell guiltily to the floor.

"You _were_ there," she accused, "And if you were there then that means that Finn was there, oh how could you Finn? You mother is dating his father!"

Everyone gasped when they realized what had happened.

Finn sunk lower in his chair, hunching his shoulders as his face paled.

"There was nothing we could do," he tried.

Kurt stood up sharply, causing his chair to clatter backwards.

"You could have stopped him," Kurt told Finn, who sunk impossibly lower under Kurt's gaze, "You could have stood up for me, but you didn't."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, past caring about vanity.

He took a deep breath, "I need to go."

And he bolted out the door.

Kurt had always promised himself that he would never run away, he promised himself that he would always stand and fight. But he couldn't do it, not this time. He couldn't stand the sight of Finn or Puck, two boys who, despite their differences, he'd believed to be friends, or at least acquaintances.

Kurt was sick of everything, of everyone.

He needed to go home, and call Blaine.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening in realization.

He hadn't checked on Blaine.

Kurt knew Blaine, better than anybody else. He knew that Blaine would be beating himself up, torturing himself over something that they'd both agreed upon.

Blaine punching Kurt had been a mutual decision, and though Kurt was feeling the physical effects, he was damn sure that Blaine was mentally berating himself at this very moment.

He whipped out his phone, calling speed dial one and pressing it against his ear as he continued his trek to the parking lot.

"_Hey this is Blaine, I can't come to the phone right now-"_

Kurt cursed at his phone, unlocking his car swiftly and jumping in. The sooner he got home the sooner Blaine would come over.

Kurt just knew that Blaine would be upset. The first time Blaine had pushed Kurt into a locker he'd cried the whole night in Kurt's arms, repeating, over and over, _'I'm so sorry Kurt.'_

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the dim street, kicking stones absentmindedly as he made the familiar path to Kurt's house.<p>

When he reached the house he didn't even bother with the front door, opting instead to go straight around the back, and climb the huge oak tree next to Kurt's window.

He slipped a few times, due to how exhausted he was, but eventually made it up the tree, flattening himself out against the thickest branch, and slowly pulling himself along it.

It began to dip, so he pulled himself up, straddling the branch and pushing himself into a crouch.

Blaine took a deep breath and leaped, sailing through the air for a few seconds before landing on the roof of the high patio with a quiet thump.

Blaine brushed himself off and crept quietly toward the window on his right. He slid it open, wincing as the old wood groaned quietly in protest, and climbed through, landing softly on the plush carpet.

Edward Cullen had _nothing_ on him.

Blaine shook his head, clearing it of any Twilight related thoughts, and focused on the sleeping form in the bed.

Kurt's luminescent skin truly made him resemble an angel.

Blaine's angel.

He crept silently over to Kurt's bed, gently sitting himself down by Kurt's waist and taking a few moments to just admire the beauty that was his boyfriend.

Kurt was sleeping on his stomach, his face buried deep within the pillow.

Blaine frowned, Kurt _always_ slept on his back or side.

Why the sudden change?

Blaine stretched a hand out and gently stroked Kurt's hair, raking his fingers through it slowly. Kurt sighed in contentment and snuggled further into his pillow. Blaine paused, scared that he'd awaken Kurt. Kurt stilled, and Blaine resumed running his fingers through Kurt's locks.

He ghosted his fingertips down the pale skin of Kurt's long neck, across his shoulder blades, continuing down his back, gently tracing patterns into the warm flesh. Blaine's hand touched Kurt's lower back he flinched in his sleep.

Blaine retracted his hand quickly, a sick feeling filling his stomach.

Blaine reached for Kurt again, hesitantly peeling Kurt's shirt from his back. Kurt shifted as the cold air assaulted his skin, but continued sleeping.

Blaine froze when Kurt's lower back was exposed, dropping the shirt and pulling away in horror.

He couldn't move.

The once flawless, creamy skin of Kurt's back was now a sickening purple, highlighted by the beams of moonlight flowing through Kurt's open window.

Blaine had caused that.

He began to shake, eyes widening and hand coming to clasp over his mouth, trying to keep his violent sobs from waking Kurt.

Kurt stirred in his sleep, Blaine pulled further away from him, standing on shaky legs. Kurt rolled over, wincing slightly as his back hit the mattress and his eyes fluttering open.

He sat up quickly, the pain in his lower back irrelevant as Kurt took in the sight of his hysterical boyfriend. He reached out and grasped Blaine's hand, pulling him down into his arms as he continued to convulse.

Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt kept him locked to his chest, arms tightening around Blaine's body.

Blaine's sobs gradually resided, and when he was quietly whimpering into Kurt's chest, Kurt released the tight lock he had around Blaine, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's curls comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so, so sorry," Blaine whispered, hand fisting tightly into the side of Kurt's cotton pajamas.

Kurt's fingers continued to thread through Blaine's hair, "You did what you had to."

Blaine let out another heart wrenching sob, hand tightening in Kurt's shirt.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine, "Blaine, look at me."

Blaine's eyes remained locked to Kurt's chest.

"Blaine," Kurt tried again, cupping his jaw gently and forcing his face towards his.

Blaine's eyes flicked up to Kurt's face, gaze instantly falling on the ugly bruise on his jaw.

Blaine's face crumpled as another sobbed escaped his throat.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, "If you didn't do what you did, we would have been in a lot more trouble. You saved us."

Blaine shook his head, eyes focused on Kurt's comforter.

"Yes, you did," He whispered softly, once again forcing Blaine to look at him, "I love you so much it scares me, Blaine. What you did today, it took a lot of courage. Did it hurt? Yes, but it was to protect me, to protect us," He grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it above his beating heart, "What we have is strong, Blaine, we're strong, and you're brave, so, so brave for what you did today."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered hoarsely, blinking away the wetness in his eyes.

Kurt gently kissed Blaine's forehead, his fingers resuming their trek through his curls.

They sat in silence, relishing in the feel of the other, and the quiet sounds of their combined breathing.

Blaine eventually broke the silence with a broken, "I don't want to do this anymore." He pulled away and reached for Kurt's cheek, fingers hovering over the bruised skin, "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to be someone I'm not and I want the world to see us for who we are, not what they want us to be."

Kurt once again pulled Blaine tightly against his chest, breathing in the smell of him as he buried his cheek in Blaine's curls.

"I agree," Kurt whispered eventually, fingertips now dancing patterns across Blaine's back, "I talked to my dad when I came home today."

Blaine's breathing halted.

Kurt smiled gently, "Don't worry, he knows that you had no other choice and he's not angry. He understands and, well, he thinks it's about time we stopped this."

When Blaine and Kurt first started dating, they hid their plan of Blaine being Kurt's bully from their parents. Four years later, when Kurt and Blaine were darn sure that it was working, they decided to tell them.

Long story, short. They had been extremely angry.

Kurt and Blaine explained everything, and, after their parents were assured that both boys were safe, and watching after one another, they decided no harm could come from what they were doing, and let them be.

Letting their parents in on their charade had caused no major hitches, until Carole's car had broken down, and been towed to Hummel's tire and Lube, where Burt and Carole met, and became enamored to the other.

They started dating and, as they got to know each other better, Burt was introduced to Finn. He realized how dangerous it could be for Kurt and Blaine if Finn ever found out about their relationship, so Burt had been lying to Carole.

"My parents said that too," Blaine breathed out, "But I don't think we should do it just yet." He pulled back from Kurt, reaching up to rub his thumb gently across Kurt's cheekbone, "I'm terrified Kurt. When we do go public with our relationship, it's going to be hell for the both of us. I'll get shit for being gay, and they'll accuse me of peeking at their junk because I've always changed with them in the locker room. You'll get shit because they'll accuse you of 'infecting' me. I think we need to find a way to gradually get the football team to accept who you are. And I need to find away to connect with your friends, because they're going to be the only people at school who will support what we have."

Kurt leaned into Blaine touch, reveling in the comforting warmth, "You're so smart."

Kurt pulled back slightly and kissed Blaine's palm, "I love you."

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and they both smiled gently, "I love you too," he returned.

Kurt shifted under Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist again and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight," Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck, kissing it lightly.

"I'll stay forever if you'll let me," Blaine whispered back, turning to face Kurt and kiss him softly.

Kurt lay down, pulling Blaine with him and Blaine willingly obliged, lying down next to Kurt and pulling off his jeans, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt.

Kurt rolled onto his back again, wincing slightly as the bruised skin on his back stretched, and Blaine pulled the cover across their bodies.

This was not new to them, they've shared the same bed so many times that they've lost count, even in the earliest stages of their relationship, where they would only kiss lightly and hold hands, they still slept side by side.

The fact is that, their sexual relationship had taken a long time to get where it was today. It had taken them a whole year before Kurt worked out the courage to tentatively slip his tongue into Blaine's willing mouth. They had been very young and it was a scary thought.

It had taken them another three years to realize that if you grind your hips together you create a very lovely friction. When they were fourteen they dared to slip their hands under the waistband of the other's pants, about twenty minutes later they had experimented with mouths. They have fingered each other a few times but they're both content with taking the physical aspects of their relationship slow.

Sex would happen soon, they both knew that, but they were in no rush and were happy honing their oral skills for the time being.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, flinging an arm across his chest and pulling him closer.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like it if you'd stay forever."

"So would I."

"Night babe, I love you."

"Goodnight gorgeous, I love you too."

As they waited for sleep to take them they both lay awake, listening to the soothing sound of the other breathing, wondering what tomorrow would bring for them.

* * *

><p><em>Isn't it awesome? Now you don't have to cringe every time i post a chapter, because i now have a beta!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone!_

_Thanks for the amazing reviews! love ya all! _

_In this chapter... Fluff then smut then small fluff then major fluff then HUGE angst!_

_Review if you want :D_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Glee!_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to the sound of birds chirping outside of his open window, he was lying face first into his pillow and he was internally cringing at the thought of what it would be doing to his face. Kurt stretched an arm out searching for Blaine's warm body. But instead he found cold, empty sheets. Kurt turned his face to the side and opened his eyes to see that Blaine was gone from his room but in his place sitting on his bedside table were a bundle of white lilies, his favorite, a coffee cup from the Lima bean and a folded piece of paper with his name on it, written in neat, cursive script. Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine sneaking out early in the morning to get him coffee, and then having to sneak back in later. Kurt sat up and winced, his lower back was still very sore, but only when he touched it.<p>

Kurt reached over and picked up the flowers in one hand and his coffee cup and note in the other. He sniffed his flowers and they smelt wonderful, he took a sip of his coffee and it was, as expected, perfect. He then unfolded the note and started to read.

_Good morning gorgeous! _

_I was going to wake you this morning but you looked so peaceful and beautiful that I decided I would let you sleep._

_I will see you at school, try not to look too sexy or else I will have to take you into the bathroom again ;)_

_I love you handsome! _

_Blaine._

Kurt couldn't help the huge, dopey-looking smile that spread across his face; his boyfriend truly was a romantic at heart.

Kurt glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was seven thirty already, he was running late into his moisturizing routine, so he jumped up quickly practically running to the bathroom. Kurt was done showering moisturizing, drying, dressing, applying cover-up on his bruise and primping all within an hour, a personal best.

When Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder he bent down to pick his flowers up off his bed, he quickly grabbed the note Blaine had left and placed it in his pocket. Kurt checked his hair one last time in the mirror, grabbed his coffee and left his room. He was so happy he practically bounced down the stairs and when he did he almost collided with his dad.

"Whoa! Hold up kiddo, careful now" Burt said steadying Kurt.

"Sorry" Kurt beamed at his dad "wait" he said and the smile vanished "why are you home? Are you okay?"

Burt laughed and pated his son on the shoulder "yeah I'm fine, was just a little tiered this morning, so I asked john to open up for me"

"Oh well... Get some rest" Kurt said looking worriedly at his father.

"Sure bud" Burt said as he walked into the lounge room and dropped into the recliner.

Kurt stood in the hall for a few minutes simply watching his dad before he made his way to the kitchen to find a vase for his flowers. Kurt finally found one and filled it with water, put the flowers in it and settled it on the edge of the kitchen counter. How did he get so lucky to have someone like Blaine? He thought to himself as he admired the flowers.

"Hey Kurt?" Burt called from the living room where he was watching some sort of sports game.

"Yeah Dad?" he called back.

"Have you seen the time kid? If you don't leave now you'll be late."

"No I won't, I'm actually early today. 'Cause I already have my morning coffee, I don't need to drive to the Lima Bean" Kurt reassured his dad.

"How do you already have your coffee?"

Shit! Kurt thought to himself, how the hell is he supposed to get out of this one?

"Ummm-" at that moment Kurt's phone began ringing in his pocket.

He looked down at the caller ID and sighed in gratitude.

"Hey Babe" he said into the phone.

"Good morning" Blaine replied and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"It is a good morning isn't it?" Kurt said, leaning against the counter.

"Hmmm and whys that?" Blaine asked in mock innocence.

"Well I think it's a good morning because I woke up to find my favorite flowers, a hot cup of my regular coffee and a beautiful, romantic note that makes me want to find the writer and kiss them senseless."

"Really? You got all that this morning?" Blaine asked trying to sound shocked. "Who on earth gave all that to you, whoever the amazing, fabulously, sexy guy is he sure must love you" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I'm pretty sure he does" Kurt said confidently and Blaine chuckled.

"Anyway I was calling to tell you that when I was at practice this morning Coach Beast said that there is a position available on the football team" he said happily.

"And?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Blaine asked, when he got no reply he decided to continue "you my dear, should join the football team!"

At those words Kurt burst out into a fit of giggles. There was no way in hell he was joining the football team!

"Kurt? Why are you laughing? I'm being serious, all the Coach is looking for is a kicker and all you'll have to do is wait for us to score a goal then you come out and kick the ball. It's not hard and if you did this you would make friends with the guys on the team and..." Blaine trailed off his voice becoming huskies "I would really, _really_ love to see you in the uniform"

Kurt stopped his giggles almost immediately "Really? You have a footballer kink?" he asked.

"Well… no not exactly, but I would just love to see you in those tight pants and the shirt and It would be so easy to rip it off you and- oh god I'm getting so hard just thinking about it!" Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt swallowed as he felt his dick twitch in his tight jeans.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm in my car, in our usual spot and oh God, I can't stop thinking about you in that damn uniform" Blaine groans.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Kurt said quickly as he races out of the kitchen.

"Hurry" Blaine breathed and then the line went dead. Kurt raced through the lounge room picking his keys up from off the coffee table.

"Bye Dad, I'm going to school and I'm going to go umm" _suck__my__boyfriend__off_ "I'm going to the library" he lied quickly.

"Okay see ya" Burt said, just as Kurt put a hand on the door knob Burt calls out to him again.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Dad?" Kurt asked running out of patience.

"Tell Blaine that the next time he sneaks out of the house he should stay out, because it's just embarrassing for the both of us when I see him coming _back_ in again."

Kurt's whole face flushed with embarrassment and his thoughts of Blaine waiting for him vanished.

"I'm sorry Dad" Kurt said "but we didn't do anything, I swear he just slept over-"

"Its okay kid" Burt laughed "just make sure he treats you with respect and from now on he sneaks out of the back door…then I'm okay with it… I guess."

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too" Burt said softly to his son.

They shared a brief moment together, that was broken when Burt told him to hurry up and go to school. When Kurt's mind decided to focus again he was out that door and into his car faster than lighting.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat waiting in his car palming his erection through his jeans roughly, Kurt's name occasionally falling from his lips. He is parked in a secluded part of the school car park, a regular place for him to wait for Kurt, a place that's away from everyone's prying eyes.<p>

"God" he moaned at the friction he was causing and he was silently begging Kurt to drive faster. Just when Blaine was about to unbutton his jeans, his door flew open.

"Oh no you don't" Kurt said as he hoped into the car, closed the door and settled himself on Blaine's lap, ignoring how the steering wheel pressed slightly against his bruise.

"S-sorry" Blaine whimpered "but you took forever"

Kurt didn't respond he just crashed their lips together for a hungry kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Whilst he was keeping Blaine's mouth occupied, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and slipped his hand down past his boyfriend zipper and into his boxers. Kurt let his hand follow that delicious trail of hair Blaine had leading down his stomach until his hand wrapped itself around his cock.

"Ngh" Blaine gasped into Kurt's mouth, at his touch and began thrusting upwards.

"Who's the needy one now?" Kurt purred teasingly into Blaine's ear.

"Oh God!" Blaine moaned he didn't even try to think of a witty retort; instead he threw his head back against the headrest whimpering at the familiar heat coiling low in his abdomen.

Kurt kept pumping Blaine, each stoke smearing more and more pre-cum down his cock. Blaine's head was thrown back and Kurt had a perfect view of his boyfriends delicious neck… he couldn't resist.

Kurt dived at Blaine's neck, he felt relief as the steering wheel was no longer pressed on his bruise but he now found himself directly above Blaine's cock. If Blaine came, it would end up all over Kurt's Alexander McQueen blazer… a small price to pay in Kurt's opinion, because he could always dry-clean his clothes, but the sounds that Blaine's making at the moment… well they are blessed and Kurt wants to record them and set them as his ringtone. But instead of pulling his phone out he simultaneously finds a vein in Blaine's neck and a vein in his cock. He sucks at one while he presses down on the other. Blaine writhers beneath him, his shaking and Kurt knows that any second he will be cumming all over his hand.

Kurt stops sucking but starts licking at his neck and pumping his hand faster, knowing that this is what Blaine needs. Blaine starts to moan Kurt's name, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Faster Baby" Blaine pants and Kurt does as he is told.

"Yes, oh God yes" Blaine's pants "harder, harder, oh right there oh" Kurt is pumping Blaine so hard and fast that the car is rocking, but his boyfriend keeps begging for more so he has to give it to him.

"H-harder, faster, oh, fuck, yes" there is a thin sheen of sweat covering Blaine's face, a single bead runs down Blaine's jaw and Kurt leans down even closer to lick it off as it travels down his neck.

"Mmmm, I wonder what other parts of your body taste that good?" Kurt asks into Blaine's ear as though he doesn't already know the answer.

"Oh Baby, oh K-Kurt I going to-" Blaine tried to warn Kurt but before he could finish his sentence Kurt gave his wrist a particularly hard flick and his cum was filling Kurt's hand.

Blaine was twitching and Kurt kissed him desperately swallowing every sound he makes.

When Blaine's breathing finally returns to normal Kurt carefully removes his hand trying to not wipe his come off on Blaine. When his hand is free he makes sure Blaine is watching him as he brings it to his mouth and starts to lick it lean.

"Oh god, Kurt please don't" Blaine begged as his cock tried to get hard again just watching his boyfriend.

"You love it" Kurt smirked when his hand was clean.

"Yeah I do, but that's beside the point" Blaine replied a little breathlessly.

"Well what is the point?" Kurt asked as he slid over into the passenger seat.

"The point is that we have class in exactly two minutes" Blaine's said pointing at the dashboard clock.

"What? Oh shit, I've never been late before, oh crap that was the longest hand job I've ever given, lucky you parked here, oh shit I need to get my bag and I have to find my French book in my-"

"Shhhh Babe, calm down and breathe" Blaine said quieting Kurt's rambling "go to class and I'll get your stuff and put it in your locker"

"Oh thank you" Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine firmly, dipping his tongue into the other boys' mouth, he then flung his door open and jumped out. "I love you" he called to Blaine who still sat dazed in the car.

"Tease" Blaine shouted back and he could hear Kurt's beautiful laugh.

Blaine leaned over and closed Kurt's door, he reached into the backseat of his car in search of his school bag, when he found it he jumped out of the car, locked the doors and searched through the car park for Kurt's navigator. When he found it he opened the back door with the spare key he has and he began his search for Kurt's books and bag, it took him ten minutes to find all the books on Kurt's time table, when he was done he was incredibly late to roll-call so he figured he would skip it altogether and just go to Kurt's locker.

When Blaine reached the locker he knew he wouldn't get to see Kurt very much today seeing as they had no classes together on Tuesday so he left Kurt another note knowing that his boyfriend loves them.

_I found your books :D _

_Why was your French book in your glove box compartment? _

_I won't get to see you very much today :( _

_But if you want you can come over my house this afternoon?_

_I talked to my parents last night about… everything but I also talked to them about you :)_

_ and they said they need to talk to you about something…_

_Anyways! Long story short, I would really love it if you came over today and so would my parents :_

_I love you!_

_Blaine._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the note" Kurt said as he pressed his lips to Blaine's.<p>

"Your welcome" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand, to lead hem inside the door of his house. They stepped through the doorway into the _huge_ entryway that led off to the _massive_ lounge room and _gigantic_ kitchen. Blaine's parents are extremely wealthy and they have owned this house (_mansion_) for almost twenty years, they don't use it much because they are constantly travelling but whenever they are here they always welcome Kurt over, after all he's known them since he was kid.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home" Blaine called.

"Did you bring Kurt?" came a soft voice from the living room m.

Blaine chuckled to himself as he pulled Kurt along into the living room where both his parents sat on the couch.

"Gee Mom, its nice to see you too" Blaine pretended to be offended at her words and he bent down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"You know I love you Blaine but I haven't talked to Kurt in a very long time" she said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her son ruffling his hair.

"Okay okay, you can stop now, look I bought Kurt, mess up his hair" Blaine told his mom and pulled Kurt to her.

"Oh Kurt it's been so long since I saw you last" Blaine's mom said.

"Yes, too long, Annabelle, too long" Kurt agreed and embraced Blaine's mother in a warm hug. When they pulled back Annabelle looked Kurt up and down, when her head tilted down he long, dark, brown curls fell across her face, Kurt remembers that the last time he saw her they were only just past her shoulders but now they travelled down her slim figure and almost touching her tiny waist.

"Kurt darling" she said with a smile gracing her soft features "you look wonderful!" she exclaimed her brown eyes lighting up.

"Look who's talking" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Ah, now then Kurt, she's mine, don't go stealing my woman" Blaine's father joked with him as he came over and shook Kurt's hand while placing the other on Annabelle' waist.

"Don't worry Paul, I'm pretty happy with who I have at the moment" he said pulling Blaine closer and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Kurt looked at Blaine's parents and saw his boyfriends features in both parents, its obvious that Blaine gets his curls and his height from his mom, but at the same time you can clearly see that Blaine and his father not only share the same gorgeous, hazel eyes, but they also share the same facial features, such as the masculine jaw and triangle eyebrows.

"So what have you to been up to today?" Annabelle asked as she sat with her husband on the floral couch and Blaine and Kurt went to sit on the exact same one on the opposite side of the coffee table, when they were seated Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. One of the things that Kurt loves the most about Blaine's parents is that they don't mind the couple being affectionate or 'lovey-dovey' in front of them, they are just happy for them.

"Not much" Blaine said a little sadly "me and Kurt don't share any classes together on Tuesdays, so we didn't see each other very much today"

Kurt placed his and on Blaine's knee and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry dear… it's never been easy for you two has it" she says sympathetically. It doesn't sound like a question but Kurt decides to answer her anyways.

"No it hasn't" he says looking at Blaine and seeing that his boyfriend's eyes were a little glassy too. "But it's been worth it, and I would go through it every single day just to be with him" Kurt says to Annabelle but he keeps looking at Blaine.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispers quietly.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt whispered back and stretches his head up for a sweet kiss on the lips. They pull apart when the maid burst into the room with a tray of tea; they laugh a little in embarrassment but return to their original positions.

"There's no need to embarrassed" Paul said to the boys on the lounge "that's what you do when you're in love"

Kurt and Blaine both wore smiles on their faces as they reached out for a cup of tea.

"So mom, what did you want to talk to Kurt about?" Blaine asked taking a sip from his cup and setting it back down on the tray just as Kurt did.

"Oh yes" she said excitedly putting her own cup back down on the tray and sitting up a little straighter.

"Blaine, Kurt" she said looking between the two of them "as you both know it is a common occurrence for the Andersons to go on a vacation during the winter" both boys nodded "well Paul and I have been talking and this year we have decided that… we should all go to Paris!" she exclaimed.

"Oh wow, Paris" Kurt said, he has always wanted to go to Paris himself, but he figured that seeing as Blaine would be going he could give his boyfriend all his savings money and a shopping list and Kurt would have a whole new wardrobe.

"Oh my God Blaine! I'm going to be giving you so, so much money and your going to have to buy me everything and if you don't I will never talk to you again when you get back" Kurt said with a smile.

"Ummm… Kurt Honey?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"Yeah?"

"Ummm… why don't you just get them yourself… when you're there?" he asked an obvious smile on his face, but Kurt was oblivious to what Blaine was hinting at.

"What do you mean when I go there?" he asked.

"Well, Baby, if I understand correctly" he said looking at his parents who were both smiling and nodding at him "I think my parents want to take the both of us…together…as in Mom and Dad and me and… you"

Kurt stared blankly at him for a moment before turning to his parents who started nodding again, the smiles never leaving their faces.

As soon everything had sunk in Kurt began his protest immediately. "I can't possibly accept-"

"Yes you can Kurt and you must" Paul said firmly, "you and Blaine have been together for seven years, seven tough years and Annabelle and I think you both deserve this… and I'm sorry Kurt but we have already booked your ticket, its non-refundable… we haven't talked to your father yet but we assume he will be okay with it"

Kurt stared at them in silence his mouth hanging open slightly; they booked him a ticket to Paris, to PARIS! He is going to Paris with Blaine, with BLAINE!

Kurt shot up out of his seat detaching himself from Blaine and ran around the coffee table to engulf the older Andersons in a massive huge.

"Thank you" he whispered to the both of them as he pulled back and stood up.

"There is no need to thank us" Annabelle said.

"She's right Kurt you're a part of this family and we would love for you to join us all in Paris" Paul said softly.

* * *

><p>"Paris" Kurt said.<p>

He and Blaine had driven to Kurt's house in separate cars and they are now walking hand in hand towards Kurt's front door step. Earlier in the night, he had rung the house to tell his Dad that he would be late home but there had been no answer so he figured he was still at work but now as he got closer he could see Burt's car in the dark garage.

"I know" Blaine said with a smile "Paris… I can't wait"

They reached the front door and stood for a moment sharing sweet kisses, Kurt's tongue traced Blaine's bottom lip and sucked gently, he stood there just tasting his boyfriend. Blaine tasted like chocolate and coffee and weirdly… pineapple.

"I better get inside" Kurt said reluctantly as his lips left Blaine's, the other boy whining in protest. "I will text you tonight and tell you what my Dad says okay?"

"Okay" Blaine said giving Kurt one last kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt turned around and opened the door and closed it behind him.

"Dad?" he called into the darkness, this is _weird_, he thought to himself. Usually the house had every light on. The TV is still on in the living room so Kurt walks in there to find it switch onto a baseball game, Kurt flicks the lamp that is beside his fathers chair and the room illuminates immediately. He can see that there is a half eaten sandwich on the table that holds the lamp… that's even weirder Kurt thinks as he heads towards the kitchen he flicks on every light he passes.

When he is in the kitchen before he has a chance to turn the light on his shoes make a splashing sound against the tiles, Kurt quickly fumbles for the light when the room is lit a scream escapes his mouth.

On the floor in front of him is the still figure of his father, a shattered glass of water beside his body.

"DAD!" Kurt screams and falls on the floor ignoring the glass and water; he goes and touches Burt's face, its warm.

"Dad! Dad! Oh God Please no! Dad wake up! Dad" his screams are useless and he knows it but he can't stop them, there are tears running down his face and his shaking his father's body but Burt is unresponsive.

Kurt hears the front door being flung open and he hears a voice calling his name "Kurt? Baby where are you? Kurt…. KURT!" just as Kurt is about to answer Blaine comes running into the kitchen almost slipping on the tiles.

"Kurt I head you screaming from my car! What-" Blaine's answer was cut short by his gasp as he takes in the scene around him.

"Oh my God! Burt! Oh shit!" he got on his knees and crawled over to where Kurt is and he pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call 911" he said shakily "try and find a pulse, just keep calm, just makes sure he- Hello? Yes please send and ambulance…"

Blaine's voice faded into the background. All Kurt could hear was the thumping of his heart, he held onto his Dad's hand praying to someone that they would help him.

"Dad!"

"Yes there's a man here unconscious."

"Dad!'

"Please hurry."

"DAD!"

* * *

><p><em>:( NO! not Burt!<em>

_What did ya think?_

_Thanks for reading :D_

_Review if ya want :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm so sorry that this is really late but i am quite literally running to work whilst uploading this!_

_I love all the reviews :D please keep em coming...?_

_This chapter was inspired by this prompt! SMUT WARNING!_

_"awesome chapter! okay so this might be a little weird but ummmmm i know for your other story you accept prompts... would i be able to prompt you into giving us some klaine smut ? You probably think I'm a creeper but i just think that it would work really well atm 'cause i think Kurt needs some loving at the moment and i also have a thing for jealous blaine ... so if you can do anything with that then thanks so much but if you can't then its all good i still love the story !"_

_I don't own Glee :(_

* * *

><p>"Shhh it's going to be okay... He's strong... he's going to be okay... It's okay... Kurt... It's going to be okay"<p>

I don't own Glee :(

Blaine sat with his back against the white, hospital wall on a hard, uncomfortable hospital longue. Kurt is sitting in Blaine's lap with his feet flopped over on one of Blaine's leg, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was gently rocking him whilst whispering sweet nonsense into his ear and placing the occasional kiss on his temple.

They have been sitting in the hospital for an hour.

When the ambulance had come Kurt begged the paramedics to let Blaine ride with them but they wouldn't, so Blaine followed them in his car. When they reached the hospital Kurt was to distraught to do anything so Blaine made all the calls. He called his parents and told them, they couldn't believe what was happening, they told him that they were on their way to the hospital but Blaine insisted they stay home because they have an early flight tomorrow and they reluctantly agreed to stay put. Blaine also had to make to call a man named John. Apparently he had opened the Tire Shop for Burt in the morning and he would probably still be there working overtime as he usually did. When Blaine called the man it was awkward and he kept getting tongue-tied with his words. Eventually the message got through and John promised he would take care of the shop.

Half an hour ago Kurt's hysterics had stopped and he realised he had to call Carole, he broke down during the middle of it and Blaine had to pretend to be one of the doctors and finish for the call for him, she said she would be there as soon as possible but she doesn't known when that will be because her boss doesn't usually let anyone leave early, even when it comes to emergencies.

So that's how the boys came to be sitting in the middle of the hallway just outside of the ICU waiting room. A steady stream of tears were falling down Kurt's cheeks and landing in Blaine's shirt collar where his face was buried.

"I'm s-s-so scared... What happens if-"

"No Kurt you can't think like that, you can't think about the "'what ifs" you have to be positive!" Blaine said, but truth be told Blaine himself was starting to freak out... How much longer could Burt be in there for?

"I just don't know what I'll do if he doesn't-"

"Kurt, baby, please... You've got to stop this; he needs you to be strong."

Kurt sniffed.

"Okay I'll t-try ... Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt tilted his face up to look Blaine in the eyes and for the first time Kurt realised that he had been crying too.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kurt tilted his head up further to kiss Blaine's lips when they were interrupted by a Doctor in his operating scrubs.

"Mr. Hummel?" the Doctor asked his voice wary.

"Yes" Kurt said quickly, he hopped off Blaine's lap and hurried to the Doctor "Yes I'm Kurt Hummel, is he okay? Is my dad okay?"

The Doctor looked intently at Kurt for a moment before he spoke, his voice was calm but it was a little sad. "Mr. Hummel... I'm sorry but I have some rather bad news-"

Kurt gasped "No, no, no! He can't be dead! Oh God please no!"

Kurt fell forward and just before he hit the tile floor a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and held him up. Blaine pulled Kurt's back flush against his chest and slid his arms up so they wrapped around the front. Kurt's body was shaking and the Doctor started to panic.

"Mr. Hummel, I can assure you he's not dead!" the Doctor said quickly.

Kurt's body seemed to relax a little at the Doctors words and Blaine loosened his grip. Kurt looked slowly at the doctor.

"W-What do y-y-you mean his not d-d-dead" Kurt asked in disbelief "You just said-"

"No Mr. Hummel what I was trying to say was that your father is not dead but-"

"Oh thank God!" Kurt exclaimed, he spun in Blaine's arms engulfed his boyfriend in a desperate hug. "Did you hear that Blaine? He's not dead! He's alive oh thank God!" Kurt pressed little kisses to Blaine's neck as he tightened his grip on the shorter boy. Blaine was to happy he couldn't even form words at this point in time so he simply held Kurt tighter.

"Ummm" the Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, Kurt relaxed his grip on Blaine and turned to face him, Kurt could see the man looking a little uneasy. "Mr. Hummel... that's not all I have to tell you... your father is alive... but he has slipped into a coma... and we are not sure as to when and if he will wake up"

Kurt felt like he was going to faint, he had just been so happy thinking that his dad was going to be fine but now it was all being taken away from him again. Luckily Blaine seemed to have a sixth sense and he led Kurt over to the uncomfortable sofa they had just been on and he made Kurt sit down before his knees gave out.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and grasped his hand Blaine then knelt down beside the sofa next to Kurt putting both his hands on the one of Kurt's. Kurt looked into his boyfriends Hazel eyes; he didn't know what he was searching for in those eyes... support? Courage? Love? But it didn't matter because whatever Kurt was looking for he found it and he looked up to the Doctor.

"A coma?" he whispered.

"Yes" the Doctor said in a tone that sounded almost regretful.

"W-What type? What does this mean? Is he going to die?" Kurt asked, so many questions were wracking his brain and he just wanted some answers.

"Well a Coma is a state of consciousness that is similar to deep sleep, except no amount of external stimuli, such as sounds or sensations, can prompt the brain to become awake and alert. The person's prognosis depends on the cause and severity of the coma. There may be a complete recovery with no loss of brain functioning, or lifelong brain damage, now I don't think that your father will be suffering any lifelong brain damage but... the thing is... he should be awake, he should be alert... but he's not... so the only thing we can do at this moment is wait. I know that sounds like a horrible thing but it's the only thing we can do... I'm sorry"

The Doctor dropped his head and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "We are moving him tonight, he will no longer be in ICU but he will be monitored around the clock, I promise you he will be taken care of... you can see him now if you want to"

"Thankyou" Kurt whispered and the Doctor gave a quick nod before he walked away.

Kurt's whole body became limp as he closed his eyes and let his head roll back, resting against the hard wall, he slid down further in the sofa and his hands and arms flopped to his side.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked still squeezing one of Kurt's hands.

"Why?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Baby... I don't know why... but I do know that it's going to be okay... he'll wake up" Blaine said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes cracked open and stared at the ceiling, a single tear fell down his cheek and Blaine climbed up onto the sofa next to Kurt and he kissed it away. He let go of Kurt's hands and placed his own on either side of Kurt's face forcing his boyfriend to look at him.

"Kurt, he'll be okay" Blaine said firmly, and Kurt shifted so he was now sitting up straight and at Blaine's eye level. "He is going to make it... and until he wakes up I'm going to be by your side every minute of the day, and you can stay at my house, my parents are leaving again tonight at like three am or if you want I can stay at your house it doesn't matter... I just want you to know that I'm going to be here for you, every second" Blaine finished quietly.

"That's not possible" Kurt said bluntly and Blaine was taken aback by his words.

"What do you mean?" he asked in alarm, "Do you not want me to be with you? do you-"

"What no!" Kurt said sitting up fully and he spun on the sofa crossing his legs and facing Blaine "What I meant is that... you can't be with me every minute of every day because... you're my 'bully' remember and you can be hanging around with me" Kurt said sullenly.

As the words sunk in Blaine finally realised what Kurt was saying, he realised that Kurt was right. But then he had an idea... an idea that might just actually work.

"I'll tell _them_ that until you Dad comes out of the hospital, I'm not going to hurt you, I'll tell them that He is all you have and that you're going through enough pain as it is so you don't need to be pushed around anymore" Blaine said cupping Kurt's face, stroking his cheek.

'And what happens if _they_ say that they don't care and they think you should kick my ass no matter what?" Kurt asked leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Then I will kick their asses!" Blaine said with smile and he removed his hand so he could grasp Kurt's. Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt with him, Kurt's red, rimmed eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Do you want to go see him?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt gave a small shaky nod and took a deep breath "yeah... I do"

Blaine led him the short distance to the door and opened it. Together they walked through and headed to the receptionist desk.

"Burt Hummel's room please?"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Blaine was in the parking lot on Wednesday afternoon waiting for Kurt to finish with Glee Club. There has been no change with Kurt's Dad... but School has changed for Kurt. Since his Dad's coma, Blaine told the Jocks to lay off Kurt, they did and after the first week it was as though Kurt had become invisible and they just forgot about him, he liked being invisible to them... a lot. That's not the only change, before the coma he was never really friends with Finn and Puck but now they are talking to him more, saying "hi" to him in the hallways, they sang him a song about his dad and Finn is his regular companion when he goes to see Burt. Kurt was shocked by the change but he welcomed it.<p>

Finn was starting to become something more to Kurt then just a friend; it was almost as if he was becoming a... brother? But Kurt didn't want to jinx it at the moment, right now he was as happy as anyone in his situation can be.

Even though there has been good changes in Kurt's social status there have been the bad in Blaine's, the Jocks understand that they should lay off Kurt but the ones like Karofsky were becoming agitated with the whole situation and that made Blaine nervous. The other thing that made Blaine nervous was Finn Hudson... he was getting more friendly towards Kurt and it's a well know fact that before Blaine and Kurt had become boyfriends Kurt had a crush on Finn. No matter how many times Kurt insisted that he had a crush on Blaine as well, Blaine couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Finn.

The other bad thing is that for the past two weeks the boys haven't done anything sexual. _Anything_. Blaine is okay with that because he doesn't want to do anything to push Kurt when he's emotions are messed up at the moment. Kurt on the other hand insists that he's fine and he takes every opportunity he gets to try and force Blaine's hand down his pants... he hasn't been very successful so far. It's not as though they want to have _sex_, but they are two teenage boys and they need something, but Blaine keeps insisting that they will do something after Kurt's Dad wakes up. But Blaine should know by now that when Kurt Hummel wants something he won't stop until he gets it.

When Blaine saw Kurt walk out the front door of McKinley High waving goodbye to his fellow Glee Club members, he started his car ready to follow Kurt home... Blaine laughed to himself at the thought of him and Kurt going "home". Right now everyone, including Carole, thought that Kurt was staying at his (imaginary) uncle's house, but in reality for the past two weeks he had been eating, sleeping, showering, dressing, doing homework, practising songs and sometimes crying at Blaine's house. It was almost as if they were an old married couple... almost. Blaine's parents were still out of town, their business conference was taking longer than they had first expected, but they were due back within the next few days... so they had the house, and Blaine's king-size bed, all to themselves.

Kurt waved his last goodbye to Mercedes and was about to get in his car, but he stopped when Finn called out to him.

"Hey! Kurt!"

Kurt turned to look at the approaching boy "yes Finn?"

"Are you going to see your Dad tonight?" Finn asked leaning one arm against Kurt's car.

Wow he's close,Kurt though to himself. He is currently trapped between the car and Finns body.

"Umm no, not tonight... because I went in this morning before school but umm I will see him tomorrow" Kurt said breathily, he honestly doesn't know why he's getting so flustered, it's just Finn after all, Finn his friend, his _straight _friend.

"Okay cool, I'll come with you" Finn said and Kurt tried to hold back his giggles as he heard the unintentional double meaning behind Finns words.

"okay, cya then" Kurt said and he tried to wave goodbye but Finn was still so close that he ended up just brushing his hard, muscled chest. "Oh god sorry, I tried to wave but-"

"It's okay" Finn chuckled and started walking back through the parking lot "cya Kurt!" he called and got into his car.

"Bye" Kurt breathed. He felt like a silly high school girl with a crush. He was standing next to his car blushing and giggling! He shook his head to clear it, but his cheeks were still red as he checked them in his side-view mirror. As he was getting into his Navigator he saw Blaine's, car drive past him. Kurt's head snapped up to see his boyfriends face focused forward on the road, his brow was frowned and his lips were a thin line.

"Oh shit" Kurt said out loud realising that Blaine had just seen what had happened between him and Finn.

Kurt jumped into his navigator and drove after his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>He arrived at Blaine's house to see his boyfriend's car already parked and the lights in the house were on. Kurt parked next to Blaine's car and headed inside, he wasn't sure as to what he was walking into but he knew it wouldn't be good.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt called as he walked up the massive staircase that leads to the second story.

No reply.

Kurt listened carefully and he could hear thumping and muffled swears coming from the next floor up.

"Blaine?" Kurt called again when he was on the staircase that leads to the third and last floor.

Again, no reply.

Kurt walked down the hallway to where Blaine's enormous bedroom is and he carefully opened the door.

"B-Blaine?" he called in a shy voice, he pushed the door open and gasped.

Blaine's room looked as though it had been trashed. Cupboard door were open and clothes were spilled everywhere, draws and their contents were scattered across the room, Blaine's sheets and pillows on his bed have been thrown over his massive flat screen TV, the mattress was flipped over, his lounge was missing it pillows, his usually full wall to wall bookshelf was now almost empty, his CD rack was tipped over, pieces of paper and school books were scatted all around the place and sitting in the very middle of it all was the boy Kurt had been looking for.

"Blaine what the hell happened?" Kurt asked stunned, he made his way into the middle of the room where his boyfriend is. As he walked his foot crunched on a CD case and Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes were red and it was obvious that he'd been crying.

"Oh finally home are you?" Blaine asked in a clipped tone.

"I... yes I'm home, but what happened? Why did you-" Blaine stood suddenly and started to talk interrupting Kurt.

"Did ya have fun with Finn huh?" Blaine asked walking slowly towards Kurt. "Did you enjoy being so close to him?" Blaine asked and each question brought him closer to his confused boyfriend.

What the hell? Kurt is wracking his brain trying to work out what's going on. He saw me and Finn? And he thinks I like Finn? But that doesn't- oh shit! Kurt finally realised what was wrong. Without intending to he had unleashed 'jealous Blaine'.

* * *

><p>He had unleashed 'jealous Blaine' a total of five times in their seven year relationship. Most of the time 'jealous Blaine' came around when another guy flirted, hit-on or started to become really close in a more-than-friendly way with Kurt. Over the past seven years Kurt came to realise that if Blaine was jealous it must have taken a lot for him to get that way. Like one time when they were thirteen, a boy named Alex had asked Kurt to go to the movies with him, Kurt declined of course but that was the night that he and Blaine realised grinding hips together is fun!<p>

In summary 'jealous Blaine' is basically 'horny Blaine'.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still walking slowly towards Kurt, after all his room takes up at least two thirds of the top story of his house, as Blaine was walking Kurt's dick started to twitch in his pants, Blaine was wearing a black V-neck and jeans that were hanging so low Kurt could Blaine trail of hair that lead to his- Kurt licked his lips, but then remembered where he was and what was happening. "Blaine I don't like Finn, he was just asking about my Dad and he-"<p>

"Why did you just lick your lips?" Blaine asked.

"I was-"

"Why were you blushing when he was talking to you?"

"I don't know! But I swear I don't like him! It's just Finn!" Kurt tried to explain.

"Kurt" Blaine said, his voice low and seductive "you know what I'm like when I'm jealous" Blaine said looking Kurt up and down he was practically undressing him with his eyes.

"Y-Yes I know" Kurt said, he could feel his erection pushing against his jeans.

"Hmmm... you look good today, I can understand as to why Finn would be interested in you" Blaine said he was closer to Kurt now... very close.

"Blaine I swear on my life that I love you! And I am in no way interested in Finn!" Kurt said his breath coming in faster because Blaine had just rested both his hands on Kurt's waist, running his thumb under is shirt and stroking his hip bone. Kurt shivered at the touch, they hadn't done anything for two weeks and right now he was dying to be touched.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered, leaning in towards Kurt. "we've been together for _seven_ years... maybe you want to try dating someone else?" Kurt new it wasn't a truly question but it sounded like one and when he tilted his head back to look Blaine in the eyes he could see genuine fear in them and his heart melted.

"Blaine I love you! Nobody else, ever! I will never want to try someone else!" Kurt said firmly putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I want you, not Finn or Alex" Blaine laughed slightly "I just want you" Kurt said and he could see relief flooding Blaine eyes.

"I want you too" Blaine whispered, he then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and breathed in deeply "I'm sorry" he let the breath out and it tingled across Kurt's collar "I'm such an idiot... I hate it when I get like this because I do stupid things like trashing my room and accusing you of wanting someone else and I'm sorry because I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you. It's just I saw you with him and you were blushing and getting flustered and-"

"You're right" Kurt said cutting him off mid sentence.

"What?" Blaine asked, he lifted his head up and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I was getting flustered and I was blushing and when Finn said something about 'coming' I wanted to giggle like a stupid teenage girl and _I_ should be the one who's apologising not _you_!" Kurt said, his hands were still on Blaine and he gripped the shorter boy's shoulders tighter. Blaine's eyes had turned slightly darker and Kurt knew what his words were doing to Blaine.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked his voice low.

"I'm saying" Kurt stepped in so their chest were flush against each other "that maybe it was all my fault, standing there talking to Finn... letting him make me blush" Kurt said slowly, he knew that what he was doing is cruel to Blaine but its been a _long_ two weeks and Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, "doesn't want to push Kurt when he's emotionally confused", but Kurt doesn't care. All that matters right now is that his boyfriend is horny, he is horny, and they have a house to themselves and... well that's about it.

"K-Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked, his eyes shut tight as though he's trying to block out Kurt's words.

"Come on Blaine" Kurt whimpered into his ear "you were undressing me with your eyes two seconds ago... just let go" Kurt flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered at the touch but started shaking his head. "N-No you're emotions are messed up at the moment and-"

"Fine then" Kurt said, he really didn't want to do this but... it's the only way. "Maybe I should go over to Finns house instead! After all we have become... so very close... and he has all those muscles and let's not forget how tall he-"

Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine's tongue had just been plunged into his open mouth. Kurt groaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss. They stood there in the trashed room, fighting for dominance with their tongues.

They both pulled away gasping. Blaine moved his lips down Kurt's jaw sucking and nipping, he wanted to mark his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't get enough of the feeling of Blaine lips on his skin, the graze of his teeth as he bit his neck.

"Is this what you wanted?" Blaine asked desperately into Kurt's collarbone.

"No" Kurt panted; he figured that he should push his luck further. "No Blaine, I want you to take me on the floor, I want your fingers in me, making me scream your name! That's what I want; I've been wanting it for two weeks!"

The room went silent, the only sounds were their heavy breaths, and for a moment they both just stood there and stared at each other. Kurt was scared that he had pushed his luck too far.

"Well if that's what you want" Blaine said faking nonchalance.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he pulled Kurt's head down for a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, Kurt moaned in the back off his throat and his hands flew to Blaine's curls. Blaine had one hand on Kurt's neck and the other was skilfully unbuttoning the taller boys' jeans. Kurt started to whimper in anticipation and he untangled his hands from Blaine's hair and started to unbutton jis boyfriends' jeans. Blaine was struggling as he tried to get Kurt's sipper down with one hand, he growled in frustration and he put both hands on Kurt's hips pushing the taller boy to the floor. He heard Kurt gasp as he landed on the mess on Blaine's floor and they started to swipe at random objects to clear a space for their bodies. When there was enough room Blaine pushed Kurt's back down on the floor and he knelt in-between his boyfriend's legs.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt gasped his hips bucking into the open air.

Blaine nodded furiously and moved up to Kurt's waist, with two hands he easily pulled Kurt's zipper down and then he tugged the boys designer jeans all the way off and threw them into the mess not caring where they landed. Kurt groaned at the release of pressure and reached for Blaine's shirt, he pulled his boyfriend down so Blaine was on top of him; Kurt then pushed Blaine's shirt up and over his head and started to unbutton his own. Unfortunately for Kurt's shirt Blaine wasn't very patient and he literally ripped Kurt's shirt open and buttons flew everywhere, Kurt sat up to get the ruined shirt off his shoulders whimpering slightly at the sight of it, but then Blaine captured his lips in a searing kiss and their naked chest were rubbing together and Kurt forgot all about his clothes.

"Need you now" Kurt panted into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw, over his neck, down to his chest and he captured one of Kurt's nipples with his teeth and he slowly started to suck.

"Uh, oh God, oh shit" Kurt was shaking beneath Blaine and Blaine could feel Kurt's Hard-on press against his navel. Blaine let go of Kurt nipple and continued down Kurt's stomach until he reached the boys brief. Blaine took one look at the offensive clothing and pulled it off roughly. He sat on his heels and looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt's lying on the floor with a red, throbbing cock fully erect against his stomach, his hair is sticking up at all angles, his face is flushed, there are multiple hickies that are already starting to form on his skin and he has a slight sheen of sweat covering his body. Beautiful, Blaine thought.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt whimpered.

"Okay" Blaine said gently, he moved both his hands to Kurt's hips as he lowered his head and in one swift motion he had engulfed Kurt's cock completely. Kurt screamed, he had been waiting so long and now it was finally here, Blaine twisted his tongue and sucked so hard that is cheeks began to hollow, Kurt's hands flew to Blaine hair. Blaine bobbed his head and Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat, he hummed and he moaned as Kurt screamed in pleasure. Blaine knew that if he kept this up Kurt wouldn't last long so he raised one of his hands to Kurt mouth and silently told his boyfriend to suck.

Kurt took Blaine's fingers into his mouth and began to coat them with his spit, he sucked and sucked. Blaine groaned at the feeling and then realised that he had stupidly left his pants on, Blaine removed his other hand from Kurt's hip causing him to sink down further on Kurt's cock, his nose touching Kurt's lower stomach. Blaine's hand tugged at his pants luckily his jeans weren't as tight as Kurt's and he was wearing boxers, so after some awkward wriggling, they came down pretty easily.

Kurt started to tug at Blaine's hair; this was a signal to say that if he didn't stop now then Kurt would be cumming any second. Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's cock with an obscene sound, Kurt whimpered at the loss of heat and he let Blaine's fingers slide from his mouth.

Blaine shuffled up onto his knees, he took the underside of Kurt's knees and lifted them up so they were bent and Kurt was lying there with his legs spread wide for him. Blaine almost came at the mere sight of Kurt, but he restrained himself.

"Blaine I need you now! Please" Kurt begged.

"Okay baby" Blaine cooed as he bent down and rested the arm with his un-slicked fingers next to Kurt's head propping his body up so his full weight wasn't on his boyfriend. "Just relax" Blaine said and he kissed Kurt deeply as his slick index finger circled Kurt entrance. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth when his finger slowly slid into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt wanted to tell him to stop because the burn was beginning to be too much but he knew it would get better.

"God Kurt you're so tight" Blaine whimpered into his mouth.

Kurt groaned at his words, Blaine's finger started to slowly slide in and out stretching Kurt. Instead of feeling the painful burn Kurt was now feeling something completely different, he was just starting to enjoy that feeling when Blaine removed his finger completely.

"What? No-" Kurt was going to protest but a gasp escaped his lips before any words could, Blaine was now pushing two fingers excruciatingly slowly into Kurt. Kurt started to hiss at the burn but it soon became a loud moan as Blaine started to scissor his fingers inside him.

"Oh God! Yes Blaine! Oh yes!" Kurt was panting and his hips began thrusting, Blaine shifted so now his erection was pressed up against Kurt's and both boys moaned loudly. It was an awkward angle but Blaine didn't care because right now Kurt was making the most delicious sounds and it was all because of him.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned "I need more! Please" he begged as he thrust his hips up to Blaine's erection and then back down on his fingers.

"O-Okay" Blaine panted "just, oh God, relax" Blaine whimpered.

Kurt tried to do as he was told but as he felt a third finger push into him his muscles tightened and he screamed.

"Oh shit- I'm sorry" Blaine went to pull his fingers out but Kurt grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"N-No, just oh yes, just move slowly" Kurt whimpered.

"Okay" Blaine said his voice still uncertain.

He moved his fingers in and out of Kurt, so Kurt was moaning and begging for more so Blaine happily obliged. Blaine began to pump his fingers faster and harder, he loved making Kurt moan.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed he thought he was going to die with the pleasure of it all, he began rapidly thrusting his hips, and he was practically fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"Yes, harder Blaine, fuck, faster!" Kurt screamed as a familiar heat started to coil in his stomach.

Blaine did as he was told then he shifted his weight so he could get a better angle and with his fingers he thrust straight into Kurt and hit his prostate, Kurt wailed!

"YES! YES! YES! Blaine again!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine hit Kurt's prostate again and again and again, he fucked his fingers into Kurt so hard he knew his boyfriend would be limping tomorrow.

"Kurt I'm c-close" Blaine panted into his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt didn't answer; instead he pulled Blaine's head down and thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Blaine could feel his orgasm coming so he fucked his fingers into Kurt harder and faster than before, whilst constantly rocking their hips together. Blaine hit Kurt's prostate twice more and his boyfriend started cumming all over their stomachs, the sight of Kurt during his orgasm was too much and Blaine came seconds later.

They were both panting hard, Kurt was still twitching and Blaine was so tired he couldn't hold himself up anymore so he collapsed onto Kurt's chest. They were both hot and sweaty and they smelled like sex.

"T-That was..."

"Amazing"

"Incredible"

"How come it was never like that before?" Kurt asked not really expecting an answer, but Blaine supplied one anyways.

"Well like I said practice makes perfect" he smirked.

"I love you" Kurt said and he kissed Blaine's sweaty curls.

"I love you too" Blaine said and he kissed Kurt's chest.

"**If you like it then you should've put a ring on it-" **

"Kurt is that your phone?" Blaine asked sitting up.

"Yeah it is, wait let me- ah shit" Kurt said as he tried to sit but he realised that Blaine's fingers were still in him.

"Sorry baby, this will hurt" Blaine said and he slowly pulled his fingers out of Kurt, Kurt flinched and Blaine felt guilt wash over him.

"Kurt I'm so sorry I was way too rough I-"

Blaine tried to apologise but Kurt stopped him "Blaine shut up, I loved it, now go find my phone."

Blaine smile he gave Kurt a quick kiss and awkwardly stood then he half-waddled, half-walked with his jeans around his legs searching for Kurt's pants and phone in the mess of his room.

"Ah ha!" Blaine said triumphantly "got it" he said as he pulled Kurt's phone out of his jeans.

"Well give it here-"

"Hello? Kurt Hummel's phone"

"Blaine!"

"Oh! Are you serious?'

"What is it?"

"Okay we will be right there!"

"Blaine who the hell was that?"

"It was the Doctor! Kurt your Dads awake!"

* * *

><p><em>If you have a prompt feel free to put it in a review, i try to do as many as i can :)<em>

_plz dont judge kurt he needed some lovin'_

_Was the smut really bad? Awkward?_

_Reviews? Anyone?_

_Love ya all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everybody :) Thanks for all your reviews :)_

_I have exams at the moment so that's why the update is late, I've actually been writing this instead of studying, and anyways I hope you like this chapter :)_

_Prompts that are used in this story- Lessthanthree/Klaine equal's life and MollyG's. I hope you like it and i didnt screw your ideas up to badly. If some of your prompt was not used then sorry :( I think I have sent you a message if it wasn't used._

_Enjoy :) reviews are always welcomed._

_I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p>"Kurt are you-"<p>

"Blaine, I love you. But I swear to God, that if you ask me one more time, whether I'm okay or not... I will hurt you."

"Baby, I'm sorry it's just... I didn't mean to be so... rough... I don't like the fact that you're in pain and it's my fault... I've never liked it." Blaine said his face twisting into a grimace as he thought of all the times he had to push Kurt into a locker.

Kurt paused in the middle of the deserted hallway he and Blaine were heading down. They had arrived at the hospital only moments ago and they were now heading to Burt's room.

"Blaine, trust me I'm fine... yes admittedly it burns a little but it was amazing when we were actually...umm... when we were..." Kurt started to blush he was searching for the right sentence but he couldn't think of anything that sounded mildly appropriate for a public place.

"When we having sex." Blaine said, turning to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt hissed.

"What? We were having sex; you're allowed to say It." Blaine said with a smirk gracing his lips.

"That was not sex...we were umm..."

"If it wasn't sex then what was it?" Blaine asked looking faintly amused.

"It was...ummm... pre-sex activities!" Kurt said proudly, he finally found a dignified way to say it.

"Pre-sex activities?" Blaine asked incredulously, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Yes, that is exactly what it was."

"Kurt, we were lying down. Naked. Rubbing our cocks together. You had a fucking orgasm with my fingers up your arse! If that isn't sex then I don't know what is." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed again, looking around but luckily the hall was still deserted.

"Listen Kurt, let's just forget it and go see your Dad, I bet he's wondering where you are," Blaine said and he started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, "I'm not done talking," he jogged to catch up with his boyfriend. He grabbed Blaine's arm and spun him around so they were once again facing each other.

"How do you define sex?" Kurt asked looking Blaine straight in the eye, he was determined to not blush.

Blaine held Kurt's gaze and answered, "I define sex- gay sex that is, to be when one male reaches and anal orgasm with the help of another."

"But if that's you definition then that means we've been having sex for a while." Kurt said.

"Yeah, so? I love you, don't I? And you love me. Why can't we have sex?" Blaine asked softly.

"Blaine, I do love you... but I define sex as when there is actual...umm... penetration." Kurt said and he lowered his gaze to the floor, trying to hide his blush.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said and he lifted Kurt's chin so he was looking him in the eye. "Kurt, if that's how you feel then don't be embarrassed... if you want our first time to be actual... penetrative sex... then it will be," Blaine said with a smile, he leaned in and tilted his head up slightly to place a very soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Now c'mon," Blaine said and he pulled Kurt down the hall, "Your Dad's waiting."

* * *

><p>"Dad!"<p>

"Kurt!"

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and hurried to one side of the hospital bed so he could embrace his Dad in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Dad I thought I would never see you again, I was so worried! You have no idea! How are you? Are you okay? Do you know who I am? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you in any pain?" Kurt was asking questions at an inhumanly fast pace.

"Yeah I'm okay," Burt said ruffling his son's hair playfully and Kurt immediately tried to flatten it back down and he went to sit on the bed. When he sat down he shot straight back up, the pain in his ass felt like fire.

"Son? Are you okay?" Burt asked concern filling his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine...I umm... I'm just so glad you're back!" Kurt said once again hugging his Dad tightly.

"Easy there, honey," came a soft chuckle from the other side of Burt's bed. Both Blaine and Kurt froze, they both know who this woman is and she knows who they are. They hadn't even noticed her until she had spoken.

"C-Carole," Kurt stuttered, he was clearly in shock. Neither he nor Blaine had thought of the possibility that Carole would be at the hospital.

"Hello sweetie," she said with a smile and a wave.

Burt looked between the two boys; he saw that both of them were scared. He didn't understand why, but then it all clicked into place. Blaine and Kurt go to McKinley, Finn goes to McKinley, Finn knows Kurt and Blaine, Carole knows Kurt and Blaine, if Carole realises that the boys are dating she will tell Finn, Finn will tell the school and the boys will be ratted out before they have a chance to deny it. Suddenly the fact that he had just woken up from a coma didn't seem all that important.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Carole asked, puzzled.

"Well, I was just umm... I thought that... ah, well the thing is... Burt was...umm," Blaine was shifting on the spot wringing his hand together tightly. Kurt gave his Dads shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walked to Blaine and took his boyfriends hand and laced their fingers together. Carole's face twisted into confusion.

"Carole... can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked quietly.

* * *

><p>"That is so beautiful," Carole wept into her tissue.<p>

"Yeah, well it's what we had to do- it's what we _still_ have to do every single day," Blaine said.

Carole was still sitting in the same chair as she was before but now she had several scrunched tissues in her lap. Burt was still in his hospital bed and occasionally he would extend one hand or the other to squeeze either Carole's or Kurt's fingers. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on a large arm chair, Kurt was sitting practically in Blaine's lap, Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt, they were still holding hands.

"I never knew," Carole whispered, "Blaine I've known you since you and Finn first started playing football together... I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Burt said stroking her hand.

"Dad's right, you have no reason to be sorry... but Carole, you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone, not Finn, not... anyone." Kurt said seriously.

"Yeah, if this got out then the boys could be in some serious trouble." Burt said.

"Yes, of course," Carole said looking at them, "Your secret is very safe with me boys, very safe."

"Thank you," Blaine said.

The room lapsed into a comfortable silence. The Doctor had come around when the boys were in the middle of their story and he had given Burt permission to leave. He said that Burt has suffered no brain damage, and he seemed to be well enough to go home, as long as he takes it easy for a few days. The Doctor also said that if Burt doesn't cut down on all the junk food immediately then he might be having another visit to the hospital. Kurt promised the Doctor he would look out for him.

"So I think it's time we get out of here, what do you think?" Burt asked to no one in particular, but everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, but shouldn't we wait for your brother?" Carole asked Burt as he made his way to stand up.

"What brother?" Burt asked baffled, he has a sister but no brother.

"Your brother," Carole said slowly, as though Burt hadn't heard her properly.

Blaine and Kurt slowly stood in their chair, they knew where this conversation was heading and they thought that if they could escape now then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But things never work out that way.

"Carole, I don't have a brother," Burt said slightly frustrated.

"But if you don't have a brother then who has Kurt been staying with?"

Blaine and Kurt were almost at the door when Burt's eyes fell on them.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Burt asked in a hard voice, "What exactly is Carole talking about?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other then they turned to face a bewildered Carole and a Burt that was slowly turning red... from anger?

"Kurt answer me," Burt said his voice hard.

"Well... umm I didn't want to stay at home alone," Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What exactly did you say?" Burt asked through clenched teeth.

"IspenthethetwoweekswithBlaine!" Kurt said so quickly, his words muddled together. Blaine's head dropped to look at the floor and so did Kurt's they both stood staring at their shoes waiting for what was coming next.

"You what?" Burt practically growled.

"I was with Blaine," Kurt said, not looking up.

"Were his parents there with you? ...Kurt look at me and answer. Were. His. Parents. In. The. House?"

Kurt raised his head and squeezed Blaine hand tighter. Blaine also raised his head but he was too terrified to look into Burt's eyes.

"No, we were alone." Kurt said quietly.

Burt's face was twisting between anger and fury, it finally decided on staying furious. The next questions he asked were all asked through clenched teeth.

"For two weeks?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"You lied to Carole?"

"Yes."

"Did you share a room?"

"...yes."

"YOU WHAT?" Burt exploded.

"We shared a r-room," Kurt was shrinking away from Burt's gaze, his voice was starting to shake.

"Did. You. Share. A. Bed?"

There was once again, silence. Only this time it wasn't comfortable, this time the boys could feel the rage flowing from Burt's body.

"Kurt, answer me...Now!"

"Yes... we s-shared a bed."

"How dare you? You shared a bed? Kurt you're only sixteen!" Burt said his voice was so loud that Blaine started to flinch at his words.

"But I'm in love!" Kurt screamed back at his father, shocking everyone with the intensity of his words.

"I don't care; I've been letting Blaine sneak in and out of your room for _years_! But this is crossing the line, you had no right to lie and then spend two _whole_ weeks with your _boyfriend_, in his _bed_ when his parents aren't home!" Burt said panting.

"Dad calm down you'll hurt-" Kurt was moving towards his dad trying to relax him but Burt suddenly stood, a little shakily.

"You!" he shouted pointing his finger at Blaine. Blaine was tempted to cower behind Kurt but he stood his ground.

"Y-Yes?" Blaine asked his voice quivering.

"Did you have sex with my son?" Burt growled.

"What? No! Of course not-"

"Then why did he flinch when he sat on the bed? Why did he wince when he sat on your lap? Why is he blushing right now? Why, Blaine why?" Burt asked holding onto an IV pole to steady himself.

"Technically... we didn't have sex but-"

"Blaine! He doesn't need to know!" Kurt said disbelievingly.

"He's right, I don't need to know!" Burt grunted as he sat back down on the bed taking deep breaths.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway, watching Burt Hummel catch his breath. Carole, who everyone had forgotten about stood in the corner with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Dad?" Kurt asked timidly.

Burt looked up from the bed, he stared at the boys in the doorway for a moment, and he finally took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you... but I hope you understand how incredibly inappropriate it was for the both of you to do that. I understand that you're in love and you respect each other, but Kurt you're still my son and I love you...Kurt, you're grounded. Until I see fit that means, no TV, no computer, no phone, no designer clothes and... No Blaine."

Kurt stood in the doorway shocked. His mouth hung open and he was trying to process what his dad had just said.

"What? No! You can't do-"

"I am you Father and I can do what I want and right now I want you to be grounded," Burt said calmly.

"For how long?" Kurt asked urgently.

"Until I say so!" Burt said. He stood and started to make his way into the bathroom that is attached to his room. "Carole are my clothes in here?" he asked Carole softly as he reached the door.

"Yes" she said quietly and nodded her head.

Burt walked into the bathroom and just before he closed the door he called out to the boys.

"Kurt makes sure you give Blaine a good kiss goodbye, it'll be the last one you to share for a while."

* * *

><p>It has been a three weeks, almost a month, since Burt had been released from the hospital and Kurt had lost his phone, TV, computer, money to buy designer clothes and a three weeks since his Dad had put a freaking <em>padlock<em> on his window to stop Blaine from sneaking in. Three weeks of hell!

Kurt's sitting in class, one without Blaine, and he's thinking about whether his Dad is being too harsh or not. He agrees that there should be some sort of punishment, after all they spent two weeks tighter alone, but this is just crazy.

Kurt and Blaine haven't been able to spend a great deal of time together and not because of the whole I'm-your-bully-but-I'm-also-your-boyfriend situation, but because not only is there a padlock on Kurt's widow but now he has a curfew, that's right a fucking curfew! He has to be in the house by four o'clock, school finishes at three! An hour is not nearly enough time for him to be with Blaine the way he wants to.

The past three weeks have caused Kurt to be so sexually frustrated he has resorted to jerking himself every night just to get some form of release. It hasn't been working so well, lately though he has been contemplating fingering himself... but he doesn't really want to do that without Blaine.

It's not as though they don't see each other at all, they still share quick kisses in the bathroom and Blaine still comes to Kurt's window of a night... even though he can't get in. But because Kurt doesn't have a phone or a computer he can't talk to Blaine as much as they used to. Burt has even cut off his morning coffees with his Blaine and if the other things weren't pissing him off enough, this was!

Every time Kurt thought about how unfair Burt was being he couldn't help but think about what he had done and how disrespectful he had been to his Dad. Kurt sighed in annoyance... he knew his Father was doing the right thing.

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt!" a voice called breaking him out of his daydreaming state.

"Hmmm...What?" he asked Mercedes as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"The bell has gone." She stated, and so it had, Kurt's class was currently hurrying out the door trying to escape while they still have the chance.

"Oh sorry... I was just distracted," He said as he stood and grabbed his books, he then slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and started to walk out with Mercedes.

"What's up?" Mercedes asked when they were out in the hall heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked searching for Blaine.

"Well lately you seem to be really... sad," Mercedes said quietly.

Kurt stopped his search and turned to look at his best friend.

"I'm fine 'Cedes I promise, it's just the whole 'broken phone thing' sucks." Kurt said, he couldn't think of any other excuse that would cause him to not have phone for weeks, so he just told everyone that he had broken it. He did not want to say that he was grounded because that would lead to questions. Questions he couldn't answer.

"Okay, if you say so," Mercedes said, her voice sounded a little worried.

"I am," Kurt said with a smile.

They walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence.

"Oh crap!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Mercedes asked as she searches for the Tater Tots.

"I think I left my calculus book back in the classroom, I have to go get it, we've got a huge amount of homework tonight."

"Oh damn, want me to save you a seat?" She asked already walking away, she has spotted the Tots.

Kurt chuckled to himself as she walked away; Kurt turned and struggled against the crowed to get back into the hall.

When Kurt finally pushed his way through the students he found himself in an empty hallway. At least he thought it was empty.

* * *

><p>Blaine and three Neanderthals were walking down the hallway behind Kurt, when Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt he immediately felt all the blood in his body travel south. Kurt was walking with a little skip in his step, his hips were swaying in his tight, black jeans just the way Blaine liked it.<p>

"Hey Blaine?" one of the Neanderthals whispered into Blaine's ear.

"What?" Blaine hissed back, Kurt was still unaware of their presence.

"There's your little fag,"

That's right, he is mine, Blaine thought to himself.

"Yeah, so?" Blaine replied out loud, but still not loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Well we haven't seen him cry in awhile and his Dads out of hospital, so you should remind him of where he belongs."

Blaine hated this part. It was times like this when he knew it was better to just agree with them, because if he didn't then they would get suspicious and start asking questions.

"Fine," Blaine growled and he surged forward heading straight or Kurt, keeping his eyes firmly on Kurt's back, not on his ass.

"Hey Fairy!" Blaine said when he was right next to Kurt's shoulder and he shoved him into the locker, Kurt feel forward, if he wanted to he would have been able to catch himself but after years of practice he and Blaine have learnt how to make soft little pushes, like that one just then, look a lot harder then they actual are.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed out in fake pain as he hit the floor, and his books spilled everywhere.

The three Neanderthals burst out into laughter and patted Blaine on the back. Blaine just walked away quietly. Kurt listened to the sound of their laughter die away as they travelled down the hall. When he stood up, he wiped down his clothes and made sure they were clean of dust before he started to collect his books.

"Shit!"

His music book had split at the spine and sheet music had spread itself all over the hallway floor.

Kurt grumbled to himself as he bent down and started to collect the loose paper, making a neat pile beside his knees, he had collected almost all the sheet music when his eyes came into contact with neat, cursive writing on a small, white card. It was a note, from Blaine.

"How did he even put that there?" Kurt wondered out loud to himself.

He pocketed the note and collected the rest of the paper; he stood up and made his way back to his Math room.

When Kurt reached the room it was locked.

"Perfect! The one room in this damn school that is locked!" Kurt growled in frustration.

Annoyed with the world he dug the note out of his pocket and decided to read it now to calm himself down.

_My Love, __I know that it's been a very long three weeks and we are both getting annoyed and frustrated but i promise you that we can make it. We are stronger than this Kurt, we are stronger than everyone! Our love cannot be broken; it cannot be hurt or harmed by anyone or anything. It is pure and powerful and we built it together so it is ours and only ours to share together for the rest of our lives. I love you. Blaine._

Kurt folded the piece of paper carefully and slipped it into his pocket; he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that had started to fall down his face. He loves Blaine so much and when his boyfriend did things like this he wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve him.

"Cheer up, Beautiful."

Kurt gasped and spun his head down the hall to see Blaine walking towards him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked running to hug him.

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend and I love you and right now I really miss you, I ditched those Dickeheads and came to find you," Blaine said placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt said, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Anytime, babe."

"We should go, before someone comes," Kurt said suddenly. Blaine blinked in surprise but then he quickly nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand tugging him down the hall.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, in here," Blaine said as he pushed Kurt into the closest unlocked door. There room was almost pitch black but there was a steam of light that came in from the hallway and Kurt could tell where they were.<p>

"Blaine, this is the Glee Club room... are you sure we-" Kurt was going to suggest they find another room but Blaine had pulled him closer by the hips and crushed their lips together.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and his bag fell off his shoulder and landed at their feet, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back as Blaine cupped his face. Blaine's hand travelled down Kurt's body eliciting another moan from Kurt, until it found his boyfriends back pocket, Blaine squeezed and guided Kurt by the hips over to the piano and pushed him up against it. Kurt broke the kiss gasping he started to trail kisses down Blaine's jaw and neck.

"Oh God," Blaine gasped as Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's erection, "K-Kurt." Blaine whimpered and he started to thrust his hips in time with Kurt's. Kurt stopped sucking Blaine's collarbone and instead focused on thrusting his hips, both boys were panting heavily, not caring that any moment one of the were going to come in their pants.

"Yes, _Blaine_, yes." Kurt moaned.

Blaine was just about to pull Kurt in for a deep kiss when the choir room door was flung open. Both boys stopped immediately, they were frozen, clutching one another.

"Rachel, why do we have to have this meeting right now?" asked a voice in the darkness.

"Its lunch time and I'm hungry, why now?"

"Because we are seriously unprepared for sectionals and I would like to win!"

"Okay, jeez," another voice said.

"Yeah Rach, just chill a little... and turn the lights on would you? I can't see a thing."

"Fine."

The Choir room lights were switched on and the boys were now standing alone facing Rachel, Finn, Puck, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike.

"Blaine? Kurt? What the fuck are you two doing?" Finn roared rushing up to them; he yanked Blaine by the collar and pulled him away from Kurt. Rachel and Mercedes rushed to Kurt pulling him into a group hug, rubbing his shoulders.

"What the fuck? Is going on?" Puck asked coming up beside Finn. Kurt watched as his boyfriend was slowly surrounded by tall, muscular football players, he wanted to run and put his body in between Blaine and the other boys, but he knew he had to stay where he was.

"Well... as you all might know," Blaine said, a cocky smirk formed on his face, "his Dad is out of the hospital so that means, it's time to start enforcing the rules again." Blaine flashed them all a grin.

"Fuck off, you prick!" Quinn yelled, surprising them all.

"No, I'd much rather fuck you princess," Blaine said with a wink.

Both Sam and Puck rushed forward ready to swing at Blaine. Kurt broke free of Mercedes and Rachel's grasp and he ran to his boyfriend.

"NO!" He shouted when he was in front of Blaine.

Puck and Sam skidded to a stop.

"Kurt, what the hell?" Puck growled, "Move so we can teach this fucker a lesson."

"No you can't!" Kurt said desperately, he was trying to ignore the confused looks everyone was giving him and instead focusing on a lie that would save the both of them.

"Why can't we?" Sam asked glaring at Blaine, who was still grinning cockily.

"You'll all get into trouble."

"It'll be worth it," Finn said as he moved to join Sam and Puck.

"No its not," Kurt said, he then turned to face Blaine, but he spoke to the Glee club "he's not worth it, none of you should get in trouble over _thi_s," Kurt spat.

Blaine didn't move and the whole club was silent. Kurt could see he was thinking of what he should do next.

"Suck your cock Hummel, actually no, why don't you suck my cock? You Gays are supposed to be great at that aren't you?" Blaine said with a wink.

The whole club gasped and everyone lunged at Blaine but he was too quick, he grabbed Kurt by the waist and pushed him into Sam, Finn and Puck. While they boys were trying to catch Kurt, Blaine ran out the back door.

"Mother Fucker!" Finn yelled, "Are you okay Kurt?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nice catch." Kurt said straightening himself out.

"Listen Kurt this needs to stop," Quinn said, coming up to him and pulling him into a hug, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "He has been doing this to you for years and you just let him get away with it, we need to put an end to it, or better yet put an end to him."

The club murmured in agreement.

"What? No!" Kurt said quickly, he had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

"No Quinn's right! Nobody touches my baby and gets away with it," Mercedes said in agreement adding a finger snap for emphasis on her words.

"Yeah! He needs to learn that you can't keep messing with one of us and expect to get away with it!" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered in unison, and everyone began animatedly discussing ways of getting Blaine to stop.

Shit, shit, shit! Kurt thought to himself, he needs to stop this. Now.

"No! Don't touch him!" Kurt said franticly over their loud conversations.

"What?" Finn asked, as they all quietened down.

"You can't, please don't! Like I said you'll all get into trouble and I don't want that! Please!" Kurt begged them.

"Whoa, Kurt it's okay, we won't get into-"

"You will! And it will be my fault! Please I'm begging you! I can handle this! Please!" he said even more desperately than he was before, everyone was silent, looking at him with confused faces. They must think he's crazy but he can't let them hurt Blaine, he can never let anyone hurt Blaine.

"O-Okay... we won't do anything, but Kurt, if he hurts you again... I will hurt him, I fucking hate that dick," Finn said seriously and the rest of the club nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he breathed, and pushed past them, he picked up his bag from the floor and headed to the door. "Thank you," he said again and he walked away from their puzzled faces.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked, to no one in particular.

"I have no idea, but I swear to God if that Douche, touches Kurt again, I will kill him!" Rachel growled.

"I agree with Man-Hands," Quinn said, nodding to Rachel.

"Yeah, you're right," Mike said "he's a dick and he deserves to know it!"

"Oh, hell to the yes!" Mercedes said, and they all looked at each other, silently making a pact to protect Kurt from, Blaine Stupid Dickhead Anderson.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah Dad, it's me," Kurt called back to his father who was sitting in his chair in front of the TV. Kurt had just walked through the door and dropped his bag down, it had been a long afternoon but he had finally made it home.

"Could you come in here for a sec?" Burt asked, he sounded faintly nervous.

"Yeah sure, Dad," Kurt walked into the lounge room and sat down on the sofa. He twisted in his seat so he was facing Burt.

"Umm I need to tell you something," Burt said awkwardly.

"What? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you?" Kurt asked his mind racing through all the possible horrible things Burt could tell him.

"No it's nothing like that... I actually have three things I need to say," Burt explained.

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "okay then... What's up?"

Burt shifted a little in his chair; he dug his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a phone, Kurt's phone.

"You are no longer grounded," he said as he handed Kurt's phone back, "also... This here," he said bending forward and picking up a single small key from the coffee table, "this is for the padlock on your window... I think you've endured enough punishment and I trust you'll never do anything like that again." Burt finished gruffly.

Kurt was stunned, after everything that had happened today he had never expected to come home to this. Instead of replying and thanking his dad and swearing he would never do such a thing again, he nods his head once.

"Okay... Umm good... Okay next subject is umm... I don't really know how to say this umm..." Burt gave a frustrated sigh and he began digging around in the draw of the lamp table next to him. When his hand emerged it was clutching a brown paper bag.

"What's this?" Kurt asked when Burt tossed it into his sons lap.

"Open it," Burt said and Kurt did.

"Now I'm not saying you have to use them right away, but I realise that it will probably be happening soon and I just want you to be prepared and safe," Burt said watching his son carefully.

Kurt couldn't look at his Father instead he was staring at the items that had just fallen into his lap from the bag. There was a 150ml bottle of lube, a box of twenty-four condoms and at least five pamphlets on how to have gay sex.

"Dad... I... Umm," Every time Kurt tried to look at his father he couldn't because a blush would creep up to his cheeks.

"Listen, Bud, you don't have to say anything... Just be safe. I know I went right off about what you and Blaine did but... I know that the both of you love each other... So be respectful and when the both of you are ready... Just... Umm..." Burt trailed off uncomfortably, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt put all the items back in the brown paper bag; he then stood up to embrace his Dad in a hug.

"Dad I love you so much... Thank you... I know this must have been hard for you," Kurt pulled away and sat back on the sofa, "I know that you probably dreamed of the day when you could teach your son about girls and all-"

"Hey," Burt said, holding a hand out to cut Kurt off, "Kid, I love you. I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual... whatever; it doesn't matter to me... as long as you're happy... And yes it was a little awkward but I have always been there for you and I'm not going to stop now...okay?"

"Yeah, o-okay," Kurt said, he tried to hide back his sniffle as his eyes started to water slightly at his amazing fathers words.

"Okay... I then... number three," Burt said quietly. Kurt didn't think it was possible but his Dad looked even more nervous about item number three than he did when he we practically giving his son permission to have sex.

"Kurt... I have been thinking about it for a long time, a very long time... and I have decided that I want to ask Carole and Finn to move in with us."

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't speak, he just stared blankly at his Dad.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! <em>

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Love ya all!_

_Reviews/Prompts?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello to all my wonderful readers :)_

_ Thank you all for all the Amazing reviews and prompts!_

_MY EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! Anyways this chapter is one that i felt it needed to happen before the rest of the story could go on because i think the boys are ready and it time :)_

_Warning: Smutty smut smut smut smut smut smut! And tiny bits of fluff and angst drizzled in._

_Your reviews make me so happy! Please keep 'em coming? :)_

_I don't own Glee :( But FINALLY Kurt and Blaine had "you know what" ;) and it was so sweet- anyway enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you okay, Bud?"<p>

"What?"

"Are you okay? You kind of just blanked out."

Kurt blinked and shook his head lightly; he straightened up and looked at his father.

"I'm sorry it's just... you caught me by surprise... so you want Carole and Finn to move in with us?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I love her, and after the heart attack I realised just how much I love her... I mean I will always love you Mom... but I love Carole too... does that make sense?" Burt asked shifting in his recliner.

"Yeah it does," Kurt said softly.

"I know it will be harder for you and Blaine considering that Finn will be here now... but I'm sure you can work it out," he said with a smile.

"It will be hard," Kurt agreed.

Burt sighed and sat forward in his chair, "Kurt I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything, don't worry about it... I can wait until later on to ask her it doesn't matter, I was just-"

"No don't. You should ask her... like you said Blaine and I will be able to work something out... I mean we can always hang out at his house, right?" Kurt asked, he really wants his Dad to be happy but he can't help but thinking of how hard he and Blaine are going to have to work to be alone now.

"Yes, of course you can but... are you sure?" Burt asked.

"Yes Dad," Kurt said with a smile, "Ask her."

This time it was Burt that leant in for a brief but loving hug, "I love you Kurt," he said when they pulled back.

"I love you too Dad," Kurt said as he stood up, grabbing his phone, the key and his paper bag, "I'm just going to go hang out in my room okay?"

"Yeah sure, of course," Burt said as Kurt headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>When Kurt was safely in his room he immediately went straight to his IPod, attached it to his stereo, selected a playlist and pumped the volume right up. Katy Perry's "Peacock" was blasting through his room as he ran to the window and unlocked the padlock. He then flopped on his bed, tossing his paper bag on his bedside table and dialled Blaine's number, he answered on the first ring.<p>

"Kurt? Oh my God, you got your phone back does this mean you're no longer grou-"

"Yes. I have my phone, can you just come over? Like now?" Kurt said impatiently.

"I umm- Yeah of course... are you okay?"

Kurt growled in frustration. Why is Blaine always so perfect and caring and kind and just amazing?

"Can you just come over?" Kurt asked a little irritated, because right now he just needs to vent and his favourite way to do that just so happens to involve Blaine.

"Yeah, but are you okay? What's with the music?" Blaine asked sounding worried.

"Yes Blaine, I'm fine... I just need to talk to you, I need to see you, and I need you here with me. Now. Please?" Kurt begged into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end and Kurt started to worry that he might have scared Blaine off coming over.

"O-Okay, I'm on my way, I'll be there soon," Blaine's voice said and Kurt could hear him shuffling around.

"Thank you, I love you," Kurt sighed in relief.

"I love you too," Blaine said and ended the call.

The song suddenly changes to Jason Derulo's "In My Head" and Kurt felt the need to dance. He jumped up and tried keep in time with the beat while he did his single ladies routine across his room.

Soon enough he started to sweat and get all sticky, so he took off his jacket and then he figured he should take off his shirt and save Blaine the trouble of doing it when he gets there.

* * *

><p>Kurt's IPod had almost finished it playlist by the time Blaine landed on the patio roof. As he walked across it he could hear music blasting through Kurt's open window. He reached the window and he didn't hesitate to climb through, when Blaine was fully in he stood up and his dick immediately went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds.<p>

Kurt was lying on his bed shirtless, his black jeans that are ridiculously tight were sitting low enough so Blaine could see his jutting hip bones, his smooth, pale chest is now slick with sweat and he is panting and gasping as though he had just run a marathon.

Blaine's breath came in as a sharp gasp, Kurt's head turned to the side and he locked eyes with Blaine's, how the hell did he hear me over the music? Blaine wondered.

"It's about time you got here, I was worried I was going to have to start without you," Kurt said sitting up and getting off the bed and walking over to Blaine.

"S-Start what?" Blaine asked stuttering a little because his dick is now fully erect and painfully straining against his jeans.

"This!" Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders, turned them and pushed him onto the bed.

Kurt didn't waste any time stripping off his jeans and briefs all in the one go. Blaine sat up on his elbows, marvelling at the sight of is gorgeous, rock-hard boyfriend.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine gasped as Kurt sat on the bed in between Blaine's legs, fiddling with the zipper on his jeans.

"Obviously I'm trying to undress you, duh," he said popping the button and dragging the zipper down.

"But why are- oh _God_!" Blaine's words quickly turned to moans as Kurt started palming him through his briefs.

"K-Kurt... what's w-wrong?" Blaine gasped as he fell back onto the bed his head hitting the pillows.

"Nothing is wrong," Kurt said as he hooked his fingers into Blaine's belt loops and pulled his jeans down and off his legs, tossing them on the floor. He shuffled up further in Blaine's legs and he slipped his hand under Blaine's briefs grasping his erection.

"Y-You said we- ugh _yes!" _Blaine shouted as Kurt started to pump him hard, but Blaine wasn't done talking. "We need t-to talk, why-"

"Blaine," Kurt said stilling his hand, "My only problem is that I am fully naked, fully hard and fully wanting _my_ fingers up _your_ ass, but _you_ won't fully cooperate."

Blaine lifted his head and stared at Kurt with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said as he removed his hand and used it along with his other to rid Blaine of his underwear and then his jacket and shirt.

"You're so beautiful Blaine, so, so beautiful," Kurt said as he trailed kisses down Blaine's toned stomach. Blaine's hands fisted in the sheets as Kurt took him in his mouth all in one go, he could feel his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat and he willed himself not to come.

Kurt continued to deep throat Blaine, bobbing his head up and down as the hand, that wasn't holding Blaine's hips down, searched for his new bottle of lube. When he found it he made a triumphant noise that caused vibrations to travel through Blaine's cock.

"Oh God," Blaine panted, his breathing was heavy and full of whines and whimpers.

Kurt pulled off Blaine with a lewd pop and he sat up, flipping the cap of the lube bottle and spreading some of the sticky liquid on his hands.

"What's that?" Blaine gasped, bucking his hips upwards in need of some sort of friction.

"I personally think it was my Dad's way of bribing me, but for you, baby," Kurt said putting a hand beside Blaine's head, leaning down to breath in his ear, while a finger gently teased his entrance, "It's going to be a whole afternoon of fun." He hissed and pushed his finger into Blaine.

"Oh shit-" Blaine's cries were captured by Kurt's lips as Kurt thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth, moving his finger slowly in and out of his boyfriend.

Kurt moved his lips back to Blaine's ear and started nibbling on the lobe and occasionally flicking his tongue to lick the shell.

"Oh God, yes, I n-need more," Blaine stuttered as Kurt's pumping became faster.

"As you wish," Kurt smirked and inserted another finger, Blaine groaned deep in his throat and his hips started to thrust up and down on Kurt's fingers he was practically fucking himself.

"You like that baby?" Kurt asked licking Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine couldn't respond, instead he moaned and sped up his thrusts, but Kurt really wanted an answer.

"Blaine... do you like this? Hmmm... tell me baby," Kurt whispered, scissoring his fingers inside of Blaine.

"Ye- oh," Blaine tried to reply but he couldn't, every time he went to speak Kurt would do something to make him moan like a whore.

"I'm sorry that wasn't good enough," Kurt said and he pushed another finger into Blaine. Blaine bit his lip trying to control his shriek of ecstasy.

"Don't be affair baby, you can be as loud as you want, and nobody will hear you."

With those words Blaine screamed and was glad that the music was on to drown him out. His hands were still gripping the sheets and he had thin layer of sweat covering him just like Kurt.

"How about now baby? Do you like it now?" Kurt asked and he started thrusting his cock into Blaine's erection and speeding his fingers up.

Blaine couldn't reply, it was all too much he thought he was going to exploded at any moment.

"Answer me Blaine, don't keep it in! Answer me!" Kurt demanded and he crocked his fingers to hit Blaine's prostate.

"YES!" Blaine wailed, his hips bucking as Kurt continued to hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Say it- oh God, again!" Kurt demanded speeding up his thrust both in and outside of Blaine.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Blaine screamed, he removed his hands from the sheets and placed them on Kurt's hips, digging his nails in and pushing Kurt down onto his cock harder, creating more blessed friction for the both of them.

"Uh, Blaine, oh shit, Blaine!" Kurt began to whimper at Blaine's incredible grip.

"Say it!" Blaine groaned and Kurt was too far gone to be shocked by the role reversal that had just happened. Instead he began to scream Blaine's name louder with every thrust.

"Kurt, _Kurt_, KURT!" Blaine shouted as he came in between them. The feeling of Blaine's warm come and the look on his face as it twisted into a look of pure, blissful elation made Kurt orgasm so hard he blacked out and collapsed onto Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he was clean and the covers were pulled up to his waist, his playlist was no longer on and instead a soft piano played from the speakers. He sat up and immediately fell back down on his pillows from the sudden head rush.<p>

"Whoa, easy there beautiful," Blaine said as he walked in from Kurt's bathroom, he was still naked.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, as Blaine hopped in under the covers with him.

"Hmmmm... before or after you asked me to come over to you house, ripped my clothes off, shoved your fingers up my ass and then passed out by what I'm assuming was probably the best orgasm you've ever had?" Blaine said sliding his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling them closer.

"Oh... I passed out?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah you did and it really scared me 'cause here I am having a great orgasm and then all of a sudden you're flopped onto me, and you weren't responding and I was almost about to go call your Dad but then I realised you were breathing. So I turned the music off, cleaned us up and put you to bed," Blaine said kissing Kurt's red cheek.

"Sorry," Kurt said softly, closing his eyes breathing in Blaine's scent.

"Sorry for what Kurt? The fact that you asked me over and attacked me- not that I'm complaining, or are you sorry for not talking to me when I asked you what was wrong, or are you sorry because you passed out even though I was the one being fingered? Do you know how awkward it is trying to pull somebody else's fingers out of your ass, I do."

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder, "I'm sorry... for everything."

"You don't have to be... I just want to know why?" he whispered kissing Kurt's hair.

Kurt sighed into Blaine's shoulder, "Well I got home this afternoon and-"

At that moment Burt bust through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Kurt, I asked her and- Whoa, Blaine? What the hell is- don't worry! I don't want to know," Burt said turning his head to face out Kurt's window.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed as he and Blaine franticly tried to cover each other with the blanket.

"Its okay boys, I know it's been a while since the two of you have been... together... I get it," he said still looking out the window.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked his whole face a deep crimson... he really should learn to lock his door.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I asked Carole and she said yes! She and Finn are going to start moving in tomorrow!" Burt said excitedly finally turning to look at the boys.

Kurt gave his Father a genuine grin, despite how hard it's going to be for him and Blaine; he still wants the best for his Dad. Blaine on the other hand was staring at Burt, mouth open trying to think of something to say, he couldn't think of anything so he turned to Kurt.

"What's he talking about? Carole and _Finn_ are coming here? To live... permanently?" Blaine asked softly.

"I was going to tell you," Kurt whispered, cupping Blaine's cheek with one hand, Blaine's mouth was still hanging open in incredulity.

"Oh... so I kind of spilled the beans did I? Well umm... my bad," Burt said awkwardly backing out the door, but he stopped when he saw the unopened box of condoms still in the paper bag.

"Oh c'mon Kurt, I gave you those so you can be safe and it's been what? Less than an hour since I gave them to you," Burt said walking over to the bag and opening it.

"Listen I have no problem with you being intimate just be safe," he said tossing the box onto the bed and walking back to the door, Blaine picked the box up and immediately blushed when he saw what they were.

"C-Condoms? What? I don't-"

"Blaine, please don't tell me you've never heard of condoms," Burt groaned slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Of course I have, it's just we haven't even had sex," he said confused.

"Can you just kill me now?" Kurt asked from where he had buried himself in the pillow.

"Kurt, stop being dramatic... you mean... there was no sex happening just now?" Burt asked gruffly.

"I promise you Burt, there was no sex," Blaine said solemnly.

"Okay... but when there is just-"

"I promise you we will be safe," Blaine said.

"Okay... umm I will talk to you later," Burt uncomfortably, and he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>The room was silently except for the soft piano in the background; Blaine twisted and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned to face him, sighing softly.<p>

"Once again... I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"Is this why you called me over? You wanted to talk about the possibility of you and _Finn_ living in the same house?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Oh Blaine are you still jealous of Finn?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I'm not jealous I'm... protective of you," Blaine said pulling Kurt closer.

"Pfft, it's called jealousy baby, and you have it,"

"Yeah? well you like to release your stress through sex!" Blaine said indignantly.

"Hey, you weren't complaining!" Kurt said defensively.

"Yeah well... I just... God! I don't know it's so messed up!" Blaine sighed.

"Yeah it is, and this means we are going to have to be extra careful now," Kurt said sadly tracing a pattern on Blaine's back with his fingertips.

"Hmmm... yeah careful," Blaine agreed pressing his lips to Kurt's, Kurt moaned softly and gripped blains back a little tighter, pulling him closer.

"Yep... so careful," Kurt whispered licking Blaine's bottom lip, then dipping his tongue inside.

Blaine rolled Kurt to the side so he was straddling his naked waist, not breaking the kiss he slid his hand down Kurt's stomach and rested it on his hip. Suddenly Blaine pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked dazed from the intensity of the kiss.

"Why is your Dad so okay with this? Why did he give you condoms?" Blaine asked un-straddling Kurt and laying his back on the bed; Kurt shuffled over and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and hooking a leg over Blaine's thighs.

"Well like I said before, I think it's a bribe... but then I also think he feels bad for how he reacted last time he heard that we were... intimate, but then again he could actually just want us to be safe," Kurt said snuggling into his shoulder.

"When you think about it it's a pretty good bribe," Blaine chuckled, making Kurt's head bounce.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company after the long weeks of being separated.

"It'll be okay," Blaine said softly just as Kurt was drifting off to sleep.

"What will?" Kurt mumbled.

"Us... our relationship... we can get through this... it'll just be... tricky."

"I think we'll be okay," Kurt said kissing Blaine's chest.

"So do I," Blaine agreed and he closed his eyes relaxing to the sound of Kurt's breathing.

* * *

><p>"Finn! What are you doing?" Kurt screamed from his doorway.<p>

"I'm just playing Guitar Hero, relax!" Finn shouted from his room, Kurt could barely hear him over the incredible noise that was seeping through the walls.

Kurt slammed his door and huffed to his bed, Finn and Carole had only finished moving in a week ago and Kurt was already going crazy, he couldn't stand it. There was always some sort of constant noise or smell coming from Finn's room at all hours of the day.

At meal times it seems as though Finn had no limit as to what he can shove in his mouth and apparently if you talk with food in your mouth, then people are supposed to understand you. Kurt was going crazy. At first he was a little excited about Finn living with them, though he would never tell Blaine, he thought it would really help them to bond, but lately Kurt just wants to find a ladder, climb it and rip Finn's head of his shoulders.

"Is this okay bro?" came a muffled voice from the wall of Kurt's room.

"Yeah that's good! Thanks!" Kurt shouted back as he heard the volume decrease, that was another thing that was pissing Kurt off.

Finn's room is directly next to Kurt's, it's not as though they have a bathroom separating them or anything, no. Their rooms neighbours, and the worse thing is the walls, you can hear everything through the stupid paper thin walls of Kurt's house. Whenever Blaine would come over, Kurt would have to crank the stereo up and try to ignore Finns complaints as Blaine shoved his fingers up Kurt's ass. He has always been pretty loud when they have "pre-sex activities" but lately he has to shove something in his mouth just to try and stop himself from screaming the house down. Finn on the other hand didn't really seem to have that problem; he has been in the house for seven days and for five of those seven, he has jacked off of a night time and Kurt has covered his ears with a pillow trying not to listen.

It wasn't all bad- most of it was... but there were something's that didn't completely piss Kurt off, like there was when Finn would call him "bro" instead of "dude" and the way they would actually talk about things over than Glee Club and who knew that Finn enjoyed baking? He isn't very good at it but he likes to help Kurt.

Kurt sighed into his pillow; at least it can't get any worse.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Kurt screamed.<p>

"What? I knocked I swear!" Finn said as he covered his eyes with his hand.

Kurt scrambled to put some clothes on; he dropped the towel and threw on the nearest t-shirt and jeans.

"You can open your eyes!" Kurt growled, running the towel through his hair.

"Okay cool, I was just going to say that mom said she wants all your laundry downstairs so she can put it through."

"Finn, I've already done my laundry, I don't need a parent to take care of me like I'm a baby," Kurt said throwing the towel into his hamper.

"Okay, I was just saying,'" he said.

"Okay, are we done here?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Yeah we're do- hey... where did you get that?" Finn asked pointing to the t-shirt Kurt was wearing.

"Where did I get wha- oh this... umm," Kurt was wracking his brain to try and think of something to say, he was currently wearing one of Blaine's t-shirts that he had accidently left in Kurt's room, and to make things worse it was Blaine's football shirt, with Blaine's name and number on the back... shit! "Well... football shirts are coming into fashion and I thought that if I was going to keep up with the latest trends I might as well support my school at the same time."

"Oh cool," Finn said and walked out the door.

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed, he was thankful that Finn wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

It has been three week since Finn and Carole had first moved in and he was about ready to murder everyone on the planet, not only has Finn picked up a habit of not knocking before entering doors but he always seems to interrupt Kurt at the most awkward times.

Last night he was having (trying to have) phone sex with Blaine, but every five seconds Finn would walk in! Kurt hasn't come in over fourteen days, and that's a long time for a teenage boy no matter what he did, he and Blaine are never able to be together and every time he tried to jerk off he would be too tired or interrupted. It wasn't just Finn that was making it hard for him and Blaine to be together, it was their stupid school, their stupid teachers and their stupid homework, it was the stupid Glee Club and the stupid Sectionals, it was Blaine's stupid football games and his stupid football practice and most of all it was their stupid situation that they're in!

Kurt sat down on his bed, he was going to pick up his phone and call Blaine but he found himself lying down and pretty soon he was asleep, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke the sun was streaming in through his window and his clock informed him that if he didn't run out his door now, he would be twenty minutes late for school.<p>

Kurt jumped up, he ran to his bathroom and grabbed his moisturising creams and his hair styling equipment and threw them in his messenger bag, he ran across his room to his cupboard and grabbed his favourite pair of boots and a pair of socks, he didn't bother putting them on he could do that in the car. Kurt ran out his door, in his rush he didn't even gab a jack or his homework or notice the neatly folded note and the single red rose on his bedside table.

"Mr Hummel, you are late," Kurt's English teacher Mr Collins obviously pointed out. Mr Collins is a man in his in thirties and has been married four times. His hair was starting to turn grey, his wrinkles are becoming more prominent and as the years go on he's becomes more mean-spirited than ever before.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry I was-"

"I don't care, take your seat and try not to disrupt my class anymore," he said with a click of his fingers.

"Yes sir," Kurt said and walked to the very back corner to find the only available seat.

English is one of the very few classes he and Blaine share together and usually it is a comfort being in the same room as each other but right now Blaine was looking at Kurt in horror.

'What?' Kurt mouthed to Blaine when the teachers back was turned; luckily none of the Neanderthals that claimed to be Blaine's friends were smart enough to get into this class so Blaine was sitting by himself in one of the middle rows.

'Your shirt,' Blaine mouthed back and tugged his own shirt for emphasis.

Kurt was confused, what the hell is wrong with his shirt? Oh fuck! Kurt suddenly realised what was wrong, he was wearing Blaine's football shirt, and it has Blaine's name on the back of it! Fuuuuuuuck!

"Mr Hummel?" snapped an angry voice.

Kurt looked up to see Mr. Collins staring at him expectantly.

"Umm... yes?" Kurt asked, snapping out of his shock.

"Well, do you have it?" Mr. Collins inquired angrily.

"Have what?" Kurt asked sounding confused.

"I'll take that as a no... That's twice this week you haven't done your homework Mr Hummel, fail to complete it again and you'll be on detention."

Shit! Kurt sighed angrily, once again he forgot his homework, it was getting really bad lately, but he had more important issues at the moment, like the fact that Blaine's name was sprawled across his back for everyone to see. Kurt bent down to his messenger back in search for a cardigan that maybe he had shoved in their in his haste to leave this morning. He came up empty.

This was not going to be a good day for him.

Blaine turned to face him again, mouthing something but Kurt couldn't understand. Blaine sighed in frustration and turned to look at what Kurt though was his school book.

"Now class, this week we will be starting on a new subject. We will be-"

"**If you like it then you should've put a ring on it-" **

"Mr Hummel!"

Kurt scrambled to shut his phone off but it was deep in his bag, Blaine's head hit the table, he had just sent Kurt a message that said he has a spare jacket in his locker and Kurt can borrow it, no one would know. But Kurt had forgotten to put his phone on silent this morning.

"Mr Hummel!" the teacher roared again as Kurt found his phone and switched it off, "That is the third time this lesson! You are to go to detention this afternoon!" he shouted and walked over to his desk to fill out a detention slip.

Kurt slumped in his seat, yep, today was going to suck!

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know that-"<p>

"It's okay, don't worry," Kurt said as he walked to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. They were in a deserted hallway, when they should be in second period class, but it was only gym for Blaine and Kurt knew his French teacher wouldn't mind if he was late, he is after all top of the class.

"Here it is," Blaine said as he pulled out a black cardigan out from his locker and draped it over Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks," Kurt said, the cardigan was soft and warm and best of all it smelt purely of Blaine.

"So about that note I left," Blaine said with a smile.

"What note?" Kurt asked buttoning his buttons.

"The note on your table... you know the one with the rose?" Blaine asked his smile fading.

"Blaine I was in such a rush this morning, that's why I was late and that's why I don't have my homework and that's why I've put our whole relationship at risk by accidentally wearing your shirt," Kurt said with a frustrated sigh, he just remembered that it was also the reason he had to go to detention today.

"Oh... well I left you one and it pretty much just asked if you wanted to come over my house this afternoon?" Blaine said a little sheepishly.

"Uh huh, sure it did," Kurt said "Blaine I've been on the receiving end of your notes for seven years, I'm positive that's not what it said, it probably went on about our love and how it will never die and how it- mmmm," Blaine shut Kurt up with a kiss to his lips.

Blaine pulled back to quickly, this was school after all and you could never be too careful about who was walking the halls in between classes.

"So as I was saying, would you come over tonight?" Blaine asked softly.

"Blaine it's a Friday night, I don't know if I can. I have a shit load of homework _and_ I have detention," Kurt said.

"Oh... okay," Blaine said ducking his head.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that, you know that I'm stressed at the moment," Kurt said, he could feel himself getting angry.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine said his gaze still focused on his shoes.

"Oh don't be such a baby! We haven't been together in ages so stop ruining this-"

"I'm not being a baby," Blaine said his head snapping up, "And that's why I want you to come over because I know we won't be able to be together for ages!" Blaine said his voice raising.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Kurt screamed.

"I'm not yelling. This is yelling!"

"I don't get why you're so mad!"

"I wanted this to be special! I wanted it to be perfect for you and obviously that's not going to happen!" Blaine yelled and stormed off down the hallway.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him, "What are you talking about?" he screamed, but Blaine had rounded the corner.

"Damnit!"Kurt spun on his heel slamming Blaine's locker door shut and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I'm home!" Kurt yelled and walked straight up to his room not waiting for a response. Kurt trudged up the stairs slowly, not only was he physically exhausted from his detention but he was emotionally exhausted ever since his fight with Blaine. All through the day Kurt tried to spot Blaine to ask him, what was going on, but he couldn't be found anywhere.<p>

Kurt opened his door and walked in, he immediately felt a cool breeze on his face and he saw that his window was wide open. Kurt hurried over and closed it shut; he turned to his bed but stopped when he saw the single, red rose sitting on his table, attached to it was a small card.

Kurt sat on his bed and opened it.

_Dear Kurt, __I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, it's just that I wanted today to be special and I ruined it. If you still want to come over... you can. I Love you so much and I'm sorry._

Kurt sat on his bed... this not was nothing like Blaine's other notes. Kurt's brow frowned in confusion, he stood up and went to his bin on the other side of his bed and just as he expected there was a crumpled up piece of paper at the bottom. He pulled it out and read.

_My dearest one and only love, I love you so much, I know that you have been stressed and we haven't been together in a long time but I would be honoured if you were to come to my house tonight, my parents are out of town and we can be together all weekend. I love you and I want today to be special for you because you're perfect. Have a good day my sweet, beautiful love. Yours forever, Blaine._

Kurt sniffed back his tears and he ran to the door and threw it open.

"Dad! I'm going to Blaine's!"Kurt yelled as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Be safe!" Burt hollered but Kurt could barely hear him as he ran down the driveway to his car.

Kurt's head was racing as he drove to Blaine's house. How could he be so stupid and get angry at Blaine? He loves him so much. He had yelled at him and hurt him and all Blaine wanted to do was make the day special for him and he ruined it.

* * *

><p>Kurt pounded on Blaine's front door.<p>

"Blaine!" he screamed, "Blaine, baby I'm so so sorry! I love you!" Kurt yelled as he continued to pound, the door swung open by itself... must have been unlocked.

Kurt rushed inside, but he couldn't see anything it was pitch black. He waited for his eyes to adjust, when he got accustomed to the darkness he could see a coffee jar in the middle of the floor with a single white candle in it burning, but it wasn't the only one. There was a trail of them.

Kurt followed the trail of candles, they lead him up the stairs and onto the second level, he followed them until they reached the third floor, he followed them right up till Blaine's door. Kurt stood outside Blaine's door, staring at it. The mood shifted almost immediately, he no longer felt the desperate need to say sorry to Blaine, now he only felt a desperate need for Blaine himself, he needs to see Blaine to feel him, to have all of him and that's when Kurt realised this is what Blaine had planned since this morning. He had planned on giving Kurt a perfect day so they could share a perfect night together. At that moment Kurt had never loved Blaine more.

He didn't bother knocking; instead he twisted the handle and pushed inside. When he was inside he gasped. Everything in Blaine's room had been pushed to the sides and was encased by the darkness, in the centre there was Blaine's bed surrounded by a ring of roses. Coffee jar candles covered the floor and made a single path to the bed, where Blaine was sitting.

Blaine lifted his head and locked eyes with Kurt.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Blaine said softly and in the flickering candle light he could see there were tears filling them.

"Blaine, I love you. I will always come when you ask me to," Kurt said softly, he slowly moved towards Blaine following the path that the candles made.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered when Kurt knelt on the bed.

"So am I," Kurt said softy, running his hand through Blaine's curls and cupping his cheek.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is this," he gestured at the candles and roses with one hand, "why you wanted today to be special?" Kurt asked softly as he sat on the bed.

"No... I wanted today to be perfect, so you would never forget it, so you'll always remember tonight." Blaine said with a sad smile.

"Blaine, as long as I'm with you it will be, you make everything perfect because to me... You are perfect... You're all I could ever want, you're all I'll ever need," 'Kurt whispered and he leant forward placing soft kisses to Blaine's lips.

"I love you so much." Blaine said in between kisses.

"I love you too," Kurt said as he started to deepen each kiss.

Blaine moaned in the back of his throat and gripped Kurt's hips pulling him closer. Kurt snaked his hands into Blaine curls and tugged him back so he could talk.

"Blaine," he panted looking into his boyfriend's eyes, seeing nothing but adoration, "Make love to me."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes for a moment longer and nodded, he always thought the line was silly and he laughed whenever he had heard it in the movies but as Kurt said it in his breathy voice, well... Blaine now has a new favourite phrase.

He stood up pulling Kurt with him and started undressing the taller boy. Blaine unbuttoned his cardigan and pushed it off Kurt's shoulders, he leant in for a deep kiss as he started to untuck Kurt's (Blaine's) shirt from the waist of his jeans. Blaine broke the kiss and pulled the shirt up and over Kurt's head, letting it fall to the floor. Blaine started to pull off his own shirt but Kurt stopped him and reached for it himself.

When they had both been undressed by one another, Blaine tilted his head up and caught Kurt's lips with his own, Kurt's arms slid around Blaine's bare shoulders pulling him closer. Blaine gripped Kurt's naked hips and surprised the taller boy by lifting him up and laying him on the bed. Kurt shuffled to the centre of the bed, and Blaine followed eagerly not breaking the kiss.

When they pulled away they were both gasping and feeling light headed, Blaine let his lips trail down Kurt's jaw and neck sucking and grazing the soft skin with his teeth, Kurt was about to pull Blaine up for another kiss but Blaine's lips trailed even further down Kurt's body sucking his Collar Bone. Kurt began to whimper at the feel of Blaine's soft, wet lips. Blaine took this as encouragement and kissed a trail to one of Kurt's nipples; he took it in his teeth and sucked hard. Kurt moaned at the pleasure he felt and bucked his hips upwards, his erection hitting Blaine's stomach; Blaine put a hand on Kurt's hip to stop him from moving.

"Shhh, baby, I'm trying to memorise you."

Kurt groaned at Blaine's words and the sound of his voice, so deep and husky. Blaine's lips let go of Kurt's nipple and his tongue licked a trail to his navel and plunged itself inside. Kurt squirmed and fisted his hands in the sheets, he never realised how sexual a Belly Button could be.

Blaine kissed and licked and nipped all the way down to the base of Kurt's cock and just when his boyfriend thought he was going to get some release Blaine moved to one of his thighs and started to lick again.

"Oh Blaine please," Kurt moaned, desperate for Blaine's mouth on his throbbing cock.

"Shhh Kurt, I want to memorise every last bit of you, I want to remember the taste of every part of you, I want to dream about your body for the rest of my life," Blaine said and continued.

Kurt groaned in relief when Blaine finally reached his ankles and travelled back up towards his erection. Blaine looked up to see Kurt's eyes on him and he lowered his head and lapped at the pre-come that had already formed. Kurt sighed and gasped simultaneously, Blaine took one last lick and the closed his lips over the tip of Kurt's cock, sucking on the head and slowly inching more and more into his mouth.

"Oh, Blaine, y-yes," Kurt moaned and fisted his hands in Blaine's curls pushing him down further and trying not to thrust up into his tight, wet, heat. Blaine's cock was literally throbbing at the sounds Kurt was making.

Blaine sunk lower and took all of Kurt into his mouth listening to his boyfriend's heavy moans. Blaine started to suck and swirl his tongue around the base of Kurt searching.

"Ahhh fuck yes!" Kurt yelled when Blaine ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock. Found it, he thought to himself.

"Yes, b-baby, right t-there!" Kurt panted.

Blaine sucked firmly and pressed his tongue to the vein harder making Kurt gasp and scream. Kurt tugged Blaine's curls, warning him.

Blaine let Kurt slip out of his mouth with a lewd pop. He shuffled up the bed and pressed his lips to Kurt's, Kurt eagerly returned the pressure and thrust his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine groaned and dug his hand under one of the pillows that Kurt didn't have his head on. When his hand emerged again he was clutching a bottle of lube and a condom. He sat back in-between Kurt's legs and went to open the condom but a hand stopped him.

"No," Kurt gasped.

"What?" Blaine asked looking confused.

"No condom, j-just you, I don't want anything separating us I just want all you, nothing else," Kurt said bending his knees upwards exposing _all_ of himself to Blaine.

Blaine's hands dropped the condom at the mere sight of Kurt, so vulnerable, just waiting for Blaine to take him.

"Okay beautiful," Blaine said and he flipped the cap on the lube slicking up his fingers. He closed the lid and warmed the lube in his hand, slowly he circled a finger around Kurt's entrance, and Kurt moaned in anticipation.

Blaine pressed his finger into Kurt's tight ring of muscle; his boyfriend groaned and threw his head back into the pillow. He moved the finger in and out. When Kurt started to beg for more Blaine pushed another slick finger into him and moved them slowly, Kurt hissed a little at the pain.

"Sorry baby," Blaine said softly, bending down kissing the inside of Kurt's thigh.

"S'okay, just go sl- FUCK!" Kurt screamed when Blaine bent his fingers and brushed his prostate.

Blaine added a third finger while Kurt was distracted, he started moving them immediately and kept rubbing that bundle of nerves that made Kurt scream.

"Blaine, yes, more," Kurt gasped.

Blaine added a fourth slick finger slowly and this time Kurt hissed loudly from the burn. Blaine slowed his movements and made them as gentle as he could. Pretty soon Kurt was pushing down on his fingers so Blaine sped up his thrusting. Blaine spread his fingers wide inside of Kurt stretching him good.

"Blaine I need, m-more, I need- oh god! I n-need you, now!" Kurt panted thrusting back onto Blaine's fingers.

"Okay baby, okay," Blaine cooed and he slowly pulled his fingers out. Kurt cringed at the pain and loss of pleasure.

Blaine reached for the abandoned lube and slicked up his cock, his hands shaking in anticipation and nerves.

"Maybe it would hurt less if you were on your knees?" Blaine suggested to Kurt.

"No, I want to see you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded his head furiously and moved up a little in Kurt's legs; shakily he put a hand on Kurt's hip.

"Hey," Kurt said softly and Blaine looked up and locked eyes with Kurt's, "Blaine, relax, I love you," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry it's just, I love you so much and now after seven years. We are finally going to be together, completely and I don't want to be... Bad or hurt you or-"

"Blaine, stop. I love you and we have been waiting for this moment for a long time... baby I trust you," Kurt said.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before he positioned himself at Kurt's entrance and very slowly he pushed in.

Kurt gasped and his eyes fluttered close, Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt's tight heat and he only has his tip in. Blaine pushed in further but stopped when Kurt cried out in pain.

"Baby I'm sorry, I'll stop, I can sto-"

"No," Kurt gasped, "More, just slow" Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes to adjust.

When Kurt started to moan and was thrusting slightly, Blaine started to sink the rest of the way in and when he bottomed out he bent over gasping and the incredible feeling. Kurt's eyes were squeezed tight and Blaine had to remind himself to keep still while Kurt got used to the feeling.

"B-Blaine... move slowly," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine nodded and pulled out of Kurt halfway and the pushed back in slowly, both he and Kurt groaned at the feeling.

"Baby," Blaine gasped as he continued his thrusts, "You're so t-tight... so perfect."

Kurt began thrusting up trying to meet Blaine, Blaine took this as his queue and he sped up his pace. Blaine's thrusts were deep and powerful causing Kurt's head to thrash from side to side in the pillow and Blaine gripped his hips tighter, sure to leave bruises tomorrow.

"Blaine, harder? oh fuck, yes, just like that, yes, faster? Ohhhhhhh, God!"

"So good baby, s-so good."

Blaine started pounding into Kurt harder and faster, heat coiling in his lower abdomen, Kurt whimpered at the drag of Blaine's cock pumping in and out of him. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter and helped him lift upwards. Kurt's moans were delicious and Blaine wanted to come right then and there.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Kurt screamed incoherencies into the silent room that was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine, forcing him deeper with the heel of his foot pressed to Blaine's lower back. Both boys were slick with sweat and creating sharp gasps and deep moans to erupt from each other.

"Yes, _yes_, yes! God" Kurt screamed.

"Oh, shit, Oh baby! Y-Yes! Kurt!"

Blaine pulled out of Kurt until only his tip was left inside, just as Kurt moved his legs higher, Blaine plunge back in and Kurt wailed.

Blaine had hit his prostate, the new angle was perfect, Blaine moved in and out hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

"Blaine, I'm so c-close," 'Kurt whimpered.

"Me too," Blaine gasped leaning over capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue, they stayed this way until Blaine's thrust started to became erratic and Kurt's nails clawed at his back.

"Love you," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Love you."

With one final thrust, Kurt's eyes squeezed shut and with a shout of Blaine's name he came all over his and Blaine's stomach. The feeling of Kurt tightening around his cock was too much for Blaine and he came inside of his Kurt screaming his name. Blaine continued his thrusts making both of their orgasms' last until they couldn't take it no more.

Blaine collapsed onto of Kurt, their sweaty bodies heaving together. As their breathing slowed Blaine sat up slowly and pulled out, Kurt winced at the loss.

Blaine kissed him on his forehead, and moved off the bed. Kurt was about to protest but he heard a tap running in the bathroom and moments later Blaine returned with a warm damp cloth, he cleaned Kurt off then himself, he tossed the cloth into what he hoped was his hamper on the far side of the room.

Blaine lay back on the bed with Kurt, pulling the covers over the both of them. Kurt's eyes were closed but they flickered open and pulled Blaine closer.

"That was perfect," Kurt whispered softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"It was," Blaine agreed as Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>They lay together in silence, their breathing becoming synchronized just as the last candle was about to burn out and Blaine was drifting off to sleep when Kurt's gentle voice roused him.<p>

"Can I as a question?"

"Yes baby, of course," Blaine said.

"What's with the candles in the coffee jars?"

Blaine chuckled, the movement bouncing Kurt's head.

"Well, we go for coffee almost every morning... It's like our thing and the candle is a symbol of our love... No matter how many times it blows out, flickers or gets dim... It can always light back up again... And the roses, in case you were wondering are because they represent passion and... Every Monday and Thursday your face moisturiser smells of roses and I think it's... Hot," Blaine finished shyly.

It was Kurt's turn to laugh, "you know my moisturising schedule?" Blaine nodded, and Kurt laughed again. "How did I find someone as romantic as you?" Kurt sighed.

"I guess we found each other because we knew we are perfect together."

"I'm glad we found each other."

"So am I."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I am never going to forget that."

"Me neither baby, me neither" Blaine said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair as the last candle burned out. Soon they were both asleep wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying their perfect moment together, knowing they had just shared something that will stay with them forever.

* * *

><p><em>They did "it" *blush*<em>

_Was it bad? Did I screw it up? My chapters seem to be getting longer, good or bad thing?_

_Review and let me know :) I still accept prompts and I will be using some next chapter :) which is already half finished._

_Love you all! Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello to all my Beautiful readers!_

_I am speechless; your reviews are so beautiful! Thank you to everyone! You're all just so amazing! Thank you so much for sticking with the story :) You all make me so happy!_

_So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for! Everyone had very amazing, very similar prompts for this chapter, there were some prompts about how the ND's should find out, some about Kurt getting fucked... hard, some about a limping Kurt (lol) some about Burt and there were heaps more! But I love your prompts... so I tried to work in everyone's; I kind-of just mashed them all together... I hope you like it :)_

_PROMPTS FROM: KissMeInTheShadows, xXShallowBelieverXx, SilverWhiteDragon, hola, Lessthanthree, YouTakeMyBreathAway, spike4561, Violethillbeautiful, Janice93 , silverfox, MollyG._

_If you did prompt me and I haven't mentioned you I'm very sorry :( I sometimes I do leave one or two out by accident, and if you didn't prompt me but i have mentioned you... then you've said something and you've inspired me :)_

_Also, Ummm Finn is a bit of a spaz-wank (that's Australian, for a dickhead) I didn't mean to write him like that but it's just how it came out..._

_**WARNINGS FOR**: rough sex, Awkward Burt and violence (towards both Kurt and Blaine)!_

_This chapter is filled with, SMUTT! angst, lots of hysterical crying, fighting, fluff (in parts) and big issues are dealt with!_

_Anyways! 11, 000 words later and here it is. ENJOY!... I hope._

_I don't own Glee!_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke early in the morning to a warm arm around his waist, soft chest hair tickling his chin, a heavy but comfortable leg on top of his thigh and gentle breaths blowing his hair.<p>

Kurt sighed happily, relishing in the warmth of Blaine and of the sunlight spilling in from the huge open window. He kissed Blaine's chest softly and started untangling himself, ignoring his boyfriends sleepy protests he slid down and out of Blaine's arms and off the bed, he walked to collect his clothes off the floor. Kurt winced when he bent over, he didn't realise that the pain would be this intense, every time he took a step he could feel the burn, but every time he felt the burn he was reminded of how it was Blaine who made it and he smiled at the thought.

Kurt was going to tug his jeans on but he really didn't feel like squeezing into them at this moment, instead he picked up Blaine's jeans putting them on instead. Kurt walked across the flower petals and past the coffee jar candles and made his way to the bathroom door, chucking the clothes around the corner and into the clothes pile that Kurt new was always on Blaine's floor.

He walked back around the bed and stopped, Blaine's bare back was exposed and Kurt could see long red Lines travelling down his boyfriend. Kurt grimaced as he realised it was he who had put them there last night , silently Kurt headed for the door that lead to the hall, he reached the door turning the handle carefully trying not to make a sound. He opened it silently, giving Blaine one last loving look and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and breathed in deeply, he could smell Kurt all around him, but he could feel only empty sheets. Blaine cracked and eye open and was greeted by an empty bed. He sat up slowly, looking around his room for Kurt, but he was nowhere in sight. Blaine stretched and Slid out of the bed, he looked over the petal covered floor in search of his clothes but all he could see was his shirt Kurt's clothes and his jeans were nowhere to be found.<p>

Blaine began to panic.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, what happens if I wasn't good in bed and he left! Oh shit I was bad! I hurt him! Seven years of anticipation and I couldn't even do it right!" Blaine's rambling grew as he rushed to his huge wardrobe and pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and didn't even bother with a shirt. He rushed to the door avoiding the jars and hurried through it.

Blaine swiftly climbed down two flights of stairs, when he was on the first floor he was about to call out for Kurt but he paused when he heard music coming from the kitchen.

Blaine walked through his living room, past his dining room, and entered the door that lead to his kitchen.

When he walked in Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, standing at the stove was Kurt in nothing but Blaine's jeans shaking his butt to Adam Lambert's "Fever". Blaine had never seen anything so sexy and he could feel his morning arousal growing harder.

"Kurt!" Blaine called over the music, Kurt spun around spatula in hand.

"Blaine, you're up! Did I wake you, I'm sorry I just was going to make us some breakfast," Kurt said as he turned the music down.

Before he could speak again Blaine rushed forward grasping Kurt's hips and crushed their lips together. Kurt yelped a little in surprise but relaxed into the kiss after a few moments. When they were both dizzy and in need of air, Blaine pulled back and rested their foreheads together panting.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathing heavily.

"My way of saying sorry for being an idiot," Blaine said with a small smile.

"What?"

"Well... When I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed and your clothes were missing I thought that maybe... I was bad at sex or something and you... Left," Blaine said ducking his head.

"Blaine!" Kurt said smacking his bare chest, "I would never leave you because you're bad in bed- which you aren't, but still I would never leave you. Period," Kurt said seriously.

"I hope so," Blaine said trying to pull Kurt back into his arms.

"Uh ah! No you don't mister, go set the table while I finish breakfast," Kurt said waving his spatula.

"Noooooooooo," Blaine groaned in protest trying to place a kiss on Kurt's lips but ended up missing as Kurt ducked under his arms and moved towards the stove, the was a slight but noticeable limp in his walk.

"Blaine, no! Go set the table... now" Kurt said playfully.

"I don't want to," Blaine pouted sticking his bottom lip out, "I want to stay with my beautiful boyfriend and ravish him all day long and maybe have some sex too."

"Well," Kurt said turning to face Blaine, unbuttoning his (Blaine's) jeans letting them pool around his ankles exposing his erect cock, "if you are going to have sex with me all day today over and over again you're going to need your strength, now take your clothes off and set the table... I have decided that we're going to have a nude day," Kurt said and turned back to the frying pan on the stove trying to conceal his blush, did he really just say that?

Blaine just stood there too stunned to move, he was also too focused on the bruises that were on Kurt's hips, five little round bruises on each side. Blaine shivered knowing that it was he that had marked his boyfriend and he was the only one that would ever be able to see it. So fucking hot!

It was only when Kurt looked over his shoulder and told Blaine to "move his sexy ass" did he strip off his pants and head to the dining room with plates and cutlery.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmmm, God baby, so good!" Blaine moaned.<p>

"You like that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it, but these are the best scrambled eggs I've ever tasted!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like them," Kurt said with a bashful smile.

Blaine smiled in return and dug back into his breakfast which consisted of bacon, sausages, eggs, fruit, toast, English muffins and hash browns. Blaine was really enjoying the day so far and it wasn't even eight o'clock. He and Kurt were both sitting at the dining room table naked, filling up on a delicious breakfast because they both know they were going to need their strength today.

Kurt had decided that last night was the most beautiful, most romantic, most perfect night of his life and he had enjoyed Blaine making love to him more than he had ever enjoyed anything.

But that was last night and although he is incredibly glad that last night had been so special... Well today he wants to be fucked.

Truly fucked.

Kurt had already finished his breakfast and was watching Blaine scrape his plate clean as he sipped his coffee.

"Kurt, that was amazing."

"Like I said you're going to need your strength," Kurt said with a wink, he collected their plates and took them to the kitchen where he dropped them into the sink.

"So my dear, what exactly did you have in mind?" Blaine asked slyly, resting his hands in the edge of the kitchen bench and leaning backwards giving Kurt an amazing view of his body.

Oh two can play that game, Kurt thought.

"I figure that after you finished fucking on this bench," he said running his fingers over the hard granite bench top, "you could take me to your room and fuck me on the rose petals. Then I want to get into your bed and you are going to fuck me into the mattress numerous times for the rest of the day. Pretty much Blaine I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I won't remember my name, even though you'll be screaming it. Blaine I want to be screaming _your_ name, I want to do it _all_ day so I won't be as to walk for a _week_, I want your cock in me at _all_ times today,"

Blaine's jaw was hanging open slightly, he was sure that he had misheard Kurt, but when his boyfriend walked over to the granite table, hopped up and exposed himself on his hands and knees Blaine knew it was going to be a great day.

Blaine climbed up onto the counter behind Kurt and he ran his fingers down the length of Kurt's back until he was cupping his ass. Kurt moaned when Blaine started to squeeze his cheeks, kneading them with his fingers.

Without warning Blaine pressed two spit slicked fingers inside of Kurt's tight hole. Kurt screamed Blaine's name and started pushing back on the fingers. Blaine pumped them in and out stretching Kurt. Even though Blaine knows that Kurt wants to be fucked hard, he doesn't want to hurt him anymore than he has to.

Kurt's arms began to shake as Blaine brushed his fingers over Kurt's prostate.

"Yes, more! Give me more!" Kurt demanded and Blaine was worried by how seriously turned on he was right now.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hip tighter and pushed a third finger in and scissored all three of them, making Kurt gasp and mewl. Blaine stopped scissoring and started pumping again, causing Kurt to buck into the empty air below him.

"Yes! That's enough, just fuck me... now!" Kurt begged he needed more and he needed it now.

"But baby I've only put three fing-"

"Blaine, please! Fuck me!" Kurt begged again, dropping his head on the counter and pushing his ass up higher.

Blaine gulped; he slowly pulled his fingers out and gently caressed his boyfriends ass.

"Shit!" Blaine swore suddenly.

"What?"

"The lube is in my room, two flights of stairs away. How am I supposed to fuck you without- oh yes, fuck, yes!" Blaine was cut off mid rant as Kurt had spun on his knees, placed his hands on Blaine's hips and sunk his mouth down on his cock, sucking and swirling his tongue coating Blaine with his spit.

Kurt's lips slid off Blaine, a single trail of saliva trailed from his lips to his boyfriends cock, when Kurt's eyes flickered up to Blaine's he could see how dark and lust blown they were, so without words be spun back around and resumed his original position.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's ass cheek and sighed, "You'll be walking funny tomorrow babe... I promise."

Kurt moaned and pushed his ass up in the air begging Blaine to fuck him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and lined them up with his erection.

The tip of Blaine's cock pushed against Kurt's tight muscle and started to sink in. Blaine was going to take it slow but then he remembered Kurt's wish... He wants to be fucked... Hard.

Blaine pushed in harder and in one stroke he bottomed out. Kurt screamed Blaine's name, his arms shaking beneath him, barley able to hold him up.

Blaine pulled all the way out and before Kurt could protest, he snapped his hips forward again, the tip of his cock hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt screamed in pleasure.

"Yes Blaine! Harder! Fuck me faster!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine's hips moved faster and harder plunging deep inside Kurt, hitting his prostate every time.

"Oh yes! Yes! Harder!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine was getting worried about how hard he was fucking Kurt, but Kurt seemed to want more so Blaine willing obliged.

"You're perfect baby, so tight," Blaine whispered and bent over kiss a trail up Kurt's bare, sweaty back.

"I love you Blaine, you...make me so full," 'Kurt panted, arching his back to the feel of Blaine tongue.

"I love you," Blaine whispered back and kept trailing his kisses along Kurt as he removed a hand from Kurt's bruised hip and ran it down Kurt's side until it reached his swollen, throbbing cock.

"Last night baby, I made you come from just my cock, but today I'm going to make it easier for you," with those words Blaine grasped Kurt's cock firmly in his hand and started pumping roughly. Kurt moaned and started to buck into Blaine's hand as Blaine sped up his thrusts into Kurt's ass.

"Yes!" Kurt moaned, his breath was coming in hard gasps and he could feel his lower stomach heat up, his toes started to curl and his thighs began to shake with his oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck yes- Blaine, I'm going- I'm going to- _Blaine_!" Blaine caught Kurt's come in his hand as it shot out of him.

Blaine continued to stroke Kurt through his orgasm, until he came shortly after, filling Kurt up with his come.

Kurt fell forward onto the bench, his overheated stomach hit the cold surface and he hissed at the shock.

Blaine stayed on his knees, pulling out of Kurt slowly.

"Baby," Blaine said gently stroking Kurt's hair, "you're laying in your own come."

Kurt shot up and looked at his stomach; sure enough there was a white sticky mess all over it.

"Eww," Kurt said trying to get off the table.

"No," Blaine said and he stopped Kurt from getting down.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused expression, but when his boyfriend dipped his head and started to lick come off of his stomach Kurt could feel he was starting to get hard again.

When Blaine was done he licked his fingers clean and gave Kurt a sweet kiss, Kurt dipped his tongue inside Blaine's mouth and moaned at the taste if himself. He was definitely getting hard again.

"Let's go," Kurt said hoping down off the table a little unsteadily.

"Go where?" Blaine asked following his boyfriend.

"Don't you remember?" Kurt asked in a seductive voice, "I said I wanted you to fuck me _all_ day, so hurry up. There is a perfectly good floor that's not being used in your room," Kurt said with a wink and he hurried up the stairs.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend's naked ass for a moment before he followed him eagerly.

This was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay in Blaine's arms they were both in a clean pair of Blaine's tracksuit pants and a clean t-shirt, the nude day had stopped when the temperature suddenly dropped and both boys started to freeze their ass's off... literally.<p>

They were snuggled up under a blanket together watching Aladdin singing alone to "A Whole New World", Kurt being Princess Jasmine and Blaine taking up Aladdin's vocals.

What had happened during the day was a lustful haze, Kurt had gotten his wish and he had been fucked, truly fucked and he loved it. The feeling of Blaine pounding into him again and again, stroking his cock, capturing his moans with kisses, it was the one of the best days of Kurt's life.

But even after he and Blaine had had all that sex and they were together fully connected as one, nothing could compare to the gentle way in which Blaine kisses kurt's forehead or how no matter what, he always tries to make Kurt comfortable even if it puts him in an awkward position. Like now for instance, they are cuddling together on the lounge but Kurt is sitting on two plush, bed pillows to try and help with the ache in his ass. Blaine is squashed into the corner of the lounge but if he's uncomfortable he's not saying anything.

Kurt sighed when the end credits began to role.

"A beautiful thing," Blaine whispered.

"What is?" Kurt asked lying down in Blaine's lap.

"To marry for love and only love, to not have people tell you that you can't marry a person because they aren't right for you, that they're wrong for you."

Suddenly Kurt had the feeling they weren't talking about Aladdin any more.

"Yes it is a beautiful thing... and one day it will happen," Kurt said stretching up to cup Blaine's cheek.

"I really hope so," Blaine whispered bending down and placing as soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

They stayed that way until the credits finished. Blaine pulled back gently and looked at the clock. It was five thirty and Kurt had to leave by six.

Kurt had called his Dad before Blaine had woke up and Burt said he was okay with Kurt spending the night but a weekend together was pushing it.

"Baby," Blaine said gently, "its five thirty."

"No, don't tell me that, no it can't be!" Kurt said in an annoyed huff, sitting up.

"Yeah it is."

"But I don't want to leave," Kurt said sadly and he knew he was over reacting but this has been the most amazing, most memorable thing he has ever done and he wants it to last forever.

"I don't want you to leave either but I also don't want to be shot by your Dad," Blaine said seriously causing Kurt to laugh.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you," Kurt said sitting up shifting so he was straddling Blaine's lap.

"I believe you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips as he kissed them softly.

"Okay," Blaine said pulling back, "so how about we just do this until it's six?"

"Hmmm why not? It's not as though I'm doing anything else," Kurt said in pretend boredom.

Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend, "Well then, let me entertain you Mr Hummel."

Blaine pulled Kurt's head down and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss, Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he traced his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

They stayed this way until it was time for Kurt to leave, Blaine walked Kurt to his car and kissed him goodbye, luckily the maids had shown up at lunch time and they had found Kurt jeans when the boys weren't having sex, they had put them through the wash so he could wear them home and he had simply borrowed one of Blaine t shirts (one that doesn't have Blaine's name sprawled across the back). Blaine didn't want it to be the end of their perfect weekend but he understands that Kurt has to go.

"I love you!" Blaine called to Kurt as he drove out the driveway.

"I love you too!" he heard a beautiful voice call back to him. Blaine smiled and walked back up to his house his eyes never leaving the black navigator turning out onto the road.

* * *

><p>"Dad? I'm home!" Kurt called when he walked through the door.<p>

"Hey kid!" Burt called, "we're in the dining room!"

Kurt stomach rumbled at the thought of food, having at _least_ fifteen amazing rounds of sex with your boyfriend tends to make you hungry.

"Hey everyone," Kurt said as he half walked, half limped to the table.

Burt's eyebrows shot up when he saw Kurt walking, his mouth opened and he was about to say something but he stopped himself. Kurt took his usual seat across from Finn, trying not to wince as his ass hit the hard cushion.

"Sup bro?" Finn asked momentarily looking up from his plate.

"Not much," Kurt said shrugging.

"Where were you last night" Finn asked but before Kurt could explain he continued.

"'Cause when I got home, I thought you were like stuck at school or something but then Burt was like 'he's gone to Mercedes' house' and I was like 'oh cool'," Finn finished his recap of last night's conversation and returned to his food, not needing any further comments. Kurt was just grateful that his Dad had come up with a good lie.

"Here you go sweetie," Carole said emerging from the kitchen with an empty plate and setting it down in front of Kurt who took it eagerly.

"Thanks Carole, this looks wonderful," Kurt said throwing her a smile.

She smiled in return as Kurt started pilling his plate high with steak, peas, beans, mashed potato, pumpkin, gravy and a bread roll. Burt's mouth hung open in shock as he watches his son devour his food.

When Finn had finished he excused himself and took his plate into the kitchen, then retired to his room for the night. Finn had gone but Kurt still remained, Burt and Carole were sitting in their seats watching the slim boy finished his second steak that was doused in gravy.

When Kurt took his last bite he wiped his mouth with a napkin and lent back in his chair stretching.

"Kurt, Honey are you okay?" came Carole's concerned voice.

"What?" Kurt said breaking out of his stretching to look at her, "yeah I'm great, I'm amazing, I'm... God-I don't know I just... I feel really good!" Kurt exclaimed sitting forward in his chair.

"Okay that proves it," Burt said to Carole.

Carole shook her head and replied, "Uh ah, now we don't necessarily know what he feels good about we just know-"

"That he feels _good_, really _good_," Burt interjected.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Kurt asked his Dad and Carole.

"Kurt," Burt said shifting his seat to face his son, "Did you and Blaine have-"

"No, no, no, wait until I leave the room," Carole said quickly, standing up and grabbing all the plates and heading to the kitchen, as she walked through the door she sent a sly wink to Kurt over her shoulder.

"Anyways... Did you and Blaine have sex at his house last night?" Burt asked seriously.

Kurt blushed but he didn't hide it because he is proud of being with Blaine and he loves that they have shared themselves completely with each other.

"Yes," Kurt said looking his Dad in the eye, "Blaine and I shared ourselves with each other completely last night."

"Did he pressure you?"

"No."

"Did he treat you with respect?"

"Yes."

"Were you on the top or were you on the bottom?"

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked and blushed deeply.

"Sorry... umm, did he make it romantic... Rose petals? Candles?"

"Yes he had all of those."

"Good... did you do it more than once?"

Kurt didn't answer; Burt took his silence as a yes and sat back in his chair looking at Kurt intensely. For a fleeting second Kurt had an urge to call Blaine and tell him to run for the hills, but then suddenly Burt Hummel's face split into a grin.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you, I mean I don't like that fact that my little boy is all grown up... But I know you and Blaine love each other... so I'm happy," Burt said patting Kurt's hand and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said softly.

"But in all seriousness, who was on top and who was on the bottom?" Burt asked again.

"Oh my God Dad you can't just ask questions like that!" Kurt exclaimed his voice squeaking.

"I just want to know if you're okay, I read the pamphlets and- don't look at me like that I had to make sure I was educated in case you have questions. But anyways in the pamphlets they say that it is painful for the person, on the bottom, and that they will most likely to be... Sore for umm... A few days... And they say it's worse for... Virgins- but yeah I just want to make sure you're okay and you're not in pain," Burt finished rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous.

Kurt felt a wave if love wash over him as he listened to his Dad. He always knew his father was the most amazing man in the world but the fact that Burt had educated himself on gay sex just in case Kurt had questions or in case he was sore or hurt, proved just how amazing he is.

"Dad... Thank you," Kurt said grasping his father's hand, "and to answer your question... Yes we did have sex more than once and I was the bottom every time, but it was my choice I wanted Blaine to make love to me," Kurt said, he didn't add the part about how he had also been the bottom when he asked to be fucked on a table, into the floor and on Blaine's bed multiple times but he thought leaving that out would be for the best.

"So you're okay?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad, I'm very okay," Kurt said with a smile.

"Well as long as you're good, I'm good," Burt said and he stood squeezing Kurt's hand one last time then he walked into the living room to watch whatever sports game was on at the moment.

Kurt sighed and sunk lower in his chair, just as he was about to stand up the kitchen door burst open and Carole hurried in pulling a chair up next to him and leaning in close.

"Oh my gosh Honey! Tell me everything! Was it sweet and romantic? Was he gentle? Did it hurt? How Times did-"

"Carole!" Kurt said in shock.

"What? Oh c'mon Honey, I'm a girl! I _need_ to know these things," she said and burst into a fit of giggles.

For the rest of the night Carole and Kurt sat in the dining room discussing the previous night in hushed voices and muffled giggles. Sitting there with Carole, Kurt felt something he hadn't felt in a long time... he felt like he was talking to his mom again.

* * *

><p>Sunday was a slow day for both boys, they didn't see each other but they did talk on the phone for hours.<p>

Kurt used Sunday as a time to catch up on all his overdue homework. Blaine used Sunday as a time to figure out how he could get the jocks to lay off Kurt.

When it was time for bed they called each other again, staying awake listening to the sound of each other's voice.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Wake up sunshine!" called a <em>way<em> to chipper voice.

"Mont wanna go shool t'day," Blaine grumbled as sunlight poured in from his newly opened window.

"Get up Honey the day is shining!" came the same chipper voice.

"No!" Blaine protested and he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He moaned slightly to himself, his pillow smelt of Kurt.

There was a sharp gasp behind him. He rolled into his back and looked up at his mother's shocked face.

"What mom?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Honey... Your back! What happened to it? Why is it all scratched up?" she asked her words were muffled from the hand that was covering her mouth.

"My back? What are you talking- oh, those... Umm well there is a very good explanation for those," Blaine said shyly, he gestured for his shocked mother to have a seat on his bed.

Annabelle sat down and stared at her son waiting for him to say something.

"Okay... Umm Kurt and I spent Friday bight here," Blaine said awkwardly, "and while he was here we... We had... Sex... And umm Kurt kind of dragged his fingers down my back when he was Ummm... In the moment... I guess," Blaine finished awkwardly.

Suddenly Annabelle broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Mom?" Blaine asked looking concerned.

"Oh I'm sorry Snookums, it's just, I'm so happy for the both of you!" she practically squealed in excitement and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mom," he said giving her a one arm hug that she returned eagerly.

"Okay I'm happy for you, but you have to get up and be ready for school," she said suddenly switching back into the role of a mother trying to get her child out of bed.

Blaine groaned in protest and flopped back onto his pillows.

"Leave me alone," he said with a yawn.

"Get up! So I can go to bed, your father and I are very tired, our plane only landed a few hours ago, the sooner you go to school the sooner we can sleep," she said pulling his covers off ignoring his hisses at the cold.

"And," Annabelle continued, "the sooner you get up... The sooner you'll see your lover," she whispered suggestively but the effect was ruined by a burst of giggles.

"Kill me now!" Blaine whined and he shot up out of bed to go get dressed and ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Glee Club on Monday afternoon with a spring in his step... but he still had a slight limp in his walk, he tried to hide it as best he could but he was still so sore.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes greeted him as he walked up to the seat in the top rafters.

"Hi 'Cedes," Kurt waved and took his seat, trying not to wince.

"Okay, now that Kurt's here let's talk about sectionals!" Mr Schuester said excitedly receiving a cheer from the club.

"Okay, settle down everyone," Mr Schue said and everyone calmed themselves, "this year for sectionals I want to give everyone a chance to sing... So we are going to have auditions... for a solo!" he exclaimed receiving and even bigger cheer.

"Mr Schue this isn't fair!" Rachel protested.

"Oh shut up, you get every solo let someone else have a turn," Santana said and was backed up by a murmur of agreement.

"Fine! But this is ridiculous seeing as I am an award winning soloist-"

"Oh my God! You give her one solo and she won't shut up about it," Mercedes complained and the Glee Club laughed.

"Come on guys, be nice, besides who knows Rachel might actually win the solo, but you just have to make sure you give it your all and try your hardest!" he encouraged the club.

"Don't worry Mr Schue, I most defiantly will be," Rachel said crossing he arms and sitting back in her chair.

"Okay guys let's work on our group number," Mr. Schue instructed.

For the rest of the meeting Kurt danced around mindless thinking about his solo audition, but in the back of his mind he couldn't stop thinking about the feel of Blaine in him. He feels like a Crack Whore, but instead if being addicted to a drug, he is addicted to Blaine's cock. He needs Blaine bad and it's only been two days without him. That was when Kurt decided that tonight he would call him tonight, so Blaine could sneak over and make love to him.

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you that you taste delicious?" Blaine asked a he licked Kurt's collar bone.<p>

"Oh only once or twice," Kurt said trying to keep the needy whimper out of his voice but not succeeding, Kurt and Blaine are currently lying in Kurt's bed with the stereo pumped up. Shirts have been tossed to the floor so bare chest can press together and pants have been pulled down along with briefs so erections can create blissful friction.

"Well you do," Blaine said rocking his hips slowly; Kurt's fingers tangled into Blaine's curls pulling him up for a proper kiss.

Their mouths crashed together as their cocks slid in Pre-come against one another. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and he started thrusting his hips upwards, Blaine groaned and squeezed his eyes shut trying not to come.

"Having trouble baby?" Kurt asked in fake innocence, as he smirked at Blaine.

"No," Blaine lied, his breath hitching in his throat and Kurt dragged a hand down Blaine's back to rest on the curve of his ass, a finger slowly tracing Blaine hole.

Kurt smirked again as Blaine shuddered, "It looks like you're having _a lot_ of trouble babe, can I help in any way?" Kurt asked in a voice that sounded like genuine concern.

"Yeah you can," Blaine panted, "you can lay still and take what I give you,"

"Why don't you make me?" Kurt said with a wink.

At those words Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands with one of his hand pinned them above his head, he moved his jeans further down his thighs and straddled Kurt's legs and started to rock harder sliding his and Kurt dicks together. Blaine moaned at the friction his hips moving faster, with each and every thrust, causing his jeans to slip even further down his legs.

Blaine could feel a familiar sensation in his abdomen and he tightened his hold on Kurt's hands.

"You're so perfect," he panted into Kurt's mouth.

"No you are," Kurt gasped, moaning at the the feel of Blaine.

The music was loud and their moans filled their ears so they didn't hear the knock on the door, as it swung open to reveal Finn and Puck. Finn who has a paper cut in his finger, head facing down as he examined it Puck was also looking at it as he started to talk.

"Hey Kurt, do you have a bandaid? Finn cut himself on the stupid comic book-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Puck screamed as he looked up and took in what was happening; he saw Blaine on top of Kurt pinning his hands down, kissing him, trapping him, thrusting on him.

"FINN! PUCK!" Kurt and Blaine both screamed, Blaine released Kurt's hands and scrambled to pull his jeans up, he only just managed to button them before he was pushed off the bed by a furious Finn.

"Finn stop! It's not what it looks like!" Kurt screamed zipping up his Jeans, he tried to race to Blaine but Puck grabbed him around the waist and held him back.

"Relax Hummel, this fucker won't hurt you again!" Puck said tightening his hold as Kurt struggled.

Finn reached down and picked Blaine up by the shoulders pushing him against the wall, squeezing his throat.

"YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD!" Finn roared over the music, Blaine's face as turning red and he was struggling to breathe, he could barely hear Kurt's screams over the blood pounding in his ears.

"Stop! You're hurting him stop! Finn! Please! No you don't understand!" Kurt screamed.

Finn loosened his grip on Blaine's neck so he could breathe, "What did you do to him? Have you been raping him?"

"No," Blaine gasped.

"Don't fucking lie!" Finn screamed, he clenched his hand into a fist, pulled it back and snapped it forward again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Blaine's whimper was drowned by the loud music that was still playing.

"NO! BLAINE!" Kurt wailed and he started thrashing against Puck.

"Shit! Calm down!" Puck said trying to get a good grip on Kurt's bare chest.

"What did you do to him?" Finn yelled, and he hit again.

"No! Stop please! Stop! I love him!" Kurt begged; tears streaming down his face as he saw Finn punch Blaine three more times, once to the face and twice to the chest. Finn and Puck looked mildly confused about Kurt's words but they brushed them off.

Blaine slid down the wall holding his sides, the pain was excruciating and he felt like he was going to pass out, he could feel blood trickle out of his nose and gather in his mouth.

"Stop it! Please! You don't understand! I love him I love him! Please! I LOVE HIM!" Kurt pleaded.

But Finn was too angry to listen.

* * *

><p>Downstairs the front door opened as Burt and Carole walked through it arriving home after the grocery shopping.<p>

"I'll put these in the kitchen," Carole said, but Burt's hand reached out and stopped her from walking away.

"Do you hear that?" he asked looking upstairs, Carole stopped and listened. There was music playing upstairs, but over the top of it were loud shrill screams.

"What's going on?" Carole asked Burt but before she could get an answer Burt's hand dropped the bag he was holding and he hurried up the stairs.

Burt reached Kurt's room, the source of all the noise, the door was already open and when he walked into he could see his son half naked being held around the waist by Puck. Kurt was screaming at Finn who was on the ground hovering over a half naked blood stained Blaine.

In his head all the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and Burt realized what had happened... Finn and Puck had found out. Shit!

Burt saw Finn raise his fist and slam it into Blaine, before he knew what he was doing he rushed forward and dragged Finn up by the shirt.

"HEY! STOP!" he yelled and he pushed Finn onto the bed, he hurried to the stereo to shut it off.

"Let me go!" Kurt screamed as he finally squirmed out of Puck's grasp.

When he was free he rushed over to Blaine, falling to the floor and cradling the boys head into his lap making apologies and soft cooing sounds.

"Baby I'm so sorry, are you okay? Blaine? I'm so sorry,"

"What the hell were you two doing?" Burt bellowed at Puck and Finn

"What were we doing?" Finn asked in disbelief, "we were stoping that asshole over there," he said pointing at the shaking Blaine, "from raping your son!"

"He wasn't you fuck-wit!" Kurt shrilled.

"Kurt language!" Burt warned.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine honey, are you okay?" Carole asked as she came in through the door and hurried to Blaine's side helping Kurt sit him up.

"Mom what the hell? Why are you-"

"Go down stairs boys," Burt said cutting Finn off.

"But-"

"Go down stairs, now!" Burt said firmly giving both Finn and Puck pointed looks.

Finn's mouth hung open as he watched Burt turn and help Blaine to stand up, giving the boy a gentle hug. Puck stood there watching them and he suddenly had a bad feeling. It was obvious that Finn wasn't moving so Puck tugged his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Baby are you okay?" Kurt asked cupping Blaine's cheek, looking at him through his tears.

"I'm fine, just a nose bleed," Blaine said gruffly and he let Kurt put an arm gently around his waist and lead him to the bed.

When they were both sitting on the bed, Carole emerged from Kurt's bathroom with a roll of toilet paper for Blaine's nose.

"Thanks," he muttered as he unravelled some.

"Boys what happened? Kurt are you hurt? Burt asked pointing at the bruises on his hips that were visible when he was shirtless.

"Umm... No they are from... Umm intimate times between Blaine and me," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Oh okay... Ummm just tell me what happened tonight," Burt said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt pulled his blanket up over Blaine's shoulders and began to talk.

"Blaine and I were in here, and we were in bed... Doing... stuff-we weren't having sex, but we went fully clothed either. We didn't hear Finn or Puck knock but next thing we know is that they are in the room and Puck's yelling and Finn's yelling and Blaine and I are screaming and then Finn pushes Blaine off the bed and starts choking him over by the wall and I tried to stop him but Puck grabbed me and I begged them to stop, but Finn was just so angry and he started to hit Blaine and I begged them, but they wouldn't stop," Kurt said his voice cracking, "and it was only when you came in that they finally stopped," Kurt sniffed.

"Oh boys I am so sorry, Finn isn't usually a violent person, Blaine I am so sorry," Carole whispered.

"Its okay-" Blaine started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"No it's not! How dare he do that to you?" Kurt growled he was about to say more but Burt intervened.

"Kiddo I'm going to go talk to them, just calm down... I'm not going to justify what they did... but just think about what you would have done if you were Finn and you saw someone you care about in bed with a person that's been their number one tormenter for their whole life?" Burt said stroking Kurt's hair; Kurt didn't say anything, he just wrapped and arm around Blaine and rubbed circles on his back.

Burt sighed and gave Blaine's shoulders a gentle squeeze before he walked down stairs followed closely by a tearful Carole.

* * *

><p>"Is this what it feels like?" Kurt asked in a soft voice when they were gone.<p>

"Is this what, _what_ feels like?" Blaine asked his voice sounded funny because of his blocked nose.

"Is this what you feel like every time you see me hurt? Is this the feeling you get- no it would be worse for you because you have to create the pain, but if this is how you feel every time... then I am so sorry baby. I felt so helpless like I couldn't do anything! No matter what I did or said... they wouldn't stop and I couldn't help you... I'm so s-sorry," Kurt whimpered and be burst into tears.

Blaine threw the blanket off his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, whilst still holding the paper to his nose.

"Kurt its okay, I know you tried to stop them... Finn was just mad and he didn't understand," Blaine said trying to comfort Kurt.

"He should have hit _me_!" Kurt growled, "it shouldn't be you that gets all this shit,"

"No it should be me, if had hit you I would've killed him, even seeing Puck holding you like that made me want to rip his head off," Blaine told Kurt quietly.

"It's not fair, when they find out and I mean and when _everyone_ finds out it's going to be you that cops everything, you'll get the worst of it because people already know that I'm the 'stupid McKinley homo-"

"Don't call yourself that-"

"But it's true and they know that's who I am, but when you come out and when we tell them that we are together... They're going to be so cruel to you... And it's my entire fault!" Kurt wailed.

"Kurt, it's not your fault, you've done nothing wrong and I-"

"It is my fault, this secret bully thing was my idea from the start and I should never have suggested it!" Kurt's body started to shake with sobs; Blaine pulled the paper away from his nose noticing that it was no longer bleeding. He threw it into the trash can beside the bed and wrapped both arms around Kurt.

"If you never suggested it... then we would both have been living in hell and you would have been bullied by someone like Karofsky and you'd be dead! So would I! So don't you dare regret it," Blaine said firmly.

"I just w-wish it could b-be different, like I-In Aladdin," Kurt sniffed.

"Like you said Kurt... One day it will be, one day the world will accept us for who we are... But until then we just have to stick with each other and remember that there are people who love us," Blaine said softly placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"You're so p-perfect!" Kurt sobbed and Blaine chuckled grimly.

"No I'm not Kurt, I'm so not perfect, if I was perfect I would be out and proud and I would be walking the halls as your boyfriend but I'm not, you're the one who's perfect, each and every day you stand up for who you are and you don't hide who you are... And I love you so much for that... I am so proud to be with you."

"I am p-proud but I'm s-scared and I hate b-being scared, I wish you could be w-with me every day, but I know I'm being s-selfish and I don't deserve y-you!"

"Kurt, don't say things like that! We do deserve each other, because after everything this world has thrown at us we deserve love, we deserve happiness and we deserve the right to be together!" Blaine said kissing Kurt's hair.

"Why c-cant they accept us, Blaine? Why? I just w-want to know," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't have the answer, I wish I did... but I don't, all I know is that I love you and you love me and we can make it," Blaine whispered.

"Its not f-fair! We c-cant h-help who w-we are!" Kurt sobbed becoming hysterical.

"Shhhh, baby," Blaine whispered rocking Kurt, drawing patterns on his bare back with his finger tips.

"I d-don't w-want them t-to win, I want us t-to win, when we are older and we a-are married with k-kids, that a-are named a-after Alexander McQ-Queen," Blaine laughed at this, "I w-want us to r-ring every p-person from M-McKinley High and t-tell them t-to fuck off!"

Blaine burst out into laughter and he could feel Kurt smile into his shoulder.

"I want to do that too... I like that you're thinking about our future," Blaine said softly.

"I know were only sixteen but I love you and maybe if you still love me we-"

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine said firmly, "I will always love you no matter what and I want you to know that, no matter what they do they won't be able to break us. Kurt, I. Love. You."

"I l-love you t-too," Kurt sobbed.

"So it's true," came a voice from the door way.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt both looked up at Puck who was standing in the door frame.<p>

"What the fuck d-do you want?" Kurt sneered.

"Baby, shhh," Blaine cooed softly.

"I j-just wanted to see if Burt was telling the truth... I can see that he was," Puck said looking at the boys gripping each other like their lives depended on it.

"Fine, you said what you wanted to say now get out," Kurt snapped.

"That's not all I wanted to say," Puck said moving in closer, "I wanted to say sorry, to the both of you. I had no idea at all. Never in a million years would I have guessed and I just want to say that... Kurt I am so sorry for every time that I ever bullied you or called you a name or tossed you into a dumpster... I don't even know why I did those things... You didn't deserve them and I'm just so sorry... Blaine," Puck said looking at the curly haired boy, "we used to be Bros and I stopped being your bro because I became friends with Kurt, and I know that, that is so messed up but I'm so sorry and even when we were friends I used to make you do things to Kurt that were horrible and I can't even imagine what that must have felt like... This whole thing is so messed up and I just want to say again that I am so sorry," Puck finished.

"Me too," came a voice from behind him and Finn stepped into view, "sorry for everything Puck just said and for more- especially for what I just did... Blaine... I'm sorry I thought you were like assaulting Kurt and I just went crazy because... We'll don't freak out or anything but Kurt, I love you like I would love a brother and I thought you were trapped and I just reacted I knew you were telling me to stop but I couldn't all I could think about was how you were in trouble and I had to stop it and... I'm sorry Blaine... but I don't know, you have always been so mean to Kurt and I just don't see how this whole thing is even possible- but apparently it is so... Kurt I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done to you... I don't expect you to, but I hope that one day you can forgive me,"

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"I hope so too," Kurt said and he shifted closer to Blaine.

"You know what this means don't you?" Blaine asked the two boys, rubbing circles on Kurt's arms.

Finn and Puck nodded but didn't say anything,.

"You'll have to keep this a secret, nobody can ever know, you can't tell anyone and you can't change the way you act around us either. If you suddenly become my friend again people will get suspicious at the sudden change and they'll know something's up, you have to be the same people you always are... Except now you actually know what's happening," Blaine said looking at them making sure they understand. Both Finn and Puck nodded. Puck looked sad... but Finn was looking at Blaine as though he was waiting for something... maybe he was waiting for him to lash out and hurt Kurt or something.

"Okay... We will just go now...cya," Puck said feeling extremely uncomfortable and leaving, the room.

"I'm sorry for everything," Finn said one last time looking only at Kurt and he left as well, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat together staring at the closed door; they didn't move for several minutes, both digesting what had just happened.<p>

They had been careless and forgotten to lock the door, they had been caught and now their secret is being shared by two other people. The both prayed to any form of God there is that both Finn and Puck will stay loyal to their word and they won't tell anyone.

Kurt shifted his weight, causing Blaine to rouse out of his daze; Blaine craned his neck to look over his shoulder at Kurt's alarm clock.

"Shit," Blaine swore quietly.

"What?" Kurt asked pulling back looking up at Blaine.

"It's almost seven... I should be getting home," Blaine said sadly.

"Oh... Okay," Kurt said leaning back down kissing Blaine's bare chest. They still hadn't put their shirts back on.

"Oh... Please don't," Blaine whispered.

"Don't what?" Kurt asked suck on Blaine's collar bone.

"That," Blaine said running his hand through Kurt's hair, "it makes me want to stay here when we both know I can't."

"Who says you can't? Dad will be fine with it, so will Annabelle if you just ask; it seems to me that you're the only one who wants to leave me... Do you want to leave me?" Kurt asked sucking Blaine's Adam's Apple.

"Never," Blaine hissed as he fell back onto the bed and Kurt followed. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side nuzzling into his neck.

Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he pressed a few buttons then put it to his ear.

"Mom?... Hi, I was wondering if I could stay at Kurt's tonight, it's just that something's happened... No Burt's okay his heart is fine it's just that, umm Finn and Puck found out about us... He kind of walked in on is kissing... Umm Finn got really angry and he hit me... No I'm fine I promise... Yeah Kurt took care of me... So can I stay?... Thanks so much, mom... I love you... Bye."

Blaine pressed the end call button and pocketed his phone.

"So you can stay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah, I can stay," Blaine whispered kissing Kurt on his hair and pulling the blanket up to cover the both of them.

Kurt hummed happily in response, "I think dinner would be ready by now, I can ask dad if we can eat up here, if you want?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, if you want," Blaine agreed.

"okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," Kurt sat up, picking Blaine's shirt up from off the floor and putting it on, he lent down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, "I'm going to get you some ice as well... There's a faint bruise on your cheek, how are your ribs? Do they hurt?" Kurt asked concerned.

"No they don't hurt," Blaine lied, but Kurt gave him a knowing look, "Okay, fine they hurt a little- but only when there is pressure on them," Blaine said looking away.

"Blaine! I've been leaning on them for the past five minutes! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt demanded.

"Because they are fine," Blaine said, "now go fetch me my dinner woman," he said with a smile and made a whipping sound.

"Excuse me; are you trying to imply that I'm whipped?" Blaine nodded his head eagerly with a bright grin, causing Kurt to laugh, "Well fine I may be whipped but so are you," Kurt declared.

"It's all good with me baby," Blaine said and he was rewarded with Kurt's tinkling laugh.

Kurt blew Blaine a kiss and disappeared out the door.

When Kurt entered the room again he had a plate of food in each hand and a tea towel filled with ice cubes dangling between his teeth.

Blaine shot up from the bed and hurried to take the ice and a plate off of Kurt.

"Thanks babe," Kurt said as he took a seat on his bed across from Blaine.

They settled into a comfortable silence and ate their dinner. Occasionally one would catch the other staring but they would just blush and return to their food. Even after seven years of being together Blaine and Kurt can still make each other blush with simple smiles and chaste kisses and that's how they know that they are in complete and utter love.

When they finished dinner Kurt quickly ducked down to the kitchen to return the plates, when he came back into the room Blaine was laying on the bed still shirt less but with the ice pressed to his cheek.

Kurt closed the door and walked to the bed.

"Here," Kurt said as he knelt on the bed, lying down to Blaine he took the ice into his hand and swatted Blaine's away, "let me do this," Kurt said pressing the ice more firmly to Blaine's cheek.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered, reaching his hand up and under Kurt's shirt, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin.

When the ice started to melt through the towel, Kurt got up off the bed emptying it in his bathroom sink and tossing the cloth in his hamper. Kurt returned to the bed to see Blaine's eyes shut and his breathing was deep and slow.

Kurt slid in the bed next to Blaine, smiling when the boy's arms came up and wrapped around him tightly. Together they fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be less eventful.

* * *

><p>"Bye baby, I'll see you at school," Blaine said, he gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door. He needed to go home and get ready for school, according to Kurt it is apparently sociably unacceptable to wear the same clothes again the next day so Blaine was forced to leave early.<p>

"I love you," Kurt called from the door.

"I love you too,"

Kurt closed the door when Blaine rounded the street corner to go find his car. He walked into the dining room and was greeted by Finn's doubtful face.

"What?" Kurt asked as he took a piece of raisin toast from the large pile that had already accumulated on the table.

"Nothing... it's just so weird... I just- don't worry," he finished lamely looking down at his plate full of bacon.

"Listen," Kurt said to Finn waiting until he looked up, "I love Blaine, and he loves me. We have been this way for _seven years_ and if you can't get used to it I don't care, but don't you dare go blabbing this about to everyone, we have worked way to hard for you or Puck to ruin it now," Kurt said with a glare.

"Now Kurt, play nice," Burt's voice came from the kitchen as he walked through the door frowning at a bowl of oatmeal.

"I thought you explained it to him last night," Kurt said smacking Burt's hand away as he reached for the sugar bowl.

"I did, and he said he understands," Burt replied, mixing the grey mush around with distaste.

"He is sitting right here and _he_ can speak for himself," Finn said annoyed at the fact that they were ignoring him.

"Well by all means speak up," Kurt snapped.

"Look all I'm saying is that it's weird and it might be the truth but still I don't-"

"Might be the truth!" Kurt said incredulously, "what the hell do you mean, it might be the truth?"

"All I'm saying is that I don't like Blaine, I used to be friends with him but he has always been an ass to you so-"

"For God's sake Finn! That's the whole damn point! He is _supposed_ to be mean to me; he is _supposed_ to bully me so none else will! Why can't you understand that its part of the plan?" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah well it's a stupid plan!" Finn yelled back, he has no idea why he is getting so angry.

"It may be a stupid plan but it's been working for the past _seven years_! And if you don't like it then maybe you should start bulling me again huh? Let's see how well that goes down with Blaine? Because I know for a fact that if you- or any one, were to ever lay a finger on me he would kick your ass!" Kurt screeched.

"Yeah well he wasn't so tuff last night!" Finn yelled back.

"Screw you! I don't know why you're acting like this! But when we go to school today if you let anything slip I swear I will murder you in your sleep! That is a promise!" Kurt stood up and marched out of the room, climbing the stairs with heavy stomps up to his bedroom.

"Well that went great," Burt said sarcastically as he reached over and stole Kurt's untouched buttered toast off his plate.

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed his locker door shut, he hated Tuesdays, there was not one single class with Blaine the whole day and now he has to go to Glee Club and listen to everyone audition for the solo he has completely forgotten about while Puck and Finn stare at him, like they've been doing for the whole day. Now that Kurt thinks about it it's only Finn that has really been a problem... Pucks been weirdly sweet about everything, he even- Believe it or not- offered Kurt to help Blaine be a fake bully. Kurt hasn't decided as to whether he is going to take him up on the offer or not but it's still very sweet.<p>

Around the corner Blaine slammed his locker shut with equal the amount of force as Kurt had. He has been having a shit day, he was in gym and he took his shirt off, the stupid dickheads that call themselves his 'friends' had seen the fading scratched on his back and the bruises on his ribs and they assumed he had had rough sex with a girl. So for the _entire_ day he has been listening to a bunch of idiots talk about how awesome girls' vaginas are. The only one that seemed to be as bored as he was was Karofsky.

"Hey sex machine!" called Justin, a Meat-Head football player.

"Fuck off," Blaine groaned.

"Oh c'mon, what's up? Don't like the sex as rough as it was?" another footballer, Dylan asked.

No I'd rather it be much rougher... Kurt likes it when it's rough; Blaine said to himself in his head.

"No I just don't want to talk about my sex life," he said out loud.

"Cheer up," Justin said as they turned the corner, "here watch this we'll make you laugh, c'mon Dylan," Justin waved Dylan to follow him through the crowd.

Blaine looked around confused he had no idea as to what they were about to do but he didn't think it was going to be very funny. The hall was almost empty as kids spilled out the doors in a rush to get home.

He just passed a group of giggling cheerleaders, when he saw him. Kurt was standing at the end of the hallway with his book in his hand trying to shove it into his bag. Blaine has a really bad feeling, four math nerds had just walked past him and out the door...now the hallway was empty.

Blaine was so focused on Kurt that he had lost sight of Justin and Dylan... where had they gone?

Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine he gave him a warm smile and was about to say something when Dylan jumped out from the door next to Kurt scaring the shit out of him and pushing him backwards, Kurt would have been able to hold himself up, except Justin had just jumped out of the door on the other side sticking his foot out, catching Kurt's legs causing him to fall backwards and hitting his head on the hard floor.

Kurt screamed in pain, real pain as Justin and Dylan broke out into a fit hysterical laughter. Kurt groaned, and then when silent. Blaine's heart dropped to his stomach.

"Opps, sorry Fag maybe you should watch where you put your Butt-Fucked ass next time," Dylan sneered, and hi-fived Justin.

"Hey Blaine! We will see ya tomorrow," Justin called; they were both too caught up in their jokes to notice that Blaine wasn't smiling, he was actually in tears. Justin and Dylan rounded the corner and Blaine rushed to Kurt.

"B-Baby?" Blaine asked kneeling next to Kurt stroking his hair back waiting for the pale boy to open his eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, groggily, his eyes fluttering open.

Blaine sighed in relief and dropped his head to place a kiss to Kurt's lips, "B-Baby, I'm s-so sorry, I should've s-stopped them," Blaine sobbed, helping Kurt to sit up slowly. Kurt rubbed the back of his head and winced; he checked his hand and saw that it was blood free.

"Shhh, baby it's okay, I'm fine," Kurt said brushing Blaine's curls out of his eyes as he continued to cry.

"N-No its n-not," Blaine whimpered and hugged Kurt desperately.

"Blaine, its okay, please baby, calm down its okay," Kurt whispered rocking them slowly.

"I should b-be able to p-protect y-you," Blaine stuttered, through his sobs, Kurt was about to try and calm him again but Blaine pulled away from the head, he place Kurt's bag in Kurt lap and wrapped an arm around the taller boys long legs and an arm around his back, picking him up bridal style.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked quickly to the choir room, Kurt turned the handle and Blaine walked them over to the wall so Kurt could reach out and flick the lights on.<p>

Blaine put Kurt down on one of the lower rafter chairs and dropped to his knees placing his head in Kurt's lap.

"Please Kurt please!" Blaine begged into Kurt's thighs.

"What baby?" Kurt asked confused.

"Can w-we please stop t-this please?" Blaine begged.

"Oh baby, you know I want to but now is not the time for this," Kurt said gently, he glanced at the clock... people would be arriving any time now, and they could not afford to be caught together again, especially when Blaine's in a state like this.

"Kurt, I love y-you please! I lov-ve you!" Blaine sobbed looking up into Kurt eyes.

"I love you too, but somebody will see us if we-"

"Please! I d-don't want to h-hurt you any m-more, I h-hate it, it feels b-b-bad!" baleen said, slowly becoming hysterical.

"I know it does, but baby we can't- oh shit that's them! Blaine you have to go! Blaine!" Kurt stood up and desperately tried to pull Blaine with him but Blaine stayed on his knees begging Kurt.

"Hey Kurt- whoa what's going on?" Mr Schuester asked as he walked in with the rest of the Glee Club.

"Kurt Please! _Please_!" Blaine begged, not even noticing the Glee Club.

Puck and Finn crowded around with everyone else, their faces masks of horror.

"Kurt! What the hell?" Mercedes demanded.

"Kurt is he hurting you?" Rachel asked, moving forward like everyone else.

Kurt's mind was racing, everyone started asking him questions, they were all getting closer and he has no idea as to what to do, through all the chaotic, question and yelling and Finn and Puck trying to do damage control by pushing people back, Kurt looked down. He looked down into Blaine's blazing, emerald, green eyes and he knew at that moment what he had to do... he has to comfort his boyfriend.

Kurt dropped to his knees in front of the whole Glee Club and crushed his lips with Blaine's, their tears mingled together as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders pulling him closer. Blaine's hands found Kurt's waist and pulled them together so Kurt was sitting in Blaine's lap.

The Glee Club went silent watching the two boys embrace.

"I love you," Kurt gasped when they pulled apart, and the Club gasped too.

"I love you too," Blaine said gently.

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><em>... So... what do you think?<em>

_Is the story ruined, did I do a crap job of your awesome prompts?_

_Any suggestions of what should happen next?_

_Anyways thanks so much for reading! I love you all!_

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello Beautiful, Amazing, Wonderful Readers!_

_Oh my God! 110 Reviews! I can't even find words to comprehend how amazed I am! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so much! I love you all so much! (In a non-creepy way) just WOW! The fact that you take time out of your precious lives to read this amazes me, but you also take time to review? I am just stunned and I can't even thank you all enough!_

_This chapter follows straight on from the last one, I always knew how the ND's would react but it took me forever to put it into words._

_I added a tiny bit of actual plot to the story, I want to keep you all entertained and interested. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know :)_

_Prompts from; __GeorgieGirl999__, __spike4561__, __kurt kum-mel and someone... sorry I've forgotten who, requested Kurt to Top... so yeah :)_

_Warnings! Viloence (towards Blaine!), crying, Girl talk, more crying, Sex, Awkward sex joke from Burt, more sex (this time in the shower), a sneaky/creepy/spying guy (I won't tell you who)._

_I own Glee... Jokes._

* * *

><p>Confused screams and angry cries rang through the air but Blaine's mind was filled with an empty silence. Kurt had just kissed him in front of the whole entire Glee Club and a teacher.<p>

In his peripheral vision Blaine could see Mercedes and Rachel trying to advance on him but Puck was holding them back, he could see Mike and Sam yelling at each other but Tina had a hand on each of their chests' separating them. He could also see Finn helping Brittany to hold back Santana and Quinn and he could see a very confused Mr Schue holding onto Artie's wheel chair, stopping him from wheeling himself over to the boys.

But that didn't matter because right in front of his red-rimmed, green eyes were bright, blue pieces of heaven. Kurt's hand reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek, stroking his thumb gently over Blaine's damp skin.

"You k-kissed me," Blaine's voice whispered, his hand reaching up to cover Kurt's.

"Don't you dare touch him again!" a voice yelled.

"Of course I did, you were sad and I had to do something," Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to be my bitch when I get my hands on you!" A high pitched voice screeched

"But t-they saw," Blaine said stunned as he jerked his head towards the chaos.

"Blaine, I don't care. Right now all that matters to me is that you're okay. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I swear to God Anderson, you're dead!"

"Yes I'm okay, but why di-"

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world, and they were going to find out eventually... I just needed to make sure you were okay," Kurt said softly.

"Are you a dolphin?"

Blaine didn't say anything instead he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek.

This small action seemed to infuriate Santana and she broke free of Finn's grip and rushed towards the boys. Blaine had hardly any time to react before Santana had pulled him around by the collar of his shirt and slapped him across the face with the palm of her hand.

"How dare you take advantage of Kurt? You think just because he's gay you can abuse him and treat him differently? It's not right!"

"Santana, No!" Kurt screamed and slapped her hands away from Blaine's collar as she went to hit him again. Kurt pulled the boy into the safety of his arms; Santana stepped back in shock at what had just happened.

"Slap him again!" Quinn yelled.

"Kurt, he just kissed you! Why are you defending him?" Santana screamed over the angry voices.

"Yeah why, Kurt?"

"Why are you holding him?"

"What's going on?"

"Is he a dolphin?"

"Why the fuck did you kiss him?"

"What the fuck is happening?"

"Language everybody!"

"Answer us! Why?"

"Because I LOVE HIM!" Kurt screamed back.

The room fell silent.

Everybody stood looking at the two boys holding each other... Nothing was making any sense... Blaine and Kurt hate each other… don't they?

"What the hell do you mean 'you love him'?" Rachel demanded.

"I mean I love him! I always have! I always will!" Kurt said standing up and pulling Blaine with him.

The room was still silent; Kurt could practically hear their brains ticking trying to work out what was happening.

"How is that even possible?" Santana asked angrily and Brittany stepped forward to link their pinkies together.

"It's because he's a dolphin," Brittany said quietly.

"What?" Everyone in the club asked in unison.

"You know? Gay shark. Dolphin. Kurt. Kurt is a dolphin. Kurt kissing someone. That person obviously has to be a dolphin too," Brittany said happily smiling at Blaine. "I personally think you make a cute dolphin couple," she said.

"Is it me or does that actually make sense?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"No it does _not_ make sense!" Mercedes exclaimed, "I would like a proper explanation so I don't go puttin' the whopping on both y'all," she said and tried to advance forward but Puck stopped her.

"Sit down," Blaine said suddenly.

"What?" Tina asked, confused.

"Go sit down and we will explain," Blaine said, his voice wasn't shaking anymore and he had suddenly found a new confidence from somewhere.

"No, there will be no 'we will explain' I don't care what you have to say!" Rachel said, "You have no right to explain anything! Not after everything you've done to ku-"

"And you have no right to talk to me like that you fucking hypocrite," Blaine snarled cutting Rachel off, "Now sit your ass down."

The Glee club looked stunned but by some miracle they all moved towards the chairs and took their seats, even Mr Schue.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly when they had all settled.

"Don't go thanking us yet Hobbit, not until you explain what the actual fuck is happening."

"Santana! Language!" Mr Schue scolded her.

"Listen," Kurt said stepping forward suddenly, "This is a _massive_ long story but the short version is that seven years ago, I had no friends, not a single one... Except Blaine," Kurt said gazing at his boyfriend then back to the club, "But nobody knew that Blaine was my friend. We were young and stupid and we made a pact that Blaine would bully me so I wouldn't get bullied by anybody else and nobody would ever know that we are in love. So for seven years he's been pretending to be this dickhead towards me but actually... he's not," Kurt finished quietly, bracing himself for the clubs reaction.

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled.

"No it's not," Puck said before either Blaine or Kurt could reply, "I thought it was at first but then Kurt's Dad explained it to me and then I saw them together and they were like full romantic and shit and trust me... they are actually telling the truth," Puck said as though he still couldn't believe it himself.

"Wait you knew about this?" Artie asked.

"Only since last night when we walked in on them having-"

"They don't need to know!" Finn said suddenly shutting Puck up.

"Do you seriously expect us to sit here and believe this shit?" Quinn asked.

Kurt felt like he was on the verge of tears, seven years of struggling and tormenting and he is _finally_ sharing the truth with his closest friends and they don't believe him.

"Why would I lie?" Kurt asked, his voice going higher.

"I don't know, maybe because that dick is forcing you to?" Mike suggested.

"I'm not forcing him to do anything," Blaine said firmly.

"Oh sure?" Rachel said sarcastically, "Just like you have _never_ forced him into a locker or never forced him into a dumpster or never forced your fist into his face! You aren't even Kurt's friend! You don't know him like we do! _We_ have been here for him every time _you've_ hurt him and-"

"You don't know God damn thing!" Blaine shouted cutting Rachel off, "You fucking liar! You know nothing about Kurt! Let me ask you something, what's his favourite colour? Huh? What type of m&ms does he like? What song is currently paused on his IPod? What novel is in his book bag? What's his coffee order?" Blaine waited for a response but no one answered, "See none of you know!" Blaine yelled.

"Oh and as if you know all that!" Mercedes yelled back.

Blaine stared directly at her before he answered slowly and distinctly, "Kurt's favourite colour is hazel green because of my eyes, he only eats yellow m&ms because he thinks they look the happiest, the book he is currently reading is fashion book called "Don't Put A Gender On Fashion?" he has been reading it for the past month, on his IPod the song that is currently paused is Defying Gravity he listens to it at least ten times a day and his coffee order is a Grande non-fat mocha! So don't you dare tell me that I don't know the person I love.

"I know him better then all of you put together. I've been here for him since we were kids! Have you? Have any of you?" Blaine asked looking around desperately. Angry tears started to fill his eyes. "Do you know how much we have been through? Do you know what I have had to do? Do you?" he asked.

"I'm the one that rocked him to sleep when we were ten because some stupid prick," he said pointing at Finn, "Called him a _fag_ for the first time! I'm the one that made him hot chocolate when were eleven after an idiot," he pointed at Puck, "Stole his _favourite_ jacket and tossed it into a puddle! I am the one who stayed up all night when we were twelve holding his hands so he wouldn't scratch his Chicken Pox!" Kurt smiled at the memory, "I am the one who wouldn't let him near _me_ when _I_ caught the Chicken Pox off _him_ so he wouldn't get them again! When were thirteen...? I was the only one who showed up to his birthday party... a party that I wasn't invited to because I couldn't be, but I was the only one," Blaine said as a tear trickled down his face, "I was the _only one_... And he had sent out at least _fifty_ invitations, I held him when he cried, I stayed with him all day and helped him play party games, I had to heal his broken heart when he realised that nobody wanted to come!" Kurt sniffled and Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck.

"When we were fourteen," Blaine continued "I pulled him out of the dumpster after the football team had thrown him in there; I helped him clean his clothes! At fifteen I was the one who reassured him that he has the most beautiful voice in the world-which he does, when some bitch from his so called group of friends in his Glee Club stole his solo!" Rachel ducked her head, "And this year! I have had to do so much more just so he can be safe and feel loved... I am the one that calls him beautiful every day, I remind him of how amazing he truly is… when was the last time any of you complimented anything about this amazing boy?" Blaine asked.

"Do you have any idea of how it feels to have to _hurt_ the person you _love_?" Blaine asked, "Do you know how it feels to not be able to hold hands with that person in public? Do you know how it feels to see that person in pain and you can't stop it or even comfort them? No, you don't know how it feels... So don't you dare judge us or say that what we have isn't real," Blaine hissed at them kissing Kurt's hair, "Because to us it's more real than the air we breathe."

Once again the room was silent... But this time it was different, the girls have tears in their eyes and the boys looked shaken and sad at what they were hearing.

Santana sniffed and Mercedes wiped away a stray tear.

"Is it really true?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," Kurt said turning his head away from Blaine's neck to look at them, "Every word."

"So you two are actually... In love?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Blaine breathed quietly.

"I don't believe it," Santana said.

"You better believe it because it the truth," Kurt said wiping away more tears.

"I guess it actually makes sense," Artie said, everyone's head whipped around to stare at him.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"Well think about it, when we caught them in here before, they were all sweaty and puffed out and we thought that Blaine was hurting Kurt or something, but they had probably snuck in here to make-out. And," he continued, "Remember when we told Kurt that we were going to beat Blaine up and he begged us not to! Oh my God it all makes sense! You didn't tell us to stop because you thought we'd get into trouble, you told us to stop so we wouldn't hurt Blaine!" Artie exclaimed and the Glee Clubs' eyes went wide as they pieced together more of the puzzle.

"It was Blaine shirt!" Finn said suddenly and everybody looked at him, "That shirt you were wearing the other night," Finn said pointing at Kurt, "It wasn't a new fashion trend; it was Blaine's football shirt! I should know I have one just like it! God, why didn't I see it before?" Finn asked smacking himself in the head.

"Why didn't any of us see it before?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Mercedes asked.

"How could we tell you? I used to be hated by half of you, and the other half… well you didn't even know I existed, so why would I tell you and jeopardise a relationship that was saving my life?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, that's fair enough," Mr Schue said, "But we're all a lot closer now, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because we were both fine with everything... Kinda... And we have spent so long hiding it we didn't want to risk anything by telling you and look at the way you all just reacted, you never would have believed me," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt the only reason they acted like that was because they didn't know the facts," Puck said, "It was just like how Finn and I went crazy but now... We understand and we want to help you because, Kurt... We love you- in a non-gay way," Puck clarified looking at Blaine who tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulders.

"Y-You do?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we do," Tina said softly.

A steady trickle of tears fell from Kurt's eyes and down his face.

"And if you l-love Blaine," Rachel said, the words sounded funny to her, "Then we will all have to get to know him… so we can love him too... I mean he can't be that bad if he's been protecting you for seven years," Rachel joked and the club gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

Everyone had become quiet; nobody knew what to say next. Blaine just wanted to take Kurt home and leave this mess behind them but before he goes he has to warn them.

"You can't tell anyone," Blaine said firmly.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "You can't say a thing, it will ruin everything, please I'm begging you all to stay quiet about this."

"It's okay Kurt, I'm sure nobody will say anything," Mr Schuester reassured him.

"Thank you," Kurt said, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to take Kurt to my house... Finn?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you take Kurt's car? I know you ride with him to school," Blaine said.

"Yeah, of course, do you want me to tell Burt that Kurt's going to stay at your house tonight?" Finn asked as Blaine dug through Kurt's bag and tossed Finn the car keys. Blaine then headed to the door with his arms still around Kurt.

"Yeah… please,"

"No problem," Finn said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said and he walked Kurt out the door as the club mumbled their goodbyes.

"Okay everyone," Mr Shuster said when the boys had left, "It's been one hell of an afternoon... I think it's time we all go home and get some rest. When you come to school tomorrow please remember your promise to Kurt and Blaine... Okay? Alright, let's get out of here," he stood up and everyone followed his lead.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked as they walked to his car.<p>

Kurt pulled out of Blaine's arms and turned to face his boyfriend; he looked Blaine in the eyes and then pressed their lips firmly together. He put as much love and as much passion as he could muster into the kiss, trying to help Blaine feel what he's feeling.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked as he broke away gasping.

"I love you," Kurt spoke softly, not answering the question.

"I love you too,"

"I can't believe you remember all of that _and_ you know all of that about… me," Kurt whispered.

Blaine chuckled silently and grabbed Kurt's hand lacing their fingers together.

"I know all that and so much more, if you were a subject in school I would ace you," Blaine said as he lifted Kurt's hand and placed a kiss to his knuckles, Kurt smiled at his cheesy boyfriend, "Do you want to go out for dinner or something? My parents are at a business meeting tonight so I don't have to be home until later," Blaine said with a smile.

"No," Kurt said flatly and he watched Blaine's smile fall, "No I don't want to go out for dinner... I want to go to your house... And I want to make love to you," Kurt said staring directly at Blaine, his face completely serious.

"O-Okay."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that they are actually together," Quinn said in disbelief.<p>

"Yeah I know how you feel," Puck said opening her car door for her.

Quinn hoped in gracefully and wound down the window so Puck could lean in.

"So you found out last night?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah Finn and I kind of walked in on them when they were getting their mack on,"

"Wow, so they were making-out? Are they having sex and everything? Like full sex? As in-" she asked eagerly.

"Whoa slow down girl, yeah probably but it's their business right? It's none of ours," Puck said with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess... It's just so sad... When you think about it... Seven years... That's a long time," Quinn said gloomily.

"Yeah,"

"Anyways I've got to go before my Mom has a cow," Quinn said.

"Oh okay… bye," Puck said and he removed himself from her window so she could reverse out the car space.

"Bye!" Quinn called and drove away.

Puck stared at her disappearing tail lights for few moments, before sighing and walking to his own car.

* * *

><p>"I never would have guessed in a million years," Rachel said.<p>

"Me neither," Tina agreed.

"Yeah I always thought they hated each other," Mike said a little confused.

"It looks like they're in love," Sam said kicking a stone with the toe of his converse.

"Yeah you should have seen them last night," Finn said with a huff.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked turning her head to look at him.

Finn blushed and looked at the ground as he walked.

"Well umm last night when we interrupted them they... They umm... Well they-"

"Dude just say it!" Sam said frustrated.

"Okay alright," Finn said defensively, "They were pretty much naked in bed and Blaine was on top and there was lots of rubbing and moaning and they were in bed and they didn't have any clothes on and Kurt was on the bottom and they were in bed and they were sweating and in bed and Blaine was-"

"Whoa, shhh Finn it's okay, relax," Rachel said soothingly rubbing circles on his arm, trying to calm him.

"It's just... I feel so bad..." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah we all do," Mike said putting his jacket around Tina's shoulders.

"No, not just for like all that but... I was an asshole last night and I'm sorry about it... But Blaine was in Kurt's bed and Kurt's like my brother and... Yeah," Finn said softly, "Anyways that's Kurt's navigator... See ya tomorrow," he said with a wave and a smile.

"Bye," Rachel called to everyone and walked to her own car.

"Okay Sam, let's get you home," Mercedes said and walked with Sam to her car.

"Bye," Tina and Mike called together, they laced fingers and headed to Mike's car.

"It does actually make sense when you think about it," Tina said.

Mike nodded in agreement l, "It does and they actually look like they're in love, and those things that Blaine said, they were really sweet I never knew he was like that, I felt sorry for him and- oh my God what about Santana? She full slapped him."

"Yeah I can't believe that... She was really upset for some reason, like more upset than any of us," Tina said accepting Mikes hand as he helped her into the open car door.

"I hope she's okay," Mike said worriedly as he walked to the driver's side.

* * *

><p>"I d-didn't mean t-to," Santana cried into Brittany shoulders in the back of her car.<p>

"It's okay, the dolphin didn't mind," Brittany said.

"It's j-just that they were f-flaunting it! They k-kissed in front o-of the w-whole stupid Glee Cl-ub," she sobbed harder, "Why c-can't we d-do that?" Santana asked.

"Because we are a secret and nobody knows about us, but Kurt and Blaine they need some people to know, they need support... We just need each other," Brittany said stroking Santana's hair.

"I feel s-so bad for t-them," she said wiping at her tears as she sat up straight, "All this t-time and t-they've been a s-secret... All this t-time they h-have had to hide t-their love, I can b-barley stand hiding o-ours! God what d-do we do?" she asked desperately.

"We support them," Brittany said simply, "We help them, we show them that we have their backs, we let them know that we are there for them, we make life a little bit easier, we show then that they still have friends and we will always love them," Brittany said.

Santana stared at her in shock, "How did I f-find someone as b-beautiful and smart as y-you?"

"I think it was Lord Tubbington, I think he set us up together," Brittany said seriously.

Santana burst out laughing and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

Kurt pressed an opened mouthed kiss to Blaine's bare collar bone. They are lying in Blaine's bed; clothes have been removed and have been replaced by a very thin sheen of sweat.

"You make me feel so good... I always feel so loved... I promise I'll make you feel that way," Kurt said as he sucked on Blaine's neck. Blaine hummed in response as Kurt moved further up and placed a heated kiss to his lips.

Blaine opened his mouth and accepted Kurt's tongue sucking it lightly, causing Kurt to moan, Kurt's hands trailed down Blaine's chest, following his lovely trail of hair, right until he reached the base of Blaine's hard cock. Kurt trailed a finger up and down Blaine's length causing his boyfriend to thrust up seeking more friction.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt sucked his bottom lip and gently bit down. Kurt's finger stopped tracing patterns and Blaine groaned at the loss of the small amount of contact, but that groan quickly turned into a gasp as Kurt used his whole hand to grab Blaine's length and pump firmly. Kurt stroked his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock smearing pre-come down and around it.

"Yes, oh yes, Kurt, oh-" Kurt swallowed Blaine's moans and pumped harder. Blaine started to thrust up into Kurt's hand as he became more and more desperate.

Kurt released Blaine's mouth and kissed his way to Blaine's ear; flicking his tongue out, Kurt traced the shell and gently sucked on the lobe.

"Please... K-Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt smiled but paid no attention to his boyfriend's desperation and instead sucked harder.

"Oh God... Kurt... Please... Please," Blaine moaned.

"Okay baby," Kurt whispered hotly into his ear causing Blaine to moan louder.

Kurt sat up and removed his hand from Blaine's cock, placing himself between his naked thighs, as he searched the blankets for the lube he had pulled out of Blaine's top draw earlier on.

"Blaine," Kurt said as he flipped the lid of the lube, Blaine's eyes found his and Kurt continued, "Do you want to go on you back or on your knees? It's up to you baby,"

"Back," Blaine whispered, "I want to look you in the eye when you're deep inside me. I want to see your face when you scream my name."

Kurt moaned slightly and restrained himself from coming right then and there, "O-Okay, lift your legs," Kurt said and he squirted lube onto his fingers, warming it with both hands.

Blaine lifted his legs so his feet were flat on the bed and his knees pointed towards the roof. Kurt gasped at the sight of Blaine waiting for him, so willing to be taken. Kurt shifted closer and he bent down, his chest sliding in-between Blaine's thighs, to kiss him on the mouth and he slowly circled a finger around his hole.

"I love you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips as he pushed his finger into the tight heat.

Blaine moaned in response and tightened around Kurt's finger, Kurt started to pump slowly as he traced Blaine's bottom lip with his tongue.

Kurt added a second finger and Blaine hissed against his lips.

"It's okay baby, just relax," Kurt pulled back so he could talk, he slowly pumped his fingers remembering that it's been a long time since he's fingered Blaine, so he tried to be extra gentle.

Kurt slowly scissored his fingers, and he felt Blaine relax around them.

"More... Please more," Blaine gasped, his hands fishing in the sheets.

Kurt nodded and very slowly he added a third finger, this time Blaine whimpered at the pain and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"God baby, you're so tight, how will I even fit in there?" Kurt asked, thrusting his fingers slowly.

"You'll fit," Blaine gasped, "Trust me you'll- FUCK! Again!" Blaine screamed and his eyes flew open. Kurt had crooked his fingers and found Blaine's prostate.

"You were saying?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

Blaine didn't respond he was too busy moaning Kurt's name and thrusting slightly on his fingers.

"M-More," Blaine gasped.

Kurt nodded and very, very slowly he added a fourth finger. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"Baby just relax," Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine's cheek and whispering in his ear, "Relax."

Blaine tried to steady his breathing as he relaxed his muscles around Kurt fingers, Kurt began pumping again, and pretty soon Blaine had forgotten about the pain and was sobbing in pleasure.

"Kurt, I n-need more," Blaine whispered looking his boyfriend in the eye, "Baby... I need you,"

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and removed his fingers. Blaine whimpered at the loss but Kurt distracted him by thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth.

Kurt broke the kiss and sat up on his knees, he found the bottle of lube again, he spread some on himself coating his dick, and slowly he lined himself up with Blaine's entrance.

"Remember to relax baby," Kurt whispered and he pushed into Blaine slowly.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's tight heat surrounding his cock, he reminded himself that it was Blaine's first time so he waited a few moments for him to catch his breath.

"Baby, we n-need to keep going," Kurt said when he saw a tear roll down Blaine's cheek and land in the pillows, "This is where it h-hurts the most, the quicker I'm in-oh God, the quicker the pain goes," Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded and Kurt pushed in further, he didn't stop until he was fully in. He cried out in pleasure as Blaine cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry- _oh_, baby, it gets bet-ter," Kurt reassured him.

Blaine nodded and opened his eyes, breathing deeply he reached his hand up and Kurt did the same, they laced their fingers together and Kurt bent over and kissed Blaine's knuckles.

"I'm o-okay," Blaine whispered, "Just go slow."

Kurt nodded and he bent down even further, placing the hand with their laced fingers on the pillow next to Blaine's head and he stole Blaine's lips for a kiss.

Kurt pulled his hips back slowly and then thrust them forward. The boys' moaned against each other's lips, Kurt did it again and Blaine broke the kiss gasping, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Kurt continued his pace until both he and Blaine were whimpering and in need of more.

"Faster?" Blaine asked his breath hitching and Kurt nodded eagerly. Kurt moved back so he now has a perfect view of Blaine's upper body, he wants to see Blaine face when he does this.

Kurt shifted his weight and adjusted his angle by moving closer to Blaine, he pulled back his hips and thrust forward hard.

Blaine's eyes that had been closed flew wide open, his mouth turned into an 'o' shape as he gasped in a lung full of air. Kurt's shift had created the perfect angle for him to hit Blaine's prostate every time he thrust.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned and he griped Kurt's hand tighter.

Kurt groaned in response and he thrust into Blaine again, every time his hips snapped forward he did it firmly and surly, remembering just how good it had felt for him.

"Yes, _yes_, yes!" Blaine screamed as Kurt continually pushed into him.

Kurt started snapping his hips into Blaine at an alarming rate, his thrust were getting harder and faster as his whole body became covered in beads of sweat and the air filled itself with the smells of sex.

Kurt loved everything as he did this to Blaine, the drag against his cock against Blaine's hole, Blaine's tight heat surrounding him, the tingling in his stomach that he gets with every thrust, the way his name is falling from Blaine's lips in tiny little whimpers... Everything.

"Blaine... So good... Feel s-so good."

"You... T-Too."

They stayed this way until Kurt's eyes found Blaine's as he rocked into him, when they looked at each other the atmosphere changed, Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt waist and with the heel of his foot he pushed him in deeper. Kurt moaned at the increased depth, every time Kurt thrust into Blaine, Blaine would tighten his legs and caused Kurt cock to go in further and further making him buckle over in pleasure.

"Last n-night, I came- ah shit, oh fuck! From just y-your huge c-cock pounding in-into me, I'm going to do that t-to y-you," Kurt hissed. Blaine's balls tightened at Kurt words and he started thrusting up harder, Kurt doing the same.

Their ragged breaths and moaning whimpers were the only sounds they could hear, each one made Kurt's cock tingle and he could feel _it_ coming, he could feel the tightening in his stomach and shivers running down his thighs. He was losing control and he was losing it fast. But he needs Blaine to come first; he _needs_ to _make_ Blaine come first.

"Blaine, I'm s-so c-close," he whispered.

"Me-oh fuck... Me t-too," Blaine gasped as Kurt thrust into him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and laced those fingers together as well, he put a set of hands on either side of Blaine's head and pounded into his boyfriend. His thrust stuttering as they both grew closer and closer.

Blaine could barely breath, his body is so hot and sweaty and he can feel Kurt throbbing inside him and it's all just too much, with one final thrust from Kurt directly into his prostate Blaine made a noise that was halfway between a squeal and moan as he spurted thick ropes of come all over his and Kurt's stomach.

That did it for Kurt, like all the others, the noise Blaine had just made went straight to his cock, he could feel Blaine tighten around him and he thrust deep inside of him throwing his head back in pleasure as he settled inside his boyfriend completely, before coming deep inside of him screaming his name.

Kurt rocked them both through their orgasms but when they were both completely spent he pulled out quickly as he became too sensitive. He pulled out but then collapsed straight back onto Blaine, their bodies slid a little because of the mixture of Blaine's come and their sweat.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until they could both finally talk again.

"That... Perfect... You were... I..." Blaine gasped.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered kissing Blaine's chest and closing his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes too and they fell asleep completely naked, covered in sweat and come but they didn't care... They have now both made love to each other for the first time... And nothing can ruin that.

* * *

><p>"So he's at Blaine's?" Burt asked.<p>

"Yeah, they were both... a bit upset," Finn said softly as he and Burt watched a baseball game in the living room.

"I just hope they're okay," Burt said his brow frowning with worry.

"I'm sure they will be... its just... I guess at first they were hurt because the Glee Club didn't believe them... But now they know that we want to help them... I think they're shocked... Because well they've hidden it for seven years and now all of a sudden so many people know and want to help and it's... It's got to be screwing with them,"

"And if _that's_ not, then _they_ most certainly are," Burt chuckled but stopped immediately... Did he just make a joke about his son's sex life?

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Umm... Nothing," Burt said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>Kurt stirred in Blaine's arms, he stifled a yawn and pressed his lips to Blaine's chest, it tasted salty.<p>

Kurt shifted and felt his abdomen stick to Blaine's.

"What the hell-ewww!" Kurt exclaimed but he quickly clamped his hand to his mouth. He wasn't quick enough.

"What's goin' on?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep," Kurt said leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Kurt went to pull back but Blaine put a hand through his hair and held him in place as he sat up on the bed. Kurt deepened the kiss by wrapping his bare legs around Blaine's naked waist and sitting in his lap.

"I think," Blaine said breaking away, "We should get cleaned up."

Kurt nodded in agreement and went straight back to sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, Blaine chuckled, "How about a shower?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded again but even more enthusiastically this time and Blaine swung his legs off the bed. He held onto Kurt's bare ass as he lifted him and walked them both to his ensuite bathroom.

"Shower or bath?" Blaine asked around Kurt's lips.

"Mmmmm... shower," Kurt decided; he squeezed his legs around Blaine's waist before unwrapping them and planting his feet on the tiled floor.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him into the shower stall; they went in together and closed the glass door. Blaine's bedroom took up practically the whole third floor so it's needless to say that he has a huge bathroom, it's bigger than Kurt's family one at home.

As you walk in there is a massive Jacuzzi tub to your left, the tub itself is about twice the size of Blaine's king size bed. On your right there is a row of cabinets' that are filled with Blaine's and Kurt's personal shower supplies, the cabinets' run along the wall and there are a series of three dips in them, they are sinks. Above them the wall is covered with a huge mirror that is surrounded by dressing room lights, when you walk to the centre of the bathroom and stand in front of the Jacuzzi tub you have a door that leads off to a toilet and another wall size mirror, this one however is floor length. Next to that mirror is a shower with three walls and a glass door. Blaine's shower is huge, it has four shower heads, one is removable and three are attached to a wall on either side, he has a bench inside the shower that you can sit on but Blaine just puts all of his cleaning supplies on it.

Kurt loves Blaine's bathroom.

"Do you know this is our first time having shower sex?" Kurt asked and turned the hot and cold water taps for all of the shower heads, the high pressured water started to pour onto them covering every inch of their bodies, and the entire shower loft.

"Who said anything about shower sex?" Blaine asked in fake curiosity, Kurt laughed he stopped quickly and pushed Blaine against the shower wall, latching onto his lips and Blaine groaned as Kurt started to slide against him, his cock that was already half hard was growing painfully stiff and it was rubbing against Kurt's.

Kurt could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his own, he broke the kiss and looked down.

"Hmmmm... what do we have here?" Kurt asked sliding to his knees dragging his nails down Blaine's wet chest and stomach, causing him to moan, and resting them on his hips.

Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to answer instead he slowly slid his lips over the tip of Blaine's cock, sucking at the pre-come that hadn't been washed away.

"Oh yes!" Blaine gasped the warmth of the water surrounding his body and the tight, slick heat of Kurt's mouth surrounding his cock was doing unbelievable things to him.

Kurt took more of Blaine into his mouth, until he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. Blaine groaned as Kurt started to bob his head, his hands reached out to grab something, but there was nothing except the smooth shower walls. One of Kurt's hands lifted from Blaine's hip to grab his hand and fist them in his own Kurt's hair, when both of Blaine's hands were in Kurt's hair he pushed him deeper. Kurt started deep throating Blaine, sending shivers down his boyfriends spine.

"Yes, oh Kurt, oh god, yes- KURT!" Blaine shouted as he felt one of Kurt's wet fingers push into his hole, he had been too distracted by Kurt's tongue to even notice what his boyfriend was doing.

Blaine's hands tightened in Kurt wet hair as Kurt added another finger, twisting them slowly, pumping them in and out of Blaine. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, it only took one stroke to his prostate, for him to come so hard down his boyfriends throat that he slid to the floor in a gasping heap.

"I really love the noise you make when you come really, really hard," Kurt said offhandedly as he kissed Blaine on the mouth, letting him taste himself.

"What noise?" Blaine gasped, his body still shivering despite the heat of the water.

"Oh it's just this little, sexy, squealing moan that you do... it makes me come every time," Kurt said nodding his head.

Blaine looked down into Kurt's lap and saw his soft, red cock completely unaroused just hanging there, Blaine was worried for a moment that Kurt hadn't been turned on at all but then he saw the white trails of come dipping down Kurt's stomach, being washed away with the water.

"You came from just the sound I made?" Blaine asked sitting up straighter.

"Oh yeah," Kurt said closing his eyes, a dreamy expression washed over his face, "That sound you make is delicious... one day I plan on recording it and setting it as my ringtone," he said and opened his eyes, "But now that I think about it, I can't do that because I would be coming in my pants _all_ day."

Blaine didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he was starting to get hard again and looking at Kurt he could see he was too. He was looking at Kurt's cock and he really wanted to know what it tasted like in the shower, after all this is their first time having shower sex... maybe it can be their first time at something else as well?

"Kurt, I thought the whole point of this shower was to get clean?" Blaine said in a stern voice, Kurt looked shocked for a moment but when he felt his cock get hard and he saw the eager glint in Blaine's eyes... he played along.

"I'm sorry it's just I wanted to take care of you," Kurt apologised, batting his eyelashes and sliding himself in-between Blaine's legs kissing him on the mouth.

"But now I'm going to have to clean you," Blaine sighed in pretend frustration, and pulled Kurt up pushing him against the same wall he had, only moments ago, been writhing against.

Blaine stood for a moment in the centre of the stall, letting the hot water wash over him, he closed his eyes but he knew Kurt would be following the water down his body. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, who was licking his lips, without warning he slammed his body against Kurt's, his fingers gripping his face smashing their lips together in a kiss that was filed with all teeth and tongue, Kurt moaned and his knees almost gave out but Blaine held him up. Suddenly Blaine pulled away and Kurt had to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling.

"So as I was saying," Blaine said, "I need to wash you," Blaine stretched up on his tippy toes and turned one shower head so it no longer reached where Kurt was flat against the wall.

Blaine walked to the inbuilt bench, picked up his soap sponge and squirted some body lotion on it and he walked back to Kurt who was practically whimpering for Blaine to touch him again.

"Stand still beautiful," Blaine said and he lathered the lotion into the sponge and gently rubbed it across Kurt's chest, drawing a pattern of circles.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt moaned, his cock was throbbing between his legs and Blaine's gentle touches were sending him insane.

Blaine worked his way down one arm and then moved on to the other, he went back to Kurt's chest and travelled down his abdomen, he didn't touch Kurt's cock at all. Instead he washed the inside of Kurt's thighs and down his calf's, when the front of his body was completely soap covered Blaine stared at his creation.

"Turn around beautiful," Blaine whispered and Kurt did as he was told, "Arms against the wall, ass out," Blaine demanded gently, and again Kurt did as he was told.

Blaine moved in closer to Kurt, rubbing circles across his shoulder blades and soaping up his back. Blaine travelled the sponge down further rubbing soothingly over Kurt's ass, he dropped to his knees and did the back of each of Kurt's legs. Blaine stayed on his knees when he spoke to Kurt.

"Go wash yourself off beautiful."

Kurt gasped slightly and pushed himself off the wall, he turned and walked around Blaine into the hot water that was still pounding out of the shower head. Blaine watched him until he was completely soap free.

"Now that you're all clean baby come over here and fuck my mouth, make sure you fuck it good and deep because I don't want to clean come off you again."

Kurt moaned and he raced over to Blaine and grabbed his curls, Blaine opened his mouth eagerly just as Kurt thrust in. Kurt moaned at the sensation and started to fuck Blaine's mouth, he thrust in hard making sure he hit the back of Blaine's throat every time. Kurt held on tighter to Blaine's hair, he had found out the last time Blaine gave him a blowjob that he liked a little pain mixed in with the pleasure. Blaine moaned when Kurt pulled tighter, each moan sent vibrations into Kurt's cock.

Kurt couldn't get enough air, the water was hitting his back and Blaine was sucking on his cock like he was born for it. Kurt's head started to spin at the pleasure overload.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Kurt gasped and he thrust in once more just as Blaine hollowed his cheeks out and Kurt came straight down his throat. His vision went white as his body shock with an incredible orgasm. He tried to breath but he couldn't because he was screaming Blaine's name. It was too much.

Kurt collapsed, his knees gave out and he was about to fall backwards but Blaine caught him around the middle and lowered him to the floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine called him panicky.

Kurt didn't respond.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in desperation.

Still no response.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked confused, but then he growled in frustration, "I can't believe I did it again!" he rasped.

"Did what?' Blaine asked shocked and confused, he was just relived that he didn't kill his boyfriend via blowjob.

"I passed out again," Kurt said in disappointment.

Blaine stared at him and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kurt demanded, giving Blaine his bitch look.

"Nothing," Blaine said trying to mask his giggles, "It's actually very flattering," he said.

Kurt huffed and shot up out of Blaine's lap and walked to where the water was spraying, he stood under it glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh come on," Blaine said lightly, standing up and pulling Kurt into his arms, holding him tight against his chest, spreading his hands across the taller boys back as he squirmed, "You know you love it... and we will just have to keep this up until you make me pass out," Blaine said suggestively.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, "Fine. Whatever. Deal," Kurt said pretending to still be angry, but actually the thought of fucking Blaine hard enough to make him pass out was getting him hard again.

"Deal," Blaine whispered and lifted Kurt so he wrapped his legs around his waist.

"So..." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, "You have a submissive kink, huh?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Only when you're ready to be a man enough and take control," he said with a wink, Blaine laughed and Kurt tightened his legs around him.

They stood wrapped around each other kissing until the water went cold, simply enjoying the feel of bodies against bodies, lips against lips and tongue against tongue.

* * *

><p>"No Mercedes, he isn't back yet... Yes I know it's been over two hours... Yes... Yes I know it's sad... Well if you want to be friends with Blaine than you can... Yeah... Well then do that... Trust me Mercedes when you get to know him you'll realise just how great a guy Blaine is... Trust me I would not let him date my son if he was an asshole- I mean a moron, don't say that other word it's not a word for young ladies to use... Yes I suppose God would frown upon it... What?... I can't hear you... That's better... I said that's better you can stop yelling... Yes... Well they have been together for seven years so yeah, they are intimate... I won't answer that... Because... Because I don't really feel comfortable discussing my son's sex life with you... No I'm not saying he has a sex life... No I didn't... and even if he did, I wouldn't tell you... Because... Because you're a young, innocent girl... What do you mean that's not a good enough reason?... Okay how about Because it's between Kurt and Blaine no one else?... Yes I know you're his best friend but-... Okay, okay calm down Honey... Okay... No I don't think that they-Kurt! I'm so glad you're home buddy! Now come here and take this phone before I throw it against the wall."<p>

Kurt shut the front door behind him and hurried over to take the phone off his dad.

"Hi dad, sorry I'm late but-" Kurt was about to explain but Burt held up a hand.

"Don't worry Finn explained; I'm just glad it all went okay... For the most part," Burt said and he squeezed Kurt's shoulder before he handed Kurt the phone and returned to the living room to watch his baseball game.

"'Cedes is that you?... Okay, okay relax honey... Wait I'll go to my room- call me on my cell... Okay... Talk soon," Kurt said as he hung up the receiver and headed to his room.

Before he had even made it to the stairs his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my God boy, don't you ever answer your phone? All night I've been calling we seriously need to talk about this,"_ Mercedes said as Kurt walked into his room, he toed off his boots and flopped onto his bed, lying on his back propping an arm behind his head.

"Sorry I was a little busy with Blaine..." Kurt said suggestively.

_"Oh my God I knew it!"_ Mercedes screamed and Kurt held the phone away from his ear until she had stopped.

"I've wanted to tell you ever since it happened 'Cedes! I've been in need of some serious best friend girl talk!" Kurt sighed.

_"Spill. Everything. Now. How far have you gone? Have you lost your V-Card? Has be lost his? Is he big?"_ Mercedes asked through a fit of giggles.

"'Cedes!" Kurt squealed, but he decided he might as well answer, "But anyways... yes my V-Card flew out the window on Friday night and I just fucked Blaine's out of him a few hours ago," Mercedes squealed again on the other end of the phone, "And... It's huge... Like massive!" Kurt said and once again he held the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf.

_"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He is so small, but he does have all those muscles... So I guess he could be big... Anyways! He popped your cherry! This is huge! How could you not tell me?" _Mercedes demanded.

"Well I think you would have found it a little weird if I called you on Sunday and said 'Hey 'cedes you know that asshole Blaine Anderson? Yeah turns out he's not an asshole he's just pretending to be one because he loves me- anyways he just fucked me senseless all day yesterday.'"

The phone was silent.

"'Cedes?" Kurt asked sitting up propping a pillow behind his back as he lent against the headboard.

There was a sniffle on the other line.

"Mercedes Hon, talk to me girl," Kurt said getting worried.

_"Sorry... It's just hearing you talk about it so freely makes me realise how comfortable the two of you are with each other and how... Like... God I don't know! Just how much you must actually love each other and... I feel so bad,"_ she sobbed and Kurt could feel tears prickle his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kurt reassured her.

_"Yes I do, I've treated Blaine like shit and he doesn't deserve that... I mean the guy is willing to sacrifice having real friends just so you can be safe- that's what you call commitment,"_ Mercedes joked and Kurt laughed with her.

"I know... I feel bad too, I love him so much and he sacrifices everything for me... What do I do for him? Nothing," Kurt said his breath hitching.

_"Hey now, don't go crying on me, it's obvious after seeing him weeping on his knees in front of you That he loves you, so don't go thinking any different, you do so much for him Kurt... You do what none of us have done, you've loved him for who he truly is and it's obvious you put him first-like when he was crying you didn't think about what we thought or anything you just needed to comfort him. You love him," _Mercedes said in a firm voice.

"I do... Thanks 'Cedes," Kurt said softly.

_"It's still so weird thinking that you are in love with someone that has been pushing you around and then we find out he hadn't actually been pushing you around, and then I find out that you're NOT a virgin anymore,"_ she said.

"Yeah well it's the truth and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it's just really messed up."

_"It's okay I understand, as long as you're happy."_

"I am... I have been for the past seven years... He makes me happy."

"_Good! Now that we've got all that cleared up I've got seven years' worth of gossip to catch up on, c'mon white boy, don't leave me hanging,"_ she said sassily and Kurt laughed.

For the rest of the night they stayed in the phone discussing everything from Blaine and Kurt's morning coffees to their night time meetings. Mercedes practically swooned when she heard how Blaine climbs trees for Kurt and how he leaves flowers and coffee and when he told he about all the notes Blaine gives him, he could practically hear her drooling on the other end.

He also told her about the bad times of when Blaine has to push Kurt down at school or when they fight over silly things or even how Blaine gets extremely jealous whenever Kurt so much as even looks at another guy. Mercedes listened the whole night, a constant stream of tears falling down her face as she listened to how he best friend has to struggle everyday just to stay safe with the boy he loves.

By the end of the night they said their goodbyes and Mercedes made Kurt a promise.

"Listen... Now I know that we haven't been there for you in the past but Kurt... I promise you we will all be there for you-and Blaine, from now on... I promise we will help you in every way we can because... Well by the sounds of it it's time you guys caught a break,"

Kurt wiped his tears away and cleared his throat before he spoke softly to his best friend, "Thank you... I love you Mercedes."

"I love you too Kurt,"

When the call ended Kurt got up and changed into his pyjamas, he didn't need to take a shower after how well Blaine had washed him during the one they had shared together.

Kurt lay in his bed staring at his ceiling... The Glee Club has found out and they still love him. Blaine still loves him and he still loves Blaine... For once the world seemed to be letting Kurt Hummel be happy.

Kurt sighed contentedly, he set his alarm, sent a quick 'goodnight' and 'I love you' text to Blaine and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Okay baby, I'll see you in English," Blaine said and kissed Kurt goodbye.<p>

"Bye," Kurt waved and followed Blaine out of the bathroom.

Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine walk away limping slightly.

Last night had been amazing, he had made love to Blaine and then they gave each other amazing blowjobs in the shower, and Kurt might have added a finger or two when he was working on Blaine. That little squealing moan Blaine had made when he came... Well, Kurt wanted to hear it again, and so he had.

But as Blaine walked to football practice he was cursing himself... If he can't walk properly how is he supposed to run?

* * *

><p>"You okay Blaine?" Dylan asked, as he pulled a clean shirt over his head.<p>

"Yeah why?" Blaine replied, lacing up his shoes.

The whole football team is currently crowded in the locker room after a particularly hard training session.

"I just thought that maybe you have hurt yourself, you're walking kind of funny," Dylan said with a shrug.

There was a crashing sound behind them; Finn who had been collecting his football pads dropped them all when he had heard what Dylan had said, they crashed to the floor as Finn stood there with his mouth open.

Oh shit, he knows Kurt and I have slept together, Blaine thought to himself.

"Well he did get hit pretty hard today," Puck said trying to hide his laughter.

"Yeah true," Dylan said, losing interest.

Blaine flashed Puck a grateful smile and finished putting his gear away.

When Blaine was ready to leave Finn called out to him.

"Hey Anderson," he said putting on his best tough guy voice and beckoning Blaine to come over to him.

Blaine walked to where Finn was in a secluded Section of the locker room, most of the guys have left but the ones from Glee Club still remained.

Blaine walked over to them and suddenly he felt very intimidated, he was the shortest one there, not including Artie but he was in a wheel chair.

"What?" Blaine asked looking up at the boys' faces.

"We want to talk to you," Finn said.

"Obviously," Blaine snapped, he couldn't help it but whenever he was around anyone that is close to Kurt he automatically put on his bully act.

"Alright, alright," Puck said, putting an arm around Blaine's shoulder, "Relax, we're on your side, remember?"

Blaine nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well... Umm we just wanted to say that we are sorry," Finn said honestly, "We wish your situation could be different and we just want to tell you that we've all talked about it and... We all want to be your friend... If you want."

Blaine blinked in surprise; Puck squeezed his shoulders and started to nod, "Yeah, we just think that seeing as you and Kurt are together maybe we should be friends again... Not like we were before, this time we would actually know what's happening and... We could help," he said looking at Mike, Artie and Sam who nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well we don't want to bully Kurt or anything," Sam said.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, "But if were thinking that maybe you could join Glee Club so-"

"No, no way in hell, that's social suicide and I can't," Blaine said ducking under Puck's arm backing away.

"Stop thinking about your reputation for a second and think about-"

"Kurt," Blaine said cutting Artie off, "I'm thinking about Kurt, not myself. If I join Glee Club I will lose my Rep and then I won't be able to keep _this_ up and Kurt will no longer be protected, I won't risk it, i won't risk him getting hurt," Blaine said firmly.

"Oh," Artie said looking down at his lap.

"Listen it was a nice thought and all but-"

"Don't join just come," Finn said interrupting Blaine.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't join us just come and sit with Kurt and be with him, it's just a suggestion but it's an extra hour a day with him... So yeah... Think about it," Finn said with a smile as he gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder and left.

Mike, Artie, Sam and Puck followed his lead each of them nodding to Blaine on their way out.

Blaine stood there for a moment, before leaving. As soon as Blaine exited the locker room Karofsky emerged from the shower stall he had been hiding in.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

"Hey, Santana," Kurt said in greeting as she walked up to him and flung her arms around his neck, Kurt stumbled a little in shock.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Before he could respond Kurt was being pulled down the hallway towards the choir room.

"Whoa! Hey, Santana what are y-"

"Hush, just hurry up," she said and pulled him harder so they ended up breaking into a run.

They reached the choir room quickly; Kurt's stomach filled with butterflies...what's going on?

"Quick! Inside, inside," she ushered him into the room.

"Okay, chill, just tell me what's go- Blaine!" Kurt squealed with excitement.

"Hey baby," Blaine said hurrying to embrace him.

Kurt laughed as Blaine picked him up by the waist and spun him in a circle.

"What are too doing here?" Kurt asked when Blaine put him down.

"I'm here to watch you sing, if I remember rightly you're auditioning for a solo today," Blaine said and kissed him in the cheek.

"I am," 'Kurt said still stunned, "But I don't understand how you-"

"It was us," Tina said, "we realised how much you and Blaine suffer at school so we figured we would let Blaine sit in and be with you... So you can spend some more time together," she smiled warmly at him and everybody else did as well.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, he was hit by a rush of love for all of his friends.

"Okay everyone," Mr Schue said clapping his hands, "Its solo time," everyone cheered in response.

"Go on baby, show em' what you've got," Blaine said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Kurt smiled as Blaine took his seat to watch him. When Kurt started to sing and the room was instantly captivated.

Nobody in the choir room noticed the figure standing at the door that had been watching them for the past five minutes, everyone was too wrapped up in Kurt's voice to notice him as he looked between Kurt and Blaine, and nobody noticed him as he walked away from the choir room and out the doors of McKinley high.

Karofsky walked out the school doors with a smile on his face... but why?

* * *

><p>T<em>hat concludes chapter 8!<em>

_So much crying, I hope Kurt topping wasn't too awkward, I know some people don't like him on Top... I don't know why though... Btw, Blaine's bathroom is actually a description of my friends bathroom :o ikr. anyways, just wondering what are your views on Karofsky... Nice guy? Homophobe? Creeper? Misunderstood? _

_Anyways let me know what you thought of the chapter :) feel free to prompt :)_

_I hope you liked it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello Beautiful readers!_

_I am so tired at the moment so i seriously hope that this isn't crap._

_I am so **sorry** for the **lateness** of this chapter, but I did have a **different** chapter but then somebody asked me a question, about Kurt and Blaine so I **deleted** the chapter I had already **finished** and I wrote this because the question was a really **important** one!_

_Sorry if I sound like a **lunatic**! and i **don't know why** I'm putting everything in **BOLD**! I blame it on **sleep deprivation**._

_Not many **warnings** for this chapter! There is an **OC**... Don't hate me please! I have mentioned him once before but yeah he is essential to the plot so yeah._

_**Thank you** for all the **amazing reviews**, they **inspire** me so, so, so much!_

_I don't own Glee! :(_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

"Oh hey, Alex," Kurt said to the approaching blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Alex stopped in front of Kurt and he leant against the locker next to him.

"I heard you scored yourself a solo for sectionals," Alex said flashing Kurt a dazzling smile.

Nobody is in the hallway because it's the end of the day, and right now when he would usually be making out with Blaine in the very few moments before Glee Club, Kurt is trying to clean his locker in the empty hallway. Karofsky and a bunch of his friends thought it would be funny to pour a slushie into it.

"Really? How... We haven't exactly talked recently, now then have we?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

Alex sighed, the last time he and Kurt had tried to talk-about three months ago- he had forced himself onto Kurt and begged for a kiss. Kurt got freaked out and slapped him, Alex apologized and Kurt forgave him. Unfortunately Blaine never has... Alex doesn't know about the whole Blaine-is-Kurt's-bully-but-is-actually-in-love-with-him situation so he doesn't know that Blaine secretly hates him and is jealousy of his six foot one height.

"Yeah I know we haven't... but how about we start fresh?" Alex asked his eyes gleaming hopefully.

"Are you sure you want to? After all I am openly team gay," Kurt said with a flamboyant hand flick.

Alex chuckled; he leant in and whispered into Kurt's ear, "If you haven't forgotten so am I."

Kurt shivered and walked away from his relatively clean locker and away from Alex.

"Yes I do remember but correct me if I'm wrong ... you just so happen to be in the closet... right?" Kurt said heading to the choir room.

Kurt and Ales rounded the corner but Kurt stopped suddenly, he swore he saw a figure at the end watching them.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked stopping beside Kurt.

"Nothing... Just I... Nothing," Kurt said shaking his head.

"So do you think that maybe we could be friends again?" Alex asked that hopefulness returning to his eyes.

Kurt pondered for a moment... Blaine won't like this... And Alex has always wanted to be _more_ than friends... But where's the harm in being friends with him again? They do get along really well together.

"Sure, Alex we can be friends," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Oh thank you!" Alex exclaimed and he swept Kurt up into a huge hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt's muddled and lifting his feet off the ground.

"Alex!" Kurt yelped and he wrapped his arms tightly around the tall boy's neck burying his face into his shoulders; Kurt couldn't help but breathe in the scent that is a spicy-tangy smell that is purely Alex.

"Okay put me down now," Kurt said smacking Alex's shoulder.

"Oh sorry," Alex said hurriedly, dropping Kurt to his feet and stepping back a little.

"It's okay, just refrain from that in the future," Kurt smiled.

"Okay, so I will see you later, Kurt," Alex said and gave another beautiful smile and walked down the hall.

"Bye," Kurt waved.

Kurt shook his head and smiled to himself as he headed down the hall, why was he so happy to be friends with Alex? Yes Alex is a nice guy and yes he is _super_ hot- but Blaine is hotter! Maybe it's just that Kurt is happy that there is someone out there that is happy to be his friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," Blaine greeted Kurt as the boy in skinny jeans walked through the door of the choir room.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said and he bounced up to the top rafter of chairs where Blaine is sitting in the corner.

Blaine laughed as Kurt straddled his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Wanky!" Santana called from the other side if the room and the Glee Club chuckled. Luckily Mr Schue hasn't arrived yet so everyone is chatting happily with each other and Kurt is taking this opportunity to do what he does best... making Blaine moan.

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue slid into his mouth.

Kurt inhaled a deep breath before sighing happily, "Mmmm... Sandalwood, coffee and pineapple."

"What?" Blaine asked perplexed.

"Just smelling my favourite smells," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the lips ignoring that Cat-Calls and whoops from the rest of the Club.

"Hmmm," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips and he also inhaled deeply, he started speaking in between kisses, "Roses," _kiss_, "Chocolate," _kiss_, "Hairspray," _Kiss_, "Spice?" Blaine pulled back looking at Kurt in confusion.

"Why do you smell like spices?" Blaine asked and Kurt started to panic slightly.

"Oh well I was... Umm I was just talking to, Alex," Kurt mumbled. Right now he thinks that keeping the hug to himself is his safest option.

"What?" Blaine asked sharply, "So you're hanging around the guy that has a massive crush on you?"

"What? he wants to be friends," Kurt said indignantly.

"Yeah I'm sure that's _all_ he wants," Blaine said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Blaine, get over it, so what if he does have a crush on me? He won't act on it, he's in the closet remember?"

It looked as though Blaine was about to reluctantly drop the subject when a thought occurred to him.

"Why do you smell so strongly of him?" he asked Kurt.

"What?"

"Well you always hang out with the other Glee guys but I can never smell them on you... What have you been doing with him?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Nothing, nothing we- nothing. I swear," he said trying lowering the pitch of his voice. Blaine looked at him sceptically for a moment before his eyes softened.

"You promise me?" Blaine whispered.

"Oh Blaine, relax," Kurt said resting his forehead on Blaine's, "I. Love. You. Only you. No one else," Kurt said and started to bite on Blaine's pouted lip... but he didn't promise him anything.

"Fine," Blaine mumbled around Kurt's lips whilst wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle and pulling him closer.

As Kurt deepened their kiss his stomach started to twist with guilt... He knows be shouldn't lie to Blaine but... He wants to have another friend... And this not a bad thing right? It's just Alex. Kurts not even attracted to him... at least he doesn't think he is.

After a few moments of heavy making out Mr Schue walked in the door and spotted the boys. Although he knows that neither one of them can get the other pregnant he still thinks that he should treat them as he would with any other couple.

"Settle down boys... Blaine? Kurt? Let go of each other... Kurt un-straddled Blaine... Blaine let go of Kurt... Blaine. Let go... Kurt? Get off of him... all the way off... Kurt. All the way off... There we go," Mr Schue said as he walked through the door.

Kurt whimpered slightly but he gave Blaine one last kiss and sat down in his own seat.

"Okay everyone I want you to practice the choreography for the group number while I have a private word to Quinn and Puck about their duet... Okay? Get to it," he said and beckoned for Puck and Quinn to join him in the hall.

As soon as Mr Schue was out of sight Kurt re-straddled Blaine's lap and went back to attacking his lips. Blaine moaned as Kurt's tongue pressed against his.

"Can I ask a question?" a sly voice interrupted the boys.

Blaine groaned in frustration and turned his head to face Santana who was looking at them eagerly.

"What?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"Relax," she said holding up the palms of he hands and sitting in a chair next to them, "I was just wondering... Have you ever been with anyone besides Kurt?" Santana asked, genuinely interested.

Shit, why the fuck does she want to know this now? Kurt thought.

"What part of _'we have been together for seven years'_ don't you understand," Blaine said impassively and turned back to Kurt who was still on his lap.

"Wait hold up!" Santana interrupted them as they began kissing again.

This time Kurt groaned in frustration and worry as he un-straddled Blaine to sit next to him with one hand place on Blaine's thigh.

"What?" Blaine asked her again.

"I totally get that you been together for ages but I was wondering if the two of you have ever kissed or made out with someone else?"

"No," Kurt snapped, "Why would we?" he asked his voice growing higher.

Blaine looked at Kurt in uncertainty before facing Santana, "Kurt's, right we have only ever been with each other... For everything."

"Well do you think that's healthy?" she asked seriously, "I mean hasn't either one of you ever been tempted by another guy?"

"No," Kurt snapped again, his hand tightening on Blaine's thigh, "No we haven't! No okay, nobody is tempted," he said glaring slightly at her.

"Okay, chill I was just thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea of the two of you... Tried out some different gay guys- no that sounds horrible... Umm... Listen all I'm trying to say is that maybe you should give each other like a free pass for one night and you can each kiss and do whatever with other dudes and it wouldn't count as cheating... It's just a suggestion," she said with a shrug.

Blaine looked at her curiously, "What's the real reason behind this 'suggestion'?" Blaine asked cocking an eyebrow.

Santana spluttered on air, "What? Nothing, no one, I don't know what you're talking about... I- nothing," she said shaking her head.

Blaine reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "Santana... I know we aren't the best of friends... But... You can tell us anything... We are great at keeping a secret," Blaine joked and Santana actually cracked a smile.

Santana looked at them tentatively before she sighed and started talking softly so no other Glee members could hear her.

"It's... Um- it's Brittany," she whispered, ducking her head.

"What about her?" Kurt asked leaning in closer.

"Umm... I like her... And she likes me back," she answered blushing, "And we've been with other people and so we know that we actually really, _really_ like each other."

"That's great," Blaine said earnestly, "But... What does this have to do with me and Kurt?"

"Oh well... It's just I wonder if maybe you two aren't... You know..." she trailed off.

"No we don't know," Kurt said tensely.

Santana shifted awkwardly, "I was just thinking that maybe the two of you have been together for so long because there is nobody else... because there aren't any other gay guys ... maybe you're settling for each other."

"We are not settling for each other," Kurt hissed.

"Easy babe," Blaine whispered softly, "Look Santana," he said watching her carefully, "we will help you... But you can't say things like that okay? You have to understand that we love each other and no we are not settling," Blaine said and she nodded to herself.

"So umm... Sorry about that... Yeah anyways I want to take Britt out and I know of this great Gay and Lesbian bar... Queens and Queers... it's just outside of town... Umm maybe next week? ... After sectionals? ... And umm could I tell Britt that we are double dating? It would just mean a lot to her," she asked quietly.

Kurt and Blaine didn't answer strait away... That have heard about Queens and Queers and apparently it's a very scandalous bar.

Santana's hopefully smile turned into a frown When she saw the boys' expression, "Don't worry I will just take her to KFC... Or something- But yeah it's a stupid idea," she said shaking her head again.

"No its not," Kurt said softly, "It's lovely that you want to do this for her and we are more than happy to go with you two."

Santana's head snapped up, her eyes excited.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes," Blaine said with a smile, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "We know it's hard, so yeah we will be there with you."

"Thank you... This means a lot to me and Britts," she said practically bouncing out of her seat.

"It's okay," Kurt said to her and she got up and practically danced her way over to Brittany and Mike Chang.

"Well... How do you feel about going to a Gay Bar?" Blaine asked Kurt with a sly wink.

"Oh I am so going to be your gay-bar-super-star," Kurt said with a hair flick, making Blaine burst out info a fit of giggles.

"Guys! You were supposed to be practicing, Blaine! Please don't distract our soloist, come on Kurt, let's get to it!" Mr Schue said as he walked in the door clapping his hands ordering the each member around.

"Go strut your stuff babe," Blaine said as Kurt walked to the piano.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine over his shoulder, he gave a sly wink and then started to giggle and sway his hips a little as he walked. Blaine gulped and crossed his legs; he shifted uncomfortable in his chair praying that his sudden erection would disappear. But when Kurt started bending over doing stretches he knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

><p>"Your voice was so beautiful tonight," Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair.<p>

"Thank you," Kurt murmured and kissed Blaine's chest.

It's one am in the morning and the boys are still awake, they are in Kurt's room, lying in his bed wrapped in one another's arms, they have been sitting up for hours... Just talking about random things.

"So... about what Santana was saying," Blaine said softly.

"Oh my God! I know right! I always thought there was something happening between her and Brittany but I just tried to play it cool so we didn't scare her off," Kurt said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that's cool but... I was actually thinking about what she was saying about us... and how we haven't done any experimenting with others."

Blaine could feel Kurt tense in his arms.

"Why are you thinking about that?" Kurt asked in a clipped tone.

"Well it's just that maybe she's right... maybe we should experiment," he said with a shrug that caused Kurt's head to bobble.

Kurt sat up; he shifted himself so he could look down at Blaine.

"Are you serious?" he hissed at his boyfriend in disbelief.

Blaine started to panic, Kurt was looking far too angry for his liking, "Babe I'm just saying that maybe it would be useful to experiment."

"How the _fuck_ would that be useful?" Kurt growled

"Well think about it... When we move to away- most likely to New York to go to college and all that, there will be gay guys that are _out_ of the closet and they will hit on you... I think that maybe getting some experience _now_ will help us resist so called 'temptation' in the future," Blaine said softly reaching a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

"But I'm _not_ tempted and I _won't_ be tempted."

"But isn't _now_ the time to experiment?"

"Blaine I don't want to experiment... If you want to then that fine you can-"

"No I don't," Blaine said hurriedly.

"Okay...so then I don't see the point of us making out with random gays," Kurt said kissing Blaine's palm.

"Okay... Fair enough," Blaine said pulling Kurt back down to him, wrapping him up in his arms tightly. "Do you still want to go just for the fun of it?"

"Yeah, after all we are double dating," Kurt said kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"Besides," Blaine said, after they were silent for a moment, "I would never let another guy touch you, Beautiful."

Kurt smiled; the jealous Blaine he loves so much has decided to make an appearance, "Ditto baby."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Kurt called when he walked down the stairs the next morning, it was still early so he was hoping he could catch his father just before he left for work.<p>

"Yeah bud, I'm still here," a voice called from the kitchen.

Kurt made his way to the kitchen and plopped down at one of the stools surrounding the kitchen bench, "Dad I was wondering would I be able to go out with Blaine next week after sectionals?"

"Yeah sure kiddo," Burt said as he wrapped his Whole-Grain sandwich in aluminium foil, Kurt hopped down off the bench. That was easier than he thought it would be.

"So where are you going?" Burt asked, Kurt swore softly and leant on the bench.

"Just this restaurant on the outskirts of town that Blaine knows," Kurt mentally cringed, it seemed as though he was lying to everyone lately.

"Oh okay, just make sure you remind me on the actual day," Burt said.

"I will, thanks Dad," Kurt said and he hurried out of the kitchen and he climbed the stairs in a hurry.

"So what did he say?"Blaine asked as Kurt walked through his door.

"He said yes!" Kurt said excitedly and bounced on the bed, climbing his way up to Blaine's shoulder and he snuggled down into it.

"That's great!"

"Mmmhmm," Kurt hummed in agreement closing his eyes, Blaine laughed at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you do realise that we have to get up really soon for school right?"

"Five more minutes," Kurt mumbled, Blaine laughed again as he relaxed into the pillows and pulled the covers up so Kurt was warm.

"Fine, five more minutes."

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Kurt growled as be and Blaine ran through the student car park.<p>

They had only planned on sleeping for five minutes, not half an hour. Now they are late to class.

"It's okay, just relax, give me the books that you don't want and I will put them in your locker," Blaine said as they neared the school steps.

"Thank you," said handing over a bunch of books, "I feel really bad, I am always making you so late," Kurt sighed as they walked through the doors.

"It's all good babe, now get to class," Blaine said and he gave Kurt a quick kiss as they hurried down opposite ends of the empty hallway.

Blaine reached Kurt's locker without running into a single student or teacher. He quickly opened it and was about to shove the books in when a small note fell out.

_Kurt, yesterday afternoon was so amazing, I just want to tell you that it meant so much to me, you are amazing._

And at the bottom of the note was a little love heart and a name._ Alex_.

Blaine stared at the note in panic. Kurt said that they had hung out yesterday... Why is that so _amazing_? What meant _so much_ to him? Did they do something else? Was Kurt lying to him?

Before Blaine could rip the note into tiny little pieces the bell rang. He quickly pocketed the note and shoved Kurt's books into the locker slamming the door shut.

Blaine stalked off down the hallway; he threw the balled up note into a nearby trash can, he will definitely be discussing this with Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Now class as we discussed last lesson, Macbeth is all about power and the search for power," Mr Collins announced when they had all settled for their English lesson.<p>

"Now I will write down these phrases and I expect a one page discussion about them. If you do not finish in class I expect it done as homework," he said and turned his back to write on the chalkboard.

Kurt opened his English book to a new page, he was just about to copy don the work when he felt his phone vibrate in his breast pocket of his jacket. Kurt quickly looked over to Blaine who was sitting two rows across from him, his head was hunched over his book, one hand holding a pen on paper but there was one hand under the table and Kurt could only assume he was holding his phone.

Kurt used his other books and his pencil case to make a barrier that could block his phone from Mr Collin's line of vision and he pulled out his phone.

He unlocked it to see a new message from Blaine.

_I went to your locker... There was a note from Alex :/ -B_

Kurt blinked in surprise at the message... Alex had left him a note?

_Yeah, so... what did it say?-K_

_It talked about how great last night was and how amazing you are... Is there anything you need to tell me -B_

_What! No! We are just friends! You probably took it the wrong way -K_

Kurt didn't revive a reply, he looked up and over to Blaine to see him frowning at his phone.

Kurt sent another text.

_Blaine? -K_

_Are you sure? Because I know he likes you... -B_

_Omg Blaine! Friends! That's it! -K_

_Just saying. I think that the free pass thing would be good because we could see if we do actually ... Like other people... -B_

Kurt groaned, a few heads snapped up to look at him but he paid them no attention.

_Blaine why do you want this so badly? -K_

_Because I want you to be happy!-B_

_I am happy! :) -K_

_No you're not, if we don't do this then we will always wonder about what it would be like with other people and all that.-B_

_No we won't. -K_

_Kurt, I love you... And I know that you love me so I don't see why it is such a big deal when we know that at the end of the night we are still together and in love. -B_

Kurts fingers froze... What Blaine was telling him was making a lot of sense... But he doesn't want anyone else... He thinks.

_Blaine I only want you. -K_

_And you'll always have me :) I guess it was a stupid idea. -B_

_No it wasn't. You were just being thoughtful... I love you. -K_

_I love you too. -B_

_Btw Kurt... you look so hot in those jeans! I feel like bending you over and fucking you over a table. Right. Now. -B_

Kurt blushed deeply and switched his phone of, returning it to its original position in his jacket pocket. He shifted his seat trying his best to hide his erection; he wasn't doing too well.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine."<p>

"Oh, hi Dave," Blaine said awkwardly as Karofsky waved at him from where he was sitting at the lunch tables.

"Come and sit with us," Karofsky said as he made a gesture for Blaine to come and sit at the table that is filled with jocks in the chaotic cafeteria.

"Oh sure," Blaine said sitting down next to Amizo and another Neanderthal called Craig Winston.

He wasn't really planning on sitting with them today, he was going to sit with Justin and Dylan simply because he doesn't fee like talking today and they would carry a conversation and need no input from him at all.

"So what's new with you?" Karofsky asked taking a bite of his of his pizza.

"Oh not much," Blaine shrugged and picked up his apple.

"You sure?" Karofsky asked.

Blaine chewed his apple slowly, giving Karofsky a confused look.

"Yes. I'm sure," Blaine said in a measured voice.

"If you say so," Karofsky shrugged and Blaine didn't know if he imagined the sarcasm or not.

The conversation then drifted into girls and motorcycles- typical. Blaine toned out and focused on his lunch, every once and a while he would look up and scan the tables in search of Kurt. About halfway though lunch he spotted his gorgeous boyfriend walking to the Glee table deep in conversation with Santana. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt burst into laughter, his face lighting up, his eyes crinkling, and his teeth disappearing behind his lips.

"So you're not seeing anyone special at the moment?" Karofsky asked suddenly when he followed Blaine's line sight.

Blaine nearly choked on his apple mouthful of apple. What the hell is going on? Karofsky is never interested in small talk! And he is never interested in talking about other guys girlfriends... That's weird isn't it? But it's beside the point! Why is he suddenly so interested in Blaine's life?

"Nobody special," Blaine said taking a sip of Coke to help the apple down.

"So not nobody at all? Just nobody _special_?"

"Umm yeah I guess you could say that," Blaine said awkwardly.

Karofsky just smiled a happy (or was it smug?) smile down at his plate. The rest of lunch passed normally, the jocks talking about nonsense and the rest of the school off in their own worlds. Blaine didn't mind not being included in the conversation, as long as they aren't talking about his dating life then he's happy.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!" an excited voice called down the empty hallway.<p>

"Yes Alex?" 'Kurt asked amused as the taller boy practically bounced down the hall.

"Oh nothing," he said as he came to a stop in front of Kurt, "Just happy to see my _friend_."

"Alex, you see your friends every day."

"Yeah but none are as special as you," Alex said poking Kurt's nose.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks, you make me sound although I need special Ed or something."

"Sorry," Alex smiled as Kurt playfully whacked his shoulder.

"You are forgiven," Kurt said dramatically.

"Thank you," Alex said with a tiny bow; "So Kurt, anything exciting happening to you soon? Other than your solo?"

"Nope," 'Kurt said automatically because normally he wouldn't have anything to tell, but then he paused, he _could_ tell Alex right? "Actually yeah something exciting is happening... I'm going to a Gay Bar."

"What?" Alex said bemused.

"A friend asked me if I wanted to go with her and I said yes," Kurt shrugged.

"So what are you going to do there?" Alex asked still in shock.

"Well I have to... um go with these two girls that I know," Kurt said awkwardly because he didn't want to give away that it's Santana and Brittany, "And they suggested it would be really good for me to go with them."

"Oh why... Looking for a guy?" Alex teased but there was a serious edge to his voice.

"Yeah, sort of... I just have to see... What kind of guy... Tempts me," Kurt said lamely hoping his lie would quench Alex's curiosity.

"Oh," Alex said, "Well there is a very single, very gay guy standing right in front of you," Alex said with a wink and he trailed his fingers playfully down Kurt's jaw.

Kurt's breath hitched, after all Alex really is quite handsome... But no, Kurt loves Blaine no one else...

"Remember Alex, we are friends, let's not ruin that," Kurt said and started walking down the hall trying to ignore the tingling he can now feel along his jaw line.

"Yeah sorry," Alex said even though he didn't sound sorry, "It's just... Just sometimes I get caught up in how beautiful you are and things just slip out."

Kurt blushed deeply, and started walking faster, "Umm anyways I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, see ya." Alex said as though he had only just remembered that he was still at school.

"Bye" 'Kurt said and he was just about to turn into a class room when Alex stopped him.

"So when exactly are you going? Just out of curiosity."

"Oh, umm the night after sectionals, at like 7:30 or something."

"Oh okay, see ya tomorrow," Alex said and he turned and left.

Kurt stood in the doorway for a moment longer wondering what had just happened, he couldn't be bothered actually thinking about how incredible Alex's touch had made his skin feel so he just shrugged it off as nothing and walked into the classroom hoping his face would stop tingling.

Alex continued his walk down the deserted hallway as he did his thoughts were running a million miles an hour.

So Kurt's going to a gay bar after sectionals to see what type of men tempt him... Well I can be pretty tempting when I want to be... This will be perfect.

* * *

><p>"Dolphins!" Brittany called as Kurt and Blaine walked into Glee Club together.<p>

"Yeah Britt?" Kurt asked. Clasping Blaine's hand into his own, feeling the warmth of his boyfriends hand and trying not to compare Blaine's touch to Alex's.

"I just want to say YAY!" Brittany said excitedly bouncing on her heals in front of them.

"Okay then," Blaine said puzzled looking at the blonde cheerleader as though she has lost he mind.

"We are double dating so YAY!" she exclaimed again.

She was about to walk away and join Tina but she paused and added quickly, "Don't worry, I won't eat the fish, I know that dolphins and fish are like brothers and sisters so I won't eat your family," she said in a serious whisper before bouncing away.

"Wow... That was-"

"Confusing," Kurt finished for Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded in agreement and made his way to his usual seat in the top rafter as Kurt went to join his teammates.

Blaine sat through Glee club by himself; he didn't really mind because he knows that Kurt has to focus on his solo and be properly prepared to win at sectionals. As Blaine was playing Angry Birds on his IPhone when he heard a buzzing coming from Kurt's bag.

He opened it and pulled out Kurt's phone, it read 'one new message from Alex.'

Blaine looked up to where his boyfriend was hunched over a pile of sheet music with Rachel. Blaine slid Kurt's phone open and typed in his pass code. He went straight to the messages and opened the most recent.

_Kurt, I'm so glad that we can be together, it's amazing the feeling I get when I'm with you. You truly are beautiful inside and out. If you change your mind and you need a date for next week... I am more than willing._

At the end of the message was an IM symbol for a love heart.

Blaine closed Kurt phone and resisted the urge to throw it against the wall and scream WHAT THE FUCK?

Now was not the time. He would simply go to Kurt's tonight and talk about the whole Alex situation.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad? You're home!" Blaine said happily as he walked into the dining room.<p>

"Hi honey-bunch, yeah we flew in this afternoon and we didn't want to call you at school," Blaine's mom said ruffling his hair when he bent down to kiss her cheek. Blaine moved to his father who was at the opposite end if the table and gave him a tight hug before he took his place in the middle.

"How was New York?" Blaine asked as the maid set down his dinner in front of him, he murmured a 'thankyou' and began cutting into his steak.

"Very lovely, we stayed in the apartment near central park, it truly is an amazing view," his mother said after swallowing a bit of lettuce from her salad.

"Which one is that?" Blaine asked.

"The one near central park obviously," his father said with a chuckle and a smile directed towards his son.

"No," Blaine laughed, "I mean what colour is it, that's how I tell them apart," Blaine explained.

"Oh it's the blue one with the white and cream furniture."

"Oh okay now I know which one you're talking about," Blaine said nodding his head and taking a sip of his juice, "I always preferred the pale green one with the leather lounges."

"Ah the penthouse in Manhattan," his father said nodding in approval.

"No that one is in Miami dear, facing the beach," Blaine's mother said matter-of-factly.

"No its not," his father said setting his knife and fork down and leaning in closer, "That one has the glass wall and it's a pale yellow-"

"No, the pale yellow one is in Paris."

"The Paris apartment is not _yellow_," Blaine's father said incredulously, "The Paris apartment is red."

"Whoa! It doesn't matter," Blaine said trying not to laugh at his parents.

"Blaine speaks the truth as always, it doesn't matter... even though I'm right," Annabelle said, Paul was about to interrupt but she quickly continued the conversation.

"Speaking of Paris, Blaine have you talked to Kurt?" his mother asked, "The offer for him to holiday with us still stands."

"Not much since the first time we mentioned it... but that _was_ the same day Burt had his heart attack... anyway I was thinking that maybe I could do it after sectionals because that way it's close enough to Christmas for me to persuade him with Paris shopping but also Kurt won't be stressing over his solo and all that," Blaine said looking at his parents.

"Sounds perfect," his dad said, and they all turned back to their meals.

Blaine set down his knife and fork, wiping his mouth with a napkin, he has just finished his dinner and feels like going and collapsing on his bed but he knows he has to go see Kurt.

"Are you finished with your dinner?" Annabelle asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, then go get ready for school tomorrow so you're not rushing in the morning and end up being late... Again," his father said looking at him sternly.

Blaine gulped, "Um yeah about all those late notes that have been sent out you you... umm... They were all for a good purpose... You see Kurt and I were-"

"Blaine it doesn't matter," his mother said laughing at how visibly nervous Blaine was, "Just try not to make it a regular thing," she said lightly.

"I love you guys," Blaine said and he hurried upstairs.

* * *

><p>When Blaine did reach Kurt's house it was almost midnight, he waited for his parents to go to sleep then he snuck out. Blaine landed on the patio roof with a soft thunk. Kurt's window was naturally unlocked, Blaine walked as quietly as he could to the window, and he carefully opened it and hoisted himself through.<p>

"Mmm... Muff... Haff... mmm..."

Blaine stood up so he could brush himself off and headed to Kurt's bed. Kurt was lying in bed, on his back with the covers thrown off. Which was odd given how cold the room is, but it seemed as though Kurt was sweating, his face glistened in the pale moonlight that spilled into his room, his pyjama pants were bunched up to his knees and his chest was heaving slightly.

"Mmmmmm... Yes," Kurt moaned softly.

Blaine smiled, it was not uncommon for Kurt to talk in his sleep it always happens when he is stressed or nervous or even when he is sad. Blaine stood watching his boyfriend... But something was wrong though.

Kurt was twisting and arching his back as though he was in pain, Blaine panicked and just as he went to wake him, in fear that Kurt is having a nightmare, Kurt made the most erotic moan Blaine has ever heard.

The moan seemed to shake through Kurt's whole body, Blaine watched his boyfriends sleepy breaths come in as sharp pants and gasps, Blaine could also see the tent that was forming in Kurt's pants.

"Mmmmmm... Yes... Oh... Yes..." Kurt moaned in his sleep, Blaine almost felt creepy as he stood there watching his boyfriend but he couldn't help it... he was positively transfixed.

"Oh... Ugh... Yes," Kurt's body began to shake, his face was going red, his cock began to weep in his pants, creating a very large wet patch and his breathing was becoming harsher.

Blaine stood there wondering how Kurt could possibly still be asleep. But he knew from experience that wet dreams weren't things you wake up in the middle of, no they are things that you wake up after they have left you sticky and awkward and in need of a new pair of underwear.

"Oh... Oh... Oh," Kurt gasped after one final deep moan Kurt came in his boxers with a single name falling from his parted lips.

That name made Blaine freeze. He is completely frozen. He doesn't know what he was frozen with. Horror? Betrayal? Sadness? Heartbreak? Concussion? He doesn't know.

All Blaine knows is that he has to leave. Now.

Blaine practically ran to Kurt's door, he opened it silently and closed if the same way, he hurried down the stairs trying to make as little sound as possible. When he reached the front door he made sure that he locked it behind him.

It was only when Blaine reached the street did he let the tears flow, it was only when he was in the warmth of his own car did his body wrack with sobs and it was only when he was sure he could handle himself that Blaine let the name that had only just recently fallen from Kurt's lips pass through his.

Although unlike Kurt he didn't say it as an ecstasy filled moan. No, Blaine said it as a curse, as a dirty word, he said it as though this word was the most disgusting thing he could think of. When it passed through Blaine's lips he practically growled it.

"Alex."

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me :( what do you think? Review? :)<em>

_ I don't know if I like Alex... but then again I know what he is thinking so yeah :) Btw! Kurt loves Blaine! He is merely confused about Alex! More about that next chapter! Btw! You can't control your dreams (duh!)... trust me I've tried to dream about Darren Criss every night but it doesn't always work :_

_Yeah so this chapter was completely unplanned and out of nowhere and written in my sleep deprived state! But thank you for reading it :)_

_I hope you liked it :) I am so going to bed now :)_

_Please review and let me know what you're thinking :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, lovely readers!_

_Sorry for being late with this, but life is hectic at the moment, (school is about to go back)._

_Anyways, a huge thanks to my new, wonderful, amazing, talented beta mmmurphanator! She is currently going through all of the previous chapters, beta'ing them and making some changes for the better! So expect those up soon, you know if you feel like a (slightly altered- but for the better) walk down memory lane :)_

_Also thank you to, Violethillbeautiful (for always making think before I write… if that even makes sense) and harrynaut (who submitted my 100__th__ review and I have finally written her prompt)._

_Also someone found me on tumblr... I don't know how but it's cool :) so if you have questions about the fic, or just want to talk, feel free to stalk me my URL is __averywarblingpottercupcake(.)tumblr (.)com__ yep I know its weird (don't judge)._

_So **warnings **for: angst (sorry it had to happen), then a huge amount of fluff and then we see some (slightly) rough sex… if it's not your thing, feel free to skip, the characters don't say anything life changing in the middle of it :)_

_Okay so this is a really long A/N, but again thanks to mmmurphanator!_

_I still don't own glee!_

* * *

><p><em>"Finn, you taste so good," a soft voice purred as a tongue caressed Finn's collarbone.<em>

_Finn gasped quietly as Rachel's tongue trailed south, down towards his bare chest while her hips rhythmically ground against his. _

"Finn!"

_"Rachel, please," Finn whimpered as Rachel's mouth latched onto his right nipple, sucking it gently as her tongue teased the nub._

"Finn! Eww! I don't know what you're-"

_"Oh Finn, you're so big."_

"Finn!"

_"Yes, Rachel, I am big."_

"Oh gross!"

"Mmmmmm… Rachel," Finn moaned, rolling onto his back.

"Okay," Kurt growled, grabbing the half full water bottle by Finn's bed, "Enough is enough!"

"Rachel, you feel so- FUCK!" Finn gasped as cold water assaulted his face, running down his neck and soaking through his shirt as he sat up.

Kurt stood back, holding the nearly empty bottle between himself and Finn defensively as the tall boy lumbered out of bed, hazy eyes scanning the room sleepily as he searched for the intruder.

"What the fuck dude?" Finn exclaimed as he focused on Kurt, voice hoarse from sleep, rubbing his eyes roughly with the back of his hand.

"First of all, don't call me dude. Second, call me Rachel again, and I will end you," Kurt threatened, "Third, I'm sorry for waking you like that, but if you stay in bed you'll be late, so you're welcome."

Finn grumbled incoherently, standing and pulling off his shirt without thought, they were practically brothers by this point. "Where's mom?" He bent down and pulled a crumpled towel off the floor, sniffing it experimentally, before gagging, and throwing it towards his hamper.

It missed, obviously, and landed on the mountain of dirty underwear.

Kurt stared at the pile in horror, before shuddering dramatically, and pulling a cleaner towel off the back of Finn's desk chair, throwing it at his face before making his way into the wardrobe, pulling out clothes.

"Your mom got called into the hospital early, there's been an accident and they needed more staff," Kurt explained, pulling out a pair of dark wash jeans and throwing them towards Finn, "I am here in your God-awful room waking you up because you're going to be late for football practice." Kurt threw a bright red polo at Finn, who yanked it over his head.

Finns face immediately transformed into a look of horror, "Shit! I've already missed two this week! Fuck!"

Finn ran around his room, shoving books into his bag, grabbing his phone off the charger and racing into the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and left, walking down the stairs into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for a simple salad wrap; he had already made Finn's lunch for the day and was making his own.

When he was putting the finishing touches on his lunch, heavy footsteps lumbered down the stairs and a flustered Finn entered the kitchen, letterman jacket half on, fly unzipped and dragging his football pads after him.

"Here," Kurt said, picking up the brown bag that contained a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and an apple, "This is for lunch," Kurt walked behind Finn to put it in his back pack, zipping it properly before pushing Finn towards the door, "Your fly's open, by the way."

Finn's hands fell to his crotch, smiling sheepishly as he fixed his jeans, "Thanks," he muttered over his shoulder as he snatched up his keys and barreled through the front door.

Kurt smiled slightly as he placed the lettuce back in the fridge, straightening quickly as he heard Finn talking to someone outside.

"Yeah sure, I'll tell Beiste, don't worry. I'll see you at school," Kurt heard Finn say.

As a car door shut, and a knock echoed through the empty house, followed by the sound of Finn's old Ute pulling out of the driveway, the gravel crunching under its large tires. Kurt swung the fridge shut gently, dusting his hands off on a tea towel before making his way to the front door.

When Kurt opened the door he saw Blaine standing dejectedly on the Hudmel porch, looking up at him with sad eyes, "Hey," Blaine greeted quietly, before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Blaine," Kurt said in surprise, stepping forward to capture Blaine's lips in hello. Blaine stepped back.

Kurt frowned, tilting his head in confusion, "Blaine? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said softly, brushing past Kurt and heading towards the living room.

Kurt followed slowly, unsure about Blaine's behavior. Blaine shuffled over to couch, dropping into it and taking a deep breath, rubbing his hands together uncertainly as he leant forward, elbows on his knees.

Kurt remained standing in the archway, watching him carefully, taking in the droop of his shoulders, the defeated look haunting his face.

Blaine looked up after a few moments, eyes meeting Kurt's briefly as he gestured for Kurt to join him. Kurt did, and ignored the pain in his heart when Blaine moved to his left, putting some distance between them.

Personal space was usually non-existent between the couple.

"I was here last night," Blaine began, voice wavering slightly, "I snuck in to talk to you about the message Alex sent you."

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath; he hadn't realized Blaine knew about that.

"You know the one that talks about how amazing you'd be together," Blaine continued, hands clenching into tight fists, "And how if you ever need a date he's more than willing."

Kurt sat perfectly still.

Blaine pressed on, voice steady now, "I wanted to talk about how _friendly_ the two of you have been. At first I thought I was just being jealous as usual, and maybe, _maybe_ I was overreacting. But then I came here last night, and Kurt, you were dreaming," Blaine said quietly, defeated, "Quite vividly, in fact."

Kurt's eyes widened, he didn't like where this was going. He knew that he'd dreamt last night; waking up with his pajamas sticking uncomfortably to his skin was proof enough. He can't remember who it was about, or what exactly had been happening, but he'd just assumed it was about Blaine, they were always about Blaine.

"You were moaning," Blaine continued, voice broken and dangerously low, "You were gasping and panting and you were... You came in your pants and you-," Blaine closed his eyes, willing the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks not to.

"Blaine, baby," Kurt said cupping Blaine's cheek and forcing his boyfriend to look at him, "What happened? What did I do?"

"You moaned Alex's name," Blaine whispered, leaning away from Kurt's touch.

Kurt retracted his hand and shook his head forcefully, "No. No Blaine, no. I couldn't have. I wouldn't-"

"I heard you," Blaine swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, "I heard you Kurt."

"Blaine, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to," Kurt said franticly, "It was just a dream, Blaine, just a dream. Nothing happened, nothing will happen. I love you. You're it for me."

Blaine exhaled slowly, "Dreams are supposed to be a reflection of our subconscious, right?" He asked looking at Kurt.

"I- It was a dream. Nothing else," Kurt pleaded desperately.

Blaine shook his head, staring determinedly down at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap, "You see, the thing is... I don't think it was just a dream_._ I think you actually liked it and you like _him_ and it's common knowledge that he has a thing for you."

"I love you," Kurt assured firmly.

"I know you love me. But I think you like him too," Blaine shifted closer to Kurt so he could grab his hand, "I think you _really_ like him and you're confused and don't know what to do... I think that maybe we should... Take a break- I'm not saying breakup," Blaine added hastily when he saw the panic in Kurt's eyes, "I'm just saying maybe we need to have some time to ourselves and see what our actual feelings are."

"No, Blaine please," Kurt begged squeezing their hands desperately, "I love you, only you. Please don't do this."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine whispered, his breath hitching as a tear streaked down Kurt's cheek.

"Don't do this to us. I'm sorry for making you feel like this was the only way, but I promise, he means _nothing_ to me, Blaine."

"I want to believe you, I do. But-" Blaine's protests were cut off by Kurt smashing their lips together.

Blaine kissed back, hands grasping at Kurt's back, unable to resist him. When the broke apart, Blaine's hands fisted into Kurt's shirt, holding him back.

"Stop," he pleaded softly as Kurt tried to pull him closer.

"Blaine, please, please don't," Kurt shifted up onto his knees facing Blaine.

"Kurt, I think it'd be for the best," Blaine traced his finger delicately across Kurt's bottom lip.

"No, it wouldn't," Kurt breathed, pushing Blaine onto his back and shuffling up to straddle his hips, "I love you Blaine. You're my everything." He reattached their lips with force, trying to convey his feelings through the kiss.

Blaine Broke away panting into Kurt's mouth, "Kurt, no. We need to talk about-" Once again Blaine was silenced by Kurt's lips, though this time he equaled Kurt's force and passion, their tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, causing Blaine to freeze, remembering what he'd witnessed the night before. Kurt panting Alex's name, his back arching, his chest heaving, his toes curling, his cock-

Just as Kurt started fiddling with the button on Blaine's pants the house phone rang, shocking both of the boys.

Blaine sat up quickly, causing Kurt to topple onto the floor with an undignified squawk.

"Oh crap, sorry," Blaine apologized, holding out a hand to help him up.

Kurt hauled himself up with the help of Blaine, and hurried to the phone, "Hello?" he answered, trying to regain his breathing and keep his voice even.

"Hi honey, how's everything going?" Carole's cheerful voice asked on the other end.

"Oh, hi Carole, everything's fine, Finn left to practice about ten minutes ago," Kurt answered hurriedly, watching Blaine fiddling on the couch.

"Oh that's great honey, thank you for doing this."

"No problem," Kurt said.

"I know Finn is a pain sometimes, especially in the morning," Carole said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Kurt replied distractedly.

"When he was little he used to insist that he couldn't get up early in the morning because if he did then he wouldn't have enough energy to stay awake in school," she chuckled.

"That's cute," Kurt breathed, frowning as Blaine rubbed at his eyes as though trying to hold back tears.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes, yes, fine I'm just in a hurry that's all," Kurt said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you this afternoon, have a good day honey."

"You too Carole," Kurt said, hanging up the phone and focusing all his attention back on his boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked, standing away from the couch as his red eyes focused on Kurt.

"Just Carole checking up and saying thanks," Kurt answered as Blaine moved closer to him, "She said Finn was always hard to deal with in the morning."

"Speaking of dealing with _hard_ things, what's going in between you and Alex?" Blaine questioned bluntly.

Kurt groaned and sunk into the couch, Blaine choosing to remain standing, watching him closely.

"Blaine. I'm so, so confused. I love you. But I sometimes I have these… feelings for Alex," Kurt admitted quietly.

"What type of feelings?"

Kurt sighed heavily, eyes trained on the leg of the coffee table, "Sometimes, when he laughs, or smiles, I feel… warm," Kurt said uncertainty.

"You feel warm?" Blaine monotoned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I just- It's hard to explain," Kurt muttered, shoulders hunching up as he resisted the urge to cry.

"Well try," Blaine urged gently, "I promise to listen to every word before I say anything."

Truth be told, Blaine didn't want to listen to the person he loves try explain the feelings he had for someone else, but he didn't want to lose Kurt either.

Kurt let out a deep breath, "Sometimes, when I'm with Alex, I feel safe, warm, like how you make me feel, just nowhere near as strong. And each time I get that feeling with him, I feel sick, because I love you, and I don't want to be feeling that with anyone but you, ever." Kurt stood up, raising his gaze to meet Blaine's.

"Blaine I love you, and yes, I may feel something towards Alex, but it is nothing compared to how I feel about you," Kurt said earnestly, "He doesn't compare- he can't compare to you. You are so perfect to me, Blaine. I love you so much. When I'm talking to him, I can't help but notice how wrong it feels, how I shouldn't be looking up at him, I should be looking down, how, when he hugs me, his arms are too long, his stance too tall. I can't help but make comparisons between the two of you, and realize that everything feels wrong, because everything that I want, I've been lucky enough to have for the past seven years." Kurt closed the distance between the two, grabbing Blaine's hands, "I know I've hurt you, and I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Kurt," Blaine began, unsure of what to say.

"Blaine," Kurt continued, "You are the only person, except my dad, who has been there for me when I needed it most. You're the only one, and I am so sorry for how I've made you feel. We've have both had crushes before and we've gotten through it-"

"They've never been this bad."

"And I've never loved you this much! Every single moment we spend together I fall even more in love with you. I need you to know that I love you, I love only you and I will never leave you Blaine. I just hope you'll never leave me."

Blaine couldn't help the small sob of relief that escaped his lips, before he pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I'll never say goodbye to you."

By the time both boys had calmed down it was time for school, they pulled apart and embraced in a deep kiss, their tears mixing together as they tried to get as close as possible.

Kurt broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, trying to regain control over his breathing.

"I'll see you at school," Blaine said a softly.

Kurt nodded, opened his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips one last, reassuring time.

Blaine smiled gently, nuzzling Kurt's cheek before stepping away, flashing one last smile, and heading outside, towards his car.

Kurt waited until he heard Blaine pull out of the driveway before he sunk back into the couch, resting his face in his hands, willing himself to hold it together. It wasn't an easy thing to do. He couldn't believe how much his friendship with Alex was hurting Blaine.

Kurt's mind was reeling, trying desperately to think of a way to show to Blaine just how much he loved him. He sat up suddenly, hit with an idea that would work perfectly. But he needed time, time to plan, time to set up.

School was out of the question today.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes!" Blaine hissed, trying to get the girls' attention, "Tina!"<p>

They paused, and spun towards Blaine, Tina narrowly avoiding hitting a freshman with her book bag in the crowded hallway.

"Blaine?" Tina asked, frowning in confusion as he shushed her quickly.

"Don't talk directly to me," he instructed, pulling books out of his locker, seemingly ignoring the duo completely, "Pretend that you're talking to Mercedes."

Tina turned to Mercedes, leaning up against the locker and placing a hand on her arm, "What's wrong?"

Blaine slipped his phone out of his pocket, pretending to make a call as he pressed it to his ear and shut his locker, nodding to a group of letterman passing by.

"Have you seen Kurt?" he asked into the phone, eyes flicking to Mercedes quickly.

"Not since yesterday," Tina replied, shaking her head at Mercedes.

"Do you know where he is?" Blaine questioned, gesturing with his head for the girls to head towards their classes.

Tina linked her arm through Mercedes', pulling her towards their History room, Blaine trailing slowly after them, still in hearing distance, but far enough away as to not be associated with the girls.

"No, why? What's wrong? Can't you find him?"

"No. I've looked for him everywhere but he hasn't shown up," Blaine admitted, frowning slightly at the Cheerio who winked 'seductively' at him on her way past.

"Have you called him?"

"He's not answering."

"He'll show up," Tina reassured, "He has to. Sectionals is only three days away, he wouldn't miss practice. He knows Rachel would maul him if he so much as thought about it."

Blaine hummed in agreement, simultaneously shuddering at the thought of Rachel Berry.

Quickening his pace, Blaine touched Tina's arm discretely as he passed, "Thanks," he muttered, before disappearing in to crowd.

"It's going to be a long day," Blaine mumbled to himself, pushing a scrawny looking freshman out of his way as he passed another group of his 'friends.'

"Blaine!"

Blaine groaned quietly and turned, rearranging his features into a large grin as Karofsky shoved his way through the crowd.

"Sup man?" Blaine asked, holding out his fist for Karofsky to tap with his own.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked, "You weren't at practice this morning."

"Yeah, I had a few things I needed to sort out. All good now," Blaine assured him as they walked the halls together, students parting like the red sea for the two.

"Well if you ever need anything man, I'm here for you," Karofsky said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Blaine said, shocked by how sincere Karofsky sounded.

The thing is that he's always somewhat liked Dave; they've been 'friends' for as long as he's been 'bullying' Kurt. Sometimes Dave is the only guy on the football team, besides the glee guys, that Blaine can stand to be around for more than five minutes.

Of course they'll never actually be friends. They couldn't be. Karofsky despises the most important person in Blaine's life. To the general public though, they're two homophobic bastards who have a mutual hate of Kurt Hummel, and that's enough to form a friendship.

If only they knew.

"No problem man," Karofsky said with a smile, gesturing behind him, "I better get to class. If I'm late one more time I swear Morrison is going to flunk me," he laughed and turned on his heel, shooting a wave at Blaine over his shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

Blaine chuckled half-heartedly as he waved back, "Later dude."

The last warning bell rang out and Blaine, like the rest of the stragglers, picked up his pace and hurried into class.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt collected everything he needed and returned home, it was just passing three o'clock.<p>

Kurt walked into his room and tossed his bags onto his bed, he toed off his boots and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he looked up earlier.

_"Good Afternoon, Bel Lago Waterfront Bistro, Cynthia speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, I'd like to make a reservation for tonight under the name Hummel," Kurt requested as he walked into his closet.

_"And how many people will this reservation be for?"_ Cynthia asked, the light sound of fingers taping away on a keyboard heard through the phone.

"For two at seven thirty," Kurt said, pulling out a peach colored button up and holding it to his chest, tilting his head at his reflection as he scrutinized himself in the mirror. He scrunched his nose up and hung it back in his closet after a few moments.

Tonight had to be _perfect_.

_"So that's a reservation at seven thirty for two, under the name Hummel," Cynthia confirmed happily, and, at Kurt's hum of assent, added, "We'll see you then Sir, have a nice afternoon." _

"Thank you." Kurt hung up his phone and placed it on his desk, before burrowing back into his walk-in.

He flicked through each item of clothing, pausing on a midnight blue, silky button-up shirt. Kurt hummed happily; Blaine loved this shirt on him, and, paired with his perfectly tailored jet-black three-piece, Kurt would look quite stunning, even if he did say so himself.

* * *

><p>"Perfect! Just fucking perfect!" Blaine grumbled, bending down to scoop up the books he'd dropped down the crowded staircase.<p>

"Need a hand?" Dave asked, making his way up the stairs towards Blaine.

"Please," Blaine sighed.

They worked quickly together, picking up trampled papers while trying to avoid their hands getting crushed by the students hurrying out of the school.

"I think that's everything," Karofsky commented, looking around and handing Blaine back two books and a pile of wrinkled math sheets as he stood.

"Thanks man," Blaine smiled, stood, and head towards the slowly emptying car park. Dave waved away his thanks and fell into step beside Blaine, pushing a few stragglers out of his way as he did.

"Have a good weekend dude," Karofsky said, waving as he walked to his own car.

Blaine waved back and headed for his car. He shoved all his papers and books under one arm and dug through his bag for his keys, he finally found them, opened the back door and tossed everything inside. He closed the door and hopped in the drivers seat. As he put the key in the ignition, he saw a bunch of red roses on his dashboard, a neatly folded note nestled within the buds.

_Dear Blaine,_

_You always leave me the most beautiful notes, I appreciated every single one, they remind me that you love me, and that, no matter what, you'll always be there to support me. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you Blaine, no matter what you need._

_I know I'm not very good at expressing my love for you through words, but I just wanted you to know that I'm so sorry for all the pain I've inflicted on you._

_I need you to be dressed in your nicest suit, and ready by 6pm._

_I'm taking you out, and showing you just how much I love you._

_Your Kurt._

Blaine smelt his roses and laid them on the passenger seat, sniffling back tears, he turned his car on and started his drive home. He had three hours before their date.

* * *

><p>After two and a half hours of showering, moisturizing, using copious amounts of hair spray and readjusting his silver tie several times Kurt decided that he was finally ready.<p>

He took one last look at himself in the mirror, checked his jacket pocket, fixed a stray piece if hair that had fallen out of place, and exited his room.

"Dad," Kurt called as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "I'm heading out now."

"You know Kurt, I really should ground you after what you did today," Burt's approaching voice grumbled, "I know you needed to sort some things out, but you can't just skip school whenever- Whoa, Kurt. Wow. You look... you look really grown up kiddo," Burt came to a stop awkwardly as he rounded the corner and saw Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt asked blushing a little and fiddling with his jacket cuffs.

"Yeah, you do," Burt smiled and put a hand on his sons shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks," he replied softly.

"Oh my goodness!" Carole exclaimed, bustling into the hallway, Finn on her heels, "Kurt, you look so handsome."

Finn coughed awkwardly, "Wow dude, hot date?"

"The hottest," Kurt smirked, brushing nonexistent lint of his shoulder.

"Well, have fun and don't forget to thank Paul and Annabelle for letting you use the house tonight," Burt said.

Kurt nodded, flashed his family one last smile, and headed to the door, grabbing his long pea coat; he'd hung it there in the afternoon, anticipating cold weather.

"Dude, don't forget the emergency Glee rehearsal tomorrow at noon. It's at Rachel's, so you can bring Blaine if you want," Finn reminded with a shrug.

"I'll see you then," Kurt replied happily, slipping into his coat.

"Have fun," Finn said with a wink, before walking back to the lounge room.

"Bye!" Kurt called as he walked down the frosted driveway to his car.

"Bye honey, have a great night, drive carefully!"

"Yeah and be safe! Don't forget to use protection!" Burt called loudly at his son.

"Dad!" Kurt hissed in embarrassment, he quickly got into his car and took off down the road, praying that the neighbours hadn't heard.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't remember being this excited for a date with Kurt. Sure, he loved him, and every moment spent together was amazing, but Blaine was used to doing the courting. He knew how much Kurt loved romance, so he took every opportunity he could to sweep Kurt off his feet.<p>

It was nice to have Kurt spoil him in for once.

Blaine frowned at his reflection, struggling with the tie around his neck; it just wouldn't sit right.

"Fuck," he growled quietly, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

Why was tonight so special? Why was he so uncharacteristically nervous? They'd been together for seven years. They'd seen each other at their weakest. They'd given everything to the other, and taken everything in return.

So why were his hands trembling?

Blaine let out a shaky breath as someone knocked quietly on the bathroom door.

"Blaine, honey," His mother asked quietly, voice muffled by the door between them, "Are you okay?"

"No," Blaine whined in return, walking over to let his mom in.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Blaine turned back to his reflection, bringing his hands up to retie his tie for what felt like the thousandth time, "This stupid tie won't sit properly, and it doesn't match this stupid suit and these stupid shoes are ugly and everything is just so-"

"Stupid?"

"Yes!" Blaine growled, frustration evident in his voice.

Annabelle laughed fondly at her son before sweeping him into a warm hug. "It's okay honey, just relax, deep breaths," she said softly, rubbing circles against Blaine's back as he relaxed into her embrace, letting out a sigh.

He pulled back after a few moments, his mom keeping her hands on his biceps, squeezing reassuringly as she looked him over.

Her small hands came up to Blaine's neck, loosening the tie and pulling it off. She straightened it out, held it against his suit, and vanished from the room, Blaine waiting patiently for her return.

She reentered the room not a minute later a new, thin, black tie in hand. Blaine lent over so the tiny woman could loop it around his neck; he liked that she made him feel tall.

"That's better," Annabelle said, knotting the tie and tucking the end into Blaine's vest. "Stunning, darling, as always," she gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, "Kurt won't be able to control himself," she winked.

Blaine blushed and pushed at his mother shoulder gently, urging her to leave the room.

She laughed, patted his cheek, and bustled out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Blaine called, heading back to the mirror and glaring at the tangle of curls upon his head.

Usually, Blaine left his hair free from product; sometimes his curls sat perfectly, other times, like tonight for example, they were unruly and untamable.

So Blaine decided to try gelling them, not too much though, _size of a dime, _Kurt was always saying. He put a small amount on the palm of his right hand and dragged it through them.

Huh.

Maybe he should use gel more often.

"Blaine! Sweetie! I see Kurt's car."

"Coming!" he called, throwing one last look at his reflection before he raced into his room, grabbed his phone and wallet from the bedside table, and rushed down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom his mom pulled him in for a hug, "Have a good night sweetie," she kissed his cheek gently.

"Enjoy yourself," His father said, reaching out to ruffle Blaine's hair. Blaine ducked to the side, avoiding the hand, and gave his dad a one armed hug.

"We will and don't worry we will be back at a reason- oh that's Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly, pulling away as the doorbell chimed.

Blaine grabbed his overcoat, slipping it on quickly as he headed towards the door.

When the door opened both boys gasped. Blaine stepped outside and closed the door behind him, he stood in front if Kurt, each raking their eyes over the other.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, mouth parted slightly in shock.

"Wow yourself," Blaine returned, eyeing his boyfriend.

"You look gorgeous," Kurt muttered, breaking the short silence.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and pressed their lips together, Blaine sighed into the kiss, his hands automatically finding their way to Kurt's slim waist.

"They're so cute."

"Annabelle, shush. They'll here you."

"No they won't, they're outside. And they're too lost in each other to notice us."

"Honey, shhhh!"

Blaine made a disgruntled noise and pulled away from Kurt, turning towards the stained glass window next to the door, where his mother's silhouette was in plain sight.

"Mom," Blaine reprimanded, blushing deeply.

The boys heard Annabelle squeak loudly, and her frame vanished from sight.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand, regaining his attention from the window, where he was looking with amusement, "Let's leave before she brings out the camera," Blaine whispered.

Kurt chuckled and pressed his lips to Blaine's once more, before leading them towards his car.

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine as they reached the passenger side, opening the door with an exaggerated bow, "Your carriage awaits, good sir," he said, faking a British accent with surprising success.

Blaine pretended to swoon, causing Kurt to giggle quietly before ushering Blaine into the car and moving around to the driver's side.

"So, where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled out of the driveway, putting his hand on his boyfriend's knee and rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Kurt smiled wickedly, "It's a surprise."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, "You're not even going to give me a little hint?"

Kurt removed one hand from the steering wheel and pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips.

Blaine pouted, "Will you at least tell me why you missed school?"

"Nope," Kurt said, popping the 'p'.

Blaine let it go and relaxed back into the seat, "Thank you for this Kurt. I know you must have gotten in trouble for missing Glee and-"

"Blaine, you're worth it. I love you and... I'm sorry for everything. You deserve to be treated like this every day and I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

"It's okay," Blaine assured, squeezing Kurt's knee.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine quickly, giving him a small smile before focusing back on the road.

"I love you, Blaine. So much."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the ride was spent singing along to Kurt's iPod, talking, and just simply enjoying the others company.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later, Kurt pulled into the lot of <em>Bel Lago Waterfront Bistro.<em>

They got out, Kurt racing around to open Blaine's door again, and made their way towards the entrance, hand in hand, admiring the beautiful gardens and the flickering candles that framed the various pathways.

Blaine smiled happily and kissed Kurt's cheek, letting him lead them both towards the reception, where a welcoming middle-aged woman was standing behind a wooden podium.

"Good evening," She greeted, smiling at Kurt as he approached, "Welcome to _Bel Lago Waterfront Bistro. _My name is Cynthia. Do you have a reservation?_"_

"Hi, I booked a table for two, under the name Hummel," Kurt said, pulling Blaine next to him.

Cynthia's eyes flickered down to their joint hands, and, surprisingly, her smile grew impossibly wider.

"Mr Hummel, welcome. Let me take your coats. You can pick them up on your way out with this ticket," she explained, handing Blaine a small piece of white paper with a number on it as the boys shrugged out of their coats and passed them over, "Brandon will be right over to take you to your table."

A few moments later, a young, college aged man made his way towards them. He introduced himself as Brandon, and led them through the dining hall to their seats. Their table was small, intimate, with a small clatter of candles melted artistically together as the centerpiece. They were seated against a large glass wall at the back of the restaurant; their table was overlooking a large lake, the moon light reflecting off it beautifully.

Kurt pulled Blaine's chair out for him, gesturing for Blaine to take his seat as Brandon cleared his throat.

"Here are your menus," he placed two small booklets down in front of Blaine, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide on your food. In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sure, we'll have a coke and a diet coke thank you," Kurt ordered, nodding at Blaine who simply smiled back.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute," Brandon said, smiling one last time before leaving them alone.

"Kurt, this is amazing," Blaine said, looking around in awe.

Each table had a similar set up to theirs'; the only thing varying were the colors and designs of the candles in the middle. The tables were placed strategically throughout the room, each one being a respectable distance from its neighbor, giving the patrons a sense of privacy.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt replied softly, reaching out and grasping Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers across the table.

The rest of their dinner went by smoothly, the food was amazing, the staff members were incredibly hospitable, and the boys didn't revive a single glare or snide comment from the ever-growing amount of couples.

"Seriously, I want to go into that kitchen and steal the rest if this cake."

Kurt laughed and nodded his head in agreement; taking another bite of the chocolate mud cake they were sharing. When they finally finished dessert -much to Blaine's disappointment- they flagged down Brandon and left the now crowded dining room to meet Cynthia at the receptionist desk. Kurt paid for dinner and Blaine collected their coats, holding Kurt's open for him to slip into.

"I hope you both had a lovely evening," Cynthia said sincerely.

"We did," Kurt smiled, doing up his buttons, "Thank you."

Together they walked out into the cold winter air, hands clasped tightly as Blaine turned toward the parking lot. Kurt, however, tugged him in a different direction.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, confused, but following Kurt as he led them towards the lake.

Kurt didn't respond, he just tightened his hold on Blaine's hand and tugged him into the small gazebo by the water; it's white paint glowing in the silver moonlight.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and spun around to face his confused boyfriend, dropping to his knee.

Blaine's hazel eyes widened comically. "Kurt! What are you doing? Get up!" Kurt pulled a small, dark purple box from within his jacket. "Oh my god," Blaine breathed, "What is that?"

"Relax. I'm not proposing, silly," Kurt assured, smiling fondly up at a stunned Blaine.

Kurt flipped open the lid of the box, holding it up, closer to his boyfriend.

Inside the small, purple box, upon a layer of dark satin, sat two matching white gold rings, held in place by a thin ribbon.

Kurt cleared his throat, reaching up to capture Blaine's hand with his own, "Blaine Nathan Anderson. We've known each other for seven glorious years. And I know that we both feel that what we have right now is the best thing that could ever happen to the both of us. I've told you this before, Blaine, but I'll tell you again. You're it for me. I know that you're the only one for me and I can't imagine living my life everyday without you by my side."

Blaine stayed silent, trying to blink away his tear ask Kurt continued.

"This ring is a promise," Kurt continued, eyes never leaving Blaine's, "A promise that I will love you and only you forever. This ring will serve as proof of my love and my promise, my promise that I will love only you, and that I really, really do want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Because, Blaine, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world, and I love you. I will always love you."

Blaine's lips parted slightly. He stood there, in the glowing gazebo, holding the hand of the most important, most loved, person in his life. And this person was promising to be his. _Forever_.

Blaine could see the doubt on Kurt's face, the insecurities flashing through his bright blue eyes as the hand holding the small box began to quake gently.

Blaine burst into tears -happy tears, Kurt gathered, from the ear splitting smile forming on his face- as he laughed and joined Kurt on the ground.

"I love you, too, always," Blaine whispered cupping Kurt's face.

Kurt's laughed too as tears of his own formed in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks.

"But," Blaine said, and Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped, "Only if I can promise you the exact same things," Blaine finished; thumb brushing gently over Kurt's cheekbone.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine, pulling him in for a tight hug. He nodded into Blaine's neck, kissing it gently as he said, "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you, too."

Kurt pulled away from him and turned his attention to the box in his hand.

He let out a nervous breath of air, "I know they aren't much-" he started to say, stopping short as Blaine silence him with a finger on his lips.

"They're perfect," Blaine assured.

Kurt smiled and tugged on the ribbon holding the rings together. He pulled one out delicately; the pale white of the gold reflecting the moonlight. Kurt held his breath as he grabbed Blaine's hand, splaying his fingers and sliding the ring past the knuckle of Blaine's left-hand ring finger.

"Perfect fit," Blaine said gently, holding Kurt's gaze as he slid the matching ring onto Kurt's slender finger.

Kurt pocketed the empty box and pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss, and, the boys found that despite the freezing weather, neither felt the cold.

Blaine moaned into the kiss as Kurt's fingers tangled into his curls. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him close, molding their bodies together.

"We need to get off this ground," Kurt whispered, breath coming out in a white puff of air.

Blaine made a noise of ascent, but made no move to get up, choosing instead to reattach himself to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped as they pulled apart.

Blaine hummed, trailing kisses along Kurt's jaw towards his ear.

"We need to- we need to go to your house," Kurt panted.

"Parents," Blaine whispered, warm breath caressing the shell of Kurt's ear, he sucked the lobe in, nibbling it gently as Kurt threw his head to the side, giving Blaine better access.

Blaine attached his mouth to Kurt's pulse point, sucking sharply as Kurt let out a guttural moan.

Kurt's head shook ever so slightly, informing Blaine breathlessly, "They've gone out. We've got the house till tomorrow."

Blaine pulled away immediately, grabbed Kurt's hand, hauled him up, and pulled him towards the car, suddenly eager to get home.

When they were safely on the highway, Kurt smiled coyly and took a hand off of the steering wheel, placing it on Blaine's crotch.

Blaine jumped in surprise. "Kurt, what are you- Oh fuck," Blaine moaned, straining against the seat belt that was keeping him from jerking his hips up into Kurt's touch. "Pay attention to the road," Blaine begged him, half-heartedly.

Kurt ignored Blaine's feeble attempt to thwart his plans, and popped the button of Blaine's pants open, playing with the zipper teasingly as Blaine swore under his breath.

"Please," Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled down the zipper, his pale fingers brushing across the sensitive skin just above his boyfriend's boxer shorts.

"Please? Please what?" Kurt teased, trying his best to keep his expression innocent. It was hard though, as every noise Blaine made travelled straight to his cock.

"Road," Blaine gasped, "Pay attention."

Kurt dipped his hand inside Blaine's boxers, curling his fingers around his already hard cock.

"Baby, you're the one who has to focus at the moment. I don't want you coming for the next hour and a half." Kurt smirked, teasingly as he tightened his fingers around Blaine and started pumping, squeezing gently as he twisted his wrist.

Blaine didn't reply, he simply threw his head back and willed himself not to come.

* * *

><p>"Longest fucking car ride!" Blaine growled, opening the front door and dragging Kurt through it.<p>

Kurt didn't reply. As soon as the door clicked shut he tugged Blaine back, shoving him against the door and forcing his tongue into Blaine's willing mouth, teeth clashing together in a hungry kiss.

Blaine moaned, hands clutching desperately at Kurt's back, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

Their hips ground together, creating a delicious friction that had both boys craving more.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed hotly into his boyfriend's ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard," he promised, bringing his mouth to Blaine's neck and biting down, eliciting a high pitched whine from Blaine.

Kurt ran his hands up Blaine stomach, pushing his long coat off of his shoulders, and quickly shrugging out of his own.

"Bedroom," Blaine panted when they broke away for air. Kurt toed off his shoes, Blaine mirroring his actions, before taking off his jacket.

"Not going to… make it," Kurt gasped. He pulled Blaine away from the door, pushed him down onto the wooden floor, mentally thanking Blaine's parents for leaving the heaters on.

Blaine lay flat on his back, watching Kurt hungrily as he stood above him.

Kurt dropped to his knees, hands finding the waistband of Blaine's still open pants, tugging them off, and throwing them towards the coat rack.

Kurt unbuttoned his jacket, past caring that the expensive piece of clothing would undoubtedly be severely wrinkled in the morning, and threw it in the direction of Blaine's pants.

Blaine didn't make any protest as Kurt's nimble fingers loosened his tie, and started to hastily unbutton his shirt.

Blaine's hands tangled themselves in Kurt's hair, tugging him down so their lips could continue their assault on the other. His hands traveled down Kurt's stomach and he popped the bottom of Kurt's pant open. As Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue Blaine started to pull down the zipper down.

Kurt pulled of his pants and briefs, nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip. Kurt bit his way down Blaine's throat, planting kisses up and down his toned stomach, whispering sweet nothing in the warm skin, "So beautiful... So perfect... So amazing."

While Kurt mapped out every inch of Blaine's stomach with his tongue, Blaine himself was struggling with the urge to explode all over Kurt's chest. Every time he tried to vocalize his need for his boyfriend, the words came out in a strangled sob or an incoherent cry of pleasure. Instead, Blaine began thrusting his hips to gain friction against Kurt's smooth chest. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue leave his own chest, he then started whimpering as Kurt's body left his completely, but that was before he felt something hot and wet pushing at his tight ring of muscle.

"Shit, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore; Blaine's needy whimpers were sending him mad. How was he supposed to make love to this beautiful boy when all he wants to do is fuck his brains out?

Blaine threw his head back against the floor, blunt fingernails clawing at the pale skin of Kurt's back as Kurt added another finger, thrusting in and out of Blaine, searching for the little bundle of nerves. In that moment, Kurt threw aside all thoughts of making love to Blaine. He wanted to fuck Blaine. He _needed_ to fuck him. He wanted Blaine to be walking funny for a week, so that each and every time he sat down, every time he felt the dull throb of pain in his backside, he was reminded that Kurt did that to him, that Kurt loved him.

"Fuck yes baby!" Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to push in and out of the puckered hole.

Kurt crooked his fingers, fingers brushing against Blaine's prostate. Blaine's head fell back against the floor again.

Kurt added a third finger, hitting Blaine's prostate rhythmically with each thrust of his hand.

Blaine writhed on the floor, "Fuck me."

"Lube," Kurt reminded, bringing his mouth down to Blaine's nipple as he continued to move his fingers, "Upstairs."

Kurt sucked hard on Blaine's nipple, grazing his teeth over it, eliciting a high pitch keen from Blaine.

"Don't need it. _Kurt_," Blaine pleaded, but Kurt shook his head and removed his fingers from Blaine's hole.

"Fine!" Blaine growled, sitting up quickly, almost knocking his boyfriend backwards. He bent down and took Kurt's length into his mouth, sucking hard.

Kurt gasped in surprise, one hand gripping tightly at Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's now spit slicked cock. Kurt watched Blaine hungrily, pupils blown wide as Blaine's tongue darted out, licking at his wet lips.

"I forgot," Kurt panted, "I forgot we can do that."

"For a second, so did I," Blaine replied huskily.

Kurt lunged forward and crushed their lips together, pushing Blaine back against the floor, lifting his boyfriend's legs up onto his shoulders. Kurt leant forward, unbelievably happy that Blaine's football had helped with his flexibility, pushing Blaine's thighs so they were trapped between their chests, and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Without warning, Kurt lined his cock up with Blaine's hole, and thrust into him, bottoming out. Blaine broke away from the kiss, gasping in both equal parts pleasure and pain.

Kurt quickly pulled out, leaving Blaine empty, before once again slamming into his boyfriend. Blaine screamed, digging his fingers into Kurt's tense thighs, the thighs that were supporting Blaine's lower back, lifting him off the ground.

"Harder baby, harder!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips to hold him steady, before relentlessly fucking into his boyfriend.

"Yes baby," Kurt grunted, voice impossibly low and ragged, "So fucking tight. Fuck you're perfect!"

With every thrust Kurt hit Blaine's prostate, sending tremors up his spine; they both know they won't last long. "Baby," Blaine whimpered, nails digging into Kurt, "Close... So close."

Kurt pushed forward and plunged his tongue into Blaine's mouth, the stretch that it caused on Blaine's hole felt unbelievable.

The head of Kurt's cock stayed on Blaine's prostate, continuously bumping and stroking it as Kurt swallowed each and every one of Blaine's whimpers and moans.

Soon, both boys were screaming each other's names. Blaine shooting white streams across Kurt's sweaty chest, Kurt coming deep inside Blaine, filling him. Kurt kissed the inside of Blaine's thigh as he rocked them through their orgasms, still hitting Blaine's prostate, causing Blaine's body to spasm periodically with pleasure.

When they had both calmed down from their violent orgasms, Kurt pulled out slowly, kissing lazily down Blaine's stomach, before collapsing next to him on the floor.

Kurt hand blindly reached for Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, stifling a yawn.

Kurt smiled fondly, "I love you too."

They lay there for a few moments, on the cold, wooden floor of the Anderson home, regaining their breath, before Kurt rolled over and stood up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Bedtime," he said simply, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

Kurt led Blaine up the stairs, disregarding the clothes strewn throughout the hall; they'd be able to clean up before Blaine's parents returned tomorrow afternoon.

He opened the door to Blaine's room, ushering the tired boy through, before closing it gently behind him.

Sitting Blaine on the bed, Kurt switched on the bedside lamp, before making his way into Blaine's bathroom, and wetting a towel with warm water. He cleaned himself off first, rinsed the towel, and then went back to his boyfriend.

He cleaned off Blaine's stomach and chest, kissing him gently, and pushing him back against the bed, dropping the damp towel on the floor. Kurt pulled back the covers, flicked the light off, and climbed in behind Blaine, wrapping and arm around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

"I love you," Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, trailing his hand over his side soothingly.

"Love you too," Blaine replied, words slurring slightly as he drifted off into sleep, feeling completely at ease with the man he loved holding him tightly.

* * *

><p>Kurt loved watching Blaine sleep, as Edward Cullen-esque as that sounded, it was something he loved to do, creepiness be damned. Blaine looked so innocent, so young. His face was completely relaxed, lips parted slightly as he pulled in shallow breaths. His curls were adorably disheveled, and Kurt couldn't help but card his fingers through them gently, twirling them between his fingertips.<p>

Blaine sighed happily, snuggling closer to Kurt as his eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked quietly, grinning as Blaine's blinked slowly at him.

Blaine curled impossibly closer to him in response.

Kurt continued silently tugging his hands through Blaine's hair as Blaine slowly became more aware of his surroundings.

"What's the time?" He croaked eventually, trying to shield his morning breath from Kurt.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and looked past Blaine, towards his bedside clock. "Eleven."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement, saying regretfully, "We should get up."

Kurt whined in protest, dropping back against the bed.

"C'mon babe," Blaine said, sitting up, "You've got Glee in an hour, and you can't bail. Rachel will castrate you, and that's one piece of your anatomy that I don't want to lose."

Kurt snorted delicately into the pillow as Blaine hauled himself out of bed, and began limping slightly towards the bathroom.

Kurt heard the shower turn on, and considered joining Blaine, but decided against it, knowing that they didn't have time for that kind of distraction.

With a groan, he shoved back the covers, goose bumps appearing all over his body as the cold air assaulted him, and forced himself out of bed.

Kurt wrapped a towel around his waist, wanting to cover up incase he passed any open windows, and shuffled down stairs, picking up random items of clothing as he went, Blaine's tie, his right shoe, a sock. Eventually, after double checking the room, Kurt decided that he had everything, and that Blaine's parents would never find out about their inappropriate floor sex.

As Kurt reentered the room, dumping the armful of clothes on Blaine's bed, he spotted Blaine in his closet, riffling through the draws.

Blaine paused and turned around to face Kurt, a deep purple v-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans in his hands, "What do you think babe?" he asked, holding up his choice of clothes for Kurt to see, "Do you think I'll look hot enough to distract you while you're singing?"

"You don't actually have to come," Kurt pointed out, ignoring Blaine's comment as he vanished into the bathroom.

"I want to," Blaine replied loudly, hearing the shower head start.

Blaine un-wrapped the towel from his waist and quickly dried the still damp parts of his body. He threw the dirty towel towards the bathroom door and he started digging around his draw in search of a clean pair of underwear.

Blaine was surprised when the shower turned off, Kurt usually took at _least_ ten minutes washing himself.

Blaine pulled on a pair of briefs, quickly followed by his jeans, when he heard a dull buzzing noise coming from his bed. He wondered over to the pile of clothes curiously, padding through them, looking for either his, or Kurt's, phone.

His fingers bumped something hard, and he picked up Kurt's jacket, stuffing his hand in the breast pocket and pulling out Kurt's iPhone.

_'3 New Messages.'_

Blaine unlocked Kurt's phone, feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt, and saw one message from Mercedes, and two from Alex.

Growling in annoyance, Blaine tapped into his boyfriend's inbox and began to read. Kurt excited the bathroom, humming quietly to himself as he secured a towel around his waist.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was facing away from him, standing over the small bundle of dirty clothes, half dressed. Kurt, confused, padded towards Blaine, touching his back gently to get his attention.

Blaine spun to face Kurt, stepping away simultaneously, out of Kurt's reach.

"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned.

"This went off," Blaine waved Kurt's phone in the air, "when you were in the shower. You have a few new messages."

"Your point?" Kurt asked, still confused by Blaine's reaction.

"My point is," Blaine said, trying to not get worked up, "Alex is sending you these fucked up love letters, like he has the fucking right to," Blaine finished, lip curling involuntarily.

"Blaine, what? I don't know-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Blaine interrupted. He waved the phone toward Kurt again, "There are more of them, Kurt, _lots_ more," Blaine exclaimed, his voice cracked and eyes started to water. "I saw the one that you got in the choir room but there are more recent ones! How many did he send you yesterday?" Blaine demanded, scrubbing furiously at his eyes, "How may Kurt? How many times did you talk to him yesterday when you wouldn't talk to me?"

"Baby, I didn't talk to you yesterday because I wanted everything to be a surprise. I can't help it if he sends them! I've asked him not too! But he's relentless!" Kurt exclaimed, a little hysterical. "I've told him to stop! I've told him that we should just be friends, but he thinks I'm single! And he won't stop!"

"Kurt," Blaine said, suddenly sounding tired and sad, "I know he likes you and you… may have some kind of feelings towards him. I get it. But I just can't put up with his shit."

"I know baby, I'm sorry, " Kurt said quietly, advancing on Blaine and pulling him into a hug. "Please don't let him ruin our perfect weekend," he whispered, half begging.

They gripped each other tightly for a few minutes, the outside world dissolving around them. In that moment, Alex didn't matter, their 'bullying' situation didn't matter, they simply held each other.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose you," Blaine admitted, whimpering slightly.

"That'll never happen," Kurt promised, "I will always be with you, for as long as you want me."

"I'll always want you... Forever," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, pulling back to kiss Blaine chastely on the lips. Blaine's lips mirrored Kurt, the ends of them pulling up into a grin.

"Babe," Blaine said, tugging Kurt towards the closet, "It's quarter to twelve, you need to get changed."

"Shit," Kurt cursed, dropping his towel and hurrying into Blaine's walk in, pulling out a pair of jeans. Kurt always had clothes at Blaine's house, just like Blaine kept a couple of sets at Kurt's.

Kurt pulled on his grey, skintight jeans, not bothering with underwear, and flicked through Blaine's shirts, finding a short sleeved, blue button-up.

Blaine pulled his own shirt over his head, and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a comb and attempting to tame his curls. Blaine's eyes widened at his reflection. His shirt was cut low, low enough that it showed of the hickie on his collarbone, and the one behind his ear was in plain sight when he turned his head to the right.

Kurt entered, pulling Blaine's attention away from his own reflection, towards himself. Kurt pulled out a hair dryer and began blow-drying his locks, spiking them up in the way Blaine loved.

Kurt's jeans were impossibly tight, each curve and muscle of his long, lean legs accentuated by the tight denim, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. His trademark, white Doc Martens, covered his feet. His shirt was tight, the sleeves straining gently against his biceps each time Kurt raised his arms above his shoulders. Kurt had left the top three buttons open, and two of his more careless hickies were in plain sight, one on his pulse point, and the other in the middle left of his neck.

Kurt's friends were going to have a _blast _when that saw.

Blaine blanched. How was he expected to just sit and watch Kurt perform, watch him dance, when he was wearing something like that. When Blaine _knew_ that Kurt had nothing on underneath those painted on jeans.

"How do I look?" Kurt teased, turning off the hairdryer and twirling around on the toes of his boots.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him instantly, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped as they broke away, "We need to leave." He panted as Blaine nipped at his exposed throat.

Blaine chuckled darkly, "You cannot show this much skin and expect me not to take advantage of it. You cannot wear these," Blaine ran his hand up the side of Kurt's thigh, resting it on the bulge of his ass and squeezing, "Deliciously tight jeans and not expect me to think about my cock plunging repeatedly into that deliciously tight ass," Blaine growled.

"You cannot expect me to refrain myself around you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sucking the lope into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue, "But, my love, we have to go," Blaine said, pulling away completely, clapping his hands together, "Chop, chop!"

"I... What?" Kurt's voice squeaked and he shifted uncomfortably as his erection strained against his denim-clad crotch, but Blaine had already disappeared out the door.

Kurt stared at the empty doorway for a few moments before his brain caught up with what was happening.

"Fucking tease!" Kurt growled, scooping up his phone and following after Blaine.

* * *

><p>"C'mon!" Blaine whined, playing with the buttons on his coat as they walked up the street to Rachel's house, "You know you can't stay mad at me forever," Blaine said with a silly grin.<p>

"I can sure try," Kurt replied, grinning back mockingly.

They reached Rachel's driveway, Kurt recognizing many of the cars. "Looks like we're the last ones to arrive," he said, checking the time on his phone, _12:13. _Oh.

"Please, please, please forgive me, I promise to never tease you and _not_ suck you off ever again! Please!" Blaine said, jumping up and down on the spot like a child, completely ignoring Kurt's last comment.

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the smile off his face, "No."

Blaine frowned, his face lighting up moments later as he decided on a new tactic.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, "Please," he whispered hotly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's searing breath over his icy skin, before narrowing his eyes determinedly.

He pulled Blaine into a deep kiss, slotting his thigh in between Blaine's legs and rubbing against him.

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, his arms encircling Kurt's neck as Kurt's hands gripped his waist tightly. One second Kurt was there. The next, he was gone. Blaine opened his eyes and tilted his head in confusion.

Kurt smirked, at Blaine from where he was standing a few feet away and clapped his hands together, "Chop chop!"

Blaine's face slipped into a pout.

Kurt turned away and walked the last few meters to Rachel's front porch, his laughter filling the street.

"Go fuck yourself," Blaine called loudly.

"I'd rather fuck you," Kurt called back, still laughing into the cold winters air.

Blaine let out a bark of his own laughter, and bounded up the few step to Kurt's side, linking their fingers together and knocking on the door.

"Run," Kurt said, half seriously, half jokingly, "Escape while you still can."

"Never," Blaine replied simply, squeezing Kurt's hand tightly as they heard the approaching footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Too late now," Kurt said as the door flung open.

* * *

><p><em>As always I hoped you enjoyed it!<em>

_Let me know what you think :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello wonderful readers._

_Thank you for your amazing reviews! I love them all! I can't believe I've almost made it to 200! That is so amazing! Love you all so much!_

_I'm sorry about the delay but I was wondering did you want to receive shorter chapters that are updated faster or chapters this length that are update at this speed? Let me know, because life is extremely busy at the moment for my Beta and myself, also finding time to write is getting harder._

_I also feel like I'm disappointing you by making you wait so long then putting up a crap chapter, so yeah let me know :)_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 11 :)_

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Kurt! Welcome to my home," Rachel greeted them as soon as the door swung open.<p>

"Thanks Rach," Kurt muttered as he and Blaine entered the stylish house.

"I am so glad that you have arrived, I will ignore the fact that you are _fifteen_ minutes late to the emergency meeting that we have had to call for _you_, please make yourself comfortable," she said with an enormous smile.

Kurt and Blaine shuffled through the door holding hands; they stood in the foyer that opens straight into a living room which is filled with of photos of Rachel and her dads'. Looking around Kurt can see that over to the left is a staircase, that he recognises, as the one that goes to Rachel's basement, and on his right he can see a kitchen and dining room which is filled with the New Directions.

"Hi everybody!" Kurt called and waved a hand in greeting, as the New Directions chorused their welcome waving and smiling at both Kurt and Blaine.

"May I take your coats?" Rachel asked holding her arm out.

"Give it up already," Santana called from the kitchen bench, that Brittany is currently sitting on, "we all know that you're pissed at them."

"Brittany!" Rachel snapped, "What have I told you about sitting on things that aren't chairs?"

Brittany just gave her a blank look as she hopped down and stood next to Santana who was shooting daggers at Rachel.

"So as I said," Rachel continued, once again extending her arm, "may I take your coats?"

"Umm, sure... I guess," Blaine said looking slightly uncomfortable as he and Kurt both reached out and handed over their coats to Rachel.

"Oh my god!" she gasped dropping their jackets and covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" Kurt asked looking startled, moving even closer to Blaine.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked coming to her side immediately, followed by the rest of the glee club.

"Their hands," she whispered, pointing at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine who now has his hand wrapped protectively around Kurt waist stared at her in confusion, "what's wrong with our hands?"

"Rings," she said whispering again.

"What?" Mercedes asked, pushing her way to the front of the small crowd surrounding the boys.

"Oh is that all?" Kurt asked laughing, as Blaine smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

Rachel finally uncovered her hands from her mouth and she stared at the boys aghast, "what do you mean 'is that all?' Kurt, correct me if I'm wrong but you two are wearing promise rings," she said which was followed by the glee clubs small drawn out 'oh'.

"Yes, we are wearing promise rings," Kurt said with a smile at Blaine. There was a small 'awe' released by Mercedes, Quinn and surprisingly Puck.

"What?" Puck said when he noticed Mike and Tina giving him a strange look, "They're cute together," he said defensively.

"When did this happen?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow as he changed the subject.

"Last night," Kurt said kissing Blaine on the neck, nuzzling one of the clearly visible hickies.

"Wanky," Santana said with a smile.

"I bet that's not all you did last night Hummel," Puck smirked from where he was now moving away from Tina and Mike, and joining Quinn.

Blaine blushed slightly and kept his head down, not used to having friends that actually acknowledge his sex life.

"You're right Noah, I did _so_ much more," Kurt said nibbling Blaine's ear.

Mercedes and Quinn gave a tiny snort of laughter and an approving smile.

"Wait, what did you do?" Finn asked, completely oblivious to what was being said.

"Let's just say, you're lucky Anderson can't get pregnant otherwise you'd be an uncle in nine months," Santana said and the rest of the glee club tried to stifle their laughter at Finn's confused expression.

"I don't get- oh wait! Oh! I don't want to know," Finn said blocking his ears and closing his eyes shut.

"Oh get over it Finn, it's not as though you and Rachel haven't done the deed," Sam said.

Rachel ducked her head looking at ground as Finn opened his eyes and cleared his throat awkwardly, "We need to practice."

"You and Rachel need practice?"

"What? No- I mean… umm, singing, we need to practice for Sectionals," Finn explained his face a bright crimson.

Quinn, Mercedes and Tina bowed their heads in a whispered discussion as Sam and Puck gave Finn a sad look.

"Wait hold up y'all," Artie said, from where he was sitting next to Mike, "Are you saying that you and Rachel haven't had se-"

"It's none of your business," Rachel snapped and everyone fell silent.

"Okay well this just got awkward," Sam said shuffling his feet like everyone else, "I vote we go practice."

"I second that," Finn said quickly and headed down to the basement, but he missed the first step and slipped down onto his knees, letting out a very feminine squeak, he grasped the railing like his life depended on it and hauled himself up so he could hurry downstairs away from the shrill laughter of his friends.

Kurt couldn't control himself, he knew he shouldn't be laughing at Finn but he couldn't help it as he threw his head back and cackled at Finn's flushed face, along with the rest of the club…except Rachel. Blaine too couldn't help but join in, until he heard a low whistle from Puck.

"Wow, impressive Anderson."

"What?" Blaine asked the boy, clutching at his sides.

"I see Hummel's not the only one who has an issue with keeping his hickies hidden," Puck said nodding to the now clearly visible red marks on Kurt throat. Blaine straightened up and was about to explain but Puck simply shook his head with a smile and trailed after Finn down into the basement.

The rest of the club followed Puck's example and they too, headed down into the basement until it was only Kurt, Blaine and Santana left upstairs.

"Listen I need to talk to you two," she said in a hushed voice glancing at the basement stairs where Brittany had just disappeared, "I got your fake ID's," she whispered reaching into her jacket pocket pulling out two plastic cards, handing one each to the boys.

"Hector Del Rio?" Kurt said sceptically, reading the name on his card, "This looks nothing like me," he said incredulously to Santana.

"Yeah Santana I have to admit that these are pretty dodgy, I mean there is no way, I could pass for a thirty-four year old man," Blaine said.

"Well, it's the best I could do," she snapped quietly, "but you promised you would go," she said, a hint of doubt in her eyes, "is that still the case?" she asked.

"Of course we still go with you and Britt," Kurt said reassuringly, "I guess it's just that we are worried about getting in… we've never done anything like this before."

"And you have been together how long?" she asked rhetorically in disbelief, "trust me, two hot gay guys, as fuckable as the two of you are… they'll definitely let you in," she said grinning.

"Umm… thanks? I guess," Blaine mumbled, turning the card nervously in his hands.

"It's a compliment," Santana assured him, nodding her head slightly as her eyes roamed across Blaine's body, not hungrily, more appreciative than anything else, "Anyways, you better get downstairs before Berry tears you a new one," she said flipping her pony tail and bouncing down to the basement.

"How the hell will this work?" Blaine asked holding up the fake licence next to his face, "He is thirty-four, he has side burns and a beard, there is no way I'm getting in," he said taking Kurt's hand leading him to the basement.

"Blaine, if Hector Del Rio," Kurt said reading the name on his own fake ID for verification, "can get into Queens and Queers, than you my little, sexy, man can definitely get in."

Blaine turned his head to the side and groaned into Kurt's shoulder, "How many times do I have to ask you to, not call me little?"

"At least once more, as always," Kurt said smiling as they walked down the stairs and into the basement.

Reaching the bottom they could see Rachel in front of a stage with the glee club crowded around her listening to what she was saying.

"Okay everyone," Rachel said clapping her hands together, "As you can see we have my stage," she pointed to the raised platform behind her, "we have my dads' bar, our family piano, over in that corner are chairs and lounges that you may use for resting when you are allocated your twenty minute break session, and we also have an assortment of sheet music, blank paper and rhyming dictionaries if anybody feels like exploring their inner song writing artist," she explained to everyone.

"Yeah, whatever," Santana said, "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, stepping up onto the stage, "Kurt? Would you and the girls please join me? Blaine just take a seat on one of the bar stools," she instructed, "Finn I'm going to leave you in charge of the boys," she said looking at her boyfriend who nodded in understanding.

"Okay boys, let's work on our choreography for the group number," he said motioning for them to follow him to the open space near the stairs, "we need to make it sharper, it's looking really sloppy."

"Babe, you can go if you want," Kurt said seriously to Blaine.

"And miss the chance to see you wiggle your ass in these jeans?" Blaine asked, "Never."

Kurt beamed at him and gave him a firm kiss on the lips before walking up to the stage to join the girls.

Blaine made his way to one of the bar stools and swivelled in it so he could watch Kurt and the girls on the stage. A whole afternoon of watching Kurt dance in _those_ pants? Great, Blaine thought to himself as he crossed his legs in what he hoped was a casual looking way.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, are you nervous?" Blaine breathed as Kurt sucked his neck, creating another perfectly visible hickey.<p>

At the present moment they are still in Rachel's basement, the others had decided to walk down the road to McDonald's for lunch but Kurt had denied their invitation by saying "all that fat is going straight to your asses," and taking Blaine's hand, leading them to the soft couch in the corner of the room.

As soon as the last member had walked up the stairs, Kurt straddle Blaine's waist and began his assault on his boyfriend's neck.

"No," Kurt said answering Blaine a little too quickly.

"You can tell me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making the other boy shiver, "honestly you can."

Kurt pulled back and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, "it's not that I'm nervous..." Kurt said trailing off.

"But?" Blaine prompted.

"I'm just worried I'll mess up," Kurt said hanging his head, "this is the first time I've had a big solo like this."

"I know," Blaine said, "but I also know that you have the most beautiful voice in the whole entire world and you'll be amazing."

"You think?" Kurt asked doubtfully.

Blaine laughed softly and pulled Kurt into his arms pressing his face into Kurt's hair, "Kurt _you're_ amazing," Blaine said simply, rubbing circles on his boyfriends back.

"So are you," Kurt whispered back, "and I love your voice, I wish you could join glee club," Kurt said disappointedly.

"So do I."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked sitting up.

"I said I wish I could be in glee club, I love to sing and perform and I could be with you so much more," Blaine explained.

"Then join," Kurt said excitedly, "I know you've always said _if_ you could join, you would but I never knew you _wanted_ too," Kurt said happily, "this is great."

Kurt's excitement was very short lived when Blaine burst out into laughter, "what's so funny?" Kurt asked a slight edge in his voice, his lips turning down into a frown.

"Baby, we've been through this _so_ many times before, I _can't_ join glee club," he said gently.

"Why not? Things aren't like they used to be, Finn and Puck are in the club and they play football-"

"Yeah but they used to get slushied for it," Blaine said interrupting.

"You're worried about some crushed ice and corn syrup?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"No," Blaine said sighing and dragging a hand through his curls, "I'm worried about losing my rep and then losing you."

"You won't lose your reputation," Kurt insisted.

"Yes I will!" Blaine said his voice getting louder.

"But things are different!"

"Kurt. I. Can't. Join. Glee Club."

"But Finn and Puck-"

"For fuck sake Kurt! I'm not Finn okay? And I'm definitely not Puck-"

"Why are you getting so angry I'm just saying that if you really wanted to join, then you could!" Kurt yelled, sitting back onto Blaine's thighs

"No I can't! I'm Blaine_ Fucking_ Anderson, Kurt."

"I know who your are-"

"No you don't understand!" Blaine shouted.

"Well then explain it!"

"I'm _Blaine Anderson_," Blaine growled, "I'm the wide receiver for the McKinley High Titans, I _don't_ sing, I _don't_ dance, I hate _fags_," Blaine said spitting his words out, "I love to fuck girls, I only associate with other footballers, I have a 'best friend' called David Karofsky, and I hate that _fag_ Kurt Hummel!" Blaine hissed with such venom in his words it made Kurt's blood run cold, "Blaine Anderson hates fags, but he is one himself, isn't that a coincidence?" Blaine asked sarcastically, "do you know what they would do to us if they found out?" Blaine asked, "Because the amazing Blaine Anderson can't associate with the nerds in glee club, he can't like to sing, or preform! The amazing Blaine Anderson can't like fags, he can't be a cock-sucker, he can't like taking it up the ass! He can't!"

Kurt didn't know what to say, he sat frozen on Blaine's lap, too scared to move or say anything. He knew bringing the subject up again was a bad idea, but for a second he had seriously thought that _maybe_ Blaine would possibly consider joining because of how things have changed... Apparently not.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out still in shock.

Blaine groaned in frustration, "I don't want you to be sorry; you don't _have_ to be sorry. I just want things to be... I don't know... I want them to be different," he said ducking his head.

"So do I," Kurt said, still sitting on Blaine's lap, still scared to move.

An uncomfortable silence followed Kurt's words, for a few moments they just sat quietly processing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said eventually, "I didn't mean to snap and be so aggressive, it's just that this whole situation pisses me off so much," He said looking up into Kurt's blue eyes, "I mean- I love to sing and I _want_ to join glee club, I want to walk hand-in-hand with you down the halls of our school, I want to say to everyone 'hey, look there goes my boyfriend, he is so amazing,' but I _can't_ and if I do then we will be in a living hell," Blaine practically growled.

Seeing the look of hurt and almost desperation on Blaine's face Kurt leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together in a soft chaste kiss.

"Just relax," Kurt breathed softly taking Blaine's face into his hands, "I shouldn't have brought it up," Kurt said pressing their foreheads together.

"I shouldn't have snapped," Blaine whispered, closing his eyes, he was just about to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and pull him closer but Kurt wriggled out of his lap.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked looking worried that he might not be completely forgiven.

"Come on," Kurt said reaching out a hand to Blaine and pulling him up.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me," Kurt said with a smile and led Blaine to the far side of the room.

Tucked away in the corner next to the stage is a small baby grand piano, its surface is covered with a very light layer if dust, showing that it's been a while since anyone has been down to play it.

"Sit," Kurt said, pushing a confused Blaine down onto the small stool, "play."

"What?" Blaine said still confused.

"Play, I know you can- I am probably the only person in the school that knows you can play the piano, so play, sing, perform, do what _you_ want to do," Kurt said running a hand through his boyfriend's curls, "you've got an audience," he said pointing at himself as he walked to the bar and dragged over a stool to sit on, "Now just let all your emotions, all your thoughts, all your fears, all your- your everything... Let it all fall away," Kurt said softly.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in amazement, how did Kurt always know the right thing to say? How is he so perfect?

"I-"

"No don't speak," Kurt said, "sing."

Sing? Blaine thought, how do I possibly sing a song that expresses my everything? What is my everything?

Slowly Blaine turned his body on the stool to face the front of the piano, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the dusty keys… his everything? Well that can only be one thing.

Taking a deep breath Blaine kept his eyes closed and began to play the opening tune of a familiar song.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on__  
><em>_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong__  
><em>_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck__  
><em>_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__  
><em>_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch, now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real, so take a chance__  
><em>_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back."__  
><em>

It was slower than the original version but Blaine's voice was so strong and sure that it made Kurt's eyes water just listening to him.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach__  
><em>_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets__  
><em>_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece__  
><em>_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine opened his eyes and turned to face Kurt, the music never faltering his voice never losing its beauty, as he looked directly into Kurt's eyes and sang to him.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch, now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real, so take a chance__  
><em>_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

For the rest of the song their eyes stayed locked, not once did they look away, not once did the song break and not once did Kurt stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight__  
><em>_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway and don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch, now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real, so take a chance__  
><em>_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight__  
><em>_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Blaine finished the song and turned on the stool, reaching out his hands pulling Kurt onto his lap.

"Why did you sing that?" Kurt asked, whispering into Blaine's ear as they hugged each other tightly.

"Because you said for me to sing about my everything and you _are_ my everything... You're my teenage dream," Blaine admitted quietly and Kurt smiled against his neck.

"You're mine too," Kurt said sitting back.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad? We're back!" Blaine called as he pulled Kurt through his door.<p>

"Maybe they're not home yet," Kurt said distractedly, typing one handily on his phone.

"They are, their car was in the garage," Blaine said, "Mom? Dad?"

"Yep," Kurt said still distracted.

"You know what Kurt maybe I will just strip off all my clothes and run naked through the school, does that sound good?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"School's good," Kurt mumbled.

"Who are you texting anyways?" Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't respond.

Blaine groaned in frustration, he dropped Kurt's hand and quickly snatched the phone out of his distracted boyfriends grip.

"Hey!" Kurt snapped.

"Finally, I've got your attention," Blaine said holding the phone away from Kurt.

"Blaine, you can't keep taking my phone," Kurt said seriously, "you do it all the time, and just because I'm texting someone else doesn't mean I'm cheating on you, okay?" Kurt said lunging for his phone.

"What?" Blaine said ducking under Kurt's arm, "you're saying you don't want me touching your stuff?"

"No, I'm saying I don't want you to constantly go through my phone and read all of my messages," Kurt said catching Blaine's arm and pulling him closer, "it's an invasion of my privacy… and there's no need for you to check anything," Kurt said moving in even closer, "I'm not going anywhere so you have nothing to worry about," he said softly tilting his head down to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"Sorry," Blaine breathed, "I just… want to make sure- but I know I'm being an idiot… sorry," he said pecking Kurt on the jaw.

"Does this mean you're going to give me my phone back?"

"Yeah sure... Not!" Blaine said mischievously as he swiftly walked backwards holding the phone out above his and Kurt's head

"Give it back," Kurt whined, and he chased after Blaine, but their legs tangled together and Blaine's foot tripped over Kurt's causing him to fall on his ass pulling Kurt down with him.

"Oww," Blaine whined rubbing his behind, as Kurt straddled his legs.

"That'll teach you to not take my phone," Kurt said smirking as he grabbed his mobile from Blaine's weak grasp.

"No it won't, you need to punish me properly, I've been a bad boy," Blaine said seductively with an over exaggerated wink.

Kurt snorted softly but took pity on his boyfriend and pressed their mouths together in a firm kiss, "happy?" he questioned.

"Very," Blaine murmured around Kurt's lips, leaning back against the floor so Kurt was lying on top of his body, pressing Blaine into the hard wooden boards.

"Is it me or does this remind you of something?" Blaine asked, gasping slightly as Kurt slowly rocked his hips down.

"Well," Kurt said innocently, "it does remind me of last night… when I fucked you so hard into the floor that-"

"Well isn't that awkward to walk in on," a voice interrupted Kurt's words.

"Mom! Dad!" Blaine gasped sitting up suddenly.

"Shit," Kurt hissed quietly as he and Blaine scrambled up into a standing position, their cheeks flushing redder than they already were.

"Hi honey," Annabelle said sweetly, "we heard you calling out to us before but we were upstairs unpacking and we just assumed that you and Kurt would come looking for us but you… obviously got distracted," she said winking.

"Kill me," Blaine muttered as he buried his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Annabelle, Paul," Kurt said seriously to Blaine's parents, "I am so sorry for what I just said and for what just happened- I mean I love Blaine and we… sometimes we get distracted and i… sorry-"

"Don't be silly son," Paul said, "Everybody should have… um a little fun now and then," he said smiling and putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"Yes!" Mrs Anderson said happily, "speaking of fun, Kurt honey, have you gotten everything ready for next week?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said nodding as Blaine kissed his neck gently before looking up at his parents.

"That's good sweetie, now if you need anything you'll tell me won't you?" Kurt nodded his head, "Good, but Paul and I are extremely busy this week _so_ if you have any problems or questions, ask Blaine and he will let us know, okay?" Kurt nodded his head again and Annabelle beamed at him, "wonderful."

"Can you believe it?" Blaine asked softly, "this time next week we will be in Paris," he said gently, stroking a thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"I can't wait," Kurt said placing his hands on Blaine's hips, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, as Blaine's thumb travelled the length of his jaw.

"It's going to be amazing-"

"What is that?" Annabelle asked suddenly shattering the boys' moment.

"What's what?" Blaine asked.

"Are those… engagement rings?" she asked incredulously, looking between Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek and Kurt's hand on Blaine's waist, "they are, aren't they? How could you not tell me? I am your mother Blaine! And I am Kurt's future mother-in-law, and you don't even think to let me-"

"Honey relax," Paul interjected quickly, reading his son's stunned face, "I think that they are just… promise rings?" he asked uncertainty, looking at Kurt for confirmation.

"Yes," Kurt said nodding his head with Blaine, "they are promise rings, we aren't getting engaged- were still in high school," Kurt laughed.

"Oh thank goodness," Annabelle said clutching her chest gently, "I was worried for a second, that you had decided to get married without telling us but, I am so happy for you two," she said smiling.

"And people wonder why Blaine is so dramatic, it's obvious where he gets it from," Paul said earning him an elbow to the ribs from his wife, "but yes I agree with Annabelle, we are very happy," he said smiling.

"They're just promise rings," Kurt said shrugging a shoulder.

"Kurt honey they are so much more than 'just promise rings'," Annabelle said softly.

Kurt didn't reply instead he let his boyfriend kiss his cheek and snuggle into his side. They were about to head into the lounge room when Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked into the receiver, "oh hi dad, yeah I was texting you back but Blaine grabbed my phone," Kurt said smacking Blaine's arm lightly, which caused Blaine to return the favour by smacking Kurt's ass.

"Stop that!" Kurt hissed, "no not you dad- yes I will be home soon… okay… yes… okay I will… okay bye dad… love you," Kurt said, and he waited for his dad's reply before ending the call.

"You have to leave don't you," Blaine said, it wasn't even a question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly, leaning in to kiss his cheek, and then turning to face his boyfriend's parents, "Annabelle, Paul, thank you for letting us have the house to ourselves for the night," he said sincerely.

"Not a problem sweetheart," Annabelle said rushing forward to give him a hug.

"Good luck for tomorrow, we know you'll do well," Paul said as he and Kurt shook hands.

"Thank you," Kurt said and he let Blaine lead him the short distance to the door.

"Call me tonight?" Kurt asked when they were outside on the foot path.

"Of course," Blaine replied tucking a stray strand of Kurt's hair behind his ear.

"I'll remind you later but don't forget that the bus leaves at ten okay?"

"Oh yeah... About that," Blaine said awkwardly.

"What?"

"I can't catch the bus with you."

Blaine cast his eyes to the ground as Kurt's brow frowned in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked standing up straighter, "glee club knows about us now, they'll let you in the bus," Kurt explained.

"No it's not that, I have to go talk to Coach Beast in the morning because I missed practice on Friday," Blaine said softly.

"So you're choosing football over me?"

"What? No I'm going to be there, but I just have to talk to Beastie and then i will drive my car to the venue, I'll still be on time," Blaine said earnestly.

"Okay," Kurt said tersely, obviously upset.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked cupping Kurt's cheek, but dropping his hand when Kurt didn't lean into the touch.

"This is the first time we can actually go to Sectionals together and you don't want to," Kurt said.

"Don't be like that; you know that I can't-"

"It seems like you can't do a lot of things these day," Kurt cut in, "well it doesn't matter I'll just call you tonig-"

"What happened to us having a perfect weekend?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"Well I guess I _can't_ manage that," Kurt snapped, he spun on his heel and stormed away.

"Kurt!" Blaine called but he was already in his car driving away.

When Kurt had left the Andersons' driveway, Blaine turned and walked back to his house dragging his feet slightly, scuffing the toes of his shoes.

"What's wrong honey?" his mom asked when he flopped down on the couch next to her as she watched some evening sitcom.

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled, stealing a few pieces of her popcorn from the bowl on her lap and crunching them slowly.

"Is everything okay between you and Kurt?" she asked putting her show on mute.

"Yeah everything is… fine," Blaine said slowly.

"Just fine?"

"We…we keep fighting," Blaine admitted softly plucking at a loose thread on their expensive sofa.

"Stop that," his mother said, lightly smacking his hands away, "what do you mean you, you keep fighting?" she asked.

"It's just that, lately we always seem to be arguing about something and it worries me- I mean I want something like you and dad have, you _never_ fight and you seem so in love, but me and Kurt we don't seem to be like that anymore-" Blaine's rambling was cut off by his mother tinkling laughter.

"Oh honey," she gasped, "you think your father and I don't fight? That's silly," she said laughing some more, "every couple fights, it's how you know you have a healthy relationship, and as for you and Kurt 'not looking like you're in love'? I get a toothache whenever I see the two of you together," she said placing a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, "you and Kurt are so in love Blaine, you may think it looks like you're fighting but honey… it is almost sickening how sweet the two of you are around one another," she said lightly.

"Really?" Blaine asked, "Because even today I just suddenly snapped at him and I didn't mean too and then I felt so bad because it wasn't his fault- and just then he yelled at me for something I can't control and-"

"Blaine, every relationship has its ups and downs, just because you're snapping at each other doesn't mean you've stopped loving one another," Annabelle said.

Blaine groaned and ran a hand through his curls, "I am so bad at this," he admitted, his mom sighed and put the popcorn on the table before pulling her boy into a hug.

"Everyone is bad at relationships Blaine, everyone."

"I just want mine and Kurt's to be special."

"It is honey, believe me it is."

* * *

><p><strong>So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never-<strong>

"_Hey this is Blaine; I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave a message after the beep I wi-"_

* * *

><p><strong>So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never-<strong>

"_Hey this is Blaine; I can't come to the phone right now-"_

**So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways-**

"Hello?" Blaine asked groggily into his cell phone.

He extended an arm and fumbled for the switch to his lamp. When light flooded the room he squinted and flinched back into his blankets.

There was no immediate reply from the caller and Blaine groaned into his pillow. Who the hell calls someone at three in the morning?

"Hello?" Blaine asked again flipping over onto his back.

"Blaine," a voice rasped in the other end.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked sitting up against his pillows.

"I'm sorry," Kurt's voice said, sounding hoarse.

"Kurt what's wrong-"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I was upset and I was a jerk and… I was taking all my worries out on you," Kurt said softly, sounding ashamed.

"Kurt, what are you worried about?" Blaine asked softly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"That I'm going to screw up!" Kurt whined, "Blaine I am seriously freaking out over this, I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can do it," Blaine said assured his boyfriend, "baby it's like I said, you're amazing."

Instead of a reply Blaine heard soft sobs from the other end.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine called.

"Why is this happening to us?" 'Kurt asked and Blaine could hear his breath hitch, "why are we fighting and arguing and getting upset about stupid things?"

"baby it's what makes us a good, healthy couple," Blaine said gently, "I hate it Kurt, believe me I hate fighting with you so bad, but it's how we know that we are going to last... Because we can work though this together," Blaine said.

"God I love you," Kurt breathed, "I love you so fucking much."

"I love it when you speak dirty to me," Blaine teased and he couldn't help but laugh when he heard Kurt's giggle from the other end, "but I love you too Kurt, so fucking much. And please stop worrying about tomorrow, just relax and go to sleep, okay honey?"

"Okay... Well I guess I will see you tomorrow," Kurt said and Blaine could hear him yawn.

"Yeah you will," Blaine confirmed switching his lamp off, and snuggling back down into his blankets.

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful goodnight."

* * *

><p>"Kurt greenroom, now!"<p>

"Oh my god Rachel shut up!"

"Get your tongue out if his throat and get in here," Rachel hissed.

"He just got here! I'm giving him a proper welcome!" Kurt hissed back.

"Kurt! Move it now!"

Kurt untangled his hands from Blaine's hair with a frustrated growl.

"It's okay, just go," Blaine said, smiling when Kurt whined into his soft kiss.

"Fine," Kurt huffed pulling back from his boyfriend completely, "but we finish this tonight," Kurt promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," Blaine said flashing him a wink as his boyfriend disappeared into the door Rachel was holding open.

Blaine sighed and straightened his rumpled clothing, looking down at his crinkled shirt he took a step away from the wall he had been pressed up against, not looking where he was going he ran into the back of a dark navy blazer.

"Oh I'm sorry," Blaine said to the taller boy in front of him, pressing himself back up against the hard concrete.

The boy turned around, his light brown eyes raking down Blaine's body, "not a problem," he smiled, "I'm Sebastian Smythe, lead vocalist for The Warblers, and I honestly have no objections about you running into me."

"Oh okay," Blaine said completely oblivious to Sebastian's hungry gaze, "I'm Blaine Anderson, I do sing but I'm not in a glee club."

"Why not? With you out there the judges would practically hand you the trophy themselves," Sebastian said.

Blaine still oblivious, laughed at Sebastian's comment and the other boy took this as encouragement, "seriously though Blaine," Sebastian said putting a hand on the wall next to Blaine's head and leaning in, "you should sing, I imagine you're great, maybe we could have our own private session, I bet if I could get you alone you'd make some pretty amazing sounds."

"I don't know," Blaine said shrugging, "I don't think I'm that good, but we could always exchange numbers or something."

"We could exchange _so_ many things," Sebastian chuckled.

"So…" Blaine said trailing off, "where's your school?" Blaine asked trying to be polite.

"That's boring, let's talk about something more fun," Sebastian said ignoring Blaine's question, "Blaine have you ever been to a gay bar?"

"What? I- how did-"

"How did I know that you're gay?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow, "well I have a pretty good gay-dar, seeing as I'm gay myself," he explained.

"You're gay?" Blaine asked a little shocked.

"Yes, but that's beside the point, gay bar. Yes or no?" Sebastian said.

"Oh, no I haven't but I'm supposed to go to Queens and Queers-" Blaine was cut short when Sebastian snorted with laughter, "Blaine that is a sissy gay bar, you need to go somewhere more fun, somewhere like Scandals," Sebastian said.

"Scandals?"

"That's the name," Sebastian confirmed, "it's where I met the man of my dreams."

"That's sweet, are you still together?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian's face dropped a little when he answered Blaine, "um… no we aren't, he... realised that he apparently isn't gay… although that didn't stop him from shoving his tongue down my throat for a good twenty minutes," he said chuckling humourlessly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Blaine said gently.

"Never mind him," Sebastian said regaining his smirk, "you look like more fun anyways; I'd love to show you the place sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine said smiling, "and Kurt could come too, right?"

"Good, because I have a feeling that once I get you alone- wait who's Kurt?"

"Hey Blaine, who's your friend?" a sickly sweet voice asked.

Sebastian quickly straightened his body, as Kurt practically pushed him out of the way to wrap a possessive arm around Blaine's waist.

"Hey, baby," Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek, "this is Sebastian Smythe, he was just inviting-"

"So this must be Kurt?" Sebastian said cutting Blaine off again.

"Yes I am," Kurt said stiffening his back and extending a hand to the Warbler.

"It's a pleasure," Sebastian drawled, grasping Kurt's hand with distaste and releasing it quickly.

"Yes well, I just came to find _my boyfriend_ and tell him that he should probably go find his seat," Kurt explained glaring at Sebastian slightly.

"Well, Blaine was just telling _me_ how he would love for me to show him around the bar Scandals," Sebastian said giving Kurt his most convincing fake smile.

"Actually no I wasn't-"

"Well, Blaine and I are already going to Queens and Queers but maybe sometime we can double date," Kurt said sweetly.

"As exciting as that sounds-" Sebastian began to say but was interrupted by a gasp from behind him.

"Kurt! What are you doing? He's a Warbler," Rachel hissed, glaring at all three boys, "now hurry up we're about to go on."

Kurt waved Rachel off with a hand and turned his attention back to his boyfriend and The Human-Meerkat, "well you should probably go now Simon-"

"Sebastian."

"Whatever, you should probably go now," Kurt said giving the Warbler a bitch glare.

"Okay, fine, but I will definitely be seeing you later Blaine," he said with a wink and walked off to join the rest of his group.

"Not in a million years," Kurt hissed under his breath glaring at Sebastian's , before turning his body to press himself flush up against Blaine, backing his boyfriend into the wall.

Blaine gasped in surprise when Kurt practically growled and attached his lips to Blaine's in a needy, desperate, passionate kiss.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped pulling away, "you need to go on."

Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes and Blaine was surprised to see them watery.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, softly.

"Please don't leave me," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips.

"I won't," Blaine said confused, "why would you think-"

"You don't realise how amazing you are, and how much guys actually want you… and I'm just scared," Kurt said.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," Blaine said pecking Kurt on the cheek, "that is until Rachel comes back here and kills you for missing your solo," Blaine said pointedly.

"Shit!" Kurt cursed; he quickly kissed Blaine's lips once more, before turning on his heel and sprinting to the stairs that would take him to the stage.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend before he made his way to the auditorium door. He had his hand on the knob of the door when he heard a voice call out his name.

"Hello?" Blaine asked looking up the stairs Kurt had just scrambled up.

Suddenly Finn's head popped out from behind a black curtain, "dude, you don't have to go out there by yourself, you can come up here if you want," he said shrugging.

"Oh okay cool," Blaine said as he climbed the stairs towards the stage, when he was at the top he was greeted by the faces of all the glee club boys and Mr Schue, Finn put a finger to his lips, and then pointed out to the dark stage.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the empty stage and just when he was going to turn to Finn and ask for an explanation, the blinding bright stage lights flicked on and the harmony of Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany started making a beat to a familiar song, but Blaine wasn't focused on that all he could see and hear was Kurt, purely and simply Kurt.

Kurt was standing in the of the centre stage, his black shirt contrasting against his white suspenders and his pale skin, his black jeans were so tight that Blaine couldn't even fit his hand into the back pocket.

"God he looks good," Blaine breathed, and he heard stifled laughter from behind him but he ignored that too, and instead focused back on Kurt, and his voice. Kurt was now standing at the back of the stage in line with the girls, that was until the music started then he broke free and practically cat-walked down the stage and sang the opening lyrics to his solo.

_They say__  
><em>_They don't trust__  
><em>_You, me, we, us__  
><em>_So we'll fall__  
><em>_If we must__  
><em>_Cause it's you, me__  
><em>_And it's all about__  
><em>_It's all about_

Suddenly the girls joined in and they too moved down the stage towards Kurt.

_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_There's a thing that they can't touch__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us__  
><em>_all about us__  
><em>_We'll run away if we must__  
><em>_'Cause ya know__  
><em>_It's all about us (It's all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about love (It's all about us)__  
><em>_In you I can trust (It's all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about us__  
><em>

As the girls swayed into background choreography, Kurt moved to the centre of the stage and he turned his head so his eyes locked with Blaine's, almost as if he knew Blaine was there. They kept their eyes locked as Kurt sang the next verse of his solo directly to Blaine.

_If they hurt you__  
><em>_They hurt me too__  
><em>_So we'll rise up__  
><em>_Won't stop__  
><em>_And it's all about__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>

Breaking their gaze Kurt moved back into the chorus and moved on stage with the girls just as they had practiced at Rachel's on Sunday.

_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_There's a thing that they can't touch__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us__  
><em>_all about us__  
><em>_We'll run away if we must__  
><em>_'Cause ya know__  
><em>_It's all about us (It's all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about love (It's all about us)__  
><em>_In you I can trust (It's all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about us_

The girls and Kurt moved in sync to the beat of the next verse as a thin layer of fog began to form around their feet.

_They don't know__  
><em>_They can't see__  
><em>_Who we are__  
><em>_Fear is the enemy__  
><em>_Hold on tight__  
><em>_Hold on to me__  
><em>_'Cause tonight__  
><em>

Swirling smoke moved around their feet as they danced through the song, every now and then Kurt would flick his eyes back to Blaine, as though he was making sure he was still listening.

_It's all about us__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us__  
><em>_There's a thing that they can't touch__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_There's a thing that they can't touch__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_All about us__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_There's a thing that they can't touch__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_We'll run away if we must__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about__  
><em>_All about us (all about us)__  
><em>_We'll run away if we must__  
><em>_'Cause ya know (ah ah)__  
><em>_It's all about us (all about us)_

Kurt and the girls gathered together on the front of the stage as the music slowly faded away until it was just their voices singing out the last few lines.

_It's all about us (It's all about us)__  
><em>_It's all about love (It's all about us)__  
><em>_In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

The crowd were on their feet, screaming with applause, Kurt couldn't find his breath as he realised he was being given a standing ovation. He didn't have long to recover before the rest of the club joined them on stage and began performing their next song.

Veins still pumping fast with adrenaline Kurt gazed over to Blaine and he could feel his heart slow slightly as Blaine beamed a smile at him. With that last burst of reassurance Kurt, like the rest of the New Directions, burst straight into their group performance.

* * *

><p>The sound of silence was deafening as they waited for a stupid, drunk clown to read the piece of paper in his hands, but as soon as those two words fell from is lips, the crowd exploded into an ear-splitting applause. Kurt jumped up and down in the air and screamed with happiness mirroring the actions of the rest of his team mates.<p>

They had just won sectionals!

"Kurt!" Mercedes cried and engulfed him in a huge hug, "we did it baby!" she screamed.

"We did! We did! We did!" he chanted beaming at her.

Kurt couldn't believe how happy he was, he had sung a song at sectionals, got a standing ovation, kicked ass in the group number and it had just been announced that the New Directions are now going to regionals! He can't remember the last time he had felt this happy, probably on Saturday when Blaine accepted his promise ri-_ Blaine!_

Kurt dropped Mercedes hands and took off towards the edge of the stage, he pushed past the disgruntle Warblers as they walked down the stairs, receiving a few glares from them as he searched though the curtains for boyfriend.

"Blaine?" Kurt called over the still cheering audience and celebrating club.

"Kurt?"

Kurt spotted him. Blaine was pushed to the back of the stage wings by the exiting glee clubs and back stage crew, he was half covered by heavy curtains, Blaine couldn't see him yet so he called out again.

"Blaine!"

They locked eyes and both boys broke out into a sprint, they knocked people over and received so many dirty looks they couldn't count them all… but it didn't matter.

It seemed like and impossibly long time before they were within reaching distance, and neither one was slowing down, Kurt reached out his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck as Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist, crashing their bodies together. With years of built up strength from countless hours of football, Blaine hoisted Kurt up and Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist and kissed him full on the mouth in the middle of the crowded stage wings.

Kurt tightened his legs as Blaine's tongue slipped inside his mouth, "amazing," Blaine gasped pulling away, still holding Kurt up.

"Huh?" Kurt asked a little lightheaded from the kiss.

"You were amazing, I'm so proud of you," Blaine said and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's parted lips and Kurt kissed him back, leaning into the kiss moulding their bodies and tongues together.

A voice was cleared from behind them, "yeah we're all extremely proud of Kurt, but I think we should head back to our dressing room," Mr Schue said when he came out from behind the curtain.

Blaine nodded in agreement and he reluctantly settled Kurt back on his feet.

"C'mon guys, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can party!" Puck called and was rewarded by a cheer from the rest of the club.

"Party?" Kurt said turning to Blaine, "but we're going out tomorrow night."

"We can do both," Blaine assured him, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, "and besides I don't think it'll be that rowdy."

* * *

><p>"It taste like pink!" Rachel screamed into the microphone, receiving cheers from the New Directions, after downing her fifth wine cooler, "PINK!"<p>

They were in Rachel's basement again, only this time instead of practicing for Sectionals they were celebrating their win. Rachel was standing on the stage dancing around to Lady Gagga's _Just Dance_ that is blasting from the stereo, while Santana, who is swaying drunkenly to the music, started flicking corn chips into her hair. In the middle of the floor Brittany was dance battling Mike and they were both being laughed at by a hysterical Tina and Mercedes, who had collapsed on the lounge. Puck was taking body shots off of Quinn's stomach as Sam and Artie took regular Tequila shoots with Blaine. Kurt and Finn, who had stopped after their first drink, were on either side of the basement watching their friends making sure no one hurt themselves.

It had started off as a completely sober party, that is until Puck broke into the liquor cabinet and stared mixing drinks for everyone, from that moment on it just got worse.

"Spin the bottle!"

Every head turned to face the flushed looking Rachel, "let's play spin the bottle!"

"Hells yes!" Puck shouted and they all moved to form a circle, with an empty wine cooler bottle in the middle.

"Hey baby," Kurt said when Blaine fell down beside him, "having fun?" Kurt asked.

"Best party ever!" Blaine stated with a huge smile, "Wanna know why?" he asked in a hushed whisper like a child.

"Why?" Kurt asked his adorable boyfriend.

"'Cause you're here," Blaine said, "it's our first party together, and it won't be the only," he slurred matter-of-factly, "'cause one day we won't have to hide, one day we will jus' be ourselves, two boys in love."

Kurt felt his hear swell with adoration because even as drunk as Blaine is at the moment he still manages to say the most perfect things.

"It is the best party," Kurt nodded in agreement as Blaine sighed happily and curled up into Kurt's side resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Everybody ready?" Rachel asked, "Okay, let's play!"

Reaching a hand out she spun the bottle and everyone watched as it landed on Artie, Rachel tumbled her way over to Artie's wheel chair and grabbed his tie to crash their lips together, in a short, sloppy kiss.

"Hot damn!" Tina called out over the music when Rachel pulled away with a smile and returned to her spot in between Finn and Mike.

"Finn your turn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay," Finn mumbled looking uncomfortable, he spun the bottle lightly and watched in horror as it landed on Sam, "he's a guy!" Finn said.

"Well spotted," Kurt snapped, letting Blaine snuggle into him further.

"But I can't-"

"Kiss him alrea'y!" Santana slurred, with murmurs of agreement from everyone.

"Fine then," Finn grunted and he leaned across the circle to quickly peck Sam on the lips. The circle burst into laughter as a red faced Finn returned to his spot.

"See it wasn't that bad," Sam said shrugging.

"Let's just continue," Finn said nudging Puck in the ribs who took the hint and reached out to spin the bottle.

"Who's gunna get the honour of kissing the Puckasaurus….which lucky lady- Anderson!" Puck exclaimed, "I'm down with that," he said and Kurt was sure that he was completely drunk by this point because the Puck he knows would never wink at Blaine like he just did.

Several cat calls and whoops sounded through the circle as Puck slowly crawled his way to Blaine,

"Wait I can't do this," Blaine said holding Kurt close.

"Hey I had to kiss Sam," Finn pointed out.

"But-"

"Oh shut up Anderson and just enjoy," Puck whispered when he was close to Blaine and he cupped Blaine's face in his hands and crashed their lips together.

Gasping in surprise Blaine unintentionally opened his mouth and gave Puck's tongue entrance, trying to squirm away, Blaine stopped when he felt a hand on his back and he heard Kurt's voice.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered and Blaine doesn't know whether it was the after effect of the alcohol or the music or the way Puck's tongue massaged his but suddenly he was kissing back, he closed his eyes and just let go, he clutched at Puck's shirt bringing him closer, enjoying the way in which Puck explored his mouth, he felt a warm tingling sensation build in his stomach as Puck bit his lower lip… but apart from that, he felt nothing else, there was no fire in his heart, no shivers down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck weren't standing up… there was no love. Because there was no Kurt, and with that thought Blaine broke away and wiped his mouth.

The room was silent, everyone was staring open-mouthed at the two boys, the only sounds were the music still blasting from the speakers and Puck's heavy breathing.

"Impressive Puck," Blaine stated, "… but Kurt's better."

The silence lasted for a moment longer before everyone roared with laughter; Blaine snuggled back down into Kurt's side as Puck returned smirking to his spot.

"How did it feel?" Kurt asked looking down on Blaine, his eyes sad.

"Well… It was okay but I didn't feel any love, like it felt good in a way-but it didn't and it was weird but familiar…" Blaine trailed off.

"That makes no sense," Kurt whispered, looking away.

"You're right," Blaine agreed, "hey Puck!" he called across the circle, "can you kiss Kurt?"

Blaine felt Kurt tense beside him.

"No, I don't want to," Kurt said as Puck made his way back over to the boys.

"It's only fair," Mercedes slurred, "Your boy got his mack on with Puck, now you're gunna."

"Yeah Hummel," Puck said sitting in front of Kurt, "it's only fair," he smirked and reached his hands up to tangle in Kurt's hair and crush their lips together.

Blaine sat next to his boyfriend and watched him kiss another guy, a familiar angry heat began to rise in his stomach and he clenched his fists by his side. Blaine reminded himself that this was his idea and that if he punched Puck in the face everyone would get mad at him… but by this point he really didn't care because Kurt's hands were white at the knuckle where he gipped Puck's collar and Blaine could hear these awful sucking and smacking noises coming from their lips and it was only when they pulled away from each other did he realise his nails had drawn blood as they squeezed into his own palm.

"Wow," Kurt said and Blaine's gut twisted, "but it can't measure up to Blaine."

"Oh baby I'm pretty sure I can measure up to Blaine in all aspects," Puck said as he leant back down against Finn's side and rested his head on the tall boys shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kurt said laying his head in Blaine's lap, stretching his long legs out behind Brittany, "because Blaine does extremely well in all areas and I mean very, very, very well… it's fucking _huge_," Kurt said proudly.

"What's huge?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head lightly and linked their pinkies together.

"Don't worry honey," she said gently, "as lon' as Kurt can handle it then they should be fine," she said smiling.

"Oh believe me I can handle it all night long," he laughed, "Can't I Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt asked again looking up into his boyfriends eyes.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked but Blaine shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"We need to go," Blaine said in a strained voice, and then he bent down to whisper in Kurt's ear, "we need to find a bathroom or a closet or a bedroom or the kitchen- we just need to find somewhere so that I can fuck your brains out," he hissed nipping Kurt's ear.

Kurt's body visibly shuddered as he let Blaine's words wash over him, he could already feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"We need to go to the bathroom," Kurt said suddenly sitting up.

"What? Why?" Finn asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Because I'm about to piss myself," Kurt said dragging Blaine to his feet.

The last thing they heard before they reached the top of the stairs was Santana's cry of "wanky," Puck's shout of "get some Hummel!" and Rachel's "please not on my bed!"

They ran through the living room and towards the main stairs, Kurt was just about to pull Blaine up them when he felt his hand get tugged in another direction, "in here baby," Blaine said.

Kurt was pulled through a door and he couldn't see a thing, when suddenly the light was flicked on and he was standing in a blindingly, bright bathroom, Kurt would have to speak to Rachel later about the horrible tile patterns but right now he was a little too preoccupied about the fact that Blaine has just shoved him up against the wall next to the sink and was desperately clawing at his shirt.

"Stupid buttons," he Blaine as sucked on Kurt's newly exposed skin. Kurt breathed heavily as he listened to the patter of his buttons fall to the floor, rolling on the tiles.

"Good god Blaine," Kurt gasped when his shirt finally fell from his shoulders, he closed his eyes and let Blaine's ravish his chest with his tongue, moaning softly when Blaine sucked on a nipple and bit down softly.

"Did you like it baby?" Blaine asked tugging his own shirt over his head, "did you like kissing Puck?" he growled unlooping is belt from his jeans, "did you like the way he fucked your mouth with his tongue?" Blaine asked as he popped the button of his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers all in the one go, letting his erection spring free, "did you?" he asked one last time stepping out of the puddle of clothes.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight into Blaine's, "No," he answered simply, "no, I hated it, there was no love, no passion, no nothing, it was _wrong_ and you need to make it _right_ by fucking me up against this wall."

Blaine stilled and gulped audibly; Kurt wanted to be fucked against the wall?

"Kurt, did you just say, you want me to-"

"Yes I do, ever since this afternoon when you lifted me up, I wondered what it would be like to do the same thing but have your cock up in me," he said, unbuttoning his skinny jeans, "now are you going to do this or should I go back to Puck?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Kurt's body was slammed hard into the wall, his chest flush up against Blaine's as Blaine tugged Kurt's jeans and briefs down to his thighs.

Blaine growled- literally growled deep in his throat and he bent down to strip Kurt completely naked of his clothes, he stood up straight and pressed their naked throbbing erections together, relishing in the whimpers escaping from Kurt's lips. He smacked Kurt's ass and Kurt took that as a signal for him to step out of his jeans, which he did and was rewarded with a sharp thrust from Blaine.

"Now," Kurt demanded pulling Blaine in for a kiss, "I want you now."

Blaine complied with Kurt's wishes by sucking two fingers into his mouth slicking them, and whilst still grinding their cocks together Blaine skilfully reached around and pushed his spit slick fingers into Kurt's tight ring of muscles.

"Oh god!" Kurt gasped, as Blaine began pumping them, "That's enough," he said.

"No," Blaine growled, not wanting Kurt to be in any unnecessary pain, he started scissoring his fingers, stretching his boyfriend properly.

"Now, please," Kurt pleaded, and began sucking another hickey onto Blaine's neck.

"No baby," Blaine whined, how much longer could he refuse Kurt like this?

"Please, baby, I need you filling me, I need you to fuck me into the wall harder than ever before, please," Kurt begged.

And that was the tipping point, pulling his fingers out Blaine turned to the bathroom bench next to them, he fumbled through the doors in search of anything that he could- "thank god for baby oil," Blaine said as his hand grasped a bottle of the slippery liquid, in the bottom draw.

Not caring that he was making a mess Blaine popped the cap and drizzled a generous amount onto his swollen cock. Pumping himself a few times to ensure he was well coated Blaine tossed the bottle into the sink and grabbed Kurt's hips, making sure he had a firm grip, he lifted Kurt easily and let his boyfriend wind his legs around his waist.

"Careful baby, I didn't stretch you well, this will hurt," Blaine warned Kurt who was shaking in anticipation.

"Better that way," Kurt mumbled wrapping his arms around Blaine's bare neck.

Trying to bite back a moan, Blaine carefully reached down and lined up his member with Kurt's puckered hole, as the blunt tip pushed its way into Kurt's fiery heat, Blaine bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder trying not to scream with pleasure as Kurt slowly engulfed him into his ass.

"Slow baby," Blaine said when Kurt hissed at lowering himself to fast.

"It's… okay," Kurt gasped, now fully situated on Blaine's cock, the burn of the stretch was intensified to an indescribable level of pleasure, "how do we do this?" Kurt asked breathing heavily onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Not sure," Blaine panted honestly, his voice wavering with desire, "maybe I should-"

"Fuck yes!" Kurt screamed as Blaine rocked his hips upwards.

"That feel good?" Blaine asked smirking, rocking again and Kurt cried out in pleasure.

Encourage by the sounds his boyfriend was making Blaine rocked his hips faster, pushing inside of Kurt harder. As he pushed forward he would stand on his tippy-toes trying to get as far into Kurt as he possibly could.

Kurt's fingernails dug into Blaine's shoulders and scratched angry red lines down his spine. The rhythmic thud of Kurt's back hitting the wall was drowned out by Kurt's wails of pleasure as Blaine found that sweet spot inside of him.

"Fuck me, so good," Kurt breathed, digging his nails into Blaine's shoulders, "harder," he demanded, in a shaky voice.

"M'kay baby," Blaine panted, and he began thrusting up with more force than before, causing the thumping to get louder which meant Kurt's screams got higher.

"Yes! Yes! So good, h-harder!"

Blaine bit down onto the already well-marked skin of Kurt's neck as he gripped Kurt's hips and pulled Kurt down when he thrust up.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped when Kurt clenched around him, "you close?"

"So fucking close," Kurt confirmed, "touch me," he begged.

"I can't," Blaine gasped, still pounding up into his boyfriend.

"Oh right," Kurt said and he removed an arm from where it was twisting into Blaine's curls and let it drop down onto his own cock and he began pumping roughly, smearing pre-come over the slit and he pumped harder as he demanded Blaine to give him more.

Blaine grunted with each thrust, his arms are burning, his legs are sore, his cock is in heaven and there is sweat drenched in his curls and dropping down his chest.

"Blaine yes, baby, I love you," Kurt panted.

"Love you," Blaine cried as he moved faster.

Kurt's hand tightened over his dick and pumped desperately, as Blaine fucked into him so hard that he was sobbing with pleasure, the coiling heat that had been burning in his lower abdomen snapped and Kurt came in thick, white ropes of come all over his and Blaine's chest, a few drops even smearing across their chins'.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine moaned and he too came, filling Kurt up.

Kurt's body went limp in Blaine's arms as Blaine continued to thrust against his prostrate, he could feel Kurt's body spasm uncontrollably when he rubbed his sweet spot and he loves the soft whines coming from Kurt's lips.

"You okay?" Blaine asked a he turned them around so his back was to the wall and he slid down to the tiled floor, letting Kurt go limp in his lap.

"Amazing," Kurt breathed onto Blaine's bare skin.

"What?" Blaine panted still recovering from his orgasm.

"Today, you, us, everything was amazing," Kurt said kissing at Blaine's neck.

"It was wasn't it?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded into his shoulder.

They stayed on the – what Kurt hoped was clean bathroom floor for a few more minutes listening to the beat of the song on the stereo down stairs.

They knew they would have to get up soon, that they needed to leave and get ready for tomorrow and prepare for Queens and Queers but right now they were both happy lying in their own drying sweat and come, listening to the sounds of their drunken friends downstairs as they traced patterns on each other's skin with their fingertips.

Because that's what love is… isn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Why do I always end on smut? Angsty Klaine always makes me sad :_

_Anyways, let me know what you think? :)_

_Love ya!_

_P.s_

_Blaine's song was - Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_

_Kurt's solo was- All About Us by T.A.T.U._

_I don't own them :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello beautiful readers! __Please read the warnings! They are important for this chapter!_

_Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, I love them all!_

_I'm sorry that this has taken so long to post but I have something's to tell you before you read. Also sorry for the double upload, it wasn't working for some people :(_

_**WARNINGS!**__ The end of this chapter will seem very rushed and confusing- that has been purposely done because that's how the actual moment is happening… it'll make more sense once you read. Also one of the characters (not Kurt or Blaine) are, what some would call, extremely out of character in this chapter, please remember that this fic hasn't exactly followed the Glee plot and has been different from the very beginning, so I'm sorry if it isn't something that you like but it's already been written and it was one of my very first ideas about this fic. I know a lot of you have problems with Alex but unfortunately he is a key element in this chapter. It kind of end on a cliff-hanger… sorry :(_

_Anyways as always I hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke in the morning he could feel the smooth surface of Kurt's naked back pressed up against his bare chest, he could feel the thrum of Kurt's heart beating softly under his fingertips, he could feel his boyfriend's cold toes pressing up against his calf, he could feel the unclothed flesh of Kurt's thigh as one of his hands absently caressed it, but Blaine could also feel the pounding in his head, the nauseating churning of his stomach and the dry burn in his throat.<p>

Blaine groaned into Kurt's soft hair as his stomach twisted painfully, he tightened one arm around Kurt's chest as the other moved away from his boyfriends thigh and clutched at his own stomach.

"Don't you dare throw up in my bed," a soft warning rang in his ears.

Blaine groaned again, "to loud," he whimpered.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, he felt the bed shift and Kurt turn on his arm and when he opened his eyes again he was looking into bright, blue pieces of sky.

"I told you so," Kurt said, placing a kiss on Blaine's nose.

The smell of Kurt's toothpaste was still on his breath from last night and as Blaine breathed in, his stomach lurched. He quickly shot up out of bed, stumbled to Kurt's bathroom door and slammed it closed behind him.

Kurt immediately got out of bed and followed his boyfriend to the bathroom. Pushing the door open slowly he was greeted by the sight of his naked lover, hunched over the toilet bowl heaving up his dinner from last night.

"Shit baby," Kurt said crouching down next to Blaine rubbing small circles on his back as his boyfriend continued to heave.

"Go," Blaine rasped into the bowl, "I don't want you to see this."

Kurt chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's bare shoulder, "I've seen you worse than this," Kurt said reaching out for the hand towel on the silver railing, "do you remember that time when we were twelve and you ate those bad eggs and got food poisoning?" Kurt asked as he stood up and ran the towel under cold water, wringing it out into the sink.

"Oh god," Blaine gasped at the memory and emptied more of his stomach contents into the toilet.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Kurt said getting back down and pressing the damp cloth the back of Blaine's neck, trying to soothe his boyfriend as he continued to heave.

Blaine coughed and spat a few times before he lifted his head up out of the bowl; he then grabbed a wad of toilet paper to wipe his mouth with and then flushed it all down the toilet.

"Better?" Kurt asked, moving the cloth to Blaine's sweaty forehead and wiping it clean.

"A little," Blaine rasped shrugging his shoulders as he leaned into the touch, "what do you mean 'I told you so'?".

"Well, I did tell you not to drink anymore," Kurt said pointedly.

"You did… I don't remember that," he said softly.

"Of course you don't, you were wasted."

"When did you say it?" Blaine asked looking puzzled.

"After we had sex in Rachel's bathroom, we got-"

"Wait we had sex in Rachel's bathroom?" Blaine asked suddenly looking at Kurt in disbelief.

"Yeah… don't you remember?" Kurt asked looking a little hurt.

"No I don't… kidding! Of course I remember it was so hot," he stated and Kurt smacked his arm, "ouch, I'm sick and you're being mean!"

"You're hung-over not sick, there's a difference, and don't be an asshole and I won't hit you," Kurt said angrily, "as I was saying," he continued, "we had sex in her bathroom, and when we re-joined the party Puck said he wanted to do shots, and you being the adorable idiot that you are, agreed with him even though I warned you against it."

"Shit," Blaine groaned, "I should listen to you more often."

"Yeah you should, do you know how hard it was for me to sneak you into the house when you insisted on singing Raise Your Glass, at the top of your lungs?" Kurt asked standing up and offering Blaine a hand, "I had to practically gag you so you would shut up," he said throwing the used towel in his hamper.

"You did?" Blaine asked looking slightly ashamed as Kurt pulled out a small glass cup from one of the bathroom cabinets and searched in one of his vanity draws.

"Yep, and when I finally got you up into my room- because there was no way I was going to send you home 'cause your parents would have killed the both of us, you started stripping us naked and forced us into having a shower together," he said handing Blaine two Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Sorry," Blaine said swallowing the tablets.

"That's not even the worse part," Kurt said taking the empty glass back and putting it on his sink, "when we were done in the shower, I thought it would have sobered you up, but it didn't, it seemed to have the opposite effect," he said and Blaine groaned as they walked back into Kurt's bedroom, "you started jumping up and down on my bed like a five year old!"

"Shit, I'm sorry baby," Blaine said catching Kurt around the waist.

"Yeah? Well sorry won't make up for the fact that you grabbed my _extremely_ expensive moisturising lotion and you tried to lube your-"

"I don't want to know," Blaine said suddenly hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know I'm bad when I've had too much to drink, but I promise you that I won't drink _anything_ tonight."

"That's if I still want to go with you," Kurt teased and Blaine tilted his head up to lean in for a kiss.

"Oh no you don't mister, go brush those teeth before you kiss me," he said pulling away from Blaine.

"What? C'mon."

"Nope, go brush them," Kurt scolded him, "or you won't get anything for a very long-"

"okay fine I'm going," Blaine sighed, and spun on his heel to head to the bathroom, "oh, bad idea," he said dazed as the room spun around him, "Kurt?" he called as he tumbled forward.

Kurt raced over to Blaine and grabbed him around the waist, "you are not drinking a single thing tonight," Kurt said.

"Amen," Blaine whispered as he leant back into Kurt's embrace.

"Are you going to be okay to go to school?" Kurt asked, wiping Blaine's curls out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "as long as you're standing behind me naked in all my classes I'll be great," he smirked.

"Uh yeah, no," Kurt said unwrapping Blaine from his arms and pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Fine," Blaine groaned, "but if I pass out in the middle of the day then you'll be the dateless one tonight."

"Just go brush your teeth," Kurt said walking to his closet, opening the doors and rummaging through both his and Blaine's clothes that had accumulated there over the years.

"Fine th'm be mean'd to me," Kurt heard Blaine mumble with his mouth full of toothpaste from the bathroom.

"Hush," Kurt said picking out his and Blaine's clothes for school and mentally constructing outfits for tonight.

"Done!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, wiping his mouth on his wrist.

"Gross, and be quiet," Kurt hushed him.

"Oops, sorry baby," Blaine said making a lip-zipping action across his mouth as he moved towards Kurt.

Kurt snorted softly as he leant in for a kiss from his adorable boyfriend. Blaine snaked his hand up into Kurt's hair and tangled his fingers in the soft locks. Kurt moaned into the kiss, enjoying the way their lips moulded together perfectly and the minty taste of his toothpaste in Blaine's mouth.

"Hmm, somebody's getting excited," Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"What!" Kurt said defensively, not even bothering to cover up his new erection, "its morning and I have my naked boyfriend in front of me."

"That is a very good point," Blaine said moving in closer, laying a hand on Kurt's hip gently stroking the bare skin with his thumb, "maybe we should just stay at home and take advantage of our current situation," he suggested.

"Blaine don't," Kurt gasped when Blaine's hand moved to his half hard cock.

"Don't what?" Blaine asked innocently.

"We have to go to school," Kurt breathed, his head falling to Blaine's shoulder as Blaine began to stoke Kurt firmly.

"No we don't," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "we can stay here all day with the house to ourselves," he said.

"No," Kurt gasped, "We need school," he said biting down on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay fine, we'll go to school but I remember a promise I made to you on Sunday morning," Blaine said, "Do you remember it?"

"I c-can't-"

"I promised that I would never tease you and _not_ suck you off ever again," he said dropping to his knees.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his fingers tangling in his boyfriends hair.

"Shhh… relax," Blaine said licking from the base of Kurt's cock up to the very tip. Kurt moaned pulled on Blaine's curls, Blaine slipped his lips over the tip of Kurt's cock and settle his hands on the back of Kurt's bare thighs pulling him closer.

"Yes," Kurt gasped as Blaine ran his tongue across the vein in Kurt's cock, slowly engulfing him more and more.

Blaine moved a hand up to grip the base of Kurt's dick and he felt Kurt hit the back of his throat, Blaine had just began to swallow around Kurt, remembering to breathe through his nose when a sharp knock echoed through the room.

Kurt was shocked out of his ecstasy and he jerked his hips forward, causing Blaine to gasp and start chocking. Tumbling backwards and landing on his ass Blaine hunched over and tried to regain his breath.

"Sorry baby," Kurt said leaning down to pat him on the back.

"Who is it?" Blaine rasped.

"I'll go see," Kurt said and he hurried over to the door.

Kurt cracked the door open so he could only just make out Finn's tall figure he hissed, "What do you want?"

"It's nearly time to leave for school and I just came to see if Blaine was okay after last night," Finn said looking slightly wounded at Kurt's harsh tone.

"Sorry," Kurt sighed still keeping the door in its position, "yeah he's fine thanks for checking in," he said.

"No problem," Finn smiled.

Kurt waited for him to disappear before he shut the door and returned to his boyfriend, but Blaine had already gotten up and was now wearing a pair of his jeans.

"Sorry," Blaine said pulling a shirt over his head, "but Finn is such a boner killer," he said looking down at Kurt's limp member.

"Tell me about it," Kurt groaned and walked over to his own neatly laid out clothes and dressed himself, "your shoes from last night are over there," Kurt said pointing to his door where Blaine's black converse were sitting.

"Thanks babe," Blaine said and he kissed Kurt on the cheek before going to put his shoes on.

When they were both fully dressed Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and took his phone off of the charger.

"Umm Kurt?" Blaine said standing near the door looking confused.

"What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Do you know where my car is?"

"Yeah I do," Kurt said remembering the events from last night, "I drove _your_ car here last night and Finn used _my_ navigator to take everybody else home and he left _his_ car at Rachel's," Kurt explained slowly.

"oh good," Blaine sighed, "we already have enough trouble sneaking around at school as it is, there is no way we could have driven there together and gone unnoticed."

"Yeah," Kurt frowned, "I hate hiding."

"Me too, baby, me too," Blaine said softly walking over to engulf Kurt in a warm hug.

Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's shoulders and buried his face into Blaine's neck, inhaling his boyfriends scent. They stayed that way until, Finn knocked on their door again; when they broke apart Blaine quickly ducked his head so Kurt wouldn't see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Okay, let's go," Kurt said turning and opening the door as Blaine hastily scrubbed at his face.

"Sure," Blaine said smiling as he followed his boyfriend out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Anderson!"<p>

"What's up Azimio?" Blaine asked the sweaty footballer.

"Do you wanna come over tonight?" Azimio asked walking to his locker across from Blaine's, in search of fresh clothes.

"Oh nah man, I can't," Blaine said faking disappointment.

"Why not?" Justin asked joining the conversation as he emerged from the shower stalls.

"I just have other plans," Blaine said shrugging, running a towel through his damp curls.

"What are you doing?" Azimio asked.

"I have… umm, a family thing on," he said shrugging again, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh that sucks," Justin said frowning.

"Yeah it does," Blaine agreed shutting his locker and grabbing his bag, "I will see you guy's later okay? Otherwise I'm going to be late for calculus," he said with a smile and he hastily walked out of the locker room.

Blaine was rounding the corner when his name was called again, "Blaine wait up!"

Blaine turned to see Karofsky hurrying after him, "what's wrong Dave?" Blaine asked.

"I really think you should go with Azimio tonight," Dave said.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked, cautiously.

"Because… I just think it would be a good idea," Karofsky said awkwardly.

"Well I have other plans," Blaine said adjusting the strap of his bag, preparing to walk away.

"I think you really need to cancel those plans," Dave said.

"I can't, my parents are counting on me," Blaine explained, still confused as to what Karofsky was playing at.

"You don't understand, I _really _think you should cancel your plans," Dave stressed, looking at Blaine meaningfully, "trust me Blaine," Karofsky said softly.

"I… cant- I'm sorry but I can't," Blaine said.

"Fine," Dave sighed irritated, "but just be very careful okay?" he said.

"Yeah sure," Blaine said softly, and gave a small wave as the taller boy stalked away.

Blaine headed towards his class extremely confused. What the hell had Dave been talking about? It was almost as if he was warning Blaine of something, and he seemed to know more than he was letting on… but what does he _actually_ know that's so important, that Blaine has to cancel his plans with Kurt?

Blaine shook his head trying to clear it as he walked into his calculus class, ignoring the teachers glare as he slumped down into the only empty desk in the room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kurt!" Alex said as Kurt filled his lunch tray with salad.<p>

"Oh hey there Alex," Kurt said less enthusiastic.

After kissing Puck, Kurt realised that nothing compares to the way he feels about Blaine, sure he may feel lust towards another guy sometimes, but that's all it ever is. But now that he realises this he also realises that Alex is in fact a much too happy person and after being up all night with a drunken Blaine and not getting enough sleep, he doesn't exactly help Kurt's cranky mood.

"Congratulations on your win at sectionals," he said following Kurt to the register to pay for his lunch.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled, glancing around the crowded cafeteria in search of Blaine.

"So are you still going out to celebrate tonight?"

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly, because he had just spotted a mop of curly hair at one of the back tables surrounded by letterman jackets.

"Tonight… I mean didn't you say you were going to a gay bar," he said quietly, following Kurt to the glee club table.

"Oh yeah I am," Kurt said waving to a smiling Mercedes from where she sat.

"Okay cool, well I'll see you later," Alex said quickly, walking away.

"Umm bye," Kurt muttered, his brow frowning in confusion.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked when Kurt slid into the seat next to her.

"I have no idea," Kurt said stabbing at a piece of celery.

"He's creepy," Mercedes said, earing herself a jab from Kurt's elbow.

"Leave him alone," Kurt said sympathetically, "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"I don't… and apparently lover boy doesn't either," she smirked.

"What?" Kurt asked his head snapping up from his food.

"Look," Mercedes said nodding towards the jock table where you could clearly see Blaine staring daggers at Alex's back as he walked out of the lunch room.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, resting his head on Mercedes' shoulder.

"Don't sweat it boo, I'm sure your baby will get over his case of jealousy as soon as you get him into bed," she said nudging Kurt suggestively.

"Behave," Kurt warned her but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"C'mon, you know it's true," she giggled.

Kurt lifted his head from her shoulders and started picking at his salad, "I just want this day to end," he sighed.

"Me too, only three more days till winter vacation," she said, popping a tater tot into her mouth.

"Thank god for that."

"I wish I was you," she said, "I would _love_ to spend my holidays with my beautiful boyfriend in Paris, and have a French Christmas, while enjoying French food and having lots of French sex."

"French sex?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's like normal sex but it has a lot more tongue," Mercedes giggled.

"Oh shut up," Kurt said playfully smacking her arm, "Blaine gets enough tongue as it is," Kurt smirked.

"I bet he does," Mercedes muttered and Kurt flicked a piece of lettuce at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked in his snug black jeans, tight midnight blue shirt and leather jacket, opening the bar door for Kurt.<p>

"Yeah," Kurt breathed nervously as he straightened the invisible wrinkles on his practically see-through white shirt. He dug his hand into his sequined blazer and pulled out two plastic cards, he handed one to Blaine and then he squeezed Blaine's hand tightly as they approached a middle aged man, with a tiny flashlight.

"ID's?" he grunted extending a hand.

Blaine and Kurt handed over their cards and watched as the man barley glanced at the tiny pictures before handing the fake licences back over and waving them through the door way.

"Well that was easy," Blaine called over the loud music as they walked through a beaded curtain and entered the main section of the bar.

"Wow," Kurt breathed looking around.

They were standing in front of a huge open dancing floor littered with at least thirty sweaty men and women bumping and grinding on each other. They could see the bar over the other side of the room, and to the left are a bunch of closed curtains with "do not disturb" signs on them. Kurt quickly turned his eyes away from that section of the bar as he could clearly see the shadows of two men sharing an… "Intimate" moment.

"Do you think all gay bars are like this?" Kurt asked, as he watched the disco lights bounce off the walls.

"I hope so," Blaine laughed taking in the surroundings, "but I think they are usually only one sex, y'know like only male and only female… this one seems to be unisex," he understood.

"Come on," Kurt called pulling at Blaine's hand, "let's go get _me_ a drink."

Blaine laughed as Kurt guided him around the dance floor to the bar. They pulled up two empty stools and waited for the bartender to finish with his other customer.

"What can I get you boys?" he asked them, raking his eyes hungrily down Kurt's chest.

Kurt blushed a little, the man had to be at least in his twenties, he was wearing a short sleeved black V-neck t-shirt, with painted on skinny jeans. He has a silver scarf around his neck and the muscles on his arms are decorated with body glimmer. Kurt glanced up to the black cowboy hat on his head and smiled a little in what he hoped was a non-flirty way.

"A Pink Lemonade Shooter and a water please," Kurt said and the barkeeper tipped his hat and went to fetch them their drinks.

"It seems like I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you at all times tonight," Blaine said, handing the bartender a few bills when he returned with their refreshments.

"Oh you better," Kurt said saucily and he took a long sip of his drink.

Blaine sat there mesmerised by the way Kurt's throat worked as he swallowed his drink down in the one go. When a single drop fell from Kurt's lips and made its way down his throat Blaine couldn't help himself. He got up out of his seat and licked a wet trail from Kurt's collar bone all the way up to his chin, following the same path as the droplet.

"Delicious," Blaine hummed and licked into Kurt's mouth tasting the sweet alcohol on his tongue.

"Not now," Kurt shivered, "later tonight," he promised.

Blaine nodded and tapped the bar with his knuckles; the barkeeper looked over and smiled.

"Another for my boyfriend please?" Blaine asked and the man nodded.

"Santana and Britt should be here any minute," Kurt said, accepting his second drink, "she texted me when we were in the car saying they were almost here."

"That's good," Blaine mumbled, his eyes focused on the way Kurt's tongue poked out from his mouth to lick his bottom lip.

"Blaine," Kurt said snapping his finger, "Focus baby."

"Oh trust me… I am," Blaine practically growled, "I'm focusing on the way I'm going to bend you over tonight and fuc-"

"There they are!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly.

Blaine's head snapped to the doorway and sure enough there was Santana and Brittany making a magnificent entrance, catching the eye of every lady in the bar, and even a few of the men.

In a striking red dress, that hugged her hips and dipped low at her breast, Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and walked over to join Kurt and Blaine.

"Dolphins!" Brittany exclaimed brightly, dropping Santana's hand to pull Blaine and Kurt into a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt smiled, "you both look gorgeous," he said admiring Brittany's deep purple dress.

"Really?" Brittany asked spinning in a circle, making the bottom flair out catching even more attention.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Blaine confirmed wrapping an arm around Kurt waist.

"Well boys me and my sexy girlfriend are going to go dance, I suggest you two have some fun, and do absolutely _everything_ I would do," Santana said with a wink and pulled Brittany to the dance floor.

"Hmm, everything she would do? Now I wonder what that could mean," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear and trailed his fingers down the crotch of Blaine's jeans.

Blaine spun to face his boyfriend in shock. Kurt's eyes were glassy and his smile was crocked as he fumbled with Blaine's fly.

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed.

"What?" Kurt slurred.

"Oh my god, are you already drunk?" Blaine asked in disbelief, "baby you only had two drinks."

"Two teeny, tiny, pinkie drinkies," Kurt giggled, getting up off of his stool and heading to the dance floor.

"Kurt wait," Blaine said not liking the idea of his drunk boyfriend heading into a crowd of horny, sweaty men and women.

"Catch me if you can," Kurt called and pushed himself in between a tall, muscular man with bright, purple streaks in his black hair, and a shorter, thin man who was only wearing a pair of ankle bitter pink pants.

"This is going to a long night," Blaine muttered to himself as Kurt started to grind on the tall man.

* * *

><p>" Yes, harder!"<p>

"Fuck, so good."

"Ngh… oh yes, yes!"

"Fuck."

"Harder, harder, harder!"

Alex screamed as Sebastian came inside of him filling the condom he was wearing. Sebastian rocked himself through his orgasm and slumped against the bathroom, cubicle wall behind him.

"As good as always," Alex panted as Sebastian pulled out of him.

"Whatever," Sebastian grunted pulling the condom off and tossing it into the bin next to the toilet.

"What's up baby?" Alex asked pulling up his pants and zipping his fly.

"Nothing, and don't call me baby."

"Why not? _He_ used to call you baby," Alex said turning to face Sebastian.

"Yeah well _he's_ no longer here," Sebastian snapped tucking his soft cock back into his pants, "just get out already."

"Wow, ever since the two of you stopped going out you've been a moody butch," Alex snapped pushing the bathroom stall door open and marching to the sink.

"Fuck off," Sebastian muttered.

"I don't know what you saw in him anyway," Alex huffed, fixing his blond locks in the mirror as Sebastian fixed his own hair "he's a stupid, meat headed, fat fuck that doesn't-"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that?" Sebastian growled, pushing Alex up against a wall, "you don't know him, so keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"Wow, touchy tonight aren't we," Alex smirked.

Sebastian merely looked at him in disgust before walking out of the door and into the sea of bodies dancing to the same beat.

He doesn't know why he does it but for the past three years, he always finds himself leaving a public bathroom dishevelled with Alex… sometimes he enjoys it, but most of the time it just makes him sick to the stomach.

When the door was closed Alex laughed out loud to himself and followed the same path as Sebastian. Opening the door he walked out into the dancing crowd and immediately spotted who he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Kurt was dancing in the middle of two men, bumping and grinding against their bodies to the steady thump coming from the loud stereo.<p>

He watched the boy dance for a few minutes before he started searching the crowd. He knew Blaine would be somewhere close by; he just had to find him… And there he was, sitting on a bar stool nursing a bottle of water as he watched his boyfriend flirt with other men.

Blaine turned his chair to face the bartender that was whispering something in his ear and pointing towards Santana and Brittany who were making out on the dance floor. Alex could see Blaine laugh as he became fully engaged in the conversation.

Alex knew it was now or never, so he took a few steps and made his way through the crowd stopping right next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" he called over the loud music, glancing over to see that Blaine still wasn't looking.

"Alex?" Kurt asked, looking away from the tall man's chest and up into Alex's eyes.

"Yeah!"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt slurred removing himself his position in-between the two bodies, but as he went to walk away his foot caught in the other mans and he tumbled forward.

Alex's arms shot out quickly and caught Kurt around the middle, "Whoa, sturdy there, do you want to go outside?" Alex asks Kurt over the music.

"Outside is good," Kurt mumbled as the room spun before his eyes.

"Okay let's go," Alex said quickly, taking one last look at a distracted Blaine before leading Kurt off of the dance floor and into the entrance way.

"C'mon," Alex said gently as he pushed the front door open, "we can go to my car."

"I'm fine now," Kurt mumbled weakly in protest but the alcohol was seriously impacting his decision making skills and he barley put up a fight as Alex lead him to a dark, blue SUV at the back of the parking lot.

"In the back baby," Alex said unlocking the door.

"Not your baby," Kurt slurred, pushing at Alex's arm, "I'm Blaine's baby," he said drunkenly not even realising who he was talking to.

But the comment didn't seem to have any impact on Alex. "Not for long," He mumbled as he practically lifted Kurt up into the back seat.

"No," Kurt protested trying to get out of the car, "Blaine?"

Alex sighed and tried to lie him down on the back seat, "not Blaine, I'm Alex-"

"Blaine!" Kurt called, sitting up, struggling against Alex's grip.

"Kurt stop fighting it," Alex said getting out of the car and quickly closing the door.

Before Kurt could sit up and reach the handle Alex locked the child locks on the car, so when Kurt pulled at the handle nothing happened, the door wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Kurt said confused, "help! Blaine!" he screamed but his voice was muffled by the thick windows.

Alex gave Kurt a sad look before turning away and heading back to the club.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Blaine turned away from the bartender to look at the person who had just called his name.

"Karofsky?" he said in disbelief.

Dave hurried over to Blaine and grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the dance floor and to the now empty male bathroom.

Karofsky pushed Blaine up against the wall and started pacing frantically, Blaine stood there in shock. He's been caught at a gay bar by his homophobic friend. Shit.

"Dave I... What are you doing here? I mean I'm only here to beat up some fags, cause I hate them, and I needed a place to piss and I umm I needed to get some water-"

"Blaine stop rambling!" Karofsky said stopping and he walked over to grip Blaine's shoulders, "I know."

"You know that I was only here to beat up some fags? Yeah of course you know that it's the truth-"

"No Blaine, I mean I _know_," Dave said looking into Blaine's eyes, "I know that you're gay."

Blaine could feel his heart beat faster and his throat go dry as he tried to formulate some lie that could get him out of this mess.

"What I'm not gay-"

"Yes you are," markedly said impatiently m, "and you're in love with Kurt!"

By this point Blaine was pretty sure his heart was going to pound out if his chest. How could Dave know all of this?

"What? That fag? No way."

"Blaine stop it! I know everything, I know you're gay, I know you've been lying to me about it, I know that you're in love with Kurt Hummel-"

"No I'm not I don't-" but he was cut off by a frustrated Karofsky.

"Blaine shut up! There is no time! Kurt's in danger!"

Suddenly Blaine dropped his act, "what?" he said sharply.

"Kurt's in danger, I'm not sure if Alex is here yet, I haven't seen him but when he does get here he's going after Kurt!"

This was making no sense; Alex didn't know that they are here. How does Dave even know about Alex and Kurt? Why is he okay with Blaine being gay? Why is Alex still after Kurt?

"I... What? How do you even know about Alex? How do you know about me?" Blaine said desperately, his head was spinning.

"Blaine… " Dave breathed softly, "I'm gay," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine didn't think he could become more confused but apparently he could.

"You're not gay, you _hate_ gays," Blaine said stunned.

"Yeah and apparently so do you but you're gay," Karofsky said defensively.

"But I-"

"Blaine there's no time, Alex will he here any moment, he said he would text me when he gets here-"

"Wait you're gay? And you're in cahoots with Alex?" Blaine said in disbelief. "This isn't happening this isn't real, I've obviously had too much to drink and I'm hallucinating," Blaine mumbled to himself until Karofsky shook his shoulders.

"Snap out of it! And it's a fucking long story as to how I know so much-"

"Then explain."

Karofsky gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine then, okay so I'm gay, and about two months ago I was at a gay bar called Scandals-"

"Wait! You go to Scandals?"

"Yes- don't interrupt. Anyways I was there and I was making out with this guy," Karofsky said fighting back a blush, "and suddenly I could see these flashing lights, but it wasn't the disco lights, it was the flash of a camera. I look up and I see Alex taking photos of me and the guy. Blaine at this point in time nobody knows that I'm gay...so I panicked," Karofsky said looking ashamed.

"I left the guy on the dance floor and I chased after Alex, and that's when he told me about you," Karofsky said his eyes falling to the ground, "at first i didn't believe him, i didn't dare let myself believe what he was saying... But then it all started it make sense."

"What did?" Blaine breathed.

"Everything, the way you looked at Kurt, the way you would never really hurt him and how you would get incredibly upset if anybody but you bullied him... Just everything made sense- but I wanted to see it or myself, so i did my own sneaking around and I saw the two of you together and that confirmed everything." Karofsky said meeting Blaine's eyes again.

"But that doesn't explain anything, why does Alex want Kurt-"

"I'm getting there, anyways Alex said he's _always_ wanted Kurt but he couldn't have him because you were with him-"

"Wait! How did he even know about us?" Blaine asked confused and desperate for answers.

"I don't know Blaine! He just figured it out! Anyway he started _blackmailing_ me, into helping him break you and Kurt up, it was horrible and… I could actually see that you were happy so I wouldn't do it anymore; I told him I was stopping.

"He was pissed at first but then he said he 'didn't need my help'. But no matter what he did, no matter how many texts, letters or hugs he sent Kurt's way nothing broke you up and he got _really_ pissed. So he told me this was my last chance that I should come with him tonight and we would both get what we wanted." Karofsky said quietly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blaine said angrily, "why the hell would you agree in the first place? If you're gay and you understand what's happening then why would you join him?" Blaine said his eyes burning with rage, "why would you do that to me?"

"Because!" Karofsky spat back.

"That's not an answer!" Blaine snarled, "I want the truth!"

"You want the truth?" Karofsky growled, "You want the _fucking_ truth?"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed throwing his hands up, "yes I want the _fucking_ truth!"

"I love you!"

* * *

><p>"See you later Sebastian."<p>

"Yeah, see you Chad," Sebastian said to the man sitting on a stool checking the ID's of two men dressed in pink.

Sebastian opened the door of Queens and Queers and was immediately hit with a blast of cool air, he tucked his chin into the top of his jacket and walked with his head down out to his car.

"Help!"

Sebastian's head snapped up and his eyes scanned the car park, there was a faint thudding sound drifting through the cars.

"Please, help!" a muffled voice called again and Sebastian started hurrying towards the sound.

"Hello?" he called, "is there anyone here, I can help you."

"Help me!" the voice came again and Sebastian started to run.

The cool wind whipped through his hair as his legs carried him to the back of the car park following the sound of the distressed voice.

"Where are you?" he called when the voice went silent.

"SUV!" was all he got in reply but it was enough; there was only one SUV in the car park, a familiar dark, blue one right up the back.

Sebastian weaved through cars until he reached the vehicle. When he got there he could see a distressed face looking back out at him and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kurt?" he asked in complete shock.

"Sebastian," Kurt breathed and his breath fogged up the glass.

"Did Alex do this?" Sebastian asked through the glass, as he finally realised why the car looks so familiar.

"Yes, he's locked me in here, please help!" Kurt begged desperately.

"Yeah, hold on," Sebastian said.

He hurried around the other side of the car to the small garden bed containing a few line of roses in the shape of a rainbow. Sebastian was too furious to even scoff at the tacky flowers and instead he found a palm sized garden stone and carried it back to the car.

"Watch out! Shield your eyes!" he called to Kurt who was pressed up against the window.

When Kurt had shuffled against the opposite side of the car, Sebastian shifted the rock in his hand then hurled it at the SUV's window.

The glass shattered spilling into the car and raining down onto the pavement. Kurt's quiet squeal was drowned out by Sebastian's urgent voice.

"Quick, c'mon!" he said unlocking the door and offering a hand to Kurt, pulling him through the open door.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked when Kurt's shaky legs finally stood straight, "did he hurt you? Or touch you?"

"N-no," Kurt stuttered, "I just need to find Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"Okay, calm down, we will. Are you okay to walk?" Sebastian asked watching Kurt cautiously.

"Yeah I think so," Kurt said, but it was obvious that he was still tipsy.

"Relax, you'll be okay," Sebastian said, hooking Kurt's arm around his shoulder and leading him to the bar door, "we'll go find Blaine."

Kurt nodded his head and breathed a quite thank you as Sebastian helped him walk to the front door. Sebastian shook his head in anger at his own stupidity. He knows Alex has been talking about a Kurt, how did he not make the connection when they met at sectionals? How did he not realise? Alex and Kurt come from the same fucking school! Sebastian huffed in anger; he just hopes that he isn't too late to help Blaine.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Blaine asked in shock.<p>

"I love you- actually I don't anymore… but I used to," Karofsky admitted.

"I don't understand," Blaine said quietly shaking his head and leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Blaine the very first time I realised I was gay was when I was thirteen." Karofsky said, "we were getting changed from our football game that had just finished… and you took your shirt off, you were sweaty and tanned and muscular and I couldn't help but think about how beautiful you were… and that was when I realised that you were more than a friend to me… you were someone special."

"Karofsky I'm sorry but I'm with Kurt and I-"

"No its okay," Karofsky cut Blaine off, "it's okay because I got over you… I realised that you and I could never be together in a place like this- sure I was in love with you for two years but… I came to the conclusion a few months ago when I found out about you and Kurt that if the two of you can manage to stick together in a place like this then you must be fucking soul mates," Karofsky smiled again. "I think finally finding out about you and Kurt has really… helped me to move on I guess," Karofsky shrugged.

"Dave I don't know what to say," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Don't say anything-"

"But how can I just drop it?"

"Please, I don't want you to dwell on this, I just needed you to know. And now that you do know we can forget about it, right?" Karofsky said.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine agreed blinking a few times.

"Good," Karofsky said awkwardly.

"Fuck!" Blaine suddenly exploded.

"What? What's wrong?" Karofsky asked panicked as Blaine pushed past him.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he ran out of the bathroom door with Dave on his heels.

* * *

><p>Blaine pushed his way through the mass of bodies to where he last saw his boyfriend.<p>

"Kurt!" he called again.

"Blaine," Karofsky said catching him by the arm, "we don't even know if Alex is here yet-"

"I don't care I have to find him," Blaine said desperately.

Blaine turned and headed for the tables lining the back wall, "Santana!" he called when he was in hearing distance of the two girls, "have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked over the music.

"No," Santana said distracted as Brittany kissed down her neck.

"Do you remember when you last saw him? What was he doing? Was he with me?" Blaine asked urgently.

"Whoa, slow down Hobbit and no, to all of those question," Santana said.

Blaine almost cried in frustration until Brittany poked her head up and squeaked, "I saw him, he was stumbling out of the club with a tall, blond boy… he looked really familiar," Brittany said and returned to her girlfriend.

"Alex," Blaine growled and he spun on his heel and headed for the exit.

"Blaine slow down!" Karofsky shouted trying to keep up with the curly haired boy.

"Hurry up!" Blaine called as he passed the man who was still checking ID's.

* * *

><p>"Okay Kurt, you're doing good," Sebastian said, as Kurt stumbled with him to the entrance.<p>

Their journey across he car park hadn't been an easy one, apparently Kurt was a lot more drunk than he let on and he had managed to stumble over almost every crack and dip in the parking lot.

"Here we go," Sebastian said, helping Kurt up the gutter and to the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't wait for Karofsky to catch up to him; instead he sprinted to the door and shouldered it open. As he pushed outside, not only was Blaine hit by the cold air but he also slammed full force into another body.<p>

"Shit!" a voice gasped.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Wait… Sebastian?"

"Yeah- Blaine?"

"Blaine? Baby?"

"Kurt!"

Karofsky pushed through the door of Queen and Queers and light flooded out onto the pavement. He could see three boys on the ground, one was crouched over rubbing his arm and the other two were embracing tightly, their faces buried in each other's shoulders.

"Fuck, Kurt I thought I lost you," Blaine cried.

"I thought I lost _you_," Kurt sobbed into his boyfriend shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby, I should have stayed with you on the dance floor-"

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have gone with him- I shouldn't have drunk so much," Kurt said pulling back and looking at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"Kurt what happened?" Blaine asked softly, "I saw you one minute and then the next thing I know Dave is pulling me into the bathroom and telling me that he's gay-'

"Wait… Dave as in David Karofsky?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Karofsky's gay?" Kurt asked in astonishment, his head spinning slightly as his brain tried to catch up with everything that was happening.

"Yeah I am," Dave said from the doorway.

"Oh, Karofsky, I didn't- I don't- I mean… what's going on?" Kurt asked suddenly, his head spinning much faster, "I don't understand? Blaine I don't know what's happening. What's happening?" Kurt asked getting hysterical.

"Kurt? Relax!" Blaine said sharply, but it didn't work because Kurt stared to hyperventilate, "baby, breath!" Blaine begged his boyfriend.

"Blaine- I need you, I don't know what's happening, help-"

"Kurt!" Blaine said clutching tightly at Kurt's shoulders.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed and then he suddenly went limp and flopped into Blaine's arms.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed catching his boyfriends limp torso in his arms.

"Blaine relax he's just passed out," Karofsky said as he let the door swing close , he squatted down next to Blaine and helped him shift Kurt's weight more evenly across Blaine's body.

"He's not okay, he's hurt or something!" Blaine cried, "Sebastian," he said turning his head to see the other boy still on the ground with them, "were you with Kurt?" he asked and saw the other boy nod, "what happened to him?"

"Wait," Karofsky said slowly, "Sebastian… is that you?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said shyly, smiling at Karofsky from the other side of Blaine, "hi Dave."

"You two know each other?" Blaine asked off handily as he cupped Kurt's face gently.

"Yeah," Karofsky breathed, starting into Sebastian's eyes, "I guess you could say that."

* * *

><p><em>Wait! Alex knows Sebastian, who knows Karofsky, that knows about Alex wanting Kurt, and Kurt knew that Alex was coming but Blaine didn't and Alex was blackmailing Karofsky, who was in love with Blaine, but got over him when he realised that Kurt and Blaine were happy together but, Sebastian also knew about Alex wanting Kurt before he met Kurt at sectionals, and somehow Sebastian and Karofsky have known each other before tonight?<em>

_Yeah… Everything will be explained and continued in more detail in the next chapter(s)… Alex is not off the hook! (If anyone has any ideas as to what should happen between him and the boys, I look forward to hearing from you, but first we have to find him!)_

_So that was the cliff-hanger and the person being OOC was Karofsky, it has always been in my head that Karofsky is in love with Blaine (not Kurt) in this fic, after all they have been 'friends' for seven or so years._

_Anyways, I love hearing from you so let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello beautiful readers!_

_I'm so sorry but I have had writers block and i could not get rid of it. But then suddenly I had a break and I have spent the night writing this, so it is now in the very early hours of the morning that my sleep deprived brain is publishing this chapter._

_I would like to say thank you so much for all the reviews, I seriously love you all!_

_(also ffnet is being a tad bit weird for me and sending out random notifications... so if you get like 3 three messages telling you that this chapter is up then i'm sorry)_

_Umm… I can't think of anything else at the moment except thank you for sticking with the story and thank you for all the support :)_

_Anyways enjoy the chapter; I hope it was worth the wait…_

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Yes baby it's me, I'm right here."

"What happened," Kurt croaked as he shifted his head in Blaine's lap, where they were still lying on the dirty, concrete entrance way of Queens and Queers.

"Shhh, relax, you're fine you just passed out," Blaine said gently cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning over him to kiss his forehead.

"My head hurts," Kurt groaned sitting up.

Blaine spread his legs and let Kurt sit in his lap. Kurt's head lolled back onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's arms wrapped around him.

"Kurt…what happened?" Blaine asked softly, "the last thing I remember is you dancing with a bunch of guys and then I was pulled into the bathroom by Dave," Blaine said kissing Kurt's temple, "and when we came out… you were gone," Blaine said gently, his fingers absently tracing patterns on Kurt's arms.

Kurt wet his lips and took a deep breath before he began talking.

"It's all hazy," he said, "I remember dancing …then I remember seeing Alex. He asked me to come outside… I think," Kurt said his brow frowning in concentration as he tried to sift through all the meaningless memories of the night, to find the important ones.

"But I don't understand how he knew that we were going to be here tonight," Blaine said obviously confused.

Kurt shifted in Blaine's lap a little and answered his boyfriend in a guilty voice, "I told… him."

"You what?" Blaine asked sounding shocked.

"I told him," Kurt repeated, he sat up and turned in Blaine's lap, tangling their legs together so that they are now face to face.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine asked looking hurt, "Did you want him to come tonight?"

"No of course not," Kurt said cupping Blaine's cheek, "It was a stupid mistake," he admitted his stomach twisting uncomfortably as the guilt he feel seeped through his body. "I just mentioned it to him once ages ago and I didn't even expect him to remember, but today at lunch he came up to me and asked if I was still going tonight and I said yes… baby I'm sorry- I didn't realise at the time-….I should have lied or something."

"Yeah you should have," Blaine said softly.

Kurt was about to speak again when Blaine turned his head to the side, "Dave, I'm sorry," he said.

Both Karofsky and Sebastian were both still on the ground just like the boys, but instead of being wrapped around one another they sat a good three meters away from each other.

Karofsky who had been staring at Sebastian, who was currently looking down into his lap, suddenly focused on Blaine, "what?"

"I said I'm sorry, I should have listened to you at school when you warned me," Blaine said.

"Blaine, you didn't know that I knew about you and Kurt," Karofsky said shrugging his shoulders, "I knew it was a long shot asking you to stay home, but I had to try."

"Thank you," Blaine said nodding to him, and Karofsky gave him a weak smile before turning back to Sebastian who was still looking uncomfortable with his head down.

"So Alex asked you to go outside?" Blaine asked, looking Kurt in the eye once again.

"I think… umm… no not exactly," Kurt said dropping his head and looking at his lap as more memories flooded his mind, " I remember that I got dizzy and I needed air and I remember him asking me if I needed to go outside and… and I said yes," Kurt said sounding ashamed, his head still down.

"Kurt, honey look at me," Blaine said gently, he lifted a hand to Kurt's cheek trying to angle his boyfriends head up but Kurt wouldn't budge, so Blaine kept his hand there and began softly stroking Kurt's cheek.

"There's more," Kurt whispered his voice catching in his throat, "he led me outside and he- he…"

"He what?" Blaine prompted him, and was surprised when he felt tears touch his fingers, where they rested on Kurt's cheek, "Kurt, tell me please."

"He called me baby," Kurt spat suddenly, "he acted as though I was his and I'm not," Kurt sobbed, he lifted his head to look Blaine in the eyes, "I'm not," he croaked out, his vision blurring with tears, "I promise you I'm not."

Blaine shuffled forward and pulled his sobbing boyfriend into a hug, "hush baby, I know you're not," Blaine said rubbing circles on Kurt's back, "can you tell me what else happened?"

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath, inhaling a lungful of Blaine's scent, before continuing, "I remember him leading me to the back of the parking lot and..." Kurt sobbed trailing off trying to remember, "We reached his car... And he- he opened the door and m-made me lay down on the seat," Kurt whispered fresh tears welling in his eyes, "but I didn't want to - I tried to s-sit up and get out," Kurt sobbed, "but he locked the doors!" Kurt cried out clutching desperately at Blaine's shoulders, "He locked the d-doors and left! I begged him to open them! I did, I swear!" Kurt sobbed as he buried his face into Blaine's neck and started crying.

"Shhh Kurt," Blaine whispered trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"I called out for you," Kurt whimpered, "I c-called and called and called, but you d-didn't hear me and you didn't c-come!"

"I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere," Blaine promised.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and gently started rocking him on the dirty concrete, it took a few long minutes of soft kisses being placed on cheeks and temples, and endless sentences of sweet nonsense being whispered into ears, but Kurt eventually calmed down and pulled away from Blaine's shoulder only to see that Blaine also has tears in his eyes.

"How did you get out?" Blaine whispered hoarsely, stroking Kurt's hair gently.

"Sebastian found me," Kurt said and Blaine blinked in surprise, he turned his head towards the Warbler.

"You saved Kurt?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

Sebastian looked up and seemed a little shocked at being asked a question directly, "yeah, I broke Alex's car window and helped Kurt out," he said shrugging, "I didn't know what to do at first but I knew I had to get him back to his partner who was probably still in the bar," Sebastian explained, "and he just kept calling your name and then it all made sense," Sebastian said looking towards Blaine.

"What did?" both Karofsky and Blaine asked.

"I've known Alex for years," Sebastian said sounding almost regretful, "we've been umm... Friends," he said glancing at Karofsky, "for a long time and he actually told me that he was in love with a 'Kurt' and he told me that he was going to do everything in his power to make 'Kurt' his boyfriend."

"He did what?" Blaine growled.

"Umm yeah," Sebastian said looking slightly intimidated by Blaine, "he said that Kurt was amazing and his boyfriend didn't deserve him… but Blaine I swear I didn't know it was you and Kurt he was talking about," Sebastian said sincerely, "I just ignored it and pushed it to the back of my mind," Sebastian said sadly.

"So he actually talked to you about stealing Kurt?" Blaine asked his jaw clenched tight.

"He didn't say stealing exactly, he said he was going to make Kurt his, and his only-"

"That fucking asshole, I swear to god I'm going to murder him," Blaine hissed cutting Sebastian off.

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt said gently brushing his hand through Blaine's curls.

"No I won't calm down, he hurt you, Kurt! He fucking tried to kidnap you!" Blaine yelled, his blood boiling in the cold night air.

"But he didn't and I'm safe- please don't do anything, I don't want you to get hurt," Kurt said as more tears ran down his already red cheeks.

"I won't get hurt, I'll kill him before he has the chance to hurt me," Blaine promised darkly.

"No baby please don't, I don't want you to get into trouble- I just want to be done with him!" Kurt said desperately clutching the front of Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt this won't just be forgotten! He's a lunatic, he told Sebastian about his plans! He told Dave! Who knows how many other people know! I have to stop him, and I need to show him what happens when he messes with my boyfriend," Blaine snarled.

"Blaine please don't, you'll get hurt, and I don't want to see you get hurt, please don't do this," Kurt begged.

"I have too! He hurt you and he's talking to people about us and his fucked up plans, we need to stop him before it's too-"

"_**Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Sing it for-"**_

"... Late," Blaine finished spinning around to look at Karofsky, "is that him?" Blaine asked.

Karofsky dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see that he has one new text message, "yeah it's-"

"Where is he?" Blaine asked standing up.

"He said he wants to meet me at the back entrance but- no! Wait Blaine!" Karofsky called but it was too late because Blaine was already running in the direction of what he assumed was the back entrance.

"No Blaine don't!" Kurt called moving to get up but Sebastian crawled over and stopped him.

"No Kurt, you've had a long night don't," he said pulling Kurt down by his shirt and holding onto him, "Dave will go after him."

"Yeah I will," Karofsky said nodding in agreement, "make sure he stays here," he said to Sebastian.

"I will," Sebastian promised, as Dave got up and chased after Blaine's small figure.

"Let me go!" Kurt said struggling in Sebastian's grip, "Blaine needs me!"

"Kurt, stop! Stop!"

* * *

><p>"Blaine stop! Stop!" Karofsky called... But once again it was too late.<p>

When Blaine and Karofsky had rounded the corner, they could see a tall figure with blonde hair standing under the dim light or the backdoor exit sign. Alex.

Before Alex even had the chance to look up and see them coming Blaine had launched himself at the other boy and tackled him to the ground. Overcome with shock Alex lay there frozen on the cold, dirty concrete of the filthy alley-way floor, as Blaine pinned him on his back. Alex didn't have a chance to put up a struggle as Blaine's fist came crashing into his nose.

Blood spurted out from under Blaine's fingers and Alex's brain finally caught up to what was happening. As the blonde boy howled out in pain he tried to raise his arms to block the next blow but he wasn't fast enough. Blaine's fist smashed into his mouth and loosened his front teeth. Alex whimpered in pain and before Blaine had the chance to hit him again, Alex struck out blindly landing a punch to Blaine's jaw knowing him backwards.

Alex rolled way from Blaine and got up on his knees, as he advanced on Blaine, who was regaining his balance, and he was knocked sideways by Karofsky who had finally caught up.

Alex reached out and caught Dave by the legs tripping him, causing him to fall to the ground and his head to smack on the dirty floor.

Blaine lunged forward and grabbed Alex from behind thinking he had the advantage but he wasn't anticipating the elbow that caught him in the jaw forcing him backwards, Blaine hit his head on the concrete wall and suddenly a white light flashed before his eyes and his vision soon became blurry and his eyes started getting heavier.

Alex turned around and pushed Karofsky, forcing him down as Dave struggled to get up. Alex straddled Dave around the waist and bent over to grab a fist full of his hair.

"Did you see your lover boy here tonight?" Alex spat, his mouth dripping with blood.

Dave's eyes flicked over to Blaine who was watching them and he tried unsuccessfully to get up.

"Not that one," Alex grinned, "Sebastian."

Dave growled and tried to reach up to Alex but his arms were pinned to his side by the other boy's legs.

"Oh so you did see him in there," Alex smirked, "how did he look?" he asked tightening his grip on Dave's hair.

"Fuck you," Dave gasped.

"Oh no, he already fucked me," Alex clarified, "he has been fucking me for years, long and hard, way before he even knew you!"

"Shut up!" Karofsky said struggling against Alex's weight.

"No I won't," Alex teased, "because he likes it when I'm loud, he loves it when I scream his name, he loves fucking me in the bathroom- he begged for it, like the stupid slut he is-"

Alex was cut off by Karofsky's roar of anger. In his rage Dave got one arm free and reached up to grab Alex by the hair and he pulled him sideways onto the ground. Karofsky tried to sit up but before he could Alex stretched his leg and kicked Dave in the stomach winding him.

Alex climbed back onto of Dave who was gasping for breath, he raised his fist ready to bring it down on Dave's face but he was tackled to the ground by Blaine who had managed to get up off the wall.

Blaine and Alex rolled on the ground fighting for dominance. Blaine struck out and hit Alex in the stomach but it had little effect on the taller boy who rolled away from Blaine. Alex got to his feet quickly as Blaine sat up, Alex ran towards Blaine and pulled him up by the shirt and smashed him into Queens and Queers' brick wall.

Blaine's eyes fluttered and drooped closed as Alex let his body crumple to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

"No!" a hysterical cry suddenly rang out through the air and Alex turned to see Kurt sprinting towards Blaine.

"Kurt how did you get out?" Alex asked genuinely shocked to see the pale boy.

"No Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt cried and he pushed past Alex and fell to his boyfriend's side. "Blaine please," Kurt sobbed, tears streaming down his face as he cradled Blaine's head in his lap.

"Kurt, go back to my car," Alex said, he started to walk towards Kurt and Blaine but he was caught around the legs by Karofsky who had regained his breath.

"Get off me," Alex screamed, as Dave pinned his arms behind his back.

"Take it back!" Karofsky roared, "Take it back now!"

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt begged ignoring the other boys.

"What?" Alex whimpered.

"Sebastian is not a slut!" Karofsky growled, twisting Alex's arms tighter.

"Blaine please," Kurt pleaded his tears rolling off his cheeks and landing in Blaine's curls.

"Okay fuck! Fine he's not a slut he's just a skank!" Alex sneered, but it didn't last for long because Karofsky grabbed a first full of his hair and pulled.

"Take it back!" he yelled, "or else."

"Fine, he's not a slut or a skank," Alex whimpered, and he sighed in relief when Karofsky lessened his grip.

"Blaine... baby?" Kurt asked Blaine's still body.

"Fuck off," Dave spat at Alex, "leave us _all_ alone," he said crawling off of Alex and over towards Kurt who was kissing Blaine's curls and rocking the unmoving boy in his lap.

Alex struggled to his knees slowly but he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips, "oh look, Sebastian's favourite position for me, it doesn't matter whether I'm licking his ass or sucking his cock he loves me on my knees-"

Alex's body hit the ground with a horrible thud; Karofsky pulled back his fist and rubbed his knuckles from where they had connected with Alex's jaw.

"I told you to shut up," he hissed at the blonde boy's unconscious form.

"Dave," a broken whisper filled the air, "help me," Kurt begged.

Karofsky turned to see Kurt stroking Blaine's face as the curly haired boy slowly blinked his eyes open.

"It's okay," Karofsky said when Blaine gasped in pain, "relax, Blaine you're going to be okay."

"Alex," Blaine hissed.

"It's okay, I took care of him," Dave said grimly.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay," Blaine said reaching an arm up to awkwardly stroke Kurt's hair.

"It's all my fault," Kurt whimpered, "it's all my fault!"

"No it's not," Blaine breathed, trying to comfort his boyfriend.

"Guys we need to get out of this place," Karofsky said, he didn't want to interrupt the boys' but they really needed to get away from Alex and everything that has happened tonight.

"Sebastian, should be coming… he went to get help," Kurt said, and Dave's head snapped up.

"He... Oh okay," Dave said looking at his hands.

"You really like him don't you," Blaine mumbled offhandedly.

"I ... I - it doesn't matter, he doesn't like me anymore," Dave said.

"I think he does," Blaine breathed and he nuzzled at Kurt's thigh, causing Kurt to stroke his curls and place kisses from his jaw to his temple.

"It doesn't matter," Karofsky said, "nothing will happen because I'm not _out_ as being gay and he is-"

"They should be just around here!" a raised voice called out as fast footsteps approached the boys' in the alley.

"Sebastian?" Kurt called out, "were over by the back door!"

The footsteps became faster and within seconds Sebastian and the man that checks ID's at the front door were rounding the corner.

"Oh my god Dave!" Sebastian cried and broke out into a sprint. He dropped to his knees next to Karofsky and cupped Dave's face in his hands, "are you okay?" Sebastian asked desperately taking in the blood on Dave's forehead and lip.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dave said turning his head out of Sebastian's hands.

The Warbler dropped his hands and tried not to look as hurt as he felt.

"What happened here?" Chad the doorman asked approaching Alex's unconscious body.

All boys' looked at one another awkwardly and silently came to an agreement to not say anything.

"Okay," Chad said, "I'll make you boys a deal, if you get up and leave right now, and go home and _not_ mention Queens and Queers when your parents ask questions then … I'll take care of things," he said jerking his head towards Alex.

"Deal," Karofsky said quickly getting to his feet and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Help me?" Blaine asked and Kurt slid out from behind him and stood up.

Kurt squatted down and hooked Blaine's arm around his neck. Blaine went to stand but suddenly Kurt's other hand looped under his knees and lifted his body off the ground.

"Kurt, I can walk," Blaine mumbled snuggling his head ink Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, I found you knocked out on the ground five minutes ago," Kurt said kissing Blaine's curls as he started walking out of the ally, "there is no way I'm going to make you walk."

Blaine sighed contentedly as Kurt said goodbye and thank you to both Karofsky and Sebastian. He then walked Blaine to his Navigator which they had driven to the bar earlier in the night.

"Okay Boys', you best be going," Chad said and both Sebastian and Dave nodded. Slowly they made their way to their own cars.

As they walked around to the front of Queens and Queers they could see Kurt bucking Blaine up in the passenger's seat of his Navigator and kissing his forehead.

Their walk was awkward and every time Sebastian went to speak his mouth would dry up and his throat would close just as his stomach did backflips.

"Why would you do it?" Karofsky asked suddenly as they passed the first row of cars in the parking lot.

"Do what?" Sebastian's asked stopping.

Karofsky stopped too and turned to face him.

"Why would you sleep with him?" Dave said ad his eyes sparkled.

Sebastian shoved his hands inside his pockets and kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"I don't know... We used to go out a long time ago, but we broke up and from then on whenever we met up... It was for sex," he said completely honest and completely ashamed.

"Did you meet each other here?" Karofsky asked his lips in a thin line.

"Yeah," Sebastian mumbled.

"Did you ever meet at Scandals?"

"Yeah a few times," Sebastian said and Karofsky's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears, "Dave what's wron-"

"The night we met," Karofsky breathed interrupting the other boy, "were you there to meet him?"

"What? No, Dave no," Sebastian said quickly, "I was there just to have a good night... And I ended up having a great night... because I met you," Sebastian said softly.

"Then why would you sleep with him, when you can do so much better?" Dave asked angrily.

"Well every time I _do_ meet someone "better" they're taken!" the Warbler snapped annoyed, "or they dance with me, make-out with me and then suddenly decide that they're not gay and run off the dance floor," Sebastian said his voice raising.

"I'm sorry about that," Dave said guiltily, "but Alex saw me and I couldn't risk it getting out at school that I-"

"I don't care," Sebastian said blinking away his own tears, "because I really like you Dave," Sebastian admitted, "and I thought you liked me but you obviously think I'm some cheap slut-"

"Don't say that," Dave said cutting Sebastian off and moving in closer, "I don't think that… I think you're beautiful and a-amazing," he said stuttering a little on his own feelings.

"Really?" Sebastian asked looking up at Dave through his lashes.

"Yes... And I ran away from you that night because I was worried about people finding out about me- and I'm still not ready for them too," he said quickly, "But I was thinking that maybe you and I could... Maybe start seeing each other... If you want."

Sebastian looked up at the tall boy with a smile. "I would love that," he said.

Dave's face split into a huge smile and he slowly bent his head down to capture Sebastian's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't go home," Blaine mumbled his throbbing head pressed to the cool glass window as he watched the darkened street fly past his eyes while Kurt drove them to Blaine's house.<p>

"We have to," Kurt said, "we have school tomorrow."

"Well can you at least pull over?" Blaine asked, "I don't like you driving when you've had so much to drink."

"Blaine, I'm fine and you can't drive right now," Kurt said paying attention to the road.

"Kurt, I'm telling you for the last time, I don't have a concussion!" Blaine said firmly siting up straighter, silently praying that his head would stop pounding, "let me drive."

"You _do_ have a concussion and we are almost there, so stop distracting me," Kurt said turning a corner.

"Fine but if we crash and die then I will so haunt you," Blaine grumbled.

"First we would have hot ghost sex, then you can haunt me," Kurt said smiling and when he didn't get a response he glanced quickly over to see his boyfriend asleep.

"Blaine wake up! Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

He remembers from that one time when he was younger and his dad had slipped in the garage and hit his head, that the doctor said no matter what his dad couldn't fall sleep. So there was no way he was going to let Blaine do so.

"Blaine, wake up!" Kurt yelled again.

This time Blaine stirred, sitting up straighter he yawned and rubbed the back of his head, "Kurt, relax this happened like twice last year during football remember?"

"Yeah I remember," Kurt said angrily, "I remember you having to stay in bed the whole next day just so you could recover, so don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Blaine said gently, "I'll stay awake."

"Good," Kurt sniffed, "if you stay awake, I won't crash the car."

"Sounds like a fair deal," Blaine said lightly, his mouth twitching up into a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence driving steadily to Blaine's house with the events of the night turning in their minds; they were almost at Blaine's house when Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So," he said awkwardly, "Dave loves you-"

"Used to love me," Blaine cut in with a sigh, he was dreading this moment.

"It's practically the same thing," Kurt huffed, manoeuvring the car passed a broken down motorbike and its rider, who was stupidly talking on the phone in the middle of the road.

"It's not the same thing okay," Blaine said, "and he hasn't tried to kidnap me yet, so you don't need to worry."

"Yeah well I think he still has a thing for you," Kurt said defensively.

"Are you still drunk or something?" Blaine asked his mouth hanging open towards his boyfriend, "Before a few hours ago you didn't even know he was _gay_ and now all of a sudden you think he is still harbouring feelings for me, that's crazy."

"It's not crazy," Kurt snapped, "and no I am not drunk! I just don't appreciate the fact that someone else was in love with you and they hung around you all the time without telling anyone-"

"And now you know how I feel!" Blaine interrupted loudly.

Kurt pulled over to the side of the road and switched the car off, "what did you say?" he asked looking at his boyfriend.

"I said that you now know how I felt- how I still feel," Blaine said more softly, "Kurt, Alex was- and still is, in love with you… and you would _always_ brush that fact off every time you texted him or hugged him or shared secrets with him," Blaine said his voice breaking, "and I would have to watch you, and it would piss me off because I knew he loved you, but I wasn't allowed to do anything about it. But for _you_ to be angry with _me_ because Dave used to love me, that's ridiculous, he doesn't like me okay! I haven't been texting him or hugging him and I certainly didn't tell him about tonight… so you can't go around saying things like that," Blaine chocked out.

"Blaine I'm sor-"

"No," Blaine said, holding up a hand to stop Kurt from moving towards him, "right now I just want to go home with you," he said softly.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, "let's go home," he said turning back around in the seat and starting the car again.

* * *

><p>"How on earth did you fall down the stairs?" Annabelle asked in a desperate voice, embracing her son tightly.<p>

"Mom, please stop," Blaine said but his voice came out muffled from where it was buried in his mother's shoulder.

"Kurt, what happened?" Paul asked Kurt who was closing the front door behind him.

They had just arrived at Blaine's house, it was only a few minutes ago that in the car they had decided that they would tell Blaine's parent that he had fallen down the stairs coming out of the restaurant they went to for dinner.

They had both agreed that the less details they shared with both of their parents the better. During this conversation Kurt had also chewed a whole stick of strawberry gum to try and get the strong stench of alcohol out of his breath. He may no longer feel the effects of the drink, but the smell is still there.

"Well," Kurt started as Annabelle pulled Blaine's face down to her level to examine him, "the restaurant we ate at had a very steep entrance, and as we were coming out Blaine's shoelace was untied and he tripped on it and feel down the whole staircase," Kurt said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh my poor baby," Annabelle cooed at her son, kissing his forehead, "oh and Kurt honey, look your beautiful clothes are ruined," Annabelle said nodding to Kurt's outfit.

"What's the name of the place?" Paul asked suddenly, "do you want to sue them?"

"What? No," Kurt squeaked, "its fine, my clothes can be washed and I'm not hurt or anything, and as long as Blaine is okay," he said looking at his boyfriend, "I've got nothing to complain about."

"Well in that case I think you should stay here tonight," Paul said, "i don't want you driving home, if you want I can call Burt for you," he offered.

"No that's okay," Blaine said finally free of his mom's tight grasp, "but I think Kurt and I will just get cleaned up and Kurt can call his dad from my room."

"Okay honey, just watch your step," Annabelle said, brushing back some of Blaine's curls.

"Mom, I'm not going to trip up the stairs," Blaine sighed but he kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight.

Kurt also kissed Annabelle, holding his breath, and said a goodnight to Paul.

"We will see you in the morning," Blaine said taking Kurt's hand leading them up the stairs to his room.

"I hate lying to your parents," Kurt said when they finally made it to Blaine's room.

"God so do I," Blaine groaned, dragging Kurt over to his bed and pulling him down causing their limbs to tangle together as Blaine snuggled into the soft blankets closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said shoving Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, I promise you that I'm fine and I don't have a concussion," Blaine mumbled, keeping his eyes shut but wrapping a tight arm around Kurt's waist.

"No it's not that," Kurt said trying to sit up, "it's just that we're gross and dirty and you have an amazing Jacuzzi tub that is just calling out our name right now," Kurt purred, "and there is also no way in hell that I will share a bed with you, when you look like that," Kurt said semi-seriously.

Blaine whimpered into the blankets, "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Well… no you don't," Kurt admitted getting up and standing in front of his boyfriend, "but I'm about to get extremely wet and extremely naked… so it's really up to you," Kurt said quickly toeing of his boots and then unbuttoning his jeans and peeling them off his legs. "So don't feel like you _have_ to come join me," Kurt said dropping his jeans on Blaine's face, "just have a good think about it."

Blaine opened his eyes and pulled the dark denim away from his face, he could just see the outline of Kurt's clothed ass as he bent over the tub to turn the taps on in the bathroom, "not fair!" Blaine called and he could hear his boyfriend chuckle.

Blaine sighed and sat up, letting Kurt's jeans fall to the floor, he gently pulled his soiled shirt up over his head and took off his shoes, sock and pants. He walked over to the bathroom in his briefs and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend standing naked in front of him.

"Fancy seeing you here," Blaine whispered, walking up to Kurt and putting his hands on the taller boy's waist as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Kurt gave a soft laugh and leant down to press their lips together gently. "C'mon," Kurt said when he pulled away breathless, "let's get in."

The tub was full by now so Kurt got in first and turned off the taps; he grabbed for Blaine's hand and led his now fully naked boyfriend into the hot water.

Blaine audibly moaned as the water soaked over his battered body, "God this is good," he whimpered.

Kurt smiled and sat on one of the steps in the tub and pulled Blaine onto his lap, "I knew this would make you feel better," he said kneading his boyfriend's stiff shoulders.

Blaine didn't respond instead he let his head fall back onto Kurt's wet shoulder as the tension slowly drained from his back.

They stayed in the water for what could have been hours, neither of them knew. They were simply lost in time, washing away the memory of the wild night they had. When they were done caressing and embracing each other for what seemed like the millionth time, the water turned cold and they reluctantly left the comfort of each other's arms to get dried. When they were no longer wet they climbed into Blaine's bed without any pyjamas on, choosing to be wrapped in each other rather than clothing. Blaine's head came to rest on Kurt's shoulder and he kissed the skin softly, inhaling the scent of his beautiful boyfriend and lover.

"I love you Kurt, and no matter what happens I promise you that we will always be together," Blaine mummed softly into Kurt's skin.

Kurt kissed Blaine's curls, "Blaine I love you too, and I know that we will always be together, I can't see myself with anyone else."

Blaine sighed happily and shut his eyes, it had been a long day and both boys feel asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

* * *

><p>"Burt honey? Yes it's Annabelle… It has been too long hasn't it? I agree... Yeah it's about the boys… no, no they're fine… it's just that Blaine feel down the stairs tonight-… He's okay… yes Kurt is taking care of him… So he's allowed to stay tonight?... that's wonderful… yes I'm pretty sure they have both fallen asleep by now and I had a feeling that Kurt would forget to call you…That's up to you Hun… okay, I'll tell him you gave your permission for him to stay home tomorrow… thank you Burt… I will pass on your love… goodnight Hun."<p>

Annabelle hung up the phone and sighed happily; just like her son does she ran her hair through her long curls and walked up the stairs quietly. When she reached her room, she changed into her pyjamas and curled up to Paul's side in their bed. She smiled happily when her husband's arm wrapped around her. Her boys are safe, her husband is here with her and she has a good home. So just like she has every night since she was a small child she thanked God for blessing her and her family.

….

It was a little past 2pm when the boys woke from their peaceful dreams, Kurt spotted the note on Blaine's dresser explaining that Burt has given permission for him to skip school and that Annabelle and Paul are making last minute arrangements for Paris. As Kurt smiled at the note, finally realising where Blaine got that habit from, Blaine shifted on his chest and looked up at Kurt through heavy eyelids.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Afternoon," Kurt counted, and Blaine's head snapped up and looked to the clock.

"Shit," he said panicked, "school. We're late," he mumbled to himself climbing over Kurt to get out of bed but ended up getting stuck in the blankets, "you're late, we need to get dressed-"

"Blaine," Kurt said grabbing his boyfriend's arms and stoping him, "dad said I can stay with you for today and your parents said you're allowed to stay home," Kurt explained softly tucking one of Blaine's longer curls behind his ear.

"Oh," Blaine sighed in relief, flopping back down next to Kurt, "thank god… Because I really didn't want to go to school today."

"That's good because we have the whole day to do absolutely nothing," Kurt said snuggling his boyfriend.

Blaine hummed in agreement but his stomach rumbled in protest, "maybe we should get some food before we do nothing," Blaine suggested lightly, and Kurt nodded in agreement because his stomach had just started to make itself noticed too.

"Okay, let's put some clothes on," He said looking at the frost on the outside of Blaine window.

They got dressed slowly, both wearing a pair of Blaine's tracksuit pants, his t-shirt and sweater. Blaine went to his bathroom and got four Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, he filled a glass of water and swallowed two for himself, to stop his headache and walked out to Kurt.

"What's that?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine's closed fist.

"For your hangover," Blaine said dropping the two pills into Kurt's hand.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile and graciously accepted the water.

When Blaine placed the cup back into his bathroom they exited his room and made their way down stairs.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

Blaine froze on the bottom step turning to look up at his boyfriend, "that doesn't sound good," he whispered.

"Oh no, Blaine I don't mean like that," Kurt said joining him on the step, "no, I just mean we need to talk… about everything… I guess. There is too much that has just been left unsaid between us."

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand leading him to the kitchen, "you're right, we do need to talk."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day that is simply what they did, they talked. They talked about Alex, and how Kurt has no feelings for him.<p>

"_Blaine I hate that asshole, trust me there are no feelings for him left in me other than hate."_

"_I trust you baby."_

They talked about how Alex has been transferred to a new school.

"_Blaine look at this, it's a text from Mercedes… it says Alex has been transferred to a different school because of 'an unfortunate incident that has occurred recently'."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_I don't know, but I do know that it means he can't bother us anymore."_

They talked about how Blaine wishes he could have gotten in a few more good punches.

"_Blaine that's enough."_

"_I'm serous Kurt; I wished I had killed him."_

"_Blaine-"_

"_No I do, I swear I do! He hurt you and I wish I could kill him!"_

"_Calm down baby… relax... I'm safe now."_

"_Nobody will ever hurt you again."_

Their discovery of the Karofsky-Smythe relationship was also something they discussed in length.

"_I did not see that coming."_

"_Yeah neither did I, all those years on the team and I never suspected that Dave was gay."_

"_After all the times he called me fagot I guess I just assumed he was straight… but I never thought he was hiding too."_

"_And I can't believe he knows Sebastian and that they used to hook up."_

"_Did they?" _

"_I think so… they looked like they knew each other really well, if you catch my drift."_

"_When have I ever _not_ caught your drift?_

They also talked about how they would not 'out' Karofsky no matter what.

"_No I won't do that to another person even if he did toss me into dumpsters and try to torment me for half my life."_

Blaine talked about how he is now forever in Sebastian's debt for saving Kurt.

"_I would do anything for him right now, because I seriously can't believe how lucky we are that he found you… God I owe him so much."_

The boys' discussed Karofsky's feelings for Blaine and with much convincing Kurt finally agreed that Dave loves Sebastian.

"_Kurt, did you not see the way they looked at each other?"_

"_I did but he said he loves you-"_

"_Loved! Loved me-"_

"_Same thin-"_

"_It is not the same thing! Kurt… they loved each other baby."_

"… _fine."_

Then they had to breach a really confusing conversation the whole Alex-Karofsky-Sebastian triangle.

"_What I got from last night, even though I was passed out for most of it, was that, Alex saw Sebastian and Karofsky hooking up, he took photos and he blackmailed Dave into helping him break us up."_

"_Wait Alex got Dave's help to break us up with photos?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay go on."_

"_And Dave said yes because he didn't believe Alex at first- but then he saw us together- anyways he said yes because he thought he still had feelings for me, but after seeing us together he realised he loves Sebastian so he stopped."_

"_What did Alex do?"_

"_He said he didn't need Dave's help, but he told him yesterday to go to Queens and Queers and it would be his last chance to get me."_

"_Asshole."_

"_And Dave tried warning me yesterday but I didn't listen-"_

"_It's not your fault-"_

"…_I know… but yeah that's what I worked out."_

"_Okay well what about Sebastian and Alex?"_

"_Oh apparently they used to date right, and they broke up, but they would always meet up when they were single and have sex together. That's ummm… what they were doing last night."_

"_Sebastian knew about Alex's plan, did you know?"_

"_Yeah I heard."_

The day seemed to last forever but they needed to talk, they needed to have no more secrets and they needed to realise that they are already hiding to the rest of the world, so they can't hide from each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo!" Burt said from his recliner as Kurt walked through the door that evening, "nice clothes," he chuckled.<p>

Kurt glared down at the baggy sweat pants and loose hoddie he is wearing, "they're Blaine's and they're warm and that's all that matters," Kurt said his head held high.

"Come on, you know I'm just pulling your leg," Burt said as Kurt flopped down onto the couch, "how's Blaine?"

"He's good," Kurt said, "he's got some bruises and a nasty bump to the head but nothings broken so that's good."

"I'm glad," Burt said, "you wouldn't want anything to be broken two days before you go to Paris."

"No definitely not," Kurt agreed and he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips from turning into a full blown grin.

"You're excited aren't you," Burt said and although it wasn't a question Kurt still nodded his head eagerly.

"I am dad, I really am… I mean its _Paris_ and Blaine and I will be able to be together without having to worry about who sees us. We won't have to do all the things that we normally have to… like we won't have to travel to the next town to see a movie together and we won't have to make up lame excuses about where we are disappearing to together. Instead we can just tell people that we are together like we've always wanted to do," Kurt finished, breathily.

"Like I said kid, I'm really happy for you, the both of you deserve this holiday more than anyone I know," Burt said honestly turning to face his son.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said softly smiling at his father.

"And I know you'll only be gone for two weeks but, you have to call me every day and you have to take lots of photos and-"

"I will dad I promise," Kurt said gently, tears prickling his eyes as he listened to the emotion in Burt's voice.

"Good, bud, good… and you should be back before Christmas right?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad, Christmas Eve is when our plane gets back home," Kurt said.

"Good… good," Burt said trailing off.

"Well I'm going to go to bed," Kurt said getting up and hugging his father tightly, "goodnight dad, I love you."

"I love you too Son."

* * *

><p>"I've been dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the one-"<p>

"Rachel, I swear to God, if you get that song stuck in my head I will murder you," Kurt threatened from his seat at their lunch table in the cafeteria.

"Just because you're mad at Blaine doesn't mean you should take it out on me," Rachel snapped.

"I'm not mad at Blaine!" Kurt snapped back, "and keep your damned voice down," he hushed her looking around to make sure no one had heard his big-mouthed friend.

"Both of you relax," Mercedes said grabbing Kurt's hand under the table and giving him a comforting squeeze.

"It's true though," Rachel insisted glaring at her plate, "Blaine doesn't show up at school and suddenly Kurt has become the Grinch that is trying to steal my Christmas!"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," Kurt sighed, "and I told you, Blaine is too sick to come to school," he said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Whatever," Rachel huffed and started talking animatedly to Brittany about why she should never make a cat do the dishes.

Kurt glanced moodily around the table and caught Santana's eye, and just as she has done every time they have made eye contact today, she gives him a small smile and a little head nod. She and Brittany after all are the only ones in the glee club that know the truth- not even Mercedes knows.

"Cheer up boo," Mercedes said rubbing a comforting hand over Kurt's back, "tomorrow you're flying out to the city of love, with lover boy, so you should be ecstatic!"

"I am," Kurt said smiling at the thought, "I'm just going to miss everyone."

"Bullshit," Santana said, "you'll be too busy getting fucked by your hobbit to worry about us."

While everyone at the table gasped at Santana's vulgar words Kurt merely laughed and nodded his head, "true Santana, very true."

The rest of the day passed slowly for Kurt, the only things that sustained him were the cute texts from Blaine, who was still at home recovering. When the final school bell rang Kurt eagerly headed out to his navigator and was about to get in when he realised he still had his favourite pair of gloves in his locker and he was planning on taking them to Paris.

Groaning in frustration Kurt headed back to his locker; he quickly unlocked the door, grabbed his gloves and headed back down the hall. It was just as he rounded the corner that he saw them.

The whole entire football team, except Blaine and the glee boys were heading his way with large slushy cups.

"There you are!" one of the shouted, "we thought you left without saying good bye."

Kurt slowly started to walk backwards but the fear in his veins was causing his legs to go stiff.

"We thought we would just give you something to remember us by," Azimio sneered in Kurt's face as the boys circled him.

"Guys, Anderson will be pissed if we do this," a voice muttered and Kurt jerked his head around to see Karofsky with his bruised face looking worried.

"C'mon Karofsky, it's not like he'll find out," Dylan said, glaring at Kurt, "besides Blaine's gone soft on this little fag and it's about time we remind him of where he belongs."

Karofsky didn't say anything else he merely looked at Kurt with guilty eyes and shuffled into his place in the circle. Kurt didn't know what to do, he is surrounded, alone and Blaine is at his home in bed and there is no way he can help him.

"Okay boys let's get this over with," Azimio said, raising his cup and the others followed in suit, "any last words Hummel?"

"I only have a question," Kurt said with is chin held high, to the large boy, "why do you do this? We all have the same blood in our veins, we all breathe the same air, and we go to the same fucking school for Christ's sake, why do you waste your time with this?"

"We are not the _same_! We will never be the _same_!" Azimio growled, raising his cup higher.

Kurt was about to protest again but his open mouth was suddenly filled with grape slushie out of Azimio's cup, that then triggered the onslaught.

Slushies came from every angle, hitting his back, face ,legs, arms, chest and even splashing down to his feet. It was like being trapped in an avalanche, the ice was everywhere and it started to seep into his clothes and run down his back.

The football team laughed and hi-fived as they retreated down the hallway throwing their cups back in Kurt's direction while the shivering boy stood literally frozen in the multi-coloured ice puddle that now surrounds him.

Raising his shaking hands in shock, Kurt wiped the corn syrup from his red, burning eyes and blinked them painfully. Reaching into his soaked bag with trembling fingers he dug through it and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face. It physically hurt to touch his face, his fingers were like icicles while a numbness trickled through the rest of his body.

Unable to do anything else, he took some steadying breaths and willed his tears to stay away. Kurt slowly then began to move his legs and headed to the door making sure not to slip on the slushies at his feet.

Moving down the hallway his boots made squelching sounds as his toes slowly grew numb. He wrapped his arms around himself trying his best to stay warm in the cold hallway. But as the remaining ice ran down his back and gathered at his waist he knew that wasn't possible. Reaching the door Kurt lifted his arms causing more ice to fall off of him and braced two hands against the school door to push it open.

"Oh god!" Kurt audibly gasped at the cold wind that was no whipping his long bangs into his eyes.

Immediately he began his fast walk to the car, his legs too frozen to move any quicker. Tears began to form in Kurt's eyes against his will as he dug in his pocket for his car keys and almost sobbing in relief when he found them.

Scared of dying from hypothermia or pneumonia or even frost bite, Kurt turned the ignition on as soon as he was in the car and blasted the heater. He bent down and put his face against the vent breathing in deeply as the warm air defrosted his face. He raised his hands to the same vent and rubbed them together willing the cold away. Desperate for warmth Kurt reached into the back of his car and pulled out the old picnic blanket he had stashed there and wrapped it around himself. He has a spare change of clothes in his locker but there is no way he I going back out into that wind.

Sitting there huddled in his blanket trying to keep warm, Kurt burst into tears.

"Why d-do they have t-to ruin every-everything?" Kurt cried out to no one but himself. He dropped his head back onto the heating vent as the sobs started ripping through his chest painfully. He sat there as warm tears ran down his frozen cheeks and dropped onto his numb legs.

It took over half an hour until Kurt had calmed himself down enough to start the car up and drive to his house. His body had become warmer even he was still insanely cold, but he knew he could make it; he just had to make it home, to Blaine.

"I just h-have to make it th-through the next few hours," he said to himself hands shaking slightly on the wheel, "then I w-will be in P-Paris with B-Blaine."

Kurt drove carefully to his house, with his wet hair plastered to his face and syrup down his pants. Kurt ignored it all and he drove to his _home_, he drove to Blaine, because Blaine is his home and no matter what the world throws at them… nobody can take that away.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Next chapter is Paris, YAY! I promise that there will be lots and lots of sweet fluffy Klaine, you all deserve it! (and so do the boys)_

_If you want that to be the last time we see the Sebastian-Karofsky relationship, I'm cool with that, I know not everyone is a fan. But if you want more then let me know and I actually have a few ideas for them._

_Please let me know what you think, or if you want anything special to happen with the boys during their holiday just let me know and I'll see what I can do :)_

_Thanks again for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello beautiful readers!_

_I am so, so, so, so sorry that this took forever but my computer caught a virus TWICE not once but TWICE and both times it erased the chapter! So I had to keep starting over! Sorry if there are a lot of errors! _

_Anyways, lovely prompts from and GleeIsLife._

_Please have fun reading 13000 words+ of smutty, fluffy, angsty, romantic, Christmas-y, Paris-y Klaine and a tiny tad of Sebastian/Dave._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock... Knock, knock, knock.<em>

There was the sound of muffled footsteps as someone raced down a flight of stairs to reach the heavy, wooden door.

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered when the door swung open and his boyfriend came into view.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped at the sight of his boyfriend standing in the doorway, his hair soaked, lips blue and an old picnic blanket wrapped around his violently shivering frame.

"Get in here," Blaine said and he literally pulled Kurt through the entrance by his arm and kicked the door closed.

"What happened?" Blaine asked pulling the blanket from Kurt's shoulders and looking at his boyfriends wet, stained clothes.

"F-foot," Kurt stuttered out, but his shivering was so strong that he could barely form words.

"Foot?" Blaine said confused, "foot what?" he asked desperately.

"F-foot... F-foot," Kurt tried to say the word, but he couldn't do it.

"Baby, it doesn't matter," Blaine said quickly, "you have to get warm," he said stripping off his own sweater and wrapping it around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt grabbed the sweater and clung to its warmth, seeing his boyfriend's reaction Blaine bent down and lifted Kurt up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to his room. Kurt protested at first but eventually he gave into the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

Blaine made his way up the stairs carrying Kurt and his teeth began to chatter as the cold from Kurt's body made its way into his own. After what felt like an eternity they reached Blaine's room, and Blaine carried Kurt straight to the bathroom and into the shower.

Not caring that they were both fully clothed Blaine gently put Kurt down on his own two feet, letting him lean on one of the shower walls and turned on the shower, letting the hot water pour over the both of them.

Kurt's body visibly slackened as he literally thawed out. Blaine watched as his boyfriend soaked up all the warmth from the water and let it wash over his body, the sight of Kurt earlier had brought tears to Blaine's eyes and he was determined to not let them well over. But as Blaine gazed softly at Kurt he wiped his and at his eyes furiously and slowly moved over to him and started to undress his boyfriend.

"What happened?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt's blue lips softly, helping them to warm up.

The water ran down Kurt's face and he looked up into Blaine's red eyes from where he was slouched. Instead of answering Kurt lifted his arms and let Blaine pull his sweater over his head. As Blaine moved onto Kurt's shirt, as he slowly started to unbutton the shirt he began placing kisses on each section of newly exposed, pale skin. It wasn't until Blaine's lips reached his waist did Kurt open his mouth to speak letting the hot water splash in past his lips.

"They slushied me," he breathed and the hands that were undoing Kurt's belt stopped.

"They what?" Blaine's voice hard.

"They found me a-after school and group-slushied me," Kurt said his voice still shaking a little.

"Who?" Blaine rasped out.

"The football team did-" and before Kurt could say anything else Blaine got up off his knees and went to exit the shower stall in a rage.

"No!" Kurt said grabbing his arm, "you can't do anything to fix or help this," Kurt said.

"No, but I can beat the shit out of them," Blaine growled turning back to Kurt and before the pale boy could reply Blaine's lips were crushed onto his and his tongue immediately sought access to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine's hands popped the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped for breath as the warm water caressed his legs, and Blaine bent down to undo Kurt's shoes and help him step out of the wet material of his pants.

Blaine slowly kissed his way up Kurt's thighs and started nuzzling softly at Kurt's half-hard member. Ever so slowly Blaine opened his mouth and ran his hot tongue over Kurt's cock, causing the taller boy to whimper softly.

"Blaine," Kurt whined in his throat.

"It's okay baby, I've got you," Blaine whispered, running his hands up and down Kurt's wet thighs, "please just let me take care of you," Blaine begged.

Kurt replied by lacing his fingers into Blaine's hair and pushing him closer to his now hard cock. Blaine slowly spread his lips over Kurt's cock, inch by inch, dragging his tongue across the vein on the underside making Kurt mewl with pleasure.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped again, before he let go completely and relished the blissful ecstasy his boyfriend was supplying.

Blaine stood up and stripped off his wet clothes as Kurt continued to gasp heavily and slump against the shower wall. When all of his clothes were removed he kicked them into the corner of the stall and moved forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, still panting heavily, "that, that... that," not able to form a sentence, Kurt just let his body fall onto his boyfriend's and he buried his face into Blaine's wet shoulder as the water continued to beat down on their entwined bodies.

"I know baby, I know," Blaine cooed, reaching a hand up to stroke Kurt's hair.

Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder softly murmuring something that sounded like 'love you' and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine bit back the whimper in his mouth, as tears prickled his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he tried to block out the horrible thoughts that were swirling in his mind and heart.

_It's all your fault!_ A little voice in Blaine's mind said, as he stroked his hands up and down Kurt's sides, _if you were there it would never have happened_, _Kurt is always suffering because of you, it's always Kurt that's in pain, nothing ever happens to you, it's all your fault!  
><em>  
>"No," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, his voice drowned out by the loud flow of water, this can't be his fault, all he has ever wanted to do is protect Kurt.<p>

Bitting his bottom lip, keeping himself from saying anything stupid out loud to Kurt, Blaine removed his arms from Kurt's waist and untwined his boyfriend's arms from where they were around his neck.

"What?" Kurt mumbled in a dazed state, looking at Blaine through wet lashes.

"I will be right back," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt softly on the cheek.

"No," Kurt started to complain but Blaine was already stepping out of the shower and heading out of the bathroom door.

Kurt fell back softly against the shower wall needing help to stand, his previous orgasm has caused his body to feel completely relaxed and sedated.

It wasn't until the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing did Kurt stir from the nap he didn't realise he was having, Blaine entered the shower stall naked, but dry. Kurt looked at him through heavy lids as Blaine shut the water off.

"C'mere baby," Blaine said, his newly wet curls falling in his eyes.

Kurt stood up straighter and walked into Blaine's open arms. Blaine pressed their bodies together and held Kurt close for what could have been hours.

"Bed?" Blaine asked softly speaking into Kurt's hair.

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed in agreement and let Blaine lead him out of the stall.

When they were out of the shower Blaine bent down and picked up two fluffy towels, he wrapped one around Kurt's waist and draped on over his boyfriend's shoulders. He didn't bother with himself instead he started drying Kurt's wet body, kissing every inch of the warm, pink skin he could find.

"I know you hate these," Blaine said as he picked up a pair of ugly grey sweatpants, "but they're warm."

Kurt nodded and Blaine helped him to step into them, he then picked up a dry shirt from the bathroom floor and a warm hoodie.

"Arms up," Blaine said softly pulling the shirt and hoodie over Kurt's head, kissing him softly on the lips when he was visible again.

"Wanna go to bed?" Blaine asked, "Or do you want food or a movie or I could go get you something to drink, how about a massage? Do you want to-"

"You," Kurt breathed softly, looking into Blaine's eyes, "I just want you."

Blaine's heat swelled with love and his eyes prickled with tears again, "you have me baby, you'll always have me."

Blaine, still naked and damp pulled Kurt closer and crushed their lips together, it was hot and passionate, filled with too much teeth and not enough tongue. Kurt whined in the back of his throat and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair pulling him closer.

"Please," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips.

"Hmm?" Blaine murmured kissing down Kurt's jaw.

"Please," Kurt said again, this pulling Blaine's body flush against his. By the comical way Blaine's eyes widened, Kurt realised his boyfriend could feel his clothed erection pushing up against his bare thigh. "Fuck me," Kurt breathed.

"But you've just been hurt and-" Blaine reasoned.

"No I've just been taken care of by my sweet boyfriend, and I now want that same boyfriend to make love to me," Kurt said almost desperately.

"Kurt-" Blaine began and he disappeared out of the bathroom and walked to his wardrobe to pull on a pair of pants.

"Blaine please! I need you," Kurt begged following him, "I just need to feel you in me, knowing that you are feeling everything I feel!" Kurt said his voice wavering, "I need to know that you're a part of me and that you love me and you know me and you understand me! Because nobody else does! Blaine i want to feel loved! Not hated!" Kurt cried as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said gently as Kurt began to openly sob into Blaine's bare shoulder.

"Why?" Kurt wailed, "Why is it always me? Why do they do this to me?"

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry," Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair and rubbing his back.

"I want it to stop!" Kurt cried, "I want it all to end!"

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Blaine asked pulling back worried, looking into his boyfriends hysterical eyes.

"I want to end this hiding!" Kurt screamed, "I want it to end right now!"

"I want that too," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face, "but I won't do that to you."

"To me?" Kurt asked sounding like a child.

"If they found out about us, I would be off the team and have no status to help protect you with," Blaine said gently kissing Kurt's wet cheeks.

"I- I just want- I want to- I... I don't know!" Kurt cried in frustration more tears falling.

"Hush baby," Blaine said soothingly, cuddling Kurt again.

When Kurt's sobs subsided and he was no longer whimpering, Blaine led them both to his bed. Pulling back the covers he lay Kurt down first and then got in himself. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and the boys became tangled in one another.

"Just go to sleep baby, I've got you," Blaine whispered and that's exactly what Kurt did.

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?" Burt asked as he drove Kurt to the airport.<p>

"Yes dad," Kurt said his tired eyes looking out the foggy window.

Kurt had woken up in Blaine's bed at six in the afternoon. He hurriedly said goodbye to his boyfriend, not even noticing how red and swollen Blaine's eyes were from crying the whole time Kurt was asleep, and made it home just in time for Friday night dinner.

"I'm just making sure," Burt said as they pulled into the airport carport.

"Dad I'm fine."

"M'Kay… but just in case you _aren't_here is some spending money for Christ-"

"No dad I can't take this," Kurt said holding up his palms and backing away from the envelope in front of his face.

"You _can_ and you _will_take it, I already had it converted into the French currency last week," Burt said, shoving it in one of Kurt's designer jacket pockets.

Kurt sighed and embraced his dad in a tight hug.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too kiddo."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Attention all passengers this is the last boarding call for flight 2A77."<strong>

The boarding call rang in the overhead speakers as Kurt waved a last goodbye to his dad and followed the Anderson's onto the crowded aircraft.

"You will be in seat C32 up the middle aisle to your left," an uninterested voice instructed, an elderly looking woman, who hobbled up the aisle.

"Hello there," Annabelle said to the bored-looking, male flight attendant.

He took one look at her and plastered a fake smile across his face. Paul instinctively placed his free hand on his wife's back, not liking the looks of the broad shouldered, brunette man. He flashed a sneer in Paul's direction, and turned to face Kurt and Blaine. When the flight attendant saw Blaine lean up and press a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips his face twisted into disgust.

"Hi," he said rolling his eyes at Annabelle and snatching the tickets out of her hand. "You, your husband, your son and your butch daughter, are in first class, its right up the other end of the plane, seats A9 to A12."

"What did you just say?" Blaine said, from behind his mom.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt said gently.

"No, I'm sick of this shit," Blaine said pushing his way in front of Annabelle.

"Sweetheart," Annabelle said gently resting a hand on Blaine's tense shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Blaine asked, "Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?" he said rhetorically.

"No I don't," the attendant responded sharply edging away from Blaine as though he was edging away from a sick person.

"Good, so shut you damn mouth before I shut it for you," Blaine warned him and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him forward down to the first class section of the plane.

"What was that?" Kurt asked when they were finally seated.

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled, putting both his and Kurt's bag away in the overhead compartment.

"No it wasn't 'nothing' you were really mad," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand when he sat down.

"Yeah well I'm just sick of it all," Blaine said honestly, "especially after what happened yesterday... I just keep getting so mad and angry."

"Well nobody is going to hurt me," Kurt said softly.

"I wish I could believe that," Blaine said sadly, causing Kurt to pull him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay baby," Kurt said stroking Blaine's curls, "I promise."

Blaine sniffed and straightened up, "it will," he said firmly.

"Attention all passengers, we are about to take off, would you please put all trays in their upright position and buckle your seatbelts."

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's arms and followed the instructions given by the air hostess.

Taking Blaine's hand in his own Kurt have it a firm squeeze as the plane jolted forward and began to take off.

"Paris, here we come," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, causing the other boy to smile brightly.

* * *

><p>Being in the air for six hours was not an endeavour Kurt ever anticipated to be easy, but with the added glares and snide comments from the male flight attendant the hours seemed to be slowing down on purpose.<p>

"I'm going to kill him," Blaine hissed, shooting daggers at the flight attendant.

"Baby, calm down," Kurt said wiping his lap with a bunch of tissues.

"He split that drink on purpose!" Blaine growled, trying to help Kurt.

"Blaine, it's okay, these jeans are my plane-pants, I wore them so I could get them dirty and crinkled," Kurt explained frowning at the large wet patch in his crotch.

"No, this isn't fair, you put up with this shit at school, I won't let it happen to you here," Blaine said standing up.

"Blaine, where are you going?" Kurt said looking around and seeing everyone else too busy in their own worlds to notice Blaine stalking off to where the flight attendant disappeared behind some curtains.

Blaine pushed the curtain aside and closed it behind him again, not wanting anyone to see what he was about to do.

For the past seven years, he hasn't been able to stand up to anyone that has given Kurt trouble, but for once he can. For once he can show a person what it's like to be truly homophobic.

Blaine spotted the flight attendant in the corner of the plane leaning against the bathroom door. His big, blue name tag read "Jack", Jack had his eyes closed and his headphones in so he never saw Blaine coming.

Putting an arm on either side of Jack's head Blaine lent forward and licked a wet trail up the side of Jack's face with his tongue. The boy's eyes flew open and he visibly blanched with disgust when he saw who it was.

"Jack, baby, did you miss me?" Blaine asked trying not to vomit at the taste in his mouth.

"Fuck off, you disgusting homo!" Jack hissed and tried to get under Blaine's arms in a frantic panic, but failed as Blaine shoved him forcefully back up against the bathroom door.

"No Jack, I want to fuck you," Blaine said thrusting his hips into Jack's. The other boy looked like he was about to scream so Blaine quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Jacky boy," Blaine whispered seductively as Jack whimpered in fear.

"So you think it's funny to be a little bitch to my boyfriend?" Blaine asked and a tear rolled down Jack's cheek.

"Well how about I make you, _my_ little bitch?" Blaine asked and moved the hand that wasn't on Jack's mouth to cup the boy's balls in his work pants.

Jack screamed behind Blaine's hand but the noise came out muffled and Blaine laughed a joyful laugh.

"You're an asshole jack," Blaine's said simply, moving his hand again to unlock the bathroom door. Opening it he backed Jack inside.

"A very big asshole Jack, and I'm gay so you know how much I just love assholes," Jack was crying now, his sobs muffled by Blaine's hand.

"I'm going to fuck you Jack, right here right now," Blaine said frantically, "I want you, I'm going to stretch your pretty little ass with my cock," Blaine promised and he tried not to laugh at how wide the other boy's eyes went.

"Oh Jack you're a big boy!" Blaine exclaimed fumbling with Jack's belt. "Can't wait to fuck you!"

Jack began screaming again behind Blaine's hand and his own hands tried to stop Blaine's but Blaine was too fast.

"No Jack you little shit, you're so afraid of me aren't you?" Blaine teased him.

Jack's head nodded furiously and Blaine dropped his hand from the boy's mouth and shoved him against the wall. Before giving Jack time to recover Blaine landed three punches to the boy's stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"Fuck!" Jack swore dropping to his knees.

Blaine reached down and grabbed the boy by the hair.

"Listen here you little fuck," he spat, "you will leave my boyfriend alone, I do _not_ want to see you for the rest of this flight," Jack's head nodded furiously and Blaine let go. "Don't even think about telling anyone about this, okay?" Jack nodded again and Blaine made his way to the door. "Oh and by the way dickhead, my boyfriend is perfect and we love each other, how the hell can you be afraid of love? You're an idiot and my boyfriend is twice the man you are... Well I know for sure his cock is," Blaine smirked, "have a shitty flight asshole," and with those words he slammed the door shut and returned to his seat.

Blaine ignored the curious glance that Kurt was giving him and settled back into his chair. Neither boy saw Jack for the rest of the flight and Blaine sighed with content as Kurt's arms wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie-"<p>

"Blaine that's Italian!" Kurt giggled as the car drove them to the hotel the Anderson's had booked.

"Well I'm sorry Mr I-Can-Speak-Fluent-French," Blaine joked playfully.

"You love it," Kurt stated snuggling into Blaine's shoulder, as they watched the city of Paris blur past their windows.

"I love you," Blaine corrected his boyfriend.

"Love you too," Kurt said softly.

"If you two don't stop being so cute I'm going to get cavities in my teeth," Annabelle said smiling at her boys. "Oh we're here, that was fast," she said before Blaine could make a smart remark about her last comment.

"Okay boys this is where we leave you," Paul said opening his door.

"What?" Blaine said sitting up straighter, "but this is the hotel we agreed to stay at."

"We may have lied about that son," Paul said and he tossed Blaine a set of keys.

"They're to our apartment," Annabelle explained, "your father and I will be staying here in the hotel and you and Kurt are going to share the apartment."

"But-"

"Do not 'but' me Mr Hummel," Annabelle said fondly, "honey, the apartment never gets used so you might as well take some advantage of it whilst you can."

"But- i mean this is too much," Kurt said stunned.

"No it's not," Paul said, "you both deserve the best holiday we can give you after everything that has happened."

"_Seriously_ this is too mu-"

"Okay, okay let's wrap this up," Annabelle said cutting Kurt off, "boys we will text you all the details of the trip, Kurt you and I must go shopping together at least once, so keep your phones on please."

"Yes mom," the boys chorused.

"Bye boys," Paul said shaking their hands.

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye Paul."

"Have fun my angels," Annabelle said kissing their cheeks.

"Bye mom thanks so much."

"Yes, thank you Annabelle."

"You're both welcome, talk to you soon!" she called as she accepted Paul's hand to help her out of the car.

"Bye!" both Blaine and Kurt called as the car pulled back into traffic and Paul and Annabelle disappeared into a sea of strange people.

"They are giving us the apartment!" Kurt squealed in happiness.

"I can't believe this," Blaine said stunned, "god I love them so much," he breathed and cupped Kurt's face to kiss him.

Blaine's tongue swiped along Kurt's lips until the other boy granted him access, Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and sucked on his boyfriend's tongue as he straddled Blaine's waist.

"We haven't done this in so long," Kurt panted.

"Too long," Blaine agreed, biting Kurt's bottom lip, "baby I can't wait to fuck you!" Blaine groaned.

"Oh god, yes, do it," Kurt practically begged grinding down onto Blaine's lap. "How far is the apartment?"

"We should be there soon, half an hour, max."

"Not soon enough," Kurt growled and ground down particularly hard causing Blaine's breath to hitch in his throat.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later after they had jumped out of the car, reached the twenty-four story apartment block and rode the beautiful, lavish elevator all the way to the top, the boys stubbled their way to the apartment door and Blaine fumbled with the keys, eventually letting them in.<p>

Blaine slammed Kurt back against the door, as soon as it was closed and gripped the boy's thighs. He hoisted Kurt up so the taller boy could wrap his long, lean legs around Blaine's waist.

"Bedroom," Kurt moaned as Blaine mouthed at his neck.

Without taking his mouth off of Kurt's pulse point Blaine was able to guide his way perfectly around the apartment and to a huge master bedroom. Kurt tried to take in some of the room's beauty but Blaine laid him down on the bed and he then only had room in his mind for one thing.

"I can't wait for you to be in me," Kurt said pulling his shirt over his head, he was pretty sure he had dropped his jacket in the backseat of the car when it was getting heated between the two of them.

"Need you, now," Blaine panted and stripped off his own clothes.

When both boys were completely naked Blaine wasted no time and he dropped to his knees, positioning himself in-between Kurt's legs and took all of Kurt into his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out in pleasure, his hands twisting in the soft bed sheets.

Blaine hollowed out his cheeks and started to bob his head, running his tongue along the vein in Kurt's cock.

"Baby, stop," Kurt gasped, it was all too much too fast.

Blaine ignored him and kept going, "Blaine, I'm g-going to come, stop," Kurt begged but Blaine was ruthless and reached under Kurt's balls and pressed a dry finger slowly into his boyfriend's tight hole.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed and he started thrusting up into his boyfriends mouth, "god, Blaine I'm going- I can't- I'm going to- Blaine!"

Kurt came into Blaine's mouth with a scream of his name. Blaine eagerly drank down Kurt's come and slowly removed his finger, lapping softly at Kurt's now limp member and he waited until his boyfriend caught his breath before talking.

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly, kissing the tip of Kurt's cock, "I just needed you to feel good."

Kurt sat up on his elbows and looked down at Blaine's golden eyes, "when I'm with you, I always feel good," he said and went to kiss his boyfriend but winced at the pain in his ass.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," Blaine said getting up off of his knees and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kurt.

"It's fine," Kurt said, "it's just been a while."

Blaine looked at Kurt as though he was debating whether to ask a question or not. "Kurt, can I... Would you let me- I mean can- actually don't worry about it," Blaine said shaking his head looking down.

"What?" Kurt asked confused, "what do you want to do?"

"Well I was going to ask... if I could..." Blaine couldn't continue, instead he blushed and looked away; he was always nervous when it came to Kurt.

"Blaine, how many times must I tell you that it's okay to ask for things? Now tell me, what do you want me to do?" Kurt said gently.

Blaine took a deep breath, "you don't have to do anything… I was going to ask, if I could make your ass feel better."

"I don't understand," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I want to- if you'll let me, I want to... Lick you out," Blaine breathed, his cheeks burning red.

"You mean you want to lick my... Ass?" Kurt asked a little stunned.

"You think I'm disgusting don't you?" Blaine said sadly, "I should never have asked-"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Wait, are you saying you want-"

"Blaine, do it now," Kurt said and he reached up to pull Blaine down for a heated kiss.

"O-okay," Blaine said breathless breaking his lips away from Kurt's, "get on your hands and knees," he breathed into Kurt's ear making the other boy shiver.

Kurt obeyed Blaine and moved to the centre of the bed and displayed himself for his boyfriend. Blaine took one look at Kurt and almost came from the sight.

Not knowing how exactly he was going to do this, Blaine shuffled up to Kurt and placed on hand on each ass cheek.

Slowly he kneaded the flesh between his fingers and concentrated in the soft whimpers coming from Kurt's parted lips.

"You okay baby?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm perfect," Kurt moaned, and Blaine smiled softly.

"Yes you are," he said and dipped his head down to kiss the very end of Kurt's spine.

Slowly Blaine parted Kurt's cheeks with his hands and licked a long, wet trail up Kurt's ass.

"Blaine," Kurt whined as his hips gave a violent shudder, "again."

Blaine nodded his head and lapped at Kurt puckered hole, encouraged by the sharp breaths filling the quite room Blaine kissed and sucked at Kurt entrance, causing the other boy's body to shake violently with pleasure.

"Blaine, please," Kurt panted.

Blaine knew that right now Kurt wants to be fucked, but Blaine was enjoying this too much. He loved the pure blissful pleasure it was bringing his boyfriend, he loves sight, the smell and even the taste of this part of Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whined again his hips twitching and Blaine could see per-come roll down his swollen, erect cock.

Blaine stiffened his tongue and instead of lapping at his entrance, he pushed past the tight ring of muscles and buried his tongue deep inside of Kurt.

"Blaine! Yes, yes, oh god yes!" Kurt moaned, "More baby give me more."

Blaine curled his tongue inside of Kurt and started fucking his tongue in and out of his boyfriend's ass.

"Blaine, fuck me," Kurt begged in desperate need of some relief, but Blaine was relentless. He kept fucking into Kurt using his tongue to stretch his boyfriend open.

"Oh shit," Kurt whimpered into the pillow below his head, his arms were shaking and he dropped to his elbows no longer able to keep himself up.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged, his voice thick with desire, "I need you."

Blaine suddenly pulled his tongue out and gripped Kurt's hips tightly, as his boyfriend bucked against the cool air blowing over his wet entrance.

"Blaine... Please."

Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine's mouth was on his hole again this time sucking harshly but causing Kurt to cry out in pleasure.

"More, Blaine, need you!"

Not being able to take it anymore Blaine pulled away from Kurt's ass, he quickly licked his hands in a desperate attempt to slick up his cock

Once he was fully coated, Kurt was trying to reach around and finger himself in a desperate need to be filled.

"No baby," Blaine said and he grabbed Kurt's hand and pinned it behind his back, causing Kurt's face to be pushed into a pillow.

Kurt whimpered and turned his head to the side, as Blaine took control and lined up his cock to Kurt's lose hole.

"Can I ride you?" Kurt moaned out suddenly.

"What?" Blaine asked restraining himself from fucking straight into his boyfriend.

"Can I ride you?" Kurt asked again, his voice needy and desperate.

"Oh fuck," Blaine gasped, "yes please."

In an almost animalistic move Kurt flipped around and wrestled Blaine onto his back, straddling his boyfriend's thighs.

Kurt leaned down and attached their lips together, thrusting his tongue in and out of Blaine's mouth.

"Stretch me, more," Kurt panted, after all it had been a long time since they had last done this.

Moaning, Blaine reached his hand out to Kurt's open mouth and let his boyfriend coat them with his saliva.

"Quick baby," Kurt gasped, "I need you in m-" Kurt's words turned into a loud moan when Blaine thrust two fingers up into his entrance.

"M-more," Kurt gasped.

Blaine retracted his two fingers and pushed in three, Kurt couldn't control the noises he started to make as Blaine twisted his fingers deep inside of him. Without warning Blaine quickly added a fourth purposely avoiding Kurt's prostrate enjoying the sight of his desperate boyfriend pushing down onto his fingers.

"I'm ready, now. I need you now," Kurt practically begged.

Blaine nodded and removed his fingers from Kurt, "babe, I don't have lube on me."

"It's okay," Kurt said quickly sliding further down Blaine's thighs and wrapping his lips quickly around Blaine's cock, before Blaine could even moan with pleasure Kurt's lips were gone and he was moving back up to his original position.

"Go slow babe," Blaine instructed as Kurt raised his hips and Blaine angled his cock to Kurt's hole.

Kurt carefully lowered himself onto Blaine's cock, whining at the stretch; slowly he sunk down with Blaine's hands to guide him. When Kurt had fully impaled himself on Blaine he hunched forward in pleasure.

"Blaine, I ... God it feels so full, I need more- I need-"

"I know baby, I know," Blaine panted trying to keep himself from snapping his hips up.

Blaine reached his clean hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek, he looked into Kurt's eyes and slowly he moved his hips causing the pale boy to gasp in pleasure.

Soon Kurt got the idea and he too started to move his hips. Kurt reached out and put his hands on his headboard of the bed and used his leg muscles to push himself up and down on Blaine's thick cock.

"Fuck baby, so good," Blaine gasped, Kurt's tight heat was clenching around him with every slide.

Kurt couldn't reply, his mouth was hanging open in a silent cry if ecstasy and he moved faster as he tried to find the right angle.

"Blaine, harder," Kurt begged, his legs becoming weak.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tightly and as his boyfriend sunk down he snapped his hips up causing Kurt to scream.

"Yes, yes, Blaine!" Kurt howled.

"It's okay baby," Blaine gasped.

Too soon Blaine's arms grew tired and Kurt sunk down completely onto Blaine's hips. Kurt was leaning forward and rocking his hips, making the tip if Blaine's cock rub his prostrate.

"There, just there," Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth as he crashed their lips together.

They continued to rock until Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby, I can't- I need to come," he begged, "please take me."

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"Take me! Fuck me! Make me yours! Please!" Kurt begged his whole body covered in sweat, his cock swollen and leaking.

Blaine growled in pleasure and he quickly flipped them over enjoying Kurt's surprised gasp as he pounded into Kurt immediately finding his prostrate.

"Harder, yes!" Kurt wailed, in pure ecstasy.

Blaine reached down and lifted Kurt's legs onto his shoulders pressing them in between their chests.

"Fuck you're so sexy, you love this don't you?" Blaine growled, reaching down grasping Kurt's throbbing, leaking cock into his hand and pumping roughly.

"Yes, love it, need it," Kurt whined.

"You love my cock don't you?" Blaine asked as drops of sweat fell from his chest and landed onto Kurt's.

"I do- I going to-"

Kurt didn't finish his sentence; instead his breath caught in his throat as Blaine gave one last thrust to his prostate and he came in thick white ropes across his and Blaine's chests.

"So beautiful when you come," Blaine panted and then he too was coming deep inside of Kurt filling him.

After they had both calmed down from their intense orgasms Blaine dropped Kurt's legs and collapsed onto Kurt's chest, too tired to clean them up.

"That went well," Kurt breathed, running his hand through Blaine's sweaty curls.

"Need more practice," Blaine mumbled, snuggling against Kurt's slick chest.

"Need to get up," Kurt said shuffling his body.

"No," Blaine whined wrapping his legs around Kurt.

"Blaine, we need to shower," Kurt complained as he could feel his come starting to dry on his chest. But as he felt Blaine's breath become deep and peaceful he knew he didn't have it in him to wake up his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

"Leave me alone Blaine!"

"No, no, no get up!"

"I swear to god I will murder you!" Kurt threatened when a very chipper Blaine pulled the blanket off of him.

"No you won't, you love me!" Blaine said in a childish manner, "now get up and get dressed, we're going out!" Blaine beamed, already dressed in warm winter clothes.

"But it's five-fifteen in the morning!" Kurt practically cried and shifted into a foetal position to stay warm.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I promise you this is well worth waking up early."

Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful, excited eyes.

"How could I possibly say no?" he asked shaking his head softly at Blaine's shriek of excitement.

"Come on!" Blaine said suddenly impatient again and literally pulled Kurt into the bathroom.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said, "just give me a few minutes."

"Just put on some warm shoes, that's all you need!" Blaine called bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, slow down!" Kurt said trying not to spill his coffee on his long overcoat.<p>

"No, you should hurry up!" Blaine said still pulling on Kurt's sleeve and dragging him through the cold, early morning streets of Paris.

"But Blaine its six in the morning, on our first morning in Paris and the sun isn't even up!"

"Exactly!"

"That makes no sense!" Kurt cried in frustration, narrowly avoiding a puddle on the ground.

"I'll tell you what makes no sense," Blaine said distractedly, "it makes no sense that it took you over half an hour to get dressed and ready when I told you to just put on somehow warm shoes! That's all you needed."

"Blaine, how long have you known me?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he was pulled across an empty street.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you at all? What's your name again?" Blaine asked checking his watch and picking up his pace effectively causing Kurt to jog a little to keep up.

"Seven years Blaine, and after those seven years, I think you would know by now that I have schedules to keep with my morning skin routine and-"

"Move faster."

"I had to clean dried come off my chest-"

"Almost there."

"'Cause somebody refused to do it last night and also I-... Oh my god."

The boys came to a sudden stop as they rounded a small corner. Standing straight in front of them is the Effie tower, lit up by thousands of lights in the dark morning sky.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked softly, turning to face his boyfriend.

Kurt couldn't speak; he literally could not form words.

"I know it looks better at night but the guys running the lights said they could only have them on for an hour in the morning." Blaine said rambling a little as Kurt stood immobile starting at the tower.

"We can go up if you want, I mean we don't have to, but if you want we can, it's not like we can't sit down here, and I don't know about you but-"

"Why are you so perfect?" Kurt suddenly asked cutting Blaine off.

"I-I'm not," Blaine said looking into his eyes.

"You did this for me?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "You're perfect, and I love you so much," Kurt said rushing forward to press their lips together.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, "did you want to go up?" he asked and took Kurt's hand leading them to the entrance.

"You won't need that," Blaine said taking Kurt's coffee and throwing it into a rubbish bin near an office booth next to the tower.

"Why not?" Kurt asked pouting slightly at his coffee being thrown away.

"You'll see," Blaine smiled.

Together they made their way up what seemed like hundreds of metal stairs, until they reached a tourist look-out point.

In the middle of the open area there was a red and white checked picnic blanket with an assortment of breads, cheeses and fruits on the cloth. There were also thermos filled with what Kurt assumed was French coffee.

"Blaine, this is-" Kurt began but was silenced by Blaine.

"Let's just enjoy," Blaine said, and Kurt merely smiled and nodded. Following his boyfriend to the picnic blanket, they sat, huddled together, opening a basket that was on the blanket, Blaine pulled out two more blankets and wrapped one around their shoulders and one across their laps.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes but he didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He knew Blaine was feeling he exact same thing he was at that exact moment. He knew that this was right, this was perfect and in that moment both boys realised that this was forever.

Together they sat and ate, snuggled together in the blankets overlooking the sleeping city of Paris, it was at six forty-five when they had only fifteen minutes left of the tower, did the sun begin to rise as the boys cuddled together and marvelled at its beauty.

Streaks of gold and pink splayed across the sky, erasing the darkness of the night and with its light it brought beautiful warmth.

"We better get going," Blaine whispered softly into Kurt ear.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed in agreement, but still keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Blaine.

Ten minutes later the boys reluctantly got up and packed everything away, Blaine put everything in the basket and carried it in one hand and held Kurt's with the other.

Heading towards the stairs first, Kurt turned back suddenly and faced Blaine.

"Blaine," he said softly, and then paused, not knowing how to continue, "there aren't words to describe how much I love you," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine softly on the cheek, "but please, baby know that there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you, there is nothing I wouldn't give to you, you could ask for the moon and I would somehow get it for you," Kurt said smiling as Blaine laughed softly, "Blaine, I would give you the world, I want you to know that there is nothing that will ever stop me from loving you and I promise that I will give you everything your heart desires."

Blaine laughed softly again and shook his head, "Kurt," he whispered, "everything I've ever wanted, and everything I'll ever want in the future... Is standing right in front of me," he said gently.

Kurt sniffed gently as tears prickled his eyes.

"You're my everything Kurt and I love you so much."

"You're my everything too, and I love you more than anything in this world."

Both boys were smiling as they kissed softly and they were still smiling after their quiet walk back to the apartment, even as they climbed into bed for a nap, they went to sleep with silly, goofy grins on their face because to them, they felt like they were falling in love all over again, not that they had ever been out of it.

* * *

><p>As sun spilled in through the window Kurt stirred from where he was resting on Blaine's chest. They were in bed together cuddled under some blankets fully clothed. As Kurt got up carefully and stretched his well-rested body, the memory of what his gorgeous boyfriend had done for him, washed over him and a huge grin spread across his face. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Kurt reached out a hand and gently stroked Blaine's curls.<p>

"You're perfect," Kurt whispered to the sleeping boy, "how did I ever find you?"

Smiling to himself Kurt stood up and took in his surroundings. He didn't have a chance to have a proper look at the apartment last night, seeing as he and Blaine were too busy ripping each other's clothes off, but even now as he is looking he can't believe what his eyes are seeing.

He is standing in the middle of a huge bedroom; its walls are a deep crimson, with gold trimmings around the cream patterned roof. The four poster bed is in the middle of two, large roof-to-floor windows on either side, with soft red drapes. As he walked across the plush carpet he opened a white door which lead into a bathroom exactly the same as Blaine's at home. Closing that door and opening the one next to it, Kurt walked into a huge walk-in wardrobe, stocked with a very limited, but expensive supply of clothes.

Leaving the wardrobe Kurt walked across the room to another door and found that it opens out onto a long hallway, following the corridor, Kurt found another room that was the exact replica of the one he just left, except the bed was a deep purple instead of being a deep blue like Blaine's. Following the hallway further Kurt gasped when he reached the end and he just stood staring.

On one side of the room the wall was practically all glass with huge white and gold patterned drapes covering them. On the other side was a magnificent marble fireplace surrounded by expensive looking floral lounges and loveseats. As Kurt walked past the fire place he stepped down three steps into a living room, complete with a massive widescreen TV and more expensive lounges. Going down another set of steps, Kurt walked into an open kitchen marked out by marble benches. Up against the wall were two ovens, a dish washer and a huge fridge.

"Wow," Kurt breathed out loud, looking across the apartment.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself again.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kurt said mimicking Blaine from earlier in the morning.<p>

"Baby, I wanna sleep"

"No, no, no get up!"

"What? Why?" Blaine asked lifting his head up out of the fluffy pillow, "do I smell pancakes?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes you do my love," Kurt said plopping onto the bed trying not to shake the tray he was holding in his hands. "I happened to find a very full pantry out in that awesome kitchen."

"yeah its always full," Blaine said distractedly, reaching for the knife and fork, "chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice," Blaine said appreciatively, leaning against the headboard and letting Kurt sit in his open lap and slide into his arms, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"You're perfect, you deserve this and so much more," Kurt said leaning back to peck Blaine on the lips.

"You are too," Blaine said softly.

They lay there, in bed, feeding each other small pieces of pancakes until the whole stack was gone.

"So this has been a pretty perfect first day of Paris," Kurt said, lying in Blaine's arms.

"Well they day isn't over yet," Blaine said with a sly smile.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say that I have a few more plans for your first day."

"Blaine, please tell me that you haven't planned anything ridiculous," Kurt said frowning slightly.

"Hey, none of my plans are ridiculous!" Blaine said indignantly.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt said a smile forming across his face, "do you remember that one time, when you tried to build me an ice-rink in winter, using my old sand box?"

"Oh god," Blaine grimaced at the memory.

"You froze my whole backyard," Kurt laughed.

"Hey, that was one time," Blaine said getting up out of the bed.

"You didn't even empty out the sand first," Kurt giggled clutching his sides.

"I was thirteen!" Blaine cried in his defence and headed to the bathroom.

"You froze your own bike to the side of our tree!" Kurt continued to laugh as Blaine grumbled to himself in the bathroom.

"I love you," Kurt called with a smile.

"I love you to," Blaine sighed with a smile… he can't stay mad at Kurt.

* * *

><p>Before Kurt knew it, a week in Paris had already flown by. The young couple had explored hundreds of Paris's streets but everyday Blaine was still was able to show Kurt somewhere new. They had revisited the Effie Tower twice more, they had gone to the Louvre, ate dinner with Blaine's parents almost every night, they shopped until Blaine literally dropped one of Kurt's many bags and they made love, they made lots of love.<p>

One night as they lay in a naked, sweaty heap, trying to catch their breaths on Blaine's bedroom floor, Kurt decided that this is where he wants to be for the rest of his life.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, kissing Blaine's sweaty chest.

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's drenched hair.

"Forever, okay," Kurt said.

"Forever," Blaine agreed, not needing confirmation as to what Kurt meant.

He knows with every fibre in his body that Kurt had meant they would be together forever... And he can't help but smile at the idea.

"Kurt?"

"Kitchen, baby cakes!" Kurt called washing up some dishes they had used the night before.

"Baby cakes?" Blaine said frowning at the name as he came out of the bedroom and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"You don't like it cutie pie?"

"Ugh, I like it better than 'cutie pie'," Blaine grimaced.

Kurt laughed and dried off his hands on a kitchen towel, "what did you want my love?"

"I was going to tell you that I have to leave for an hour or so," Blaine said leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I just have to take care of some things," Blaine said shrugging.

"Things?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged again, "it's just some stuff I have to do, I promise it will only take me an hour tops," Blaine smiled.

"Okay then… I'll find something to do," Kurt said dejectedly.

"Thanks babe, bye," Blaine said giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek and heading to the door.

"Love you," Blaine called and grabbed his coat then hurried out the door.

"Love you," Kurt said to the empty apartment.

With a deep sigh, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and walked to Blaine's room.

Today is their last day in Paris, tomorrow they will be on a six hour plane ride home.

Their whole stay in Paris had been perfect and Blaine's plans had all been amazing and romantic, Kurt shouldn't be upset that Blaine has nothing planned for his last day... Right?

It's not like he's abandoning him all day, it's only noon, so he should be back by one o'clock and then they can spend the rest of the day together. Smiling at that thought, Kurt made his way to the closet in Blaine's room that he had taken over and started to choose an amazing outfit, for later.

Once finding the perfect vest and jacket combo he headed to the bathroom, he has about an hour to prepare himself and he has to look perfect for Blaine when he returns.

* * *

><p>The only problem is that Blaine wasn't home within an hour, at three o'clock Kurt was sitting in one of the Anderson's expensive chairs, his body wrapped up in a lovely dark grey trench-coat he had found in Blaine's closet. It was nearing three-thirty and just when Kurt was getting fed up with waiting for his boyfriend, the apartment phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt asked into the receiver.

"Hi honey, it's Annabelle."

"Oh hi, how are you?" Kurt asked his mood lifting.

"Kurt... I have some bad news," she said, worry evident in her voice.

"Is it Blaine?" Kurt asked immediately, "Because he is supposed to be home by now."

"No honey it's not Blaine," she said, "it's about our flight tomorrow."

"What about it?" Kurt asked relieved that Blaine had not been hurt.

"It's been cancelled," Annabelle said softly.

"What?" Kurt asked not sure he had heard her right.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but there are extreme winds and a snow storm warning has been issued out, which is _crazy_, but they have cancelled all flights until the day after Christmas."

"No they can't, how is that even possible?" Kurt asked.

"I'm so sorry honey," Annabelle said again.

"No, it's not your fault," Kurt said quietly.

"I'll let you go sweetie," she said softly, "… goodbye."

"Bye," Kurt said softly and hung up the phone.

"Kurt? Baby? I'm sorry I'm so late, but I got us dinner," Blaine called into the apartment, taking off his heavy coat.

"Kurt?" he called again flipping on a light switch.

When his eyes had adjusted to the bright light Blaine saw that the apartment was empty. Leaving the dinner bags on the kitchen bench he walked to the bedrooms in search of Kurt but he wasn't there.

"Kurt?" Blaine called one last time.

Silence.

Cursing himself he hurried to the phone and dialled a number he has known off by heart for several years.

Kurt's phone went straight to voicemail, leaving a quick message Blaine hung up and called his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Blaine."

"Of course it is," Annabelle said cheerfully "who else would call me mom?" she laughed.

"Mom, is Kurt with you?" Blaine asked all traces of laughter gone from his voice.

"I- no, no he's not," she said slightly shocked at the question.

"Shit," Blaine swore.

"Language, sweetheart and why isn't Kurt with you?"

"Because I had to go somewhere today and I left him here and now I'm freaking out that he's alone of the streets of Paris, and he doesn't know the city like I do," Blaine said his voice filled with worry.

"Okay honey calm down, he couldn't be very far away, it's five past four now and I talked to him at three thirty-"

"You talked to him?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I did, I had to tell him that our flight has been cancelled and we won't make it home until a day or two after Christmas," Annabelle said.

"No, no, god no," Blaine said frantically.

"Why, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Kurt always goes to visit his mom at Christmas, every afternoon he will go there and sit for hours and talk to her," Blaine said, "it's their tradition and he's never missed it before, this is bad, he's probably really upset."

"Oh dear, Blaine honey you have to go find him," Annabelle said immediately.

"Okay I'm going," Blaine said, "love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt sat down on the damp park bench; he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the warm trench coat and watched his breath come out in small white puffs.

Sighing he lent back and looked up at the sky. The street is completely empty, with only a few street lamps illuminating the dark night.

After a few minutes Kurt got sick of counting the stars and he stood up and started walking in no particular direction, just not wanting to go back to the apartment. Kurt knows it's stupid to be out this late by himself but he really doesn't care. He had hoped of seeing his mom this year and telling her all about Paris, keeping their Christmas tradition... But those dreams were shot down with one phone call.

Picking at the lint in the coat pocket, Kurt froze. Pulling his left hand out of the coat, Kurt gasped when he saw it was bare, his promise ring nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it?" he asked to the empty street.

Quickly walking back to the bench Kurt looked on it, under it and in it to see if the ring hadn't slipped off anywhere, but it was still nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," he cursed.

Thinking hard he can't even remember the last time he saw it. Groaning in frustration Kurt flopped down onto the bench and shoved his hands back into his pockets to keep them from freezing.

"Blaine's going to kill me," Kurt said thinking out loud.

"This was supposed to be a sign of our love, it was the main reason we stayed together and now I've lost it... Wow gee, I'm the perfect boyfriend," Kurt grumbled sarcastically.

"Kurt?" a voice suddenly called in the distance.

Kurt stood up and looked around. There was nobody, he shook his head to clear it, now he was imagining voices… Just great.

"Kurt!" the voice called again.

"Blaine?" he called back uncertainty, still not sure if he was imagining it or not.

"Kurt!" the voice called more desperately.

"Blaine!" Kurt called back.

Suddenly Blaine's small figure came running around the poorly lit corner.

"Oh Kurt baby," Blaine cried sprinting towards his boyfriend.

"Blaine what's-"

Blaine ran smack into Kurt, their bodies colliding and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle picking him up into a giant bear hug.

Setting him on the ground again, Blaine grabbed Kurt's face with his hands forcing the boy to make eye contact.

"What the hell?" Blaine said his voice hoarse, "why would you leave? How could you just leave? No note, no call, no text, your phones off!" Blaine's said his voice cracking.

Guilt washed through Kurt's stomach as he listened to his boyfriend, "you're crying," he said softly.

"I thought I'd lost you- you don't know these streets and you could have been hurt! What would I do then?" Blaine said hysterically tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said reaching hand to touch his boyfriend's flushed cheek.

"You can't do that to me," Blaine said, "I was so worried. I know you're hurting over the change of plans but baby please promise me you won't ever leave like that again."

"I'm sorry baby, I promise," Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine in for a strong hug.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt said and he hugged Blaine until the boy eventually calmed down and was able to walk them home.

* * *

><p>The walk home was quieter than Kurt had expected, he walked silently hand in hand with Blaine through the dark streets of the City of Love. Guilt was still churning through his stomach and making his head swim with worry at why Blaine was so quiet, had Kurt finally pushed him to the edge? There was also the fact that Kurt still didn't know where his promise ring was and he could see Blaine had his own firmly on his finger.<p>

When they reached the apartment, Blaine still said nothing; they took the elevator up to the top floor without saying any words at all. Opening the door to the apartment, Blaine tossed his keys onto the kitchen bench and went straight to the bedroom. Kurt shrugged his coat off slowly, swallowed his nerves and followed his boyfriend.

Opening the door of Blaine's bedroom, Kurt froze when he saw Blaine standing in front of the bed completely naked. All of his clothes were strewn across the floor and he was half-hard gazing at Kurt almost sadly, in the moonlight streaming in from the windows.

"Show me that you love me," Blaine said quietly, "please… just make me feel loved."

Kurt's heart almost broke at Blaine's words, the fact that his boyfriend doesn't feel loved made a lump rise in his throat and tears prickle his eyes.

Without any words Kurt stripped off his clothes own and walked up to Blaine and kissed him hard on the lips. Blaine sighed into the kiss and Kurt pushed his boyfriend gently onto the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Kurt whispered, "I promise to make you feel loved."

After that, both boys let their bodies and emotions take over, they let go of their self-control and they let go of all their worries, just so they could spend this moment together, purely alone and focused solely on loving one another.

Almost too soon the air was no longer filled with the sounds of Blaine's soft whimpers as he was being stretched open or the smell of Kurt's sweat as it rolled down his back when he rocked into Blaine slowly… over and over again. But it was instead thick with Blaine's cries of pleasure as Kurt relentlessly pounded into his sweet spot and the taste of Blaine's tears as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes while coming across their chests and the sound of the bed knocking against the wall when Kurt's hips stuttered and he filled Blaine, with his own orgasm rolling through his body.

Not being able to breath, both boys grasped each other tightly, and Kurt slipped out of Blaine slowly. They held each other's sticky, sweaty body and prayed to a god that neither believed in, that they could stay this way forever.

It wasn't until Blaine's breath evened out and he slipped into a peaceful sleep with a small smile gracing his lips, did Kurt allow himself to even consider resting.

"I will always love you… always," he whispered into the dark apartment, knowing that this was one promise he could keep forever.

* * *

><p>The day before Christmas flew past Kurt's eyes in a blur. He had called his father and told him the bad news, Burt was clearly upset, but he understood and said that if it was safer for them to stay, then that's what they should do. However the problem was that Kurt had forgotten to buy Blaine a Christmas present. He had bought one for everyone else except for him, but he hadn't had anytime to himself. Whenever he went shopping Blaine was always there with him to show him where all the good stores were. So on Christmas Eve Kurt told Blaine to stay at the apartment and he took a private car to the shopping central of Paris.<p>

It was a short drive and Kurt was thankful for that because choosing a present for Blaine was harder than he had anticipated. There were expensive shirts and ties, flashy watches and bracelets, there were books and shoes but nothing that seemed right.

Leaving the hustle and bustle of the busy French shopping mall Kurt had entered on a final desperate attempt to find Blaine a present, he walked out to the edge of the road and was about to call for his car, when a sign caught his eye.

Darting across the busy street, Kurt entered through a small wooden door, a bell jingled from over his head alerting the owner that a customer had arrived.

Politely declining the owner's offer of assistance Kurt stood and marvelled at the hundreds of books, in all shapes and sizes, some old, some knew, some had worn edges from previous owners and some still had a price tag on them, what Kurt loved most though is that they were in all different languages, French and English and Russian and German. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he walked through the narrow aisles and came across a section dedicated to plays and musicals.

Running his hand across the many spines Kurt's fingers halted as he spotted an all too familiar tittle.

"No way," Kurt breathed and he plucked the worn book from the shelf.

It was an old copy of The Sound of Music, just looking at the book flooded Kurt's mind with the memory of how he and Blaine first met.

* * *

><p>"<em>Make sure you have the homework done by tomorrow because I will be checking."<em>

_The class groaned in unison just as the bell rang and together they quickly packed away their books and pencils, eager to head out to lunch. When they had all left the class together, slowly a small boy with chestnut brown hair got up and trudged out of the room to go eat lunch by himself. _

_It was the second week of school and Kurt still hadn't made many friends, there was that one dark coloured girl that was nice and that boy in the wheelchair… but other than that, Kurt was alone._

_Exiting the class room, Kurt was about to walk to his locker when he heard a crash from behind him and a small worn out book slid up the tiled floor and hit his foot._

_Turning around Kurt, saw a mop of curly hair, scrambling to pick up all the books that had just fallen out of his locker. Not sure of what to do, Kurt bent down and picked the book up and approached the boy._

"_Stupid tall locker, why can't it be lower?" the boy grumbled._

"_Umm, excuse me?" Kurt said quietly and the boy jumped._

"_Whoa!" the boy said, "you scared me!"_

"_S-sorry," Kurt said, he was a little stunned, this boy was beautiful, his eyes are a deep gold, with green flecked around the edges, his brown curls looked so soft, and Kurt couldn't help but marvel at how pretty his tanned skin was, on his delicate face._

"_Wow, you're really pretty!" the curly haired boy said to Kurt._

"_I- what?" Kurt said, looking around frantically to see if anyone had heard that, but the hallway was empty._

"_You're pretty!" the boy repeated, smiling, "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," he said adjusting his blue bow-tie, "me and my mom and dad just moved here from Westerville and my mom said it would be good for me to go to a school with girls and boys, rather than just boys like daddy did, cause he was from a school called Dalton and I remember them saying something about singing like birds but I don't remember much- I can sing, did you know? Anyways and then dad said 'okay', and they said I could go here, but it's my first day and this locker is annoying but I have a PB and J, sandwich for lunch which I love!" Blaine exclaimed._

_Kurt stood there with his small mouth open, never before had he heard someone talk that fast about that many subjects all at once._

"_Hello?" Blaine said, waving his hands in front of Kurt's face, "anyone home?" he laughed._

"_Y-yes, there is, I mean yes I… umm- what were you saying?" Kurt asked._

"_What's your name?" Blaine asked picking up the last books off of the ground._

"_Kurt Hummel."_

"_No way!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly his eyes burning brightly and he suddenly snatched the book Kurt had been holding out of his hands._

"_Hey," Kurt said, "that was rude-"_

"_Kuuuuuuuurt!" Blaine said, and he waved the book in front of Kurt's face._

"_Yes, that is my name!' Kurt said crossly, trying to swat the book away._

"_No," Blaine laughed, "look at the book, Kurty."_

"_Don't call me Kurty, Blainey."_

"_Okay, fine, but please just look at it… for me?" at that moment Kurt's stomach did an odd little flop as Blaine smiled up at him, his eyes kind and friendly._

_Kurt's head dropped and he gazed at the books title, "The Sound of Music," he read._

"_Do you get it now?" Blaine asked excitedly, and before Kurt could answer he already started talking again, "your name's Kurt, just like the Kurt in this book! That is so cool! My name isn't cool, it's stupid and I hate the letter B 'cause Bees are evil and they hurt when you step on them-"_

"_Stop!" Kurt said suddenly, holding up his hand._

"_Sorry, I get like that sometimes," Blaine said bashfully, "but you know what Kurt? I've never met a boy as pretty and as cool as you, so you can half of my sandwich!" and with those words Blaine shut his locker door and grabbed Kurt's hand twining their fingers together._

_Not knowing how to react Kurt merely held onto his new friend's hand and let himself be lead out into the playground._

"_Kurt?" Blaine asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I already know the answer," Blaine said smugly, "but would you like to be my best friend?" He asked as they reached the shade of a tree on the outskirts of the playground._

"_I don't know," Kurt said, and his heart pained at the sight of Blaine's smile turning into a frown._

"_Why not?" Blaine asked looking hurt._

"_Well I've never had a best-"_

"_I like your buttons," Blaine said interrupting Kurt as he poked one of Kurt's purple buttons on his shirt._

_A huge smile spread across Kurt's face, "you do?" he asked and Blaine nodded his head, "I sew them myself! It hurt 'cause I kept poking myself with the needle but these purple ones are more pretty that the green ones that used to be on here," Kurt explained happily. He had been waiting all day for someone to notice them… just like he has been waiting his whole life for someone to notice him… and now Blaine finally has._

"_Yes!" Kurt said firmly._

"_What?" Blaine asked looking up from Kurt's buttons._

"_Yes I will be your best friend."_

"_Yay! This is going to be so awesome we will be friends forever and I can tell everyone about your cool name and could this day be anymore awesome?" Blaine asked to the world._

"_Well you do have a PB and J sandwich in your bag," Kurt reminded his new best friend._

_Blaine slowly gazed at the pretty boy, "you are going to be the bestest friend ever!" and he laughed and embraced Kurt into a tight hug._

_For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Kurt had no idea how to respond to this boy so he simply hugged Blaine back in what would be their first, but definitely not their last embrace._

….

"I'll take this one," Kurt said softly, in French, to the old man behind the counter.

Clutching the book tightly to his chest Kurt called the car to come get him and take him back to the apartment where his very first best friend is waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em>Crunch, crunch, crunch.<em>

His designer boots sunk a little as he walked up the pathway to the small, snow covered house. Knocking on the door he could hear the happy squeal of a young child as heavier footsteps approached the door.

"Davey!" the child's voice laughed, "put me down," she giggled.

"No way princess, you wanted a piggy-back ride so you're stuck there now," David's happy voice sounded.

As the door swung open, he watched David's eyes go from being squinted with laughter to wide with shock.

"Sebastian?" David said in disbelief.

"Hi," Sebastian said in a small voice, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his designer coat, "merry Christmas-"

"What are you doing here?" David said.

"Oh, umm… I don't really like spending Christmas with my parents… and my sister couldn't come back from England this year so… I thought that maybe… I could come and see you?" Sebastian said uncertainly and before David could answer a little voice spoke up from behind his shoulder.

"Hi I'm Claire! And I think you can come inside!" she said, resting her tiny head on David's shoulder as he held onto her legs that were wrapped around his middle, "its real cold outside."

"Uh… okay, thank you," Sebastian said, not knowing how to respond, but as Dave moved out of the way of the door, Sebastian entered and closed it behind himself.

"Davey, do you want me to tell mama, that there's another person here?" she asked in loud whisper.

"No princess, you run along and play with Andy, I'll tell mom."

Letting her jump down and scatter away, David immediately pulled Sebastian by the hand down a narrow hallway filled with smiling photographs' of the Karofsky family. Reaching the last door on the left, David pulled Sebastian though it and shut it firmly behind him.

"Seb… I'm really glad you're here," Dave said, standing near a large bed in a small tidy room.

"But…?" Sebastian prompted.

"Well, my parents don't know that I'm gay, so what do I tell them when they ask me who you are and why you're here on Christmas?" Dave said looking extremely worried.

"Easy," Sebastian said, seeing as he had thought about this on his two hour drive to Dave's house. "You can tell them that I play football for Dalton, and we became really good friends," Dave nodded, following the story so far, "then you could say that my car broke down as I was driving here to see some other friends and your house is the closest so I decided to stop in and say hello."

"That… might actually work," Dave said smiling.

Sebastian smiled back, a great, big, beaming smile.

"You drove all the way here just to see me on Christmas?" Dave asked softly stepping in towards Sebastian.

"Of course I did," Sebastian breathed.

Slowly Dave leaned down as Sebastian tilted his head up and their lips connected for a short but heart melting kiss that made Sebastian feel weak at the knees.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Dave admitted shyly.

"You deserve to be treated right, and I want to be the person that does that," Sebastian said.

Dave smiled sweetly, "so… do you want to meet my family?" Dave asked quietly.

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>"Baby? Get up its Christmas!" Blaine said excitedly from the doorway of his bedroom.<p>

"I will kill you," Kurt groaned into the pillow, Blaine had kept him up all night, bouncing up and down in bed because of all the bottled up energy he had.

"Babe, I've got your presents!" he said with a huge smile running up and jumping on the bed.

"Ugh! How many time must I threaten to kill you?" Kurt demanded.

"How many times must I tell you that there are presents?" Blaine asked and began jumping up and down.

"Blaine! Stop that!" Kurt cried.

"Never!" Blaine said and he bounced harder, causing Kurt to almost fall out of bed.

"That's it!" Kurt said sitting up, "you're dead Anderson!"

"Oh I'm _so_ scared- ah!" Blaine screamed as Kurt dived for him.

Grabbing his boyfriend around the legs Kurt tackled Blaine onto the bed and wrestled him until he was straddling the boy's thighs.

"Blaine, why must you act like you're five?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'm awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, "Now get off me or you don't get your presents."

"I don't want your presents."

"Oh trust me, you do."

Kurt growled in frustration and rolled off of his boyfriend. Getting out of the bed he shooed Blaine off into the lounge room as he extracted his present to Blaine from under the bed, where he hid it last night.

Walking out to his boyfriend, Kurt could smell the pancakes and hot chocolate on the dinner table where Blaine was sitting with a large flat box. The crackling of the raging fire was the only sound to be heard as he neared his quiet boyfriend.

"What's in your hand?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt approached.

"A puppy," he stated matter-of-factly and pecked Blaine on the cheek before handing him the wrapped up book.

"Yay! A puppy!" Blaine said and tore into the package like a child.

After demolishing half of the wrapping paper Blaine froze, he had ripped off just enough paper to see the title of the book.

"Oh Kurt," he said softly, carefully pulling off the rest of the wrapping.

"I know it's worn and second-hand, but it just reminded me of yours and I remember how upset you were when Azimio destroyed your copy, when we were younger," Kurt said shrugging, "it's not much-"

"Kurt, this is perfect," Blaine said looking up, "this book is the reason that we met," Blaine said softly stroking the cover affectionately. "If you had never picked it up and returned it to me, we would never have become friends," Blaine whispered.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"I love it," Blaine said and he leaned over the corner of the table to kiss his boyfriend sweetly on the mouth.

They both broke away with smiles on their faces.

"This, my darling," said Blaine reaching for the flat box, "is for you."

Kurt eyed the box sceptically, Blaine has been known to spend ridiculous amounts of money on Kurt at Christmas time and his boyfriend is wondering if that had happened again.

As soon as Kurt got through the single layer of wrapping paper he gasped and refused to open anymore of it.

"No Blaine, this is too much!" Kurt scolded his boyfriend.

"Oh Kurt, c'mon!" Blaine said, "I didn't even put a dent in my savings account, and besides, I have nothing to spend my money on, so can you please let me spend it on you?" Blaine asked.

"Fine," Kurt said, "but I will only be accepting ridiculously expensive gifts from you today, and no more in the future."

"It's a deal," Blaine said crossing his fingers behind his back, "now will you please try them on?" he asked sweetly.

Kurt couldn't control the smile that formed across his face as he removed the box's lid that was branded with the Chanel label and pulled out a deep purple, silk and cashmere blended scarf, which turned blue when the sun hit it from a certain angle. Squealing with delight, he laid the scarf carefully on the table and then removed a knee length black peacoat.

"Oh Blaine… this is beautiful," Kurt breathed, "but I can't-"

"Please just put it on," Blaine said simply and his heart melted as Kurt's face lit up with an angelic smile when he wrapped the coat around his shoulders.

"Gorgeous," Blaine stated when Kurt spun to give Blaine a full view.

"Thank you," Kurt said and he shrugged the coat off and carefully placed it and the scarf back in the box, "I love it," he whispered and kissed Blaine happily on the lips.

As Kurt sat back in his seat and took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate Blaine pulled a small square box out of pocket.

"Kurt," he said softly, making his boyfriend face him.

"Yes my love- oh my god Blaine, what is that?" Kurt said his eyes huge and staring at the little box.

"It's not an engagement ring," Blaine said smiling at how often this situation happens between the two of them, "it's a ring that you already had."

"A ring that-" Kurt looked down at his bare hand, "wait is that my promise ring?"

"Yeah it is but i-"

"Do you know how freaked out I was cause I thought I had lost that?" Kurt exploded, "I thought you had noticed before and you were going to get angry but you had it all this time! How did you even get it?" Kurt asked.

"When you washed the dishes, the day when you left the apartment, you took it off and put it on the edge of the sink… and I took it," Blaine said slowly waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"Why?" Kurt asked confused.

"Well I was getting to that part but you kind of went on a rage," Blaine said smiling and he was relieved when Kurt smiled back.

"Okay then, explained yourself Mr Anderson," Kurt grinned.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, trying to remember the speech he had been rehearsing for the past week. "I love you with all my heart and soul, when you gave me this ring it was a promise of our love and devotion. When I saw them I knew they were perfect, but I wanted to do something for you, I wanted to make yours more personal for you," Blaine said softly and he opened the lid of the box.

Kurt's gasp was sharp and echoed through the silent room, his hand snapping up to cover his mouth in shock.

"Kurt, baby, a diamond is a piece of coal that was able to handle the pressure it was put under. You, my love are put under more pressure than anyone I know, you are bullied and tormented, yet you still hold your head up high and show the world that you're not afraid of them. Kurt, you're a diamond, you handle the pressure and I _don't_ know how you do it but every day I see you, I swear you are more beautiful than ever before," Blaine smiled, "I _love_ you, you are this marvellous, beautiful person, in the middle of an ugly world, but somehow you find a way to make it beautiful too." Blaine said, starting to ramble now, "Kurt, I-I love you," Blaine said taking the familiar white gold ring out of the velvet box and tugging Kurt's had away from his mouth, "I promise to make you laugh and smile, I promise to treat you to fancy dinners and expensive shows, I promise to always remind you of how smart and talented you are… I promise to make love to you and never _ever_ hate you… Kurt, I promise to be yours and I promise to tell you that you're beautiful… when you forget how stunning you truly are… I promise to remind you that you're my diamond, my beautiful boyfriend… my best friend and the love of my life."

Blaine held the ring in his hand, in the centre the was a larger diamond surrounded by a smaller diamond on either side, it shone like a rainbow when It caught the sun and Blaine could see tears start to form in Kurt's eyes. Slipping the ring onto Kurt's left-hand ring finger, Blaine smiled as tears of pure joy escaped Kurt's eyes and the taller boy, wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders.

"Y-you're so p-perfect," Kurt sobbed.

"It's okay baby, hush my love," Blaine said rubbing circles on Kurt's back.

"So perfect, I l-love you," Kurt cried and he pulled back to give Blaine a passionate kiss.

They held each other and kissed for what could have been hours, neither boy kept count, and when their kisses weren't enough, and clothes were removed, Kurt would always remember the feeling of Blaine making love to him in front of the fire place in Paris on Christmas day.

"I love you more than anything," Kurt breathed as Blaine lay on top of him.

"I love you more than anything too," Blaine smiled and he kissed Kurt's shoulder, knowing he would remember this moment forever.

That in this moment they were truly happy being together and being in love… and in that moment, nothing was more important.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that was Paris, sorry if it felt rushed but I just really wanted to get it out, before my computer crashed again.<em>

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Thank you for reading, you're all beautiful people and I will try and have chapter 15 up soon :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello beautiful readers!_

_Yes I'm back again with another chapter. I got sick and had to have a day off school and this is what I decided to do (instead of crawling into a ball and crying over The Break Up)._

_I apologise for any mistakes, it is past midnight and I probably haven't caught them all._

_**PLEASE READ:**__ I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story, it means so much to me. I love getting notified of reviews, favourites and the fact that you actually want to keep reading more of it. It makes me smile so much and I love you all. So thank you very much!_

_This chapter explains some things, but you might not like the ending but it had to happen, sorry._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt spotted the baseball cap and flannelette t-shirt before his father saw him. Stretching up on the very tips of his toes he called out to Burt over the sea of heads exiting the airport.<p>

"Dad! Over here!" Kurt said waving a free arm.

Burt's eyes found his son and they lit up brightly as he hurried to Kurt's side.

"Hey kiddo," Burt said embracing Kurt in a tight hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, dad," he breathed.

"Where are Blaine and his parents?" Burt asked, pulling away and taking Kurt's carry bag.

"they went to go get the bags, I came here to flag you down," Kurt said checking over his shoulder at the full airport as he and his dad stood in the middle of the congested entryway, blocking peoples way and making them part around the two.

"Maybe we should just stand over here," Kurt said not wanting to be in anyone's way.

"Wait a sec, there's Paul," Burt said and Kurt could only just see Mr Anderson's head poking up above the rest of the crowds.

Waving at the family, they waited for the Anderson's to come outside before they all exchanged greetings.

"Burt, how was your Christmas?" Annabelle asked kissing him on the cheek.

"It was good, not the same without these two though," he said ruffling Kurt's hair and nodding at Blaine.

"Dad," Kurt whined and scrambled to fix the mess his father had made.

"Yes, that storm was terrible timing," Paul said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Well I hate to run," Burt said, "but I have both Carole and Finn at home waiting to pounce on Kurt as soon as he gets in the door."

"We have to be going too, we have a lot of work to catch up on," Annabelle sighed with a smile. "Goodbye Kurt, it was wonderful to have a shopping companion," she laughed giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and giving one to Burt too.

"Goodbye Burt," Paul said extending his hand and they shook like old friends do, "tell Carole I said hello."

"Will do."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye," Kurt called as the Anderson parents left, "I will call you tonight," Kurt said moving forward to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Okay, we can make arrangements for the rest of the holidays if you're not too busy," he said softly.

Pulling back Blaine handed Kurt his other bag, they both looked up at Burt, when a low whistle escaped the older man's lips.

"That's some rock you've got there, kiddo," he said nodding to Kurt's outstretched hand.

"Oh, yeah... Blaine got it made for me for Christmas," Kurt said suddenly shy about his diamond ring.

"Did he now?" Burt asked looking at Blaine with a raised eyebrow, "that must have cost a pretty penny, what was the occasion, you two didn't... make any, uh proposals or anything... Right?" he asked uncertainty thick in his voice.

"No, we didn't, the occasion was our love... I just wanted Kurt to have something to remind him that I love him more than the whole world and universe combined," Blaine said staring back at Burt, whose lips twitched up slightly into a small smile.

"I love you too," Kurt said smiling.

"Okay if you two start on, who loves who more, we will never get out of here, goodbye Blaine," Burt said with a wave and he took the other end of Kurt's bag, letting his son give Blaine a quick kiss, before helping Kurt carry it to the car.

"Bye Blaine!" Kurt called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" Blaine hollered back and searched the parking-lot for his own parents.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and his dad pulled into their driveway, Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him from getting out of the car.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked facing Burt.

"Bud, there's something I have to tell you," the older Hummel said nervously, "I was going to do this at Christmas but you weren't here- and I've been planning this for a long time, I mean I didn't tell you because I know how you can be with secrets, sometimes you just let things slip out and this is important, very important, its life changing and I needed to keep it a secret-"

"Dad, please just tell me," Kurt said getting worried.

"Bud... I'm going to ask Carole to marry me," Burt said looking into his son's eyes, trying not to think of how much they remind him of Kurt's mother.

"Dad that's terrific!" Kurt exclaimed leaning over the gearbox to hug his father, "this is amazing, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks sport," Burt said softly, "I was hoping you'd be happy."

"Of course I'm happy, you and Carole are perfect for each other," Kurt said beaming at his dad.

"Thanks," Burt said again rubbing the back of his neck, "well I think we should just take your bags in a pretend like everything is normal and then I was going to just do it I guess," Burt explained through his smile.

"Dad... Maybe you should reconsider how you want to do it," Kurt said bitting his lip.

"Why?"

"Because Carole's loves when you do romantic things, and she will- oh I have an idea!" Kurt exclaimed clapping his hands together, "quick give me the ring."

"This better not be too-"

"Shh, ring, now."

"Fine," Burt sighed and handed over the ring in his top pocket.

"Hello? Carole? Finn? Anyone home?"

"Kurt!"

"Dude!"

Kurt burst out laughing as he was engulfed in a huge hug by Carole and her son.

"Hi guys!" he laughed.

"How was Paris? Was it gorgeous? Was it amazing? And what about the Anderson's, did they have a good time? Did you?" Carole asked all in the one excited breath.

"Yes to all of the above," Kurt said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you had fun," Carole said.

"I did," Kurt said reaching into his bag, "and I got you presents!" he exclaimed pulling out two boxes from his carry bag.

"Awesome bro!" Finn said snatching the present eagerly, ripping into it like an excited five-year old.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Carole's said as Burt walked through the door carrying Kurt's suitcase.

Nodding to his son Burt pulled out the small gift box Kurt had given him in the car.

"Kurt, this is beautiful," Carole beamed looking at the necklace with a small silver Eiffel Tower attached to it.

"I thought you would like it," he said happily, "and Finn that is Ralf Lauren cologne, so don't go using in like a deodorant can," Kurt warned his soon to be step-brother.

"Thanks man," Finn said happily, spraying some into the air and running through it, ungracefully, almost knocking over a lamp.

"Carole," Burt said from behind his son, "I have a present for you, I wanted to give it to you sooner but I also wanted to wait for Kurt," he said softly walking up to his girlfriend.

"Burt, you didn't have to-"

"Yes, yes I did," Burt said quietly, grasping her arms softly. Burt knelt down onto one knee, holding out the little box.

"Burt? What are you doing?" Carole said eyes wide, cheeks going red.

"Carole I love you. I love you so much, when Kurt's mom died... I never thought I could ever love another woman again. But you just walked right into my life and stole my broken heart; you put it back together and taught it how to love again." Burt said with a smile, as tears glistened in Carole's eyes. "I always knew this day would come, because when I saw how much you love Kurt, I knew you could fit perfectly into this family, and I already think of Finn as a son. Carole, I love you with all my heart... Will you marry me?"

Silence filled the room as Carole stared at Burt. Kurt looked between his father and Carole his heart squeezing painfully. What happens if Carole rejects his dad? What if she doesn't want-

"Yes, of course I will Burt, I love you," Carole cried.

His face splitting into a huge smile Burt slipped the gold diamond ring onto his fiancées finger and stood up to embrace her in a passionate kiss.

"This is so amazing," Kurt said clapping his hands together as Finn, shook his brothers shoulders with excitement. "Finn stop," Kurt said swatting him away.

"I can't! I'm so excited!" he laughed.

Pulling away from each other Burt and Carole smiled tears of happiness.

"Family hug?" Kurt suggested when neither parent could think of words.

"Yes," Carole breathed, "I would love a family hug!"

That night Burt took the family out for dinner at Breadsticks, as Carole didn't want anything fancy, she just wanted everyone to be together. Every time Kurt looked at his father he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for the young, teenage couple, Blaine's parents had a sudden meeting spring up in Italy, that they urgently needed to attend. Not wanting Blaine to spend the holidays alone and not wanting a repeat of what happened when Burt was in hospital, Paul and Annabelle decided to take him with them.<p>

This new information had put Kurt in a very childish mood, whining and sulking around Blaine trying to tempt him to stay for the holidays.

But no matter how much Blaine insisted that it's not his decision, Kurt was relentless. Even when Burt let Blaine stay the night under the promise that the door stays open, Kurt shut it and dragged his boyfriend into the bed.

Not being able to resist his lover Blaine gave into Kurt. Blaine expected that they would have a quiet night of making beautiful love, sharing sweet kisses and unspoken promises, but he was wrong.

"Stay with me," Kurt gasped as Blaine slipped into him.

"What?" Blaine asked confused, stilling his hips, as they began slowly thrusting into Kurt's tight, wet, heat.

"Stay with me, don't go to Italy, we won't get to have anytime together," he said reaching up and stroking Blaine's sweaty face.

"I'm right here Kurt, I'm not leaving," Blaine promised.

"But you will leave," Kurt whispered softly.

"I know... but until then," Blaine said leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, "let's please just enjoy the time we have."

With an enthusiastic nod from Kurt Blaine lifted Kurt's legs onto his shoulders and began slowly thrusting into his boyfriend.

Kurt moaned loudly and Blaine stopped thrusting, "baby you have to be quiet, I don't think your dad is asleep yet."

"I don't care," Kurt whined pushing onto Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, "I don't want Burt to know that I'm fucking his baby son senseless."

"Well you're not," Kurt said teasingly, "not yet anyways."

With a wink, Kurt removed his legs from Blaine's shoulders and rolled over onto his hands and knees, causing Blaine to slip out of him.

"Kurt, I can't, I don't want Burt to-"

"Do it Blaine," Kurt whimpered, lifting his ass higher presenting his entrance that is dripping with lube.

"Kurt please don't-"

"Take me," Kurt begged loudly.

"Hush baby," Blaine said in a panic, as he listened to a muffled noise that came from Burt and Carole's room.

"No, Blaine, fuck me baby," Kurt cried, "it's the only way to shut me up," Kurt said slyly.

With a growl of half frustration, half sexual agony Blaine lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance and thrust in hard bottoming out.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly, "harder baby," he whispered.

Blaine reached above Kurt and grabbed the headboard to get a better angle. He began a steady pace and Kurt could only moan quietly as Blaine seemed to go deeper with each snap of his hips.

"Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_!" Kurt hissed, his hands reaching up to cover Blaine's on the headboard, causing it to crash up against the wall making a thumping sound.

"Ngh!" Blaine grunted, "perfect, so perfect," Blaine gasped.

"I love you," Kurt cried and bit his lip as he realised how loud he was.

"love you," Blaine moaned, placing sloppy kisses on Kurt's trembling back.

Both boys tried to keep quiet, but as the heat in Kurt's stomach coiled, his balls began to tighten and his cock throbbed painfully he couldn't help the animalistic sounds that escaped his mouth.

Shifting his weight Blaine angled himself to hit Kurt's prostate perfectly, causing the boy to practically sob with pleasure. Being relentless Blaine fucked Kurt's hole hitting his sweet spot every time making Kurt mewl and whimper for more, which Blaine willingly gave.

"Need more," Kurt gasped and Blaine picked up his pace.

Kurt felt as though his whole body was on fire, every nerve seemed to blaze like a searing flame creating an inferno inside his skin. Everything he felt was raw and hot and intensified by a thousand.

"Fuck me Blaine," Kurt begged, "fuck me, harder, yes, _yes_, don't stop!"

"Never!"

"Don't stop, oh god, Blaine!"

The continual thump of the headboard hitting the wall couldn't drown out Kurt's moans and whimpers as Blaine thrust harder into his heat.

Gasping and panting heavily Blaine watched as beads of sweat pooled at Kurt's temple and slid down his face. Everything was becoming too much, the friction of his cock against Kurt raw entrance, the delicious sound of skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex and Kurt that filled the air and the way his lover called his name as though it was the only word he has in his vocabulary. Blaine knew he was going to snap soon.

During one particularly hard thrust Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when his boyfriend squeezed down tighter on his cock. Blaine couldn't help it, he bit his boyfriends shoulder and enjoyed Kurt's low growl, which rumbled through his body and travelled straight through to Blaine's cock.

"Blaine, I need to come," Kurt whined desperately, pushing back onto Blaine swallowing his length even deeper.

"Do it baby," Blaine said directly into the pale boys ear causing Kurt to tremble with pleasure. "do it, come for me," he moaned, "Kurt, come!"

"Blaine I-I'm going- _Blaine_!" Kurt cried as Blaine gave a hard thrust, causing Kurt to come all over his stomach and drip down onto his pillows and sheets.

"God I love you like this," Blaine said still thrusting relentlessly letting Kurt ride out his orgasm.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, suddenly becoming oversensitive as his cock tried desperately to get hard again.

"I'm close baby, fuck, so tight!" Blaine cried.

Kurt mewed and whimpered as his body twitched in its over sensitive state. Blaine was still hitting his prostate and still sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

"Bla-aine," Kurt, whined, breaking the name into two syllables as his body began to tremble.

"Fuck, you're so hot, fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine cried, his hips stuttering as he came, filling his boyfriend. Panting heavily his head dropped onto Kurt's shoulder as he rocked through his own orgasm.

When they were both spent, Blaine pulled out of Kurt and kissed his back sweetly. Lifting Kurt up bridal style and carrying him off the bed letting him rest on a chair for a moment, Blaine quickly stripped the bed of its pillows and sheets. Hurrying to the bathroom, he dampened a cloth to clean Kurt first, then himself. When they were both fresh Blaine carried Kurt back to bed and covered him with a new sheet.

"Pillow," Kurt mumbled sleepily reaching out for Blaine.

"As you wish," Blaine said sliding in under the single sheet and letting Kurt rest his head on his chest.

"Mm, night," Kurt sighed happily.

"Goodnight my love," Blaine said, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

Within minutes both boys were deeply asleep, all their worries were mere hazy thoughts at the back of their peaceful minds, ready to be dealt with at another time.

* * *

><p>Kurt has never been a morning person, especially not when he has had mind blowing sex the night before and his body literally just wants to melt away. But as Finn knocked on his door he couldn't help but despise the morning just that little bit more today.<p>

"What do you want Finn?" Kurt asked in his normal tone and volume, as Blaine stretched out and yawned beside him.

"Oh dude you're- you and Blaine are... Naked," Finn whispered like it was a secret.

"You kinda have to take your clothes off to have sex," Blaine remarked sleepily his, mouth-to-brain filter not in place yet, as it being so early.

Finn blushed scarlet in the doorframe as Kurt made sure every part of him and his boyfriend were modestly covered but he smirked when he saw the sheet tenting in front of Blaine crotch area.

"Again, Finn." Kurt said almost annoyed, "what do you want?"

"Well you and Blaine... Have many... Nights alone," Finn said nervously, "yknow, doing stuff and I was wondering if m-maybe I could ... Ask you for a c-con-" he stopped abruptly not being able to say the word.

"A what?" Kurt asked distracted as Blaine snuggled into his side and his erection pushed against Kurt's hip.

"A... Protection," Finn whispered his face the colour of a tomato.

"A condom?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Finn whispered and was barely audible over Blaine's laughter.

"Dude it's not funny," Finn sulked in the doorway.

"Oh god here," Kurt said reaching into his draw and extracting the unopened box of condoms that Burt had given him and Blaine, "just take these and get out," he yawned.

"Thanks bro," Finn said catching the box that Kurt threw to him, "have a good, i mean have fun- wait I mean um-"

"Oh just get out," Kurt said frustrated.

"Okay bye- thanks, see you later- thanks-" Finn rambled closing the door and clomping down stairs.

"That was painful," Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Aww, poor baby," Blaine cooed, "do you want me to make you feel better?" he asked and excited glint in his eyes.

"Well," Kurt sighed again, faking nonchalance, "if you insist."

Laughing sweetly Blaine straddled Kurt's hips and planted a heated kiss on his boyfriend's mouth.

"I have morning breath," Kurt mumbled around Blaine's talented tongue.

"I don't care," Blaine whispered, "you still taste delicious."

Moaning slightly Kurt reached up, gripped Blaine's shoulders and dragged his blunt nails down the boy's bare back causing him to shiver.

Breaking the kiss Blaine licked his way down Kurt's neck to suck a hickey onto his collar bone. Gasping Kurt rutted his hips upwards in desperate need of friction as his cock began to grow rapidly.

Leaning back and admiring the large purple bruise he had just given his boyfriend Blaine shuffled further down the bed and kissed a wet trail to Kurt's waist. Kurt's hand tangled in Blaine's curls as the boy slowly sucked two more hickeys one on each of Kurt's hips. Once done Blaine began to lick slow circles along Kurt's lower abdomen making his boyfriends cock so erect it bounced against his chin.

Enjoying the breathy whimpers escaping Kurt's mouth Blaine blew cool air across the wet patch of skin. Once again Kurt's hips rutted upwards but Blaine ignored him and starred tongue fucking Kurt's navel. Listening to the moans Kurt was making Blaine nipped his way back to Kurt abdomen and repeatedly swirled his tongue across the soft skin.

"Please," Kurt whispered throatily from above and Blaine looked up slowly to see his boyfriend completely wrecked.

Kurt's whole body had a thin film of sweat and saliva coating it. His hair was sticking up at all angles and his face was twisted into a look of sensual agony. His stomach muscles were obviously clenched and his biceps were taught showing his lean muscles. Blaine returned to Kurt's lower body and slowly licked the head of Kurt's leaking cock.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned his grip on Blaine's curls tightening.

Taking pity on his boyfriend Blaine wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's length and slowly took all of him in his mouth. Kurt felt hot and heavy on Blaine's tongue as he hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly. Kurt's own head thrashed from side to side as he tried not to thrust into Blaine's unbelievably wet heat.

Finding the vein in the underside of Kurt's cock, Blaine pressed it with his tongue causing the boy to gasp and moan loudly. Blaine swallowed even further his nose hitting Kurt's abdomen as Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Blaine, yes, yes," Kurt chanted his hips snapping up slightly.

Humming around his boyfriend's length, Blaine began to bob his head furiously, sucking hard and causing Kurt to moan even louder, which meant neither boy heard the footsteps approaching Kurt's door.

"Blaine I'm going to-" Kurt began but never finished his sentence as Blaine's hand snaked around his waist and pushed a dry finger into his sore entrance.

Kurt's whole body arched and shook violently as he came hard down Blaine's throat moaning his boyfriend's name. Blaine hungrily swallowed all of Kurt and let his boyfriend ride out his orgasm that was until the bedroom door suddenly crashed open and slammed against the wall shocking both boys out of their sexual haze.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed and Blaine chocked around Kurt's cock, his boyfriends come spilling down his chin.

"Both of you get your pants on and get down stairs now!" Burt barked quickly and stomped back out of his son's room trying to ignore everything he had just seen.

Kurt stared in shock as his dad left but snapped out if it when Blaine sat up spluttering.

"Baby are you okay?" Kurt asked his hands cupping Blaine's face but his boyfriend turned away as he coughed violently.

"Water please," Blaine rasped and Kurt got out of bed to quickly fill him a cup of water from the bathroom sink. Downing the drink in one go Blaine took deep breaths and calmed himself down enough to ask:

"What just happened?"

"My dad just walked in on me coming down your throat," Kurt said mortified.

"He sounded really mad about something, maybe we should hurry and go down there," Blaine said coughing one last time, wiping his chin. Kurt nodded getting up and throwing on Blaine's jeans as Blaine grabbed a pair of Kurt's sweat pants from the wardrobe.

"Do you know what this is about?" Blaine asked extremely nervous as they walked downstairs.

"No idea," Kurt said quietly, his body shaking slightly.

* * *

><p>Burt stood pacing in the living room. He turned suddenly when he heard the loose floorboard creak under Blaine's weight. There stood his baby son and the boy that was having sex with him only hours ago.<p>

Burt took in Kurt's sweaty body and ruffled hair, on his right shoulder was a large purple bruise and two more lower on his hips that were visible over the top of what must be Blaine's jeans. Frowning deeply Burt caught Blaine's eyes and glared at the boy whose red lips were swollen and wet. Shaking his head to clear it of all the thoughts of what he had walked in on, Burt pointed to the lounge and told them to "sit."

Taking a seat together, Blaine automatically went to wrap and arm around Kurt's shoulder but stopped when he saw the look Burt was giving him.

"Boys," Burt said still pacing, "do you understand how disappointed I am with the two of you?" he asked trying to control temper.

"Dad-"

"No Kurt, be quiet," Burt said silencing his son.

Wringing his hands together Burt stopped and faced them his expression dark.

"I trusted you boys. You both made a promise to me," he said sharply, "I trusted you would be safe and responsible!" he snapped, voice and temper rising, "I did not expect you to break our promise!" Burt yelled his face red with anger, "I did not expect you to be stupid and risky and take unnecessary chances-"

"Dad what are-"

"I did not let you sleep over each other's houses, so you could have unprotected sex!" he roared, digging in his pocket and slamming a box of condoms on the coffee table.

Both boys flinched at the movement and Kurt cowered slightly into Blaine's side, he has never seen his father this angry.

"I caught Finn with these today, he said he got them from you two, I was okay with it at first but then I realised that they are the exact same ones I gave you! You promised me Blaine!" Burt growled, "When i caught you and Kurt in bed, you promised me that you would be safe! You said you would!"

"Burt-"

"It's Mr Hummel to you," Burt said furious.

"I didn't- I mean I-" Blaine stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I-"

"You had unprotected sex with my baby boy, I know it was you on-top the night you lost your virginities," Burt said, "Kurt told me so," Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief and Kurt nodded his head slowly in confirmation.

"Yeah... I told him," He whispered softly.

"You should have used a condom," Burt said sitting down in his chair, afraid of what he would do if he remained standing, "and if _you_didn't then Kurt," Burt said addressing his son, "you should have."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, Blaine still wore a mask of horror, as Kurt looked down at his lap in fear and Burt merely stared at the young boys disappointedly.

"Blaine, I think you need to leave," Burt said not looking at the teen.

"I-okay," Blaine said not knowing what to do, but suddenly Kurt spoke up.

"Why should he leave?" he asked, "it was my decision!" Kurt snapped.

"What?" Burt asked his temper rising again.

"Kurt, don't," Blaine said not wanting to get his boyfriend in anymore trouble.

"The night we lost our virginities," Kurt began ignoring Blaine, "Blaine, went to put a condom on but I stopped him, I said I didn't want him to use it because I just wanted it to be me and him, nothing separating us-"

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine he should know," Kurt said a little hysterical, "it was my fault dad. I said it, not Blaine and I said it because everything in this damn world is trying to separate us! And for once I wanted it to be just me and Blaine together, nothing in between us," Kurt tried to explain, "we were making love dad, we always make love-"

"I distinctly remember you asking Blaine to "fuck" you last night," Burt growled back, glaring at Blaine, "that's right boys, I heard you, Carole heard you, even Finn heard you! The walls in this house are very thin!"

A tense silence filled the air; Burt breathed heavily in his chair and took several deep breaths before continuing.

"I love the both of you so much," Burt said his voice gruff but his tone soft, "i just don't want to see either of you getting sick or even dying over something that could be prevented."

Burt looked into Kurt's eyes, and then into Blaine's, "I know you're clean, but you share a locker-room with teenage boys that could have all sorts of diseases and they can easily be passed onto you and then onto Kurt, I won't let that be an option, so Blaine I think you should leave now and Kurt you're grounded."

"But dad-" Kurt began.

"No, Kurt don't say another word, go upstairs, get cleaned up and put some clothes on for Christ sake," Burt said not even looking at them as he walked away into the kitchen.

The boys sat there stunned, "I can't believe he's done this," Kurt breathed.

"C'mon," Blaine said pulling Kurt up off the couch, "I should get out of here."

Kurt looked sadly into his boyfriend's eyes and gave him a firm kiss on the lips.

"You leave tomorrow," Kurt said his voice cracking slightly, "I don't want to be alone now that me and dad are fighting."

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I can't stay," Blaine said cupping Kurt's face.

"I know," Kurt said softly, "it doesn't make it hurt any less though."

"Oh Kurt, I love you, I love you so much," Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The rest of the holidays dragged on for both boys, Kurt was practically on house arrest, Burt wasn't letting him see anyone and he was only letting him have his phone for half an hour each night. Which wasn't even enough time to have phone sex with his boyfriend in Italy.<p>

Blaine was going crazy in Italy, his parents were sleeping in the same room as him in an incredibly wide open bedroom. That meant that he would have to sneak off to the bathroom in the middle of the night when he woke up from _another_wet dream about Kurt.

Leaning one hand against the tiled wall he would pump his dick furiously, his mouth opening, panting quietly and as he came Kurt's name would slip from his lips in a barely audible whisper.

For both boys it was as though seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, every day seemed like a week and each was even more unbearable than the next. Kurt was having a miserable time in Lima with awkward dinners and uncomfortable stares from his dad. While Blaine was stuck in Italy his only friends hundreds of miles away and his boyfriend not being with him to enjoy the views that seem meaningless without him.

It wasn't until a day before school that Blaine arrived home. To exhausted from the plane ride to see Kurt, he decided to spend the day sleeping as he would need his strength for when he went back to school.

* * *

><p>Getting to school early wasn't a particularly hard thing to do for Kurt, but getting to school early, meeting his secret boyfriend near the back oval and hiding from the rest of the world as they exchanged sweet kisses was beginning to wear him out.<p>

Hugging Blaine close to his chest the boys exchanged stories and news from their holidays, nothing much had happened to either boy but the thought of just being together and talking was so wonderful when they had been separated for so long.

When the first warning bell rang they separated with a sweet kiss and dashed off to get their things for their first lesson.

Smiling to himself and taking a deep breath Kurt was determined to have a good day.

* * *

><p>"Porcelain!" a voice barked as Kurt walked along the crowded hallway.<p>

"Coach Sylvester I'm sorry but I have to go to French," Kurt said stuffing notes into his satchel, his 'good day' not going so well.

"In my office now... We need to talk," she said eyeing the jocks down the end of the hall.

Casting a small smile in the same direction, because Blaine happened to be there, Kurt followed the lady into her office and took a seat in the hard, leather chair opposite hers.

"Porcelain," the coach said looking at Kurt with a frown, "I know being different can be challenging, I myself was once different, and I know how difficult it can be for those who aren't as incredible as I am."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said confused, "I don't understand what you mean."

"Kurt," Miss Sylvester said softly, "you don't have to do this to yourself, I can help you."

"Coach, what are you talking about?"

"I saw Anderson kiss you this morning-And I don't know what he is blackmailing you with for sex, but I will put an end to this," she said solemnly, "He won't get away with this anymore."

"Coach, no, no that's not what this is," Kurt said flustered, "Blaine, isn't blackmailing me, we are... Well we I'm, we're..."

"Yes?" Sue prompted, leaning forward in her seat. "spit it out of those lady lips you have."

"Blaine and I... Are dating," Kurt said quietly and he saw coach Sylvester's eyes narrow in confusion and then as though something clicked in her mind they softened, "we have been dating for seven years now."

A moments silence passed between the two of them and the coach leant back in her chair.

"Why would you do this to your relationship?" she asked, "why would you torture yourselves? Is it a gay kink you have?"

"No, of course not- I mean- it was the only way to keep the both of us safe and still be together," Kurt explained sitting up straighter.

"Well that is no longer the case," Sue said, "my sweet, sweet porcelain you and your darling Hobbit, will now have another option."

"What?"

"You are joining my cheer team," Sue said, "and that's an order not a suggestion," she commanded seeing Kurt's protests, "if you're on my team, you'll be untouchable, nobody in this school can lay a finger on my Cheerios, otherwise they'll have to answer to me."

"But coach, I can't be a Cheerio-"

"Yes you can-"

"I can't-"

"Can you run?"

"Yes."

"Jump?"

"Yes"

"Kick, skip, flip and trust another person to catch you?"

"Yes I can but-"

"Hummel," Sue snapped using Kurt's actual name, "just let me do this one thing... Okay? Now get back to class, speak to Becky about getting a uniform," coach said opening her draw and pulling out a protein shake.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, his hand on the door knob as he went to leave.

Sue stopped shaking her drink and looked up to the young boy in her doorway.

"School is hell Porcelain and kids are practically reincarnations of the Devil himself, they can be mean and horrible. I know how hard it is to see someone you love get bullied and teased... It is the worst feeling in the world and it breaks your heart. I just hope we aren't too late to stop that from happening to your Hobbit."

"Thanks, coach," Kurt smiled leaving her office.

Sighing loudly sue fell back into her chair and smiled at the photo of her sister Jean facing her.

* * *

><p>"Anderson, my man," Azimio called giving Blaine a hi-five, "where have you been all holidays?"<p>

"Well I had to go to Paris with my parents and then got dragged to Italy," he said shrugging pulling off his shirt and grabbing his jersey from his bag.

"Looks like you did more than that," Dylan smirked as he walked in with Justin.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Nice scratch marks," Azimio said, slapping Blaine's shoulder, "who'd you get them from this time?" he asked with a face splitting grin.

"Oh those," Blaine said pulling the shirt over his head, "Um those were from some girl in Italy, can't remember her name," he said bluffing his way through the lie.

"Oh yeah," a voice came from across the room, "I remember you telling me about that."

"You told Puckerman, before you told us?" Dylan asked looking a little hurt and shocked.

"Well I ran into him this morning," Blaine said shooting Puck a silent thank you for playing along and helping him out.

"Oh okay," Azimio said shrugging and he seemed to have lost interest.

All the boys began to change and Blaine let the hum of noise drift into the back of his mind, but suddenly someone shook his shoulder violently.

"What?" Blaine said looking up as Dylan.

"Did you not just hear what we said?" the boy asked.

"Uh, no," Blaine said confused, "what's up?"

"Well," Justin said pulling Blaine down onto a bench and Dylan mimicking the action on his other side, "in the holidays we devised a plan to help rid the school of its fag issue."

Blaine's stomach dropped, and his throat tightened as he looked into Justin's bright eyes.

"We thought that every day of the week he could be shoulder checked into a locker at least twice."

"Yeah," Dylan piped up, "and he could receive a group slushing from the whole team and on Friday, to finish off the week, a dumpster toss."

Blaine's face had drained of all it colour and his hands sweated as he tried to hold the bench to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"We ran it by the whole team," Justin whispered, "and they all love it, although, we didn't tell the fag lovers," he said hissing at the glee club boys who were crowded around laughing at some impression Sam had just done, Blaine's heart clenched painfully as he realised how much he wanted to join with them, but right now there were more important things to be considering.

"Blaine?" Dylan said, "what do you think? It's just we know that you haven't really been keeping up with your duties-"

"My duties?" Blaine said through gritted teeth, his knuckles on the bench turning white, "you think what I do is a duty?"

"Well someone has to keep the fag in place-"

Blaine grabbed Dylan by the collar of his jersey and pulled him up, only to slam him into a row of lockers.

"You fucking moron," Blaine growled as the rest of the team stopped their conversations to see what had happened. "it is not my duty, I hate doing-"

"Whoa Blaine!" Karofsky said suddenly appearing from where he was hiding behind the row of lockers, "calm down," he said grabbing Blaine and dragging him off Dylan, pulling him out the door.

"Sorry guys, Blaine fell down some stairs at Christmas and the pain killers have really weird side effects," Dave hastily explained as he and Blaine disappeared outside leaving the team shocked and confused.

"What was that all about?" Karofsky said when they were out of ear reach.

"Did you not hear what they want to do with Kurt?" Blaine growled, his face extremely red.

"Yeah they told me before but Blaine-"

"Why we're you hiding huh? Why weren't you in there with everyone else talking and getting ready?" Blaine demanded to know, his brain having too many questions, too many thoughts, to process his breath coming out in sharp gasps.

"Blaine, calm down you're getting hysterical," Dave said looking panicked.

"He doesn't deserve this and now I have to think of something- anything to keep him safe," Blaine rambled his hands gripping his hair, "he needs safety- those assholes won't hurt him," he vowed.

"Okay, that's cool," Karofsky said trying to sound calming, "just take some deep breaths."

"locker checks and slushies and dumpsters and it's hard, it's too much, I can't do it!" Blaine cried, "but I have to he needs me to!"

"Blaine, please breath!" Dave begged but Blaine shook his head violently.

"No I can't, I need to help him."

Just then the bell rang signifying the end of the day.

"C'mon, let go to practice," Dave suggested but Blaine pulled away as the hallways quickly filled with students.

"No I have to go home and find a plan and build it to help Kurt. But I have to help him, if I don't think of anything, that's bad, I need help- I mean he needs help, from me, I protect him, that's my duty," Blaine breathed.

"You're hysterical," Karofsky said slowly, "I can't let you drive home- Blaine!" he bellowed as the short boy took off running the students immediately getting out of his way as he raced towards them.

Sighing in frustration and ignoring the confused glances he was getting Dave moved back into the locker-room.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel crossed his arms self-consciously as he looked into coach sues full length mirror.<p>

"Don't you think it's a bit tight?" he asked smoothing out invisible wrinkles on the red and white synthetic t-shirt that stretched across his toned stomach showing how lean he was.

"Not at all Pear-Hips," she said surveying him.

Sighing in frustration Kurt turned from side to side and seeing just how bad his 'pear-hips' would be in his tight red pants that cupped his butt perfectly.

"Ugh, fine... This'll have to do," Kurt said, turning away from the mirror and grabbing his messenger bag.

"Go test it out Lady-Lips, let's see how much power these clothes give you," she said opening her office door.

Kurt took a deep breath and strutted out of the door. Holding his head high Kurt walked through the crowded hallway.

The buzz of students rushing out the school doors went silent. Dead silent. Every pair of eyes snapped up and watched Kurt Hummel, McKinley's resident gay, walk down the hallway dressed proudly in a Cheerios uniform. Keeping his eyes trained on the doors Kurt ignored the bemused stares of nerds, jocks and skanks.

Suddenly as though a flip had been switched the hallway hummed with voices and hissed whispers as the crowd watched Kurt walk straight past a group of Neanderthals who didn't even throw a slur at him.

Kurt felt powerful. Very powerful, nobody was jeering at him or giving him a shoulder check. There were no slushies or water bombs; there was nothing but stunned faces. It was as though they were all looking at him from behind glass, that they could see him but not touch. It was in that moment that Kurt realised that's exactly what he now is. Walking through the doors and toward his car Kurt's mouth drew up into a small smile as it dawned on him.

He is untouchable.

* * *

><p>"Davey?" a voice screeched.<p>

Dave shifted slightly from his position and tightened his arms around Sebastian's waist. They had fallen asleep after sharing passionate kisses under the facade that they were watching a movie.

As David's sister ran down the hallway, Sebastian nuzzled his head further into Dave's neck, kissing it softly. His hands made their way unconsciously around Davis's back and pulled him closer, causing their fronts to be flush together.

"Davey, mommy says if Sebastian wants dinner then he can stay!" Claire called, but neither boy responded.

The little girl sighed in frustration and continued down the hallway, kicking her brother's door open she froze at what she was seeing.

Her big brother was sleeping in the same bed as another boy. Her little mind was trying to figure out what this meant but all she could think of was how cute they looked all snuggled up together. She should definitely show her mommy how cute they are.

Taking off to the kitchen, Claire almost slid on the tiles as she called for her mother's attention.

"Mommy!" she said catching her breath, "Davey and Sebastian are being really cute!" she cried in happiness.

"What do you mean baby girl?" Mrs Karofsky asked, chopping potatoes and running them under water to get the excess dirt off.

"They are in bed together and are snuggled together!" she explained, "wanna see?" she asked her mom and quickly pulled the lady towards Dave's room, half a potato still in her hand.

"Look, see, right there," Claire whispered and pointing to the boys that were wrapped up in each other.

Staring in shock, Mariah Karofsky almost dropped the potato half she was gripping loosely. Her son was in bed with another boy? Her son, her darling boy is... Gay?

"Sebastian," David mumbled in his sleep, "love... Seb... You." Mariah's heart clenched painfully as she heard what her young son had said.

"Mommy, are they in love?" Claire asked curiously.

"I don't know," Mariah said truthfully, walking backwards out of the room.

"Are they like the prince and princess?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"No, they aren't," Mariah breather softly.

"But then they won't get a happily ever after!" Claire said in outrage.

Closing the door to her son's room softly, Mariah smiled, "yes they will darling, no matter what, I will do everything I can, to make sure Davey gets a 'happily ever after'... No matter what," she promised and took her daughter back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of his bed Blaine was in hysterics, his shoulders were shaking, his breath was coming in too shallow and too short and his head felt like it was on fire. He had driven straight home and collapsed on his bed crying. His mind was running in overdrive trying to think of a way to keep Kurt safe. He doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend anymore, he wants to be happy.<p>

Blaine unclenched his fists and saw that his nails had drawn blood on his palm from where they had been digging in. Signing in frustration Blaine wiped the blood on his jeans and stripped off his letterman jacket. Standing up he paced the room trying to relieve some of his stress.

For months now Blaine has been wound up too tight, he keeps losing control and snapping. He's doing things that aren't like him to normally do, cringing Blaine was reminded of the plane trip and when he cornered Jack. He doesn't know what's wrong or why he is constantly tired and agitated.

Walking over to his bathroom Blaine turned the tap on and splashed his face with cool water. Looking into the mirror he saw the dark rings under his eyes and how bloodshot they are. Taking in his skin he noticed that his usual golden tan skin was paler and almost sunken.

How could anyone ever love him? He thought, why would Kurt love him? He can't keep his boyfriend safe, he can't be happy, he can't keep hanging around with those stupid jocks! Blaine kicked his dresser in frustration not hearing the door downstairs slam close. Groaning, he scowled himself for losing control... Again!

Breathing in deeply trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest Blaine listened as hurried footsteps made their way to his bedroom door.

There was a sharp knock on his door and Blaine told whoever they were to "come in," with a gruff voice.

The door swung open to slowly reveal Kurt, clad in his tight Cheerios outfit. Leaning against the door frame he winked at Blaine and bounced his way over to his boyfriend.

"Hey baby," Kurt said seductively and gave Blaine a firm kiss on the lips.

Pulling back, Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion when the boy didn't respond to the kiss.

"Blaine, are you ok-"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Blaine said, his tone controlled but in a way that made Kurt's blood run cold.

"A Ch-Cheerios uniform," he stuttered under Blaine's blazing gaze.

"Kurt," Blaine said in the same tone as before, closing his eyes, "I have always tried to make you safe, I have always tried to protect you," Blaine said.

Suddenly the shorter boy's eyes snapped open and Kurt blinked in shock at the pure anger he saw in them.

"How the fuck am I supposed to protect you when you join the fucking cheer squad?" Blaine demanded his voice loud and frightening.

"B-Blaine, I have power now, I'm a Cheerio-"

"No!" Blaine roared cutting Kurt off, "you don't have power, they will still target you, because you just did the one thing that makes you look like the world's biggest fag," Blaine screamed, "and I hate fags Kurt, I really do! God," Blaine growled, "are you stupid? Do you know how much harder my job is now? Fucking hell Kurt, think before you do something!"

With a cry of frustration, Blaine's fist suddenly raised ready to hit his wall or wardrobe or something, but Kurt reacted on instinct and cowered away from his boyfriend, his hands coming up to protect his face.

Seeing the fear in Kurt's eyes Blaine dropped his fist immediately, Kurt thought he was going to hit him?

"Baby," Blaine said in shock, "I wasn't-"

Kurt's head snapped up and he backed away from Blaine slowly. Blaine's heart felt like it was being ripped out by a pack of angry wolves, as he looked into Kurt's terrified eyes. Kurt has never looked at him like this. Never, not once. Kurt has never been scared of Blaine, he is the person who he has always put his trust in. Not the person he runs away from.

"Kurt, I'm so sor-"

"No," Kurt breathed holding his palms up to stop Blaine from coming any closer.

"I wasn't going to hit you," Blaine promised, "I would never hurt you!"

"You just did," Kurt whispered, he turned on his heel and fled down the stairs.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, "Kurt!"

"Leave me alone!" Kurt screamed back as he reached the door.

"Kurt please! I would never h-"

"Don't you dare follow me Blaine Anderson!" Kurt shrieked, and Blaine could see tears streaming down his face as he jumped into his navigator and took off.

"Blaine," Paul growled from behind him suddenly and grabbed his son by the scruff of his shirt.

Paul was working from home today while Annabelle went to the office, by the way he grabbed his son so forcefully, Blaine assumed his dad had just heard every word he and Kurt had said.

Pulling Blaine by his collar Paul practically dragged the younger Anderson down the staircase and down to the basement. Being harsh and forceful wasn't usually Paul's way of dealing with issues but Blaine needs a firm hand at this moment in time.

Reaching the cold room Blaine was instructed to, "wait here," And Paul walked to the corner of the basement.  
>Blaine breathed heavily through his nose his fists clenching by his sides. He knows he has really screwed up, how could he lose control, <em>again<em>?!

Five minutes later Paul came out pulling a boxing bag by its chain and looping it around a hook on the wall.

Pressing a button next to the hook the bag began to lift by a pulley device and the heavy bag rose in the air and off the floor.

"Here," Paul said, tossing a pair of warn-out gloves to his son, "put them on."

Blaine did as he was told tightening the gloves with his teeth, and making a fist with them.

"You have been tired and stressed for a long time Blaine," Paul said wrapping and arm around the bag, "I used to think that football and Kurt would be enough of a stress relief, that maybe you could balance your life, but I've been watching you spin out of control son... I don't like watching it happen, so from now on, you come down here whenever you're angry, or frustrated or annoyed. You take your anger out on this bag, you don't take it out on Kurt." Paul said seriously, ignoring his sons protests Paul continued ," I know you would never do that, but many good people do horrible things when they lose control," he said seriously, "I'll call you when dinners ready," he squeezed Blaine shoulder once and left the room.

Instead of running up stairs and chasing after Kurt like he wanted too, Blaine stood in the quite basement alone.

Thinking about what his father said Blaine let all the bad memories from the past seven years wash over him, he let them sink into his muscles until his body visibly started to cave in, then with a cry of gut wrenching pain, Blaine straightened up and slammed his fist into the bag. Again and again and again.

Each time he hit the bag, it was harder and faster than the last. Blaine pounded the bag relentlessly, his breath becoming short and sharp, his muscles rippling under his skin. With another cry Blaine pushed the bag with two hands; it swung and came back at him. With all his force he punched the bag again, this time less hard as his muscles began to ache, and sweat began to drop from his brow.

Thinking about every time someone called Kurt a fag, a fairy, a homo or a princess Blaine growled and let his anger out on the bag. Thinking about every shoulder-check, dumpster toss and slushie facial that Kurt has gotten Blaine screamed and punched the bag harder.

But then as Blaine's punches became frantic Kurt's face popped into his mind, Kurt's beautiful, sweet, caring, kind face. Blaine stopped, leaning against the bag gasping for breath, he thought of the fear he saw in Kurt's eyes, the way he looked so terrified when Blaine lost control.

Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Blaine fell to the ground gasping, as sobs took over his whole body. Crying out loudly, Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest and started to rock backwards and forwards.

"Blaine?" his father's voice called from the top of the stairs, "Blaine?"

When Paul didn't get an answer he raced down the stairs and froze in shock. His little boy was on the ground crying uncontrollably.

"Blaine!" Paul screamed, hurrying towards him.

"I'm s-sorry!" Blaine cried as Paul wrapped the small boy in his arms.

"Blaine calm down, it's okay," Paul said rocking the boy who clutched frantically at his shirt.

"I w-would ne-ver h-hurt him!" Blaine hiccupped. "I'm s-so scared t-that he w-will break up w-with me and leave m-me alone i-in this s-stupid world."

Paul clutched his son tighter and stroked his hair gently, his little boy's heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's going to be okay Blainey, it's going to be okay," Paul promised.

* * *

><p>Kurt was barely able to open the door, all the way home he had to fight back the hot tears in his eyes so he could see enough to drive.<p>

"Kurt Hummel!" Burt's voiced yelled as he came through the door, "where have you been? You are grounded," Burt said approaching from the living room, "you're not allowed to go roaming about after school- Kurt?" Burt's voice had suddenly become incredibly worried when he took in his son's red eyes and tear streaked face.

"Dad," Kurt sobbed, and he ran forward into his father's arms.

"Whoa, kiddo, what happened?" Burt asked desperately as his son buried his face into his chest.

"B-Blaine," Kurt cried, "h-he looked like h-he was g-going to hit m-me."

"He what?" Burt growled gripping his son tighter.

"He didn't," Kurt explained, "but he j-just lost c-control and I-I was s-scared!"

Burt led Kurt over to the coach and sat down with him, letting his baby boy cuddle into his side. He has never seen Kurt this upset before, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"He a-always protects m-me," Kurt sobbed, "but I g-got scared."

"Blaine, would never hurt you buddy," Burt said, knowing how much Blaine loves his son.

"I k-know," Kurt sobbed quietly, "I love h-him too. But I worry a-about me and h-him, I always f-feel like we are g-going to break u-up."

Burt held Kurt closer, kissing his hair.

"It'll be okay bud, it'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!<em>

_Klisses to you all! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello beautiful readers!_

_Sorry it's been a while but an extra-long chapter for you 13000+ words!_

_Thank you for all your reviews, I read them all and they make me so happy, I am trying to reply to them all!_

_I can't think of anything else to say seeing as it is about 2am, but read the bottom A/N._

_I apologise for any/all mistakes!_

_I hope you enjoy! (I did try to be nice to the boys… but yeah)._

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke in the morning, after he had cried himself to sleep the night before, and slowly trudged into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Although it was only six in the morning, Blaine looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks, his eye were red, surrounded by dark circles, his hair was frizzy, completely out of control, his skin was paler than usual and his shoulders were slumped rather than having their usually straight posture.<p>

Blaine sighed and splashed some water on his face to wake himself up, he wasn't looking forward to school today. In fact he wasn't looking forward to anything, all he wants is to go over to Kurt's house and beg for forgiveness, but first he has some things to take care of.

After a quick shower Blaine dried himself and pulled on a pair of black jeans, a deep blue t-shirt and shrugged his letterman jacket on, the weight of it felt heavier on his shoulders than it ever has before. Sighing deeply, Blaine grabbed his car keys and headed down stairs.

Ignoring his body's messages to go back to sleep and instead focused on his heart that was begging him to go talk to Kurt. Blaine yawned and walked out into the cold morning air, ready to fix everything he had broken last night.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, time to get up," a soft voice murmured.<p>

"Don't wanna," Kurt grumbled into his pillow.

"C'mon sweet heart," Carole said, gently shaking his shoulders, "you have an early glee rehearsal... Remember?"

"I don't want to go to school," Kurt whimpered turning to face her, "I don't want, to see... Him," Kurt said quietly.

"Oh honey it's okay," Carole stroked back Kurt's bangs, "it's your first day as a Cheerio, you have to go to practice this afternoon and show the school that no matter what they do, you're better than them."

Kurt smiled softly, he has never been prouder of the fact that she is his future step-mom.

"But it... it still hurts," he said quietly, "I know he would never hit me but... I was scared and I had never felt that way around Blaine before… It hurt so much."

"Things like this take time to get over," Carole sighed, "you'll both be fine, I bet he's really sorry."

"I know he is," Kurt confirmed sitting up straighter, "he looked so heart-broken when I ran away from him... But I'm so mad," Kurt said suddenly hitting his arms against his blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carole asked gently trying not to pry.

"It's just that... When I look back at it, I feel like I could have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine and I have been on edge for weeks... We've been fighting a lot more and things have become more tense," Kurt said frustrated, "and I could see Blaine getting wound up more often, but I thought nothing of it, I thought he could deal with it like he normally does, but he couldn't and I didn't even offer any help to make him less stressed."

"Kurt it's nobody's fault, you shouldn't-"

"Then in the holidays I got grounded and not to mention how he was in Italy forever! God, we haven't even had sex in like a month, I need to fu-" Kurt quickly covered his mouth with his hands and flushed a deep crimson.

"Kurt, relax, breath," Carole instructed, removing his hands from his mouth.

"Oh god, I can't believe I said that," he breathed, "I'm sorry-"

"Sweetheart, I want you to remember that I'm always, _always_here for you, no matter what you want to talk about," Carole said.

"Thanks, I really- I um... Thank you," Kurt smiled, "I guess I should get ready," he mumbled.

"I'll give you some privacy, honey," Carole said kissing his cheek.

Feeling a little better Kurt got out of bed and showered, after perfecting his hair and doing a quick but effective moisturizing routine he began changing into his uniform. He looked into the mirror and sighed unhappily. Kurt loves his fashion, his expensive clothing, his skin tight jeans... But now he has to wear this uniform every single day.

"Just remembered... You're untouchable," Kurt said into mirror, reinforcing his reasons behind this decision, but even as he did, the memory of Blaine's reaction last night flooded his mind. Shaking his head Kurt refused to let the tears resurface, he is now a Cheerio and he has power, he will not be treated like a lesser human being ever again.

Squaring his shoulders, Kurt strutted down stairs with his satchel on his arm, accepting his lunch from Carole and giving her a kiss on the cheek; Kurt grabbed a granola bar for breakfast and reached for his overcoat on the hat-rack. Bracing himself against the cool wind Kurt reminded himself to talk to Becky about getting one of the Cheerio's warm winter jackets. Typing the reminder into his IPhone he didn't notice the person leaning against his car, until he ran into them.

"Oh I'm shit- Blaine?" Kurt said surprised and he felt all the air in his body leave in one big exhale.

"Hi," Blaine said softly, kicking the ground with his converse "Kurt, I don't know what to say-"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt snapped and he could see Blaine cringe at his tone.

"I wanted to apologize, because I love you and last night was completely wrong of me, I didn't mean to snap and lose control like that-"

"Well you did," Kurt said bluntly cutting the boy off again. He was having enough trouble looking into Blaine's puppy-dog eyes as it was, but hearing his boyfriends heartfelt apology was becoming too much.

"Kurt, I would never _ever_hit you, you're my world and I was angry and frustrated-"

"So you decided to take it out on me?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine physically squirmed and ran a hand through his unruly curls.

"You have no idea what my afternoon was like yesterday," Blaine said grimly, "the football team told me that they have plans for you-"

"Well this is all very fascinating," Kurt said sarcastically and he doesn't know why he just isn't accepting Blaine's apology and continuing on with their lives but something is holding him back, "but you scared me last night Blaine, I know you would never hit me but I was frightened! I mean I had just come to tell you that I have power now, I have a place higher in the schools stupid hierarchy-"

"But you don't," Blaine said desperately, "you don't get it, the football team doesn't care."

"Well they will care!" Kurt snapped, "But that's beside the point, the point is you lost control and took your anger out on me and I won't let you use me as your punching bag, I won't be treated like that!" Kurt said shrilly, "I get treated like that from everyone else, but I refuse to let you do it to me."

Blaine slumped in defeat, "Kurt, I'm so sorry, but if you could just forgive me, then we can move on and I-"

"No," Kurt said softly, "I mean- I do in a way forgive you Blaine... I love you; so of course I know you just lost control, but... I think it will take a lot more than an apology for us to move on again."

For a second Blaine's eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion, "I forgave you Kurt, I let us move on," Blaine said his voice low.

"From what?" Kurt demanded.

"But if that's how you feel, then okay... I will give you some time and space and hopefully we can move on faster than we expect."

Kurt was still confused when Blaine handed him a warm coffee and a brown paper bag that he had been holding.

"Here, I got you breakfast," Blaine said softly.

He turned to walk away but stopped suddenly, "make sure you have a spare change of clothes today," Blaine said sadly, and Kurt immediately understood what was going to happen. Even though Kurt had just told him that they weren't going back to normal Blaine was still protecting him… just like he has for all these years.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, when his boyfriend had reached his car, Blaine turned around and Kurt ran towards him, his coffee and breakfast abandoned on the hood of his Navigator.

"Mph," Blaine grunted when Kurt smashed their lips together, kissing him deeply, Blaine clutched at Kurt's shirt and breathed him in.

Their kiss had the familiar taste of coffee, chocolate and minty freshness, but it also tasted bitter as though it would be their last one for a long time.

Pulling away, the boys' straightened their clothes and Blaine's eye raked over Kurt's tight uniform.

"You do look good as a Cheerio," Blaine admitted softly walking away from Kurt and to his car.

"Wait!" Kurt called, "Blaine... What did you mean 'I forgave you'" Kurt said repeating Blaine's words.

Blaine smiled sullenly, "Alex," was all he said and before Kurt could respond Blaine got into his car and drove away, leaving the cheerleader alone on his front lawn.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Kurt, couldn't erase Blaine's words from his mind. Was his boyfriend right? Is this just like what happened between him and Alex? Blaine, did forgive him, even though he flirted and texted and hugged and- no! Kurt thought, it wasn't like he cheated on Blaine or anything, it was harmless. _But you destroyed him_, a voice in Kurt's head hissed, and in one respect it was true... Kurt _had_destroyed Blaine's heart and made him feel unloved... But this was different wasn't it?

Kurt didn't know the answer, but he does know he now has a lot of time to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Arriving to glee club in his Cheerio uniform was harder than anticipated, for years now, Kurt has shared the fact that he like so many of his fellow teammates, are outcasts of the schools social circles. He has always been a glee club member, nothing else, he has shared many sleepovers with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina laughing about the 'popular' kids and how they will never want to be that.<p>

But as he straightened the invisible wrinkles on his shirt Kurt's palms began to sweat, How would they react? Not wanting to think about the answer, Kurt paused at the choir room door and listened to the sound of his friends welcoming laughter. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and walked in holding his head high.

"So it's true," Santana said, breaking the now silent room, "you did make the team," she smirked, as everyone else ogled Kurt in his uniform.

"Kurt, boo... What- why? I mean how did this, when did this-" Mercedes, stopped, not knowing how to continue as she looked at her best friend.

"'Cedes I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I was afraid of how you would react," Kurt explained softly, shifting uncomfortably because of everyone's eyes still trained on him.

"Well," Quinn said breaking the silence, "I think you'll be a great addition to our team," she said trying to make the situation less awkward.

Not knowing what to do, Kurt just stood there as his friends sat in more stunned silence. However, silence is not a word in Rachel Berry's vocabulary, so naturally she spoke up next.

"Kurt, although I believe this attempt of being something new and different is a misguided attempt at trying to distract me from getting a solo for Regionals, I support your decision, as I am a strong supporter of equality for all. I would however appreciate it if you explained to us all how, when, where and why you got a position on the cheerleading team and also a rough draft of your daily schedule so I can see where you'll be lacking in glee rehearsals."

"Rachel I… okay then fine," Kurt sighed not bothering to argue with the clearly insane girl. Moving to take a seat next to Mercedes but angling him in a position that he could see everyone in the club he began to explain but felt shy under their gazes.

"Go on bro," Finn said looking a little worried, for a moment Kurt wondered how Finn made it to school before he did but his brain refocused on the current issue at hand.

"Well yesterday, coach Sue saw me and Blaine together, at first she thought he was blackmailing me to be with him, like some of you guys did," Kurt said to no one in particular but Finn's head dropped in shame, "when I explained to her the situation, she offered me a position on her team and said that I would be untouchable and our lives will be more easier without Blaine having to bully me every day."

"Well that makes sense," Mike said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"But why would coach Sylvester be nice?" Artie asked, "She hates everyone y'all."

"Yeah," Puck said, "one time she threatened to shave off my Mohawk and sell it as a scarf for a baby monkey."

"One time, she filled mine and Santana's locker with dirt, because we missed training," Brittany piped up.

"And there was that time where she threw sticks at Mercedes and myself for no reason at all!" Rachel said.

"Guys!" Kurt said loudly to the group, "I don't care why she's being nice, all that matters is that she is helping me and Blaine... And if any teacher in this school can make things happen it's her," Kurt said simply and the others agreed, "so should we practice for Regionals or-"

"Alright everyone, in position!" Rachel ordered, before Kurt could finish his sentence.

Smiling to himself, Kurt joined Sam on the right and lost himself in the music. He ignored the way his heart throbbed slightly and instead focused on anything but the memory of Blaine's sad eyes. He could not lose control, he cannot afford to make a mistake, today is a new day.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys!" coach Beast called to her team, "I want a nice clean drill, choose one, stick to it and execute it, otherwise it'll be laps for everyone!"<p>

The team all shouted in unison, pumping themselves up and they ran onto the field.

"C'mon guys, let's do this!" Finn hollered from his position as quarterback.

Blaine had taken up his own position and was getting ready for Finn to put the ball into play, when he heard the distance cheers of the Cheerio's.

Shifting his focus to the cheerleaders Blaine easily spotted Kurt, he was tall, slender and more graceful than half of the girls on the squad. Kurt caught Brittany as she jumped off of Santana's shoulders and he looked up to catch sight of Blaine staring at him.

Kurt raised a hand in a small wave, trying not to be too obvious and even though he had his headgear on Blaine smiled back at Kurt. They hadn't seen each other since their talk in the morning, all day Kurt had been prepping for a slushie and Blaine was prepping for it too, he was making sure his heart could do it without breaking into tiny pieces... he wasn't so sure just yet. But it was still early and no matter how much he wishes it wasn't coming, Blaine knew the team was still determined.

"Hike!" Finn screamed suddenly.

Before either Blaine or Kurt could realise what was happening the ball was thrown into Blaine's hands. Fumbling he caught it and grasped it loosely, not having time to run or even think Blaine stood in the middle of the field like an idiot.

It took only seconds for four giant Neanderthals to smash into Blaine and tackle him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Kurt wanted to scream, wanted to run to Blaine and help him up, comfort him, see if he is okay. But he can't, not in this uniform, not in this school and not even in this town.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn said noticing the boy's sudden distressed face.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, both he and Quinn turned to watch the scene unfolding on the football field.

"Blaine!" Puck cried, running over to help Karofsky pull Jenkins, Stevenson, Greene and Hardy off of Blaine.

"Back up boys," Beast said, reaching them, "give him some air... Blaine?" she said gently, reaching down and pulling the young boy's helmet off.

Blaine didn't open his eyes, so Beast shook his shoulders until his eyes finally fluttered open.

"kur... Ku..." Blaine mumbled and the footballers looked at each other confused.

"I think he's trying to say 'hurt'" Sam said catching Finn's eye, "maybe we should help him up and take him to the nurse's office?"

"No," Blaine groaned from the ground, "just take me... To the locker room," he said with laboured breaths.

"Are you sure kid?" Beast asked, concerned for her player.

"Yeah, I just might… need some help- ouch!" Blaine gasped sitting up.

His ribs felt like they had been hit by a hammer and his right ankle feels as though it was on fire and burning all the way up his calf.

"Okay, just take some deep breaths. Hudson, Karofsky," Beast said to two of her tallest players, "take Blaine and help him get settled in the locker room, make sure he's okay and if necessary, call the nurse," she said ignoring Blaine's groans of protest.

"Okay coach," Finn said looking at Karofsky, with narrowed eyes.

Finn has never really liked Karofsky, especially since he is making Kurt's life a living hell, but for some reason Blaine trusted him. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Finn, with Karofsky's help, hoisted Blaine up and wrapped one of his arms around each of their necks, making them bend down so his feet could touch the ground.

"Does anything hurt?" Dave asked.

"Yeah my ankle," Blaine winced as he put his weight on it.

"Okay, we'll take it slow, just tell us to stop if you need to and don't be afraid to lean on us or anything," Finn explained.

By the time the circle of players parted to let the three boys hobble off to the locker room the whole cheer squad had gathered around to watch what was happening.

Kurt's heart clenched painfully when he saw Blaine being helped across the field, but he still sighed in relief, because it could have been much worse.

"Porcelain!" coach Sue yelled through her megaphone, getting the attention of her squad, "go back to my office and get my air horn and my protein powder, don't worry about water, I'll eat it dry," she said and Kurt swears he saw her wink slyly... Could she even do that? Either way he realised this was her way of letting him leave practice early as it was almost over anyway.

"Okay coach," Kurt said and he raced off, and entering the doors the three footballers had just gone through.

People began to move out of his way when he hurried past them, something he was still getting used to. So far nobody has said anything about his new status, but it was obvious that everyone has noticed it. There was more ogling and less glaring, he now even got a few smiles from some fellow Cheerio's and he felt a sense of belonging every time they said 'hello' when he passed them in the hall.

Running through the now empty hall, he spotted Finn and Karofsky leaving the boys locker room.

"Finn!" he called, almost out of breath.

"Hey bro-"

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked cutting him off.

"Uh, he's got a banged up ankle and maybe a broken rib... But not much else," Finn said shifting his weight, "are you and him... Like, broken up or something?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"No, why? Did he say we are?" Kurt demanded, his stomach churning uneasily at the thought.

"Nah he didn't, he just looked... Not like himself and when I said your name, he looked really sad," Finn said shrugging.

"Well we are still together and if you don't mind I'm going to go see my boyfriend," Kurt hissed quietly and briskly walked away, nodding very, very slightly to Karofsky as they passed each other.

Kurt reached the door and gave it a firm push, it swung open and he walked into the musky locker room that smelled permanently like a football scrum. Walking to the back where he heard some shuffling he turned past a row of red lockers and saw Blaine leaning against the wall straddling a bench with his left ankle raised on it. His eyes were squeezed shut as his face twisted in pain when he pressed an ice pack to his ribs.

Kurt approached silently; he knelt down next to Blaine and put his hands on top of the ice pack.

"Here, let me," Kurt whispered, brushing Blaine's fingers out of the way.

Blaine's, eyes widened in shock obviously not expecting to see Kurt in here. Breathing heavily, Blaine let Kurt keep the ice pack in position; leaning back he rested his head against the cool wall hoping the world would stop spinning so much.

"Did you hurt anything else?" Kurt asked softly, eyeing off the pile of ice packs on the other bench, left by Finn and Karofsky for Blaine's use.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of you," Blaine said quietly, ignoring Kurt's question, "you were so beautiful-"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, as he blushed deeply.

"The way you stood tall and so sure of yourself, you took my breath away," Blaine sat up and looked down at Kurt, "you do that every day, and yesterday-"

"Blaine, not here-"

"No, I have to say this," Blaine said tears starting to spring into his eyes, "when you walked into my room, your beauty, your status, what you managed to accomplish... It scared me and I was blinded by my fears that this would hurt you," he breathed reaching out and stroking the soft material of Kurt's uniform making the boy shiver, "I thought that people would turn against you... But I t-turned against you... Baby I'm so sorry," Blaine said tears springing to his eyes.

"I know, Blaine, I know," Kurt whispered, "but I can't be with you… just yet."

Letting out a strangled sob, Blaine but his lip and turned away from Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt said desperately, "I didn't mean it like that- I mean that you haven't forgiven me! So I be with you because if I did you'd still be angry towards me."

"What?" Blaine asked in shock, spinning back around gasping when he strained his ankle too much.

"Here," Kurt said gently pressing the ice to Blaine's ankle, and the other boy sighed in relief.

"Kurt, what do you mean I haven't forgiven you?"

Kurt sighed, "you said this morning, that you forgave me over everything that happened with Alex and I think to some extent you have... But I also think they're some feelings that are still hurting you and you blame me for them."

"Kurt, I've forgiven you for all of that and half of it wasn't even your fault," Blaine said earnestly.

"I know, but I just think it would be better if we took some time to ourselves," Kurt said, "I think it would benefit the both of us."

"So now when you suggest it, it's suddenly a good idea?" Blaine asked his voice wavering.

"What do you-"

"Because I remember the morning you gave me this," he said holding up his hand so his promise ring could be seen, "that I suggested we take a break and you said 'no'- even though you had feelings for _another man_- and I thought we really needed it, but you said 'no', so all of a sudden it's now the right thing to do?" Blaine asked, "Now it's okay?"

"Blaine... I don't know what to say, all I know is that I love you," Kurt said firmly, cupping Blaine's cheek with his cold hand, "but we need some time to get ourselves back to where we were."

"Fine," Blaine said turning his face as a hot tear trickled down his cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly trying to get his boyfriend to look at him again.

"No, it's fine," Blaine said, "I just think you should go now, thanks for your help."

Kurt's throat tightened painfully at the sound of Blaine's voice, but he stood up, kissed him on the cheek and went to leave the room, but he was suddenly called back.

"Did you bring spare clothes?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Lunch. Put them on," he said still looking at the wall.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly and Blaine's face turned, their eyes connected.

"Kurt... I will always protect you."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" a strangely familiar voice said as Karofsky headed to his car on a Mickey D's run, "but how is it possible for you to be so sexy?"<p>

Spinning on his heel, Karofsky suddenly got a face full of Sebastian. The Warbler is slightly shorter than the jock but he held his own, standing up on the tips of his toes Sebastian smirked as the jock gapped at him.

"Seb, what the hell are you doing here?" Karofsky asked looking around frantically to see that the parking lot was empty.

"I came to surprise you," Sebastian said as though it was blatantly obvious.

"Shit," Karofsky swore shaking his head at Sebastian's gorgeous smile, "if you weren't so beautiful I would be extremely angry with you for showing up here unexpected."

Sebastian's smiled beamed brightly and he grabbed David by the shoulder and dragged him towards his black Jag.

"C'mon, let's go have lunch," Sebastian said opening Dave's door and letting the taller boy get in the passenger side.

When they were both in the car and driving, Dave gave Sebastian an uneasy look.

"What's wrong?" the Warbler asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Dave asked eyeing the boy's, crisp uniform.

Laughing Sebastian replied airily, "pfft, don't worry about that, I came to see you and it doesn't matter-"

"But I don't want to get you in trouble," Dave said cutting him off.

"I won't, it's fine," Sebastian said.

"But Seb, you go to a private school, if they find out that you're missing they'll freak out," David said worry evident in his voice.

"Fine!" Sebastian snapped, stopping the car and performing a very wide, very illegal U-turn and heading back the way they came, "Is this what you want Dave?" he asked his eyes flicking to the jock.

"No I was just trying to look out for you," Dave mumbled.

Noticing his boyfriends tone, Sebastian pulled the car over on the quiet stretch of road.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, turning to face Dave, "I'm just trying to do this right," he said sadly.

"Do what 'right'?" Dave asked.

"This," Sebastian said waving a hand to the both of them, "being your boyfriend- I mean... I've never- I don't do this... it's all new to me and I just want to treat you right because I really want this," Sebastian finished softly.

Dave gave a small smile, "Seb, you are perfect, and you're doing this perfectly, I mean, you're my first boyfriend... And you just make me feel so special," Karofsky said, "but I don't want you getting into trouble over me, okay?"

"M'kay," Sebastian mumbled, smiling when Dave lent over and pressed their lips together.

"Well maybe you could stay for a little longer," David said suggestively and Sebastian's tinkling laugh made his heart melt as their lips slid together once more.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong boo?" Mercedes asked when Kurt dropped his tray of salad down at their usual table, taking a seat next to his best friend.<p>

"Me and Blaine... Aren't doing to good," Kurt said sadly, picking at a piece of celery.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked from where she was next to Artie.

"We used to be able to deal with all of this," Kurt said gesturing to everyone around them, "but I went to his house and showed him my uniform... And he wasn't so accepting," Kurt said glumly.

"Oh no he did not," Artie said snapping his fingers causing Kurt to crack a smile.

"Kurt, I know this must be a tough time for you and your life partner but I would like to point out that we have absolutely no time to worry about boyfriends when Regionals are only a few weeks away," Rachel said all in one big breath, "furthermore I would like to ask you, why you have chosen to wear such ordinary clothes to lunch since you're now a Cheerio."

Kurt glanced down at his black V-neck sweater and plain blue skinny jeans, "oh Blaine warned me that the football team are going to slushie me today," he said shrugging, popping a piece of carrot into his mouth.

"What?" Sam said sitting up straighter from where he had been slouching in his chair, "they said nothing about that today."

"Well that's what he said-"

"But they can't," Tina said, "you're a Cheerio, you're on top of the ladder."

"Actually," Rachel said slowly," they did slushie some of the boys when they joined glee club despite their status, they also slushie Santana and Brit-"

"Okay, Bad-News-Berry, ease up," Mercedes said cutting off the girl in the kitten blouse, "my boy doesn't need to hear this."

"Thanks 'cedes," Kurt said quietly, kissing her cheek.

"No problem honey, now I suggest that this Saturday, we all have ourselves a sleep over, how about that?" she asked.

"Oh yes please," Tina said.

"Count me in," Rachel said.

"You can all come over my house," Kurt said, "we can sleep on my bed and there is the air mattress."

"Sounds good White Boy," she smiled, "cause I have been dying to know what happened in Paris, seeing as you were grounded all break!"

"Yeah sorry about that," Kurt said, taking a drink of water.

"Yes, and I am looking forward to hearing the story behind that ring," Rachel smiled, staring at Kurt's diamond promise ring.

"Yeah Kurt, you have a lot of explaining to do," Tina said.

Smiling Kurt leant his head on Mercedes' shoulder and sighed happily, he loves these girls so much... Even Rachel and her stupid kitten shirt.

* * *

><p>"Blaine… hey kid," Beast said walking up to Blaine as he limped along the hall.<p>

"Hi coach, what's up?" he asked stopping to talk to her.

"I just wanted to see how one of my star players is doing," she said nudging his arm affectionately.

"Well the nurse said that it's only sprained, if I don't run on it for a few days it should be fine," Blaine said with a shrug.

"That's good," she said pausing when Blaine reached his locker.

"Anything else coach?"

"Yeah... You seem like you aren't bringing you're A-game," she said softly, "Blaine, if there is anything, absolutely _anything_, you need to talk about, I'm here."

Blaine blinked and nodded his head, "uh... Thanks, if I need to I will."

"Sure thing kid," she said and walked down towards her office.

"Anderson," a deep voice said behind him.

Turning around Blaine saw Hardy holding two grape slushies, he smiled wickedly as he saw Karofsky coming around the corner holding a crutch under his arm.

"Boys," Dave said in greeting and Blaine didn't fail to notice the big, red hickey forming on his neck, "here Blaine, the nurse threw this at me and said 'give it to the short boy'," He laughed helping Blaine shuffle his books and put the crutch under his arm leaning his weight on it and not his sore ankle.

"I got you this," Hardy said thrusting the frozen drink into Blaine's free hand.

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, his jaw clenching.

"And one for you," Hardy said mockingly as he thrust a cup into Karofsky's big hand, "have fun boys," he gave them one last smile before pushing his way back down the hall.

"C'mon," Dave muttered to Blaine, "let's get this over with, where would he be right now?"

Blaine was just about answer but the bell rang, "well he'd be heading to his locker right about now, he leaves his French book in there so he doesn't have to take it to lunch. He doesn't like getting it dirty because he says that-"

"Blaine," Karofsky said, touching his shoulder lightly, "you're rambling... I can't imagine how much this must be hurting you, so let's just get it over with."

Blaine nodded and together they headed to Kurt's locker, armed with slushies. As they walked every student that wasn't on top of the social pyramid either flinched or hid behind a notebook. Blaine's stomach churned uneasily as he heard Mercedes' laughter from down the hall, Kurt was there smiling with his best friend and Blaine wanted nothing more than to scream out "run!" but he didn't.

As the crowded hallway backed up against the lockers to watch the scene before them Blaine and Karofsky crept up behind Kurt and gave Mercedes the chance to move out of the way.

"Hey princess," Blaine sneered, his chest clenching in pain.

"Yes meathead?" Kurt asked turning and glaring at them both.

"You don't seem to have your little iron shield on," Karofsky noticed Kurt gym attire, "big mistake."

"Yeah, you see, you're only a Cheerio with the uniform, but without it, you're nothing," Blaine spat, but he knew in his heart that Kurt was in fact everything to him and so much more.

"Have you had too many hits to the head?" Kurt snapped, "are you as stupid as you look?" he asked, trying not to think about how painfully beautiful Blaine's eyes we're today, "maybe if you put your two brain cells together," Kurt said glaring at Karofsky, "with his single cell," he explained nodding to Blaine, "maybe, just _maybe_you might be able to have a clear coherent thought and realise that you're both dumbass's-"

"Shut it Hummel," Karofsky growled, not waiting anymore and he launched the slushie straight into Kurt's open mouth.

As the delicate boy coughed and chocked on the frozen drink, Blaine tossed his own, most of it hitting the locker next to Kurt's shoulder, he could blame it on the injuries.

"Have fun princess," Karofsky said tossing the cup at Kurt's feet and nodding for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, he merely followed Dave down the hall and away from everyone's prying eyes.

"Why did you throw it at him when he was still talking?" Blaine demanded, as soon as they had turned around a quiet corner.

"Because fucking Azimio was watching us, okay, I had to do it, he would have stepped in and done a lot worse- and I knew you wouldn't throw yours first so I had to," Dave snapped.

"Whatever," Blaine mumbled running a hand over his pale face.

"Are you okay?" Karofsky asked quietly, "what did the nurse say about your rib?"

"Not broken, just a bruise, it only hurts when I touch it," Blaine admitted, not caring about his injuries.

"Okay, well I've need to get up stairs for calc," Dave said, "are... Are you sure you're okay?" Karofsky asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "fine."

"Okay," Dave said giving Blaine's arm a gentle squeeze before leaving the boy for his afternoon classes, but Blaine never arrived.

* * *

><p>"Quick Hummel, in here," a voice murmured into Kurt's ears as he wiped corn syrup out of his eyes.<p>

A firm hand grasped his bicep and tugged him over the sticky puddle of melted ice and down the hall into the girls' lavatory, a damp towel was placed in his hands and slowly he was able to open his eyes.

"Santana?" Kurt asked confused looking around the bathroom.

"Don't worry lady-face, they're cool," she said nodding to the girls surrounding him, "Kurt, I think it's time you have a proper welcome to our team," she said getting him to sit down on a chair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked eyeing the girls around him, "Is this our whole team?" he asked amazed at how they all fit in the small room.

"Yep, every single one," Quinn said happily.

"But what's going on? Why am I here?" he asked bewildered.

"These are yours," a gentle voice said from behind him.

Kurt turned to see a gorgeous girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

"Thanks Susan," he said taking his uniform.

"Kurt... We wanted to tell you something," she said softly, "we don't care about you."

Kurt's eyes turned hard, he'd been waiting for the moment that his team mates turned on him, if they don't care about his troubles then fine, he won't care about them either.

"I see," he said icily, "well I had already worked that out," he snapped, "and if you don't care about me then that's fine, but I am not going to change who I am-"

"whoa Kurt," Susan said looking shocked, "we meant that we don't care about you being gay," she said smiling, "it doesn't matter to us."

Kurt's heart started to race in his chest and his mouth went dry, "you d-don't care?" he stuttered and all the Cheerio's smiled at him warmly.

"No we don't," another girl said.

"But... Why?" he breathed as tears prickled his eyes, "everybody cares, it's wrong, it's a d-disease-"

"Don't say that," Susan said suddenly, shocking Kurt, "…maybe I should explain something... My brother- Jonathan... is gay," she said and Kurt gaped at her, "he's older than me and now lives in New York but he used to be bullied at this school," she gritted out and Kurt could see the anger in her eyes.

"This school destroyed him, it was the worst years of his life and he almost... He almost-" she couldn't continue and the girls next to her squeezed her shoulders softly, "he almost killed himself… dad found a bottle of high dose sleeping pills in his wardrobe and a suicide note, but he stopped anything from happening... But this school," she hissed, "almost killed him and I won't let that happen to anyone else," she vowed.

Kurt sat in silence, stunned by what he had just heard... This has happened before? He's not the only one?

"Susan, I am so sorry," he whispered.

Susan smiled and reached for Kurt's cold hand, "he's a lot better now, he's in New York with his fiancée and they are so happy."

"That's amazing," Kurt said and he couldn't stop his mind from imagining Blaine and himself engaged and living in New York, "so you guys are all okay with Susan's brother being engaged to another male?" Kurt asked the girls.

"Hells yes," said Jamie, a cheerleader who would look almost gothic, with her black makeup and black hair, if not for the contrasting red and white uniform plastered across her thin body, "he majorly saved our ass' last year, he's a really cool dude," she concluded.

"He saved your ass?" Kurt prompted.

"Do you remember the cheerleading finals last year?" Quinn asked, and Kurt nodded, "okay well we all decided to celebrate with a few drinks, we go fake ID's from this guy Santana knows," Quinn explained and Kurt and Santana shared a knowing look.

"So we went to this bar and pretty soon, a few drinks turned into a lot of drinks and then that turned into even more and by the end of the night we were all pretty wasted," she sighed, "so anyways, Santana decided it would be fun to find some hot guys to make-out with and so we stumbled outside and back to our hotel, only when we got there before we could search for anybody attractive, Stephanie," she said nodding to a tanned girl behind her, "decided she could be a bus driver."

"Oh god," Kurt moaned knowing where this was going.

"So she gets behind the wheel and we were off our faces so we follow her- long story short, we crashed the schools Cheerio bus, Susan called Jonathan and he sorted everything out, we don't know how he did it but somehow the whole thing was forgotten, no arrests, no charges, no angry coach Sue... Just Jonathan working his magic," she stated.

"After that," Jamie said, "we realised that it doesn't matter if he is gay, he's still a great guy... I think that's when we all kind of realised that it doesn't matter who anybody is, we shouldn't judge them based on their race, religion, colour or... Sexuality."

Kurt wiped tears out of his red eyes, never in his life has he felt this accepted by so many people.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt prodded.

"Sure," Susan said.

"If you're okay with me... Why don't you ever try and stop the football team from bullying me?" he asked desperate for an answer.

"Because we couldn't risk our reputation... You understand that right?" she asked gently.

"yeah, yeah I do," Kurt said nodding.

"It's probably the same with the football team," Jamie said, causing everybody to look at her, "oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the way Dylan and Justin eye-fuck each other in the hallways," she laughed.

"Seriously? Dylan and Justin?" Elizabeth a tall brunette asked in compete awe at Jamie's knowledge.

"Yeah they are totally doing the deed," she said, "and sometimes I swear Karofsky looks like he just wants to rip Anderson's clothes off," she said in exasperation.

Kurt felt a pang of jealously at Jamie's words but forced it down.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon," Kurt scoffed, "so what does all this mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It means that we accept you, even though we may not show it," Susan said.

"We also want to help you deal with all this," Jamie said, waving a hand at Kurt's stained clothes, "we might not be able to stop it completely but, we'll be there for you when it does."

Kurt rubbed a hand over his numb face, "thank you," he rasped not able to say anymore.

"It's okay," Susan said, "we really want to help you," she told him quietly.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded in response, ever so slowly the girls exited the bathroom one by one until it was only the unholy-trinity standing in front of him.

"We love you Kurt," Brittany said, "I knew Susan's brother was unicorn and your glitter is getting duller so I thought you might be able to be more brighter if you realised that the Cheerio's like unicorns too."

"Pretty much we just wanted to show you that you're not alone," Santana said summing up her girlfriends confusing words.

"We will always be here for you Kurt," Quinn said kissing his temple softly, "always."

Thanking the girls profusely as they left, Kurt sighed and looked down at his uniform.

"Finally," he sighed and it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, "other people get it."

Not wanting to be disturbed Kurt went and found a private shower cubical. He quickly washed off the remains of Karofsky's slushie and changed into the tight material that was going to be his shield for the rest of his high school life.

But even the strongest shields have their weak spots.

* * *

><p><em>Thud, thud, smack.<em>

Blaine hit the punching bag with all the force he could muster with his sore ribs and ankle. The constant thud and smack of his gloved hands against the hard surface had this odd tranquillity about it, but even so, it wasn't enough to calm Blaine down.

_Thud, thud, smack._

If he was the school bully he might as well take advantage of that and cut class every now and then. He was only missing out on gym and this technically classified as a gym activity.

_Thud, smack, thud.  
><em>  
>Talking to Kurt today in the locker room and seeing tears in his eyes... He didn't want to go back to school and face him. Not after what happened this afternoon.<p>

_Smack, thud, smack._

Seeing Kurt's beautiful skin, tarnished with purple corn syrup made Blaine's blood boil. Looking back into Kurt's watery eyes as they stared at him made his heart ache and knowing that he had caused that pain... Well Blaine just wanted to throw himself under a truck.

_Thud, smack, smack._

Nothing was going to plan, _thud_. The football team still hates Kurt, _thud_. The Cheerio uniform did nothing to stop the slushie facials, _smack, smack_. He still has to watch the pain in Kurt's eyes, _thud, smack, thud_. He just wants to be happy, _thud_, with his, _thud_, boyfriend!

Blaine growled and punched the bag relentlessly, ignoring the throb in his ankle and the burn in his ribs. Throwing his all at the bag, Blaine's lungs burnt as he panted heavily, snapping his fists back and forth Blaine's fingers started to sweat and he knew blisters were starting to develop.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Smack!_

All of a sudden the pain was too much and Blaine started to feel dizzy, tearing off his gloves, with his teeth, Blaine grasped the bag with both hands resting his weight against it trying to regain his breath.

Having a sickening sense of deja vu Blaine stumbled to his feet needing some fresh air. Hobbling over to his crutch that was resting on the wall, Blaine made his way up the stairs and to his living room.

Groaning slightly he lowered himself down onto his expressive couch and put his feet up, knowing his mother wouldn't approve but his ankle was throbbing mercilessly.

Shifting Blaine finally found a comfortable position where he wasn't putting any pressure on his ribs. After a few moments of careful contemplation he decided to not call Kurt and respect his wishes... Maybe a break would do them good... Maybe not.

Slowly Blaine began to drift off to sleep, he was sticky with sweat, his ankle and ribs hurt, his fingers were cramped after being in those gloves, but none of that kept him awake. It was the ache in his heart that kept him awake, but forcing the images of Kurt's sad face in the locker room from his mind, Blaine let exhaustion carry him off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home," David called out, as he walked through the door.<p>

"Davey!" Claire cried with joy, "pick me up!" she demanded happily in the entrance way.

"Well alright," David said in mock concern, "but if I do you'll be in charge of hanging on," he said tossing the small girl over his shoulder making her squeal with laughter, "are you home alone?" he asked concerned.

"Nope daddy went updates to take a nap 'cause mommy will be home soon," she said.

"Oh okay as you're safe because now… I'm going to eat you up!" he declared and he ran through the hallway bouncing her up and down.

"Davey!" she giggled, as her fingers tightened their grip on his letterman jacket.

"Yes, princess?" he asked spinning in a circle making her laugh louder.

"I'm hungry," she stated and he pulled her upright.

"Is that so?" he asked, "well lets go see what's in the fridge."

Claire nodded enthusiastically, letting her big brother carry her to the kitchen. When they were there Dave heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and the click-clacking of heels in their floorboards, the obvious signs that his mom was home.

"Hello?" she called, "anyone one home?"

"In the kitchen mom," Dave called and set his sister down on the bench, "here let me help you," he said hurrying to take the many bags from her arms.

"Thanks sweetheart," she sighed, walking over an kissing Claire's forehead brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Claire said excitedly, "I got an award at school today for being the bestest tree!"

"Wow, honey, is that for the school play?" Mariah asked her excited daughter.

"Yep it is, will you come watch me?" she asked.

"Of course I will and so will Dave," she said giving her son a look that explained there was no way out of this.

"Yay!" Claire screamed in happiness.

"Why don't you go wake up daddy and tell him?" Mariah suggested and helped her daughter off the bench.

When the young girl had left the room and they could hear her little feet clambering up the stairs Mariah helped her son put the groceries away in the pantry.

"How was school?" Mariah asked, handing David a tin of soup to put on the top shelf.

"It was okay, football practice got cut short 'cause Blaine got tackled pretty bad," he said trying not to smile as he remembered Sebastian surprising him for lunch.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine," David said.

He and his mother worked in silence filling the shelves.

"So," Mariah said as she started to hand David glass jars of various jam spreads, "how's Sebastian?"

Pausing his hand on its way to the middle shelf, David slowly looked at his mom, "he's good," he said carefully.

"That's wonderful," she said smiling and they continued to work.

"He seems like a lovely boy... Smart, talented, fun... Attractive," Mariah said softly.

Dave felt his heart rate speed up, was this a test? Did his mom know something about the two of them? Oh god! Does she know her son is gay?

"He's got lovely manners," she mused handing David a jar of Claire's favourite chocolate chip cookies, "seems to have a good upbringing..." she said to no one in particular, "So... are the two of you officially dating or are you going to wait until you come out to me and your father-"

**Smash!**

The jar Dave had been holding slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor scattering shards of glass and bits of cookies everywhere.

"Shit!" Dave cursed.

"Language honey," Mariah scolded him bending down to help David clean up some of the mess.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, it's just your question, I mean I'm not- I can't, because you and dad- i mean this is Ohio and we can't- nobody can-"

"David honey, you don't have to lie to me," Mariah said placing a hand over David's, "sweetheart... It doesn't matter to me if you're gay," she said gently, looking into her sons eyes, "I didn't expect it, but I love you and just because you like boys instead of girls doesn't mean you're not my little boy anymore," she breathed cupping her his face.

"But I thought you would hate this," David whispered tears springing to his eyes as he looked at his mom, and she smiled softly.

"I could never hate anything about you," Mariah whispered wiping a tear that trickled down Dave's cheek.

"But what about dad?" Dave asked needing to know what his father thought, "does he know? Have you told him? What will he say-"

"He'll say 'I love you David and I am so proud of you for coming out to me'."

Dave's head snapped up at the sound of his father's voice, "really?" Dave chocked out, barely containing himself, "you don't care?"

"We care about you and that you're safe, and happy and healthy, we love you David," his father said, smiling fondly.

Dave gave a quite sob, almost all his life he has been living in fear of his parents finding out about him and kicking him out of the house... But now they know and they accept him. If he could have Dave would've picked up the phone and told everybody the amazing news, but as it turns out there is only one person he really wants to tell.

"Hey! What happened to my cookies?" Claire demanded.

Okay, so maybe they're two people he needs to tell, but he'll explain to her later.

"So," Mr Karofsky said, "do you have a boyfriend or is he just a really good friend, 'cause we're happy either- umph!"

Dave had dropped the broken glass onto the table, stood up and rushed over to his dad, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"It's okay son," Mr Karofsky said as Dave began to openly weep on his dad's shoulder, "it's going to be okay."

"I love you all so much," Dave whispered, his tears making his dad's shirt damp.

"Mommy, why is Davey crying?" Claire demanded, hugging his brother's leg.

"They are happy tears, Claire-bear," Dave said removing himself from his dad's arms and bending down to pick her up.

"Oh okay," she smile kissing his cheek, "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not munchkin," he said striking her hair as she nuzzled into his shoulder, "I've never been happier."

* * *

><p>"How was school today bud?" Burt asked as he watched Kurt pick at his food.<p>

"It was fine."

"Just fine?" Carole asked softly, looking between Kurt and Finn.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "nothing happened."

Finn looked up and frowned at Kurt, "well except for when Blaine got- ouch Kurt! Why'd you kick me?" he demanded.

"What?" Kurt said looking innocently at the jock, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened at school Finn?" Burt probed.

"Well," he started looking warily at Kurt in case the Cheerio decided to lash out again, "Blaine got hurt at football practice, he wasn't paying attention and like four dudes tackled him."

"Is he okay?" Carole questioned.

"Yeah he's a tough little dude, but he banged his ankle up pretty bad and I think his ribs are bruised," Finn said trying to catch Kurt's eye but the boy just looked at his plate of untouched food.

"Kurt," his father said softly, "is there something you're not tellin' us?"

"No," he said and muttered something incomprehensible while squishing his peas with his fork.

"Look at me son," Burt commanded and Kurt gazed up to meet his eyes, "have you and Blaine... Broken up?" Burt asked looking seriously nervous.

"No," Kurt sighed in frustration, "we are just on a break, okay? It's not- it's… it's complicated," he finished pushing his plate away, "and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Kurt, sweetheart, please don't get mad," Carole said as Kurt stood up and left the table.

"I'm not mad at any of you," Kurt told them as he walked out the dining room door, pausing he turned back to his family, "I just want to spend some time alone, please respect that."

"Of course," Burt said giving his son a small smile, "just keep your head up kiddo."

And that's what Kurt did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to drag by painfully slow for Kurt, he never realised how much time he actually spent with Blaine until suddenly it wasn't there anymore.<p>

It wasn't as though he was bored- hell to the no, he had plenty of things to occupy his time with, Cheerio practice, avoiding Blaine, school assignments, ducking from slushies, glee club, trying to not state at Blaine's beautiful face in the cafeteria, hanging out with Cheerio's, catching up with his glee club girls, getting hard every time he saw Blaine lifting weights in the locker room...

Suffice to say, Kurt was plenty busy, but ever though he has an intense amount of stuff happening in his life right now, he still felt like he was missing something- and that 'something' was in fact heading down the hallway with Azimio armed with a raspberry slushie.

"Fuck," Jamie swore beside him as she spotted Blaine, hobbling with his crutch and Azimio pushing every geek out of his way, making a path between the frightened students.

"Don't worry," Kurt said to his knew friend, closing his locker, "it's only crushed ice an corn syrup it doesn't really matter-"

"Hey fag," Azimio spat at Kurt, suddenly behind him.

"Fuck you Azimio," Jamie growled squaring her shoulders facing the massive jock.

"I've got a better idea," Blaine said arriving next to the other letterman, "how about you and me," he said pointing to the girl, "my house, tonight, I'm thinking dinner, desert and maybe we'll get some _food_to eat once we are done."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Anderson you're so funny, why don't you run along and suck Karofsky's cock?" she sneered, the crowed that had been forming around them suddenly burst out with whispers.

"Nah I won't be doing that," Blaine said not looking at his boyfriend, "that's what your fairy princess Hummel is for."

"Bite me Anderson," Kurt snapped at Blaine.

"Ew, don't even suggest something like that," Blaine said shivering in disgust.

"Yeah that's gross Hummel, as if we'd even want to touch you," Azimio shuddered.

"Just leave Kurt alone," Jamie said, "he's a Cheerio so back off."

"Oh so now you're a fag lover too?" Azimio asked loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"I repeat," Jamie said through clenched teeth, "back. Off."

"And what happens if we don't?" Blaine asked trying not to wobble on his crutch, "because I seriously doubt you can do anything to us, we run this fucking school."

"Well in that case," she said looking at Kurt and winking, "maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine."

Before the jocks could react, the beautiful girl reached out and smacked the bottom of the slushie cups with the palm of her hands. Sending the contents up into the air and soaking the two boys.

The crowd burst out into laughter and some people even started clapping. To make it worse, Blaine's crutch slipped in the ice and he landed flat on his ass, causing more laughter to erupt from the crowd.

"Fuck you both," Jamie said taking Kurt by the hand and leading him over the mess and to dry floor.

"You won't get away with this," Azimio promised as he helped Blaine get up, "you better watch your back Hummel."

Ignoring the way his stomach heaved slightly at the sight of Blaine's crumpled face. Kurt jutted his chin out and walked away from the wet boys, refusing to look back at them.

"That was so awesome!" Susan's said suddenly appearing from behind them.

"I know right!" Jamie exclaimed hi-fiving the shorter girl.

"Yeah that was amazing," Kurt said, relieved that he hadn't been covered in corn syrup, but a part of him still felt guilty for doing it to Blaine.

"So did you tell him?" Susan asked barely containing her excitement.

"No I didn't have time, but we can now," Jamie said and they both turned to Kurt with huge smiles gracing their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously, "what do you two have planned."

"Well," Susan said, "are you doing anything tonight?"

"I'm-"

"You're going on a date!" Susan burst out cutting Kurt off.

"What?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"It's my brother Jonathan's, best friends younger brother!" she exclaimed, "he's coming here this afternoon to pick you up and we are not taking no for an answer!" she warned him.

"But I can't," Kurt said desperately, he's dating Blaine, he can't go out with other guys, "I'm supposed to be having a sleep over with Mercedes and Tina and Rachel," he lied, seeing as that isn't until tomorrow night.

"Kurt, stop worrying!" Jaime laughed, "it'll be fine-"

"But I can't, i mean I want to but I- um, I'm not exactly ready because... Well um- I don't know if- we and him and me- I mean-"

"Oh Jesus, Kurt just calm down okay?" Susan's asked grabbing the taller boy by his forearms, "please just calm down, it's just one night, it won't hurt."

Nodding shakily Kurt couldn't see any way out of this; he knows it's wrong, completely and _utterly_wrong but... He can't stop this; he can't tell them about Blaine, the secret was already shared by too many people.

"O-Okay," he stuttered, "I guess it can't hurt."

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been slushied before and after that experience he knows he never wants to be.<p>

Standing in the showers Blaine moaned quietly as the hot water melted the ice that had gotten stuck in his curls and had slid down his back. He had not been prepared for what had happened and now he fears for Kurt more than ever. Azimio was seriously pissed and had run off to tell the rest of the team.

Shutting the water off Blaine made his way out of the stall and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Once he was done he pulled on his jeans, which was a lot harder with his ankle. Tugging a fresh white shirt over his head Blaine sat down to pull on his shoes and socks.

Sighing quietly he ran a hand through his wet curls. His plan to protect Kurt was failing miserably, for seven years it had worked... Maybe it was time to give it up and come out. It would certainly take the heat off Kurt. Blaine is almost certain that the football team would bully him; there no way a fag can play their game. He would surely get beaten up because of the lies he has told them... Or they could take it out on Kurt. Perhaps even take it out on the both of them.

Suddenly Blaine's mind flashed to James and Oliver, they had been the only openly gay couple at McKinley, and because of that they were beaten within an inch of their lives by the stupid homophobes on the football team.

The part that really scared Blaine was how their families forced them apart even though they were in love. He knows that neither Carole or Burt nor his parents would ever do that... But when the moment comes how can he truly know what will happen?

The bell rand loudly in the locker room making Blaine jump. Grabbing his crutch he dragged himself out of the room and headed to the schools entrance. Coach Beast had excused him from all practice until his ankle had healed. Relishing in the thought of a nice hot bath Blaine walked across the gravelled car park with a small smile on his face.

That smile didn't last long. Across the lot he could see Kurt being tugged by Jamie and Susan to a dark blue jeep.

"Kurt," he heard Susan say, "This is Chandler, I hope you two have fun!"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and tried to ignore the prickling behind his eyes.

"Susan's, I really don't know if this is a good idea," he heard Kurt protest, but the other boy, Chandler, was already out of the car and taking Kurt's hand kissing it lightly.

Anger flared in Blaine's eyes as his hands tightened into fists by his side.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly blushing at the attention, "I'm kur-"

"You're Kurt and you're beautiful," the other boy smoothly cut in.

As Blaine took a closer look at the rat-faced bastard that was flirting with his boyfriend he noticed that he dressed similar to Kurt and he also had pale skin but light green eyes and light brown hair. His voice was far too annoying and Blaine seriously wants to go over to him and chop off the boys giant giraffe legs.

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly, "thanks you're um... Very-"

"Kurt please don't waste time on flattery," Jamie said, "You two just go have a good time on your date."

Kurt nodded and said a quiet thanks to the girls. Accepting Chandler's hand into the jeep, the boy closed Kurt's door and hurried around to his own side. Blaine could see Chandler smiling through the tinted window, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything as he watched the love of his life drive out of the school with another boy.

Are they over? Blaine wondered, he thought they were just on a break! Is Kurt dating this guy? That's what it sounded like, is this why he wants the break? Does he even love Blaine anymore?

Not being able to hold the tears back, Blaine quickly jumped into his car and sped out of the driveway narrowly avoiding a few students.

In the car he let the tears fall freely, he contemplated going home, but his parents were back from their business meeting in Seattle and he doesn't really want to talk to them. He could go talk to Dave or Sebastian or even Puck... But they're not the same.

At times like this, when his whole heart felt like it was only moments away from exploding into millions of tiny, little, pieces, he would talk to Kurt and it would be better... But now it was Kurt causing the pain and he just wants to forget it all and be numb.

Suddenly having an idea Blaine slammed on the breaks and made an extremely illegal U-turn ignoring the horns that were being blasted.

Scandals. That's where he would go, Sebastian had mentioned it a few times and he always says "the place is amazing because half the time I come home from there, I can't remember a single thing from the night!" and that alone was enough temptation for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been on a date with anyone but Blaine and he felt extremely shamefaced for going, but right now he was laughing so hard his jaw and tummy hurt.<p>

"You didn't!" Kurt exclaimed, his smile spreading further.

"I did! I walked right up to him and told him that he is a sex god and if he ever decides he wants to play for our team, then he can have my number," Chandler said and Kurt started gasping with laughter.

"Oh god I can't believe you said that to Rupert Grint! I mean he's Ron Weasley!" Kurt gasped.

"He's hot," Chandler shrugged.

After a brief pause the boy's ordered another drink and continued eating their delicious pasta dishes.

"So," Chandler said his cheeks turning slightly pink, "umm, I was wondering if you have a boyfriend? I asked Jamie and Susan but they didn't have time to tell me anything about you."

"Oh," Kurt inhaled, shocked at the question, of course he knew this was meant to be a date but he didn't actually think Chandler would ask him out again.

"Yes?" Chandler prompted.

What is he supposed to say? He can't, _can't_say anything about Blaine... But how does he then say no to Chandler?

"I don't but... I don't think I'm after a boyfriend right now," Kurt said watching Chandler's face fall, "but I am after a new friend?" Kurt asked hopefully.

After frowning slightly Chandler looked up and gave Kurt an award winning smile, "sure, I'd love to be friends with you."

"That's great!" Kurt exclaimed, "and about the whole 'not ready to date' I'm uh, sorry."

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Blaine slurred as he bumped into a tall man with bronze hair.<p>

He had arrived at Scandals about an hour ago; using his fake ID he swept past the man at the door and headed straight to the bar. Four beers later he was stumbling across the dance floor heading to the bathroom, desperately trying not to piss himself.

"Need a hand babe?" the bronze haired man asked.

"Nah, s'all good," Blaine mumbled crashing through the bathroom door, not noticing that the man had followed him.

"You're gorgeous," the man said as Blaine unzipped his fly, "so is your cock."

"Fuck off," Blaine sneered, shuffling away from the man, "pervert, spying on my cock when I take a piss."

"Oh c'mon sexy, you're cock is fucking fantastic, I bet it'd taste fanatic too-"

"No," Blaine snapped, zipping his fly and washing his hands, "I don't wanna do that, I don't wan' you. Didn't come her for tha'."

"Hey, don't be like that," the man said approaching Blaine as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

Blaine looked up at the man's face for the first time. Only then did he realise how gorgeous this guy actually is, his tousled bronze hair, compliments his sparkling emerald eyes. His ruby lips were wet and slightly sparkly, as though covered in lip gloss; they were a stark contrast against his ghostly pale skin, which looked smooth to touch.

Not only did this guy have an amazing face but, his body was drool worthy. Tall and muscular he towered over Blaine, his unbuttoned purple shirt revealed perfectly carved stomach muscles and the tight black pants he was wearing left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking, "how about I buy you a drink? My name is Nathan."

"Blaine."

"I like that... So how about that drink?"

If Blaine wasn't drunk and wasn't angry at himself, angry at Kurt, angry at the world Scandals and try to drink away his pain. If Blaine wasn't feeling worthless and in need of some comfort, he wouldn't have led the man to the bar. If Blaine wasn't completely oblivious to his surroundings, he would have bought his own drink and watched what was being put in it. If Blaine wasn't feeling the need to just give up and let Kurt be happy with Chancellor Guy he would have noticed the date rape dug, roofie, that was dissolving at the bottom of his glass.

Nathan watched Blaine swallow the drink eagerly smirking he raised his own glass, "cheers."

* * *

><p>"And that was how I finished my last year of high school," Chandler concluded.<p>

"Chandler, I'm so sorry," Kurt said reaching for his new friends hand, "moving and leaving your friends behind must have been tough, but at least you were safe from the bullying right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I was and i did miss all my old friends, but I guess it was worth it," giving Kurt a smile, "have you ever thought of changing schools?"

Kurt laughed at the absurdity of the question, "No, I could never leave Blaine," he said as though it was obvious.

Chandler's eyebrows drew together delicately in a frown, "who's Blaine?"

Kurt cursed himself at how easily he had forgotten the nature of his and Blaine's relationship, "uh, he's just a really close friend, in glee club."

"Oh okay," Chandler said smiling again, "did you want to order dessert?" he asked gesturing to the menu.

"Oh honey we don't need that," Kurt said raising his hand and clicking his fingers, "a double choc-cheesecake please."

"A whole cake?"

"It's not just a cake, it's pure blissful ecstasy."

"Seriously?"

"One hundred precent serious," Kurt said with a beautiful smile, at that moment his pocket began to vibrate.

Slipping his phone out, Blaine's smiling face flashed across the screen "incoming call" is said, biting his lip in contemplation, Kurt declined the call and went back to Chandler who was folding Kurt an Origami swan.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked, holding up the paper bird.

"No one," Kurt said politely accepting the delicate creature on the palm of his hand, "it's beautiful," he whispered looking at the bird.

"Yeah," Chandler said and Kurt looked up into the boy's eyes, "it is beautiful.

* * *

><p>"You're so sexy Blaine," Nathan's said grabbing the shorter boy by the arms.<p>

"No, I don' feel good," Blaine mumbled his head pounding, he had tried to call Kurt to come get him and take him home but he wasn't answering.

"C'mon babe, dance with me," Nathan pulled Blaine to the crowded dance floor and pulled him into the mass of sweating bodies, "yeah baby, just like this," Nathan purred into Blaine's ears as he rubbed his hard cock against Blaine's hip.

Blaine tried to protest but the roofie, was making everything seem so out of focus. He didn't know if he wanted to dance with Nathan or push him away. His ankle is killing his as he had left his crutch in the car and right now he just wants to go home so bad.

"Whatz wrong wif me?" Blaine slurred, his head throbbing.

"Nothing baby, you're perfect and good god, you feel amazing!" Nathan bent down further and started sucking on Blaine's neck.

"You drug me!" Blaine said trying to push the man away, but he was trapped in his arms and nobody else on the dance floor seemed to notice.

"I gave you something to help you relax," Nathan said and he palmed at Blaine's crotch trying to get some reaction from the boy's soft cock.

"No, no, no," Blaine whimpered, not being able to throw the man off of him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Nathan cried as he thrust against Blaine's soft cock.

"Stop!" Blaine cried and used all his strength to push Nathan into another man and took off out the door.

Stumbling into the cold night air, Blaine dug for his phone and called Kurt again praying the boy would answer.

* * *

><p>"No I won't sing with you!" Kurt squeezed in protest.<p>

"Please?" Chandler begged, practically bouncing in his seat, "I want to hear your voice."

Kurt was about to slap the boy on the arm but his phone vibrated again. Looking at the screen Blaine was calling him for the fourth time.

"Sorry Chandler but I have to take this," Kurt said.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

_"Kurt, help me!"_Blaine's voice screamed.

"Blaine?"

_"Please... Help me... No!"_

"Blaine?" Kurt said standing up, "what's going on?"

"Kurt, are you okay?" Chandler asked as his friends face looked alarmed.

"Not now Chandler," Kurt snapped.

"Blaine? Are you still there?"

_"Help me... I ran but he followin' me!"_Blaine's voice wailed and Kurt hurried to the door.

"Kurt wait!" Chandler called tossing some money on the table and following the boy to his car.

"Blaine, where are you? Give me a name, a place, a building baby, anything!"

_"Scandals... No, no, get away, don't wanna!"_

"Kurt, where are you going?" Chandler demanded.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. He needs me," Kurt said, "can you please drive me somewhere?" Kurt asked desperately realising he came here in Chandler's car.

Chandler's face was unreadable but he nodded quickly, "sure, where are we going?" he asked and they both got into the jeep and sped out of the drive way.

"Scandals," Kurt said distracted, because Blaine had just started screaming on the phone.

"Blaine! What's going on?" Kurt demanded, praying to god that his boyfriend would be safe until he got there.

_"No get away,"_ Kurt heard Blaine whimper, "_stop!"_Blaine begged.

"Baby, please tell me what's going on!" Kurt pleased desperately.

"Is everything okay?" Chandler asked, speeding along the main stretch of road.

Kurt was about to answer but before he could both boy's flinched at Blaine's scream that sounded through the phone.

"Blaine what's happening?" Kurt demanded, "tell me what's going on!"

_"Kurt! Please! No, no, stop! I don't wan' to!"_

"Blaine! Blaine?"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah cliffhanger… sorry. THANKS FOR READING!<em>

_Okay so to reward my readers/reviewers, anybody that leaves a review of this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter! If you don't want it just let me know, but yeah __**review = preview**__, so let me know what you think! (Previews will be sent (my) tomorrow). its just my way of thanking you for being all kinds of awesome!_

_Klisses and Klainebows! Hope you enjoyed it! Review?!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello to my wonderful readers!_

_I know it's been a while but for some reason I couldn't upload this chapter even though I've been trying for the past few weeks! So its 2am and the site is letting me finally upload!_

_I have this weird feeling that maybe this is a warning, so if my fic is deleted it's posted on Scarves and Coffee under the same title, author etc._

_Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I love you all lots! This chapter sorts a lot of things out and I promise there is no more klaine fighting after this! I'm sorry if I don't reply to all of your messages, life is pretty crazy at the moment. (reviews will be replied to)_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped out of Chandler's car before it could squeal to a stop on Scandals' gravel car park. Blaine's phone had cut out and he wasn't answering no matter how many times Kurt called him.<p>

"Chandler," Kurt said in a panic when the older boy had caught up to him, "we need to split up, Blaine said he ran away from someone so he has to be outside."

"Okay," Chandler agreed, nodding, "what does he look like?"

"He's shorter than me, brown curly hair, green eyes, he probably has his letterman jacket on," Kurt explained rambling slightly, "I'm going to head that way," he indicated towards the surrounding trees and bush.

"Okay, well I'll go around the back, he might've gone out the back door, I'll ask some people if they've seen him," Chandler said giving Kurt's arm a gentle squeeze, "we will find him," he said firmly.

Kurt gave him a grateful smile, "thanks," he said and didn't wait for a reply before he began running towards the trees.

As his feet crunched across the gravel, Kurt was mentally calculating how far Blaine could have gotten. The boy had a sprained ankle and bruised ribs so that would surely delay him, but he was also a top quality athlete.

Running faster in his thin Cheerio uniform Kurt felt the night air attack his skin, trying to cool him down as he began to overheat. But he didn't stop running, not until he reached the first line of trees on the edge of the parking lot.

After a good ten minutes of climbing over shrubs and under low hanging branches Kurt began to wonder if Blaine could even make it through here, in his drunken state, but all those doubts were considered irrelevant when Kurt spotted Blaine's wallet on the ground next to a tree stump. Crawling under a fallen branch Kurt picked it up and slipped it into the pocket of his pants.

Continuing, he trudged through the trees, his only source of light being the occasional beam from the moon as it disappeared in and out of the green canopy of leaves. Pausing Kurt thought he heard another pair of feet behind him, but spinning around in the darkness he couldn't see anyone. Cursing himself silently, he forgot which direction he had been heading.

Not knowing where to go, he pulled out his phone and dialled Blaine's number, praying he would answer.

**"Raise your glass of you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my under-"**

"Blaine?" Kurt called desperately when he heard the ringtone sound through the trees, "stay where you are I'm coming for you!"

Calling the number again, Kurt raced through the dense shrubbery following the music, until he reached a small area of grass and flowers. In the middle of the clearing in a patch of yellow Dandelion's was Blaine's body face down in the grass, lying motionless in the moonlight.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt screamed and ran to him, falling to his knees, definitely staining his pants.

Kurt rolled Blaine onto his back and cupped the boy's face.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, looking at the small scratches covering his boyfriend's cheeks and forehead, his bottom lip looked swollen, his neck had a large hickey and the sight of it made Kurt want to throw up.

Looking at Blaine's clothes, Kurt let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding, when he saw that Blaine's pants were still buttoned and in one piece. His letterman jacket was dirty but intact, his white shirt had dirt and blood smeared across it, but Kurt could tell it wasn't Blaine's. Kurt sent a silent thank you to a god he doesn't believe in and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"Baby?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, tears falling into Blaine's curls, "please wake up," he begged shaking Blaine's shoulders, "please!" he sobbed, placing a hand on Blaine's chest and feeling the steady thrum of his heart.

Blaine didn't move; Kurt shook him harder and more desperately, not noticing the sound of someone crunching through the leaves behind him.

"Blaine, please!" Kurt cried, his voice cracking, "wake up, for me, you can't do this to me, I need you too much! Blaine, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt sat crying over Blaine's body as all his emotions from the past week washed over him... And that's when Kurt heard the footfalls behind him.

Tapping Blaine's face desperately Kurt tried to wake his boyfriend. What happens if it was Blaine's attacker? He thought. Has he come to finish Blaine off? What will he do when he sees the both of us? Not wanting to know the answer, Kurt wracked his brain trying to think of a way to rouse his boyfriend.

"Blaine, baby wake up, we have to leave," Kurt hissed, "please Blaine, someone's coming, we have to go!" Kurt cried giving the boy a firm slap across the face and miraculously Blaine's eyes flew open in shock.

"Kurt?" he mumbled stunned, "what-"

"Blaine, there's no time to explain!" Kurt whispered, pulling his boyfriend up into a sitting position, "someone's coming! We need to leave!"

"No," Blaine moaned burying his face into Kurt's shoulder, "it hurts, it all hurts."

"Blaine," Kurt said through clenched teeth, "get up! We can't stay here!"

The approaching footsteps stopped, Kurt turned his head to see just how big the approaching attacker was and catching sight of the man his breath caught in his throat.

"Chandler," Kurt scowled, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," the boy said brushing dead leaves and cobwebs from his hair, "but I saw you run off this way and when nobody at the backdoor had any information, I came after you," he explained kneeling next to Kurt.

"Get lost!" Blaine grumbled hugging Kurt around the neck, "my Kurt!" he said possessively, "not yours!"

"Is he okay?" Chandler asked warily as Blaine shot daggers at him.

"Yeah," Kurt said rubbing circles on Blaine's back, "he will be fine, we just need to him out of here."

"I think that's a trail over there, I spotted it when I got lost," Chandler said pointing to the opposite side of the clearing, "it'll be easier than trying to carry him through the trees-"

"I'm not a baby," Blaine said, "don' need to be carried," unwrapping his arms from Kurt's neck he tried to stand up, but the pressure on his ankle mixed with his alcohol and drug clouded mind caused him to fall flat on his ass, "ouch!" he cried.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begged crawling over to the boy, "just let me carry you."

"Fine," Blaine huffed and reached his arms out for Kurt in a very childish manner.

Kurt looped an arm under Blaine's legs and one around the middle of his back, with ease the taller boy lifted his boyfriend from the ground.

"Chandler, do you want to lead the way?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah of course," Chandler said turning his IPhone flashlight on and making his way through to the small dirt path.

"It hurts Kurt," Blaine mumbled.

"What does?" Kurt asked but there was no response.

They had only been walking on the path for a few minutes, five maybe more, when Blaine groaned loudly in Kurt's arms.

"What's wrong?" Chandler asked turning around to address the curly haired boy.

"My tummy!" he moaned, "down, put me down!" Blaine begged.

Kurt immediately settled him on the ground and jumped back when Blaine emptied the contents of his stomach onto the dirt trail.

"Blaine, are you-"

"Don't," Blaine mumbled, "Kurt... Just keep walkin' I'll catch up."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Kurt said to his boyfriend who was still obviously drunk and not thinking clearly.

"No I don' wanna make you stay," Blaine groaned, dry heaving, "leave me, go wiv Chancellor," he breathed wiping his mouth.

"Blaine, you're drunk and being silly," Kurt said softly trying to soothe his boyfriend.

"Maybe I should follow this path- I'm pretty sure it leads to the main road, and I could go get my car," Chandler said awkwardly, already retreating.

"Thank you Chandler," Kurt sighed as the other boy disappeared.

"Gunna follow lover boy?" Blaine asked his words still slurred when Chandler was gone.

"Don't be stupid, without him I wouldn't have made it here-"

"'Cause youse were on a date-"

"A date I didn't agree to-"

"But ya still went-"

"Only so the Cheerio's' wouldn't suspect anything-"

"Nah, you wen' because you don' love me-"

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Breathing heavily Kurt ran a hand through his hair trying not to get frustrated, on one hand he wants to cuddle and take care of his baby, because he's been through a terrible ordeal... But on the other hand its Blaine fault for getting drunk, he shouldn't have come here alone. As soon as he thought that, Kurt felt like he would be sick, did he really just think that Blaine deserved what happened to him tonight?

"It hurts," Blaine repeated.

"What hurts? Your head? Ankle? Stomach? Shoulder-"

"My heart hurts," Blaine whimpered, "it hurts!" he sobbed.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said trying to reach out to the boy but he moved away.

"You went w-with him, you don' love m-me!"

"Blaine, I do love you," Kurt promised, "I do."

"Then why're you being mean to me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because I'm frustrated with you," Kurt said, "you come out here and get drunk and claim that some guy was chasing you-"

"He was!"

"Why was he? What happened for him to chase you?" Kurt asked flatly, knowing he was being unfair but he's cold and tired and Blaine's is seriously pissing him off.

"You don' believe me? S'not my fault, I'm like this."

"You're the one that got wasted Blaine, nobody else did this-"

"Kurt," Blaine gasped suddenly, "I feel funny."

"What's wrong? Do you need to be sick again?"

"It's blurry and all spiny," Blaine cried, clutching his head.

"Blaine, what's blurred, maybe you just need to- Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as the curly haired boy suddenly collapsed onto the floor, only just missing his own vomit.

"Blaine?" Kurt said worried, frowning at the boy.

Blaine never passes out when he gets drunk, Kurt thought, but maybe he's just tired from being chased into the woods by a potential rapist? Maybe he has alcohol poisoning?

Dropping his head in defeat, Kurt picked Blaine up and followed the trail Chandler had walked down; he reached the main road just as said boy's car pulled up.

"I'll get the door," he said jumping out of driver's seat; chandler moved around the car to open the back door for Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled and together they managed to slide Blaine into the car so he was lying down on the backseat with his head propped up on Kurt's lap.

"Where to?" Chandler asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Uh... We should go to Blaine's house, his parents are out tonight, they're out almost every – uh I mean ... I'll show you how to get there," Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's curls.

After driving in silence for a little over half an hour Chandler finally spoke up.

"So who is he?" he asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt countered, picking twigs from Blaine's curls.

"Well... you run out of a restaurant, beg your date to drive you to a gay bar and then crawl through dirt and mud just to find this guy... So I figure he must be important," chandler concluded, "so who is he, best friend? Cousin? Neighbour? Show choir enthusiastic? PFLAG meeting manager-"

"Boyfriend," Kurt stated bluntly.

"Oh," Chandler said obviously surprised, "I thought you were... single."

"I'm not, everybody just thinks I am," Kurt said holding Blaine tighter, "this is a huge secret Chandler, no one knows, not Jamie, not even Susan."

"So you're asking me to keep quite?" Chandler assumed, making a right-hand turn following Kurt's directions.

"Please," Kurt said softly, "I'm _begging_you to stay quiet about this."

"Of course," Chandler said, looking at the boy through his rear view mirror, "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, truly grateful.

The rest of the ride was in silence, there was the odd moment where Blaine would groan in his sleep and then when Kurt called his father to tell him he was staying at Blaine's, but other than that the car was filled with nothing but the hum of the engine and Kurt's quiet directions.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Chandler," Kurt said as he settled Blaine down into his bed.<p>

Carrying the boy up three flights of stairs had not been an easy task after a long day of Cheerio practice, but with Chandler's help they had made it safely to Blaine's room.

"Not a problem," the older boy said.

Standing around awkwardly, Chandler shuffled closer to Kurt, "for what it's worth," he breathed causing Kurt to turn and look at him finding their faces mere inches apart, "I had a really good night," he whispered and Kurt could feel the boy's breath ghost across his lips

"Yeah me too," Kurt laughed nervously, trying to move back but his calves hit the edge of Blaine's bed.

"I mean it Kurt," Chandler said cupping the pale boys cheek, "you're amazing," Kurt's breath hitched as Chandler leant in.

"Chandler," Kurt warned, preparing to push the boy away.

The older male seemed to take note of the warning and let his words tickle Kurt's ear, "I'll let myself out, just make sure you call me... Good night," he whispered kissing Kurt's cheek and backed away slowly leaving Blaine's room.

As soon as the door shut Kurt raced to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet, physically disgusted at what had just happened. After bringing up nothing at all, Kurt striped of his uniform and had a quick shower, lathering Blaine's shower gel all over his body, in particular his cheek, which he scrubbed raw.

Shutting off the water, he dried himself and walked to Blaine's closet slipping into one of the boy's boxer shorts. Towelling his hair Kurt moved over to the sleeping boy and gently sat Blaine up tugging off his letterman jacket. Removing the item, he then worked on removing Blaine's shirt, pants, shoes socks and underwear, leaving him completely naked.

Trying not to be a pervert Kurt didn't let his eyes linger _too_long on the newly formed muscles on Blaine's arms and abdominal area. Shaking his head Kurt slipped under the sheets with his boyfriend making sure they were both covered.

Enjoying the way Blaine snugged unconsciously into his chest, Kurt let out a long sigh, "Blaine you silly boy, why do you do this to yourself?"

A soft knocking at Blaine's door woke Kurt early in the morning, untangling himself from his boyfriend Kurt sat up to see Annabelle peeking into the room.

"Oh, hello Kurt," she said clearly surprised to see the boy, eyeing his naked torso, "I didn't know you came over last night."

"Yeah, sorry," Kurt said sheepishly hoping Blaine would wake up and relieve some of the awkwardness, "Blaine called and said he was feeling lonely-"

"Honey, you don't need to explain," she said believing Kurt's lie, "can you just let Blaine know that Paul and I probably won't be home until midnight, tonight."

"Oh sure, have a good day," Kurt said, giving her a small wave and smile.

"Bye love."

As she disappeared Kurt couldn't help the guilt he felt when he thought of Blaine being alone so much.

Turning to face his boyfriend, Kurt gently shook the boy's shoulder. Blaine didn't wake, his face was still pressed into the pillow, body motionless.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, shaking the boy again, "come on, get up," Blaine didn't move.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice higher in pitch, "Blaine, wake up," he commanded, "Blaine... don't mess with me," Kurt warned, rolling the boy over and tapping his face, "Blaine!"

Kurt had a sudden flash of the way he found Blaine last night, but forcing that from his mind, he laid his head to Blaine's bare chest relived to hear the boy's steady heart beat.

"Shit, baby, I don't what to do," Kurt said to the boy.

A car horn beeped from outside, Kurt climbed over Blaine and rushed to the window, watching Annabelle wave at the house as Paul backed their car out the drive way.

"No!" Kurt screamed, "Hey, wait!" he pounded on the glass, "Blaine needs help!"

Kurt sagged against the glass as Blaine's parents disappeared out of sight.

"Okay," he said out loud, "I'll just take him to the hospital, they'll know what to do, I'll just tell them he needs help, because he won't wake up," Kurt mumbled on the verge of hysterics, "why won't he wake up? Blaine, why won't you wake up?"

Cursing himself Kurt ran to Blaine's closet, he grabbed a pair of his own jeans he slid them on and pulled a light blue sweater over his head. Rummaging around in the draws, he found a baggy pair of pants for Blaine, a pair of under wear and a red polo shirt.

Dressing the boy was harder than anticipated though, because as Kurt tried to pull Blaine's arm through the appropriate hole in the shirt it refused to bend the right way, constantly getting stuck.

After half an hour of finally getting the unconscious boy's clothes on Kurt pulled on Blaine's blue converse and grabbed the black ones for his boyfriend.

Not bothering to fix his hair, brush his teeth or even moisturise his skin- Kurt's mind was in over drive. He grabbed Blaine's letterman jacket and held it in his hand as he carried boy all the way down to the garage.

It was only when he reached the dark, cold room did he realize that he has no car.

About to break out into angry tears of frustration, Kurt shifted Blaine's body and grabbed a pair of keys off the rack nailed to the wall and clicked the unlock button.

A deep blue SUV, beeped and flashed its lights, Kurt knew this car. Many memories happened on the backseat of this car... Many incredibly amazing memories.

"Okay baby," Kurt said sliding Blaine onto the well used backseat and buckling him securely in place, "the hard part is over," Kurt breathed, "now I just need to get you to a hospital... Please be okay," he begged quietly, trying to think positive thoughts as he started the engine, listening to it purr.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, you taste like coffee," Sebastian hummed as he kissed Dave firmly on the mouth, in the doorway of his house.<p>

"I have good news," Dave mumbled around Sebastian's lips, taking the other boy's coat off and pulling him inside, "my dad pulled an extra shift at work and mum took Claire to a play date with a friend, so we have the house to ourselves until they get back home."

Sebastian smirked wickedly, "David Karofsky, are you suggesting that we be the naughty, horny, teenagers that we are and take full advantage of this opportunity?"

"I think I am," Dave said his blush travelling down his cheeks to his neck.

"Well... Maybe you should invite me to your room?" Sebastian said coyly.

"Sebastian Smythe," Dave breathed softly, "did you want to... Uh go to my room with me?"

"Yes David, I would love that."

Smiling Dave took Sebastian's hand and laced their fingers together, kissing the boy softly he began to lead them to his room, their lips never parting.

"Bed?" Sebastian suggested meekly when they reached the small room, as Dave bit down in his lip, causing the boy to moan.

"Y-yeah," Dave said a little nervous, turning the handle and opening up his room to the boy wrapped in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked trailing kisses down Karofsky neck, as the taller boy kicked the door shut with his foot.

"I've just- uh never y'know," Dave stuttered.

Pulling back Sebastian looked into Dave's eyes carefully, "you've never done... Anything?" he asked, "nothing at all?"

"Well I've done stuff on my own, like what every other guy has, but I've never... Done any... Gay stuff," he said his face turning crimson.

"Gay stuff?" Sebastian echoed, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know what to call it," Dave said frustrated, walking to the bed and dropping onto it.

"It's okay," Sebastian said gently, "so you've probably jerked off right?"

Dave nodded slowly, his blush deepening.

"Have you fingered your-"

"No!" Dave squeaked, "I uh, it's not that I don't want to, I just... God! Why is this so hard to explain?" he demanded ruffling his hair, "I haven't done anything! I'm a stupid virgin who hasn't even seen another guys-"

"Another guys what?" Sebastian asked smirking.

Dave's face looked like a tomato, he pressed his lips to a thin line before answering slowly, "I've seen heaps of guys naked," he said, "I'm on the football team and we all share a locker room, but I've never seen the body of anybody I'm attracted to- oh well there was Blaine but-"

Dave was cut off by Sebastian's gentle snort of disbelief, "Blaine Anderson has a good body?"

"Yeah," Dave said remembering all those times Blaine walked around in nothing but a towel, hanging low on his toned, muscular hips, how a trail of water used to-

"Earth to David," Sebastian called snapping his fingers, "you were thinking about Blaine weren't you?"

When Dave didn't answer, but cast his gaze down to his hands, a look of what could only be described as pure jealously flashed across Sebastian's face.

"Well," the Warbler began, untucking his shirt from his jeans, "you've never had the chance to compare his body with anybody else's," Sebastian said hitching his shirt up slightly to show a defined 'V' surrounded by delicious looking hips.

Sebastian saw Karofsky swallow, his Adams apple bobbing and the images immediately went straight to Sebastian's cock, making his jeans tent.

"Did you want to see who's got the better body? Or would you rather just have Blaine's in your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"Please," Dave breathed, "I want to see you."

With one swift motion Sebastian pulled the shirt over his head, discarding the blue material on the floor. Running his hands across his hardened nipples, Sebastian's fingers traced down his perfectly chiselled abs, across the mouth watering 'v' and hooking his thumbs into the waist bands of his jeans.

"So, should I keep the jeans on or-"

"Off, now, please," Dave practically begged as Sebastian chuckled gently popping the button of his pants.

* * *

><p>"Honey, slow down," Paul said as Annabelle ran from their car to the car park elevator.<p>

"Maybe you should hurry up," she snapped, not slowing her pace.

"Annabelle, please calm down," Paul begged as she tapped furiously at the elevator button.

"Kurt said Blaine was unconscious in hospital," she stated through her teeth, "he's my baby boy, he's not supposed to be in hospital," she said tapping the button harder, becoming infuriated at the metal contraption, "I will personally kill whoever did this to him, and so help me god- I will rip this elevator out of the godamn wall if it doesn't get it's ass to this level soon!" she screamed, kicking the door.

"Annie!" Paul cried, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his arms where she finally let the tears fall.

"We're supposed to p-protect him," she sobbed.

"He's going to be fine," Paul cooed, "he's such a strong boy, I'm sure he's fine."

"But we don't know that, we don't know what's happened!"

"Annie," Paul whispered, "it's going to be alright, I promise you, he will be alright."

Annabelle pulled back and gave Paul a firm kiss, as the elevator finally made itself present with a small ding.

"Mr Hummel?"

Kurt's head shot up at the sound of his name, a doctor in a white lab coat approached him holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Yeah I'm Kurt- I mean Mr Hummel," he said.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Doctor Bradley Clarke, I've been taking care of Blaine," he said gently, noticing the boys dishevelled state.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?" Kurt asked, biting his lips as Doctor Clarke checked his clipboard.

"Yes, you can see him," the he said, "but he is extremely nauseated because the _Rohypnol_is making its way out of his system-"

"I'm sorry, the what?" Kurt asked confused.

The Doctor's warm brown eyes focused on Kurt as he slowly explained, "Mr Hummel... Mr Anderson was in an unconscious state because he experienced the black-out side effect of the Rohypnol, he has woken up but is now very nauseous- another side effect. We took a blood sample and it positively shows that last night he was drugged with a Rohypnol-"

"He was drugged?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Yes, the date-rape drug is currently in his system and-"

"Rape?" Kurt repeated cutting the doctor off again, "no he can't have been- his clothes were fine- I mean, he wasn't, he can't have been."

"No he wasn't raped," Bradley said carefully, "he does have some signs of sexual activity though."

"What signs?" Kurt demanded.

"There were the bruises on his hips and he has a rather large hickey on his neck... did you not see it?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah I did but I forgot about it... God- I never pay attention to him," he whispered, "I'm such a bad boyfriend," Kurt said simply and sadly, "he was drugged and I thought he had just gotten drunk- and I was actually angry with him!" Kurt said not believing his own actions.

"Would you like to see him?" the Doctor asked sympathetically.

"Yes please," Kurt whispered softly.

"He's just down the hall, second door on the right. He might be a little out of it, but he's doing okay," the Doctor said and pointed out the directions for Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said sincerely and walked hurriedly to Blaine's door, not even hesitating, he pushed it open and burst inside.

Kurt came to a halt on the tiled floor; Blaine was in a hospital gown, hooked to an IV tube, staring out the window. He looked so small and helpless; it made Kurt's heart hurt seeing him this way.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively approaching the boy.

Blaine's eyes refocused themselves and landed on Kurt's face, "hi," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sitting on the end of his bed.

"The Doctors' think I'm all drugged up but I actually feel fine," he said casually.

"Blaine... I'm sorry, I thought you were just drunk and lying last night-"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, I was just really angry at you, so I think I just made my own judgement on what happened and I didn't pay attention to what you were saying," Kurt said, quickly continuing before his boyfriend could interject, "but you never said he drugged you, I thought you were just drunk, but-"

"Yeah sorry I didn't tell you I was a little busy trying to think straight and not die," Blaine snapped, the sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

Kurt stopped and a fresh wave of angry tears prickled his eyes, "I wish we weren't like this... All this fighting, all the time," he whispered silently cursing his eyes for the stupid habits they have.

"Yeah me too, but this was your idea, you said it was time to have a break," Blaine said looking out the window again.

"Because I thought we needed it," Kurt defended himself.

"Whatever," Blaine said airily and Kurt wondered if the drugs had truly left his system or not, "doesn't matter."

Anger began to bubble in Kurt's chest, but the guilt he felt towards Blaine smothered it momentarily, "I hate this Blaine," Kurt stated, "I love you more than anything but we can never be ourselves and it hurts me so much. I feel like every week we have a new problem and they just keep hurting us. One after another."

"And you don't think it hurts me?" Blaine asked watching a few tears run down Kurt's face, "Kurt, I know it's hard-"

"No you don't!" Kurt wailed, hot tears running down his cheeks to his mouth making his words taste like salt.

"Kurt-"

"You have no idea! You have no idea what it feels like to have people hate you," Kurt spat, "you don't know what it feels like to be body checked into a locker!" he practically screamed, letting go of all of his pent up anger.

"You have the fun!" Kurt sneered, "You never have to worry, about slushies or dumpster tosses! You just have to play football" Kurt Sobbed begging his mouth to stop talking, "Blaine you get all the friends! All the smiles and hi-fives-"

"You think I have friends?" Blaine asked his eyes dangerously narrowed, causing Kurt to stop mid rant.

"Yes you-"

"No Kurt, don't cut me off," Blaine said his voice hard, "you think I have friends? You think I like who I am? That I have no worries? That I'm living the dream life?" Blaine hissed.

"I fucking hate who I am," Blaine said his voice still low and controlled, "and I worry every single second of every single day, about you! I get up in the morning and drag myself to the place I hate most in the world for you! I play football to keep my status to protect you! I hate myself, for _you_!"

"Blaine-"

"I do worry about slushies and dumpster tosses cause I'm the asshole that has to give them to you!" he screamed back at Kurt, "your pain is my pain!"

"Blaine, I'm-"

"No, I don't care," Blaine hissed

"Blaine!" Kurt said again trying to apologize.

"I think you should leave," Blaine said returning his gaze to the window.

Kurt sat there stunned, he didn't mean to say what he had said... He just snapped. Now though, he just wants to apologize, to explain that he loves Blaine with all his heart and he just wants to be with him again... However no words came out. Instead his tears continued to stream down his face and suddenly there was a crashing sound from outside.

"Get out of my way you hopeless fool!"

Annabelle burst into Blaine's room, leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

"Mom?" Blaine said confused raising himself up higher.

"My baby," she cried, "are you okay? Are you alright? Who hurt you? You tell me who they are and I will hunt them down and-"

"Mom!" Blaine said loudly, stopping her as she made her way to his bed, "how did you know I was here?" he asked and winced when he shuffled his bandaged ankle.

"I called her," Kurt whispered and before Annabelle could fuss over either of them he got up and ran from the room.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" she demanded calling after him.

"No," Blaine said as she went to go get the distraught boy, "let him go, I don't want him here right now."

"Oh," Mrs Anderson said no longer _that_ concerned about Blaine's health she now has a bigger issue in her hands... Her son's _heart_may be in trouble.

"I really want to talk to you about how you're grounded because you have a fake ID and went to a gay bar," she began, "but this is much more important," she said sitting on Blaine's bed.

"Grounded?" Blaine whined, "seriously?"

"Yes," Annabelle said impatiently, "now, tell me what that was all about and I might think about changing your punishment."

At that moment Paul came through the doors, "I just saw Kurt run off-"

"Shush, sweetheart," Annabelle said patting the bed on the other side of Blaine's legs, "take a seat, Blaine was just about to explain everything."

"I thought you wanted to-"

"Paul, sit!"

"... Mood swing, much?" he asked his son who laughed fondly at his father.

"Blaine..." Annabelle said seriously, "tell us what happened."

* * *

><p>"That was- it was... you were, I can't even... Wow," Dave said breathing heavily.<p>

Sebastian kissed his neck and sighed into the pillow, "it was amazing," Sebastian concluded.

They hadn't done much, but to Dave it was more than he ever thought he would do.

When Sebastian had discarded his jeans, he slowly walked over to Dave and straddled his thighs. After that the boys' hormones took control of their bodies and there was no turning back.

As they lay in bed, underwear becoming sticky and uncomfortable, Sebastian smiled at Dave.

"Did you like that?" Sebastian asked cautiously, "it wasn't too fast for you was it?"

"It was perfect, don't doubt that," David said kissing the boy's forehead.

"I just thought you might be regretting it after you've cooled down, that's the way it usually goes with-" Sebastian quickly shut his mouth but Dave was too fast for him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up, leaning against the headboard looking down at Sebastian.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not," David insisted.

"You won't like it when I tell you," Sebastian mumbled.

"Seb," Dave said softly kissing the boy sweetly on the lips, "please."

"It's just that... Whenever guys are with me we usually end up..." Sebastian hesitated, wanting to not upset David, "uh... We have sex, it's not 'making love', it's just sex, but usually when we finish and the guy sobers up or cools down... He..."

"He what?" Dave prompted gently running his hand through Sebastian's soft hair.

"He regrets it... they don't regret it when I'm fucking them, making them scream," Sebastian spat out sitting up suddenly, "everything is fine and dandy when they're inside of me, mercilessly pounding my ass," he stood up and started pacing, "don't get me wrong, I used to enjoy it, crave it even- but after when we were finished, they'd always say 'oh, I regret this so much, I shouldn't have done this,' they treat me like a skank, even though they did the exact same thing I did!" he fumed, "but it was fine for them to do it and want it but- no Sebastian Smythe is a player to some people , a heartbreaker to others, but everyone and I mean _everyone_thinks he's a slut, a slutty, whorish slu-"

"Hey!" Dave said, standing up and grabbing Sebastian around the waist, "you are not a slut," he said.

"The boys' at Dalton beg to differ."

"I don't give a fuck about them, I care about you," Dave said, "you're so beautiful and talented, you're insanely smart and one of the most caring people I've ever met," David told the boy, "you're amazing Seb, don't ever forget that."

Sebastian smiled through his tears of happiness and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck kissing the boy deeply.

* * *

><p>After an extremely long hour of explaining how Blaine saw Kurt with Chandler, went to Scandals, got drunk, got drugged, got chased and called Kurt to help him, Blaine then had to explain why Kurt ran crying from his room.<p>

"Are you okay?" Paul asked gently.

"No... I'm not," Blaine said honestly, "I give up everything for him and it kills me that he doesn't even notice."

"Honey, I _know_he notices, he was probably just saying all that stuff in the heat of the moment," Annabelle said, rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's calf.

"I know... But sometimes I just feel so alone, especially when you guys are gone, the house is so empty and Kurt was always there to help me, but now I don't have anybody," Blaine sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us you feel this way?" his mom asked.

"Because I have the most amazing parents in the world and I didn't want to bother you with-"

"Blaine, don't be ridiculous," Paul said, "you're our one and only son, if you want me to stay by your side every minute of every day I will do it, and I'll do it with a smile on my face because I love you," he said, "we both love you and you need to talk to us about this stuff, so we can take more time off work to be with you."

"Okay," Blaine said softly picking at a loose thread on his sheet, "I will."

Paul smiled at his softly, "are you ready to go home?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Blaine retorted smiling back at his parents.

"Well let's get going."

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and Kurt had forgotten all about his sleepover with the glee girls, but as Tina massaged the knots out of his back with some wired Asian herb oil, Kurt couldn't be more relived they were here.<p>

"That sounds amazing," Rachel said taking a bite from a piece of pizza, from where she was sitting on the ground, in between Mercedes legs, getting the hair braided, "I wish someone would give me breakfast in the Eiffel Tower."

"Yeah," Tina agreed working on a particularly hard knot in Kurt's back, "and that ring is so gorgeous!"

"How did he afford it?" Mercedes asked.

"The Anderson's are totally rich," Rachel said, "everybody knows that."

"Wow," Mercedes mumbled, thinking about how much it would have cost.

"We should lift your spirits!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly, noticing Kurt's sullen face, pulling her IPhone out of her pyjama pants pocket.

"How?" Kurt asked and groaned suddenly at the wonderful pressure Tina put on his lower back.

"Truth or Dare!" she squealed excitedly.

"Okay, calm down girl," Mercedes said tying up Rachel's braid with an elastic.

"I downloaded a special dirty one, just for tonight," she giggled flicking through her Apps.

"That ain't going to be much fun," Mercedes said, "all of us are virgins, well except Kurt."

"Um... Actually," Tina said quietly, blushing scarlet.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped sitting up, staring at his friend, "you and Mike had sex?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Oh baby I'm so happy for you," Kurt said, giving her a hug, "that's so beautiful."

"Thanks Kurt," she said kissing his cheek, "wow, Cheerio's has really worked for you hasn't it?" she said trying to change the subject, "look at your body, it's amazing."

"Thanks," Kurt blushed, wanting to change the subject too, "maybe we should just play the game."

Both Rachel and Mercedes stared at their friends in awe.

"Is it really that good?" Rachel asked, "sex I mean... Is it that good?"

Kurt let out a small moan just thinking about sex with Blaine, "it is so amazing! And beautiful when you love the person you're doing it with. Especially when they are amazing in bed like Blaine is and when you suddenly stop having this amazing, mind blowing sex, it's horrible because you just want to fuc-" he stopped abruptly, realising this was the second time he has ranted to another person about his sex life.

Mercedes giggled at her best friend, "looks like someone has a bad case of blue bal-"

"The game," Kurt said ending the conversation, "lets get to the game."

The girls laughed at him but they complied with his wishes.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay sweetheart?" Annabelle asked as Blaine limped over to their couch.<p>

"I'm fine," he sighed flipping down and putting his ankle up on their expensive coffee table.

"Oh no you don't," Annabelle scolded him, reaching for a cushion and placing it under her son's foot.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered and rested his head on her shoulder when she sat down.

"Let's see what's on TV," she said picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"I've got popcorn!" Paul announced walking into the room with an enormous bowl of popcorn and a packet of m&m's.

"Chocolate!" Annabelle cried, throwing her arms up reaching for the bag with both hands, causing both her son and husband to laugh.

"Catch," Paul said tossing it to her.

Luckily Blaine had quick reflexes and caught it with one hand otherwise it would have smacked his mother right in the middle of her face.

"Sorry honey," Paul said sitting on Blaine's other side, putting his feet up like his son.

"Paul," Annabelle said her brow knitting together as she stared at his feet.

"But I just gave you chocolate," he whined.

Slowly Annabelle smiled and went back to the TV.

"You just learned a very valuable lesson," Paul whispered into Blaine's ear, "give them chocolate and you can do anything," he said with mock seriousness causing the boy to snort with laughter.

"Oh look, its Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory!"

"I haven't seen this version in a long time," Paul said crunching on some popcorn, from the bowl seated on Blaine's lap.

"I love Jonny Depp," Blaine said, "but Gene Wilder just looks like a Willy Wonka."

"That makes no sense," Annabelle told her son.

"Doesn't matter," Paul said ruffling Blaine's hair, "let's just watch the movie."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck me! Harder!"<p>

"Shhh! My dad is downstairs-"

"Oh god, I need it, fill me-"

"Oh shit-"

"Yes baby, fuck, ngh! Harder! Faster! Right there!"

"Okay, she's done," Tina said, stopping the timer on her phone.

"Wow Rachel," Kurt said looking at his friend with a smirk, "that's what you think an orgasm sounds like?"

"It is... Isn't it?" she asked flushing deeply and taking a drink of water to wet her dry mouth.

"Well, that was more like the build up to an orgasm," Kurt explained and Tina nodded.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Rachel demanded, beginning to sulk, "you know that Finn and I haven't done anything."

"Okay, relax, it was just a dare," Mercedes said reaching for the phone, "Kurt, you're up, press the button baby," she said holding the phone out and he shuffled on the bed to tap it lightly.

"Okay," Mercedes said reading the words that had just flashed onto  
>screen, "what is your the most dirtiest sexual position, act and place you've ever had sex."<p>

Flushing deeply Kurt was wondering how could he choose from all the options he has.

"Oh god, you have to think about it?" Rachel asked.

"Well there have been a lot of amazing memories," he admitted, "but the most dirtiest act that's ever been performed on me..." Kurt paused, he didn't know if Blaine would be okay that he told the girls, but he knows there is no way they will tell anyone so it should be fine.

"C'mon, tell us already," Mercedes demanded.

"Okay fine," Kurt said running a hand through his hair, "dirtiest position, is when Blaine lifts my legs onto his shoulders and fucks me like that, sexual act is when Blaine rimmed me, and last but not least... Probably, on his kitchen table, or on the floor of his house foyer, or even that one time in Rachel's bathroom-"

"My what?" Rachel screamed.

"What's rimming?" Tina asked curiously.

"When did this happen?" Rachel demanded to know.

"Oh it was only one time," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "when we were all drunk at your house-"

"In my bathroom?"

"Yeah-"

"How could you have sex on a bathroom floor?" Rachel asked clearly disgusted at the thought.

"Actually, Blaine fucked me up against the wall," Kurt said pretending to be nonchalant shrugging his shoulders.

There was a moment of silence until Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all burst out laughing at the same time, leaving Rachel to fume by herself.

"But seriously," Tina asked, "what's rimming?"

All eyes turned to Kurt as he blush a sizzling shade of red.

"Google it," he said joking.

"Okay," Tina said pulling out her phone.

"No!" Kurt said, "Tina, you'll be horrified!"

The girl merely typed quicker as Kurt lunged for her phone.

"Kurt," she began waiting for her Internet to connect, "I bet it's not that bad, it's probably- oh," she said softly, starting at her screen.

"What?" Rachel asked, "What is it?"

"Yeah show us!" Mercedes said.

Turning her phone to give the girls a better look, Kurt could see a bottle blonde boy, with light stubble fucking his tongue in and out of a milky white ass.

Crossing his legs slyly Kurt silently begged his blood to stop rushing south and travel back to his brain so he could tell the girls to turn it off.

"Shit, Blaine did that to you?" Mercedes asked her friend who was chewing on his lip.

"Uh huh," Kurt said nodding in apprehension not trusting his voice to talk.

"Does it feel good?"

"Can we just not talk about this?" Kurt begged.

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said sadly, "is this memory of a sexually intimate experience that you shared with Blaine too much for you and you feel sick with desire for him. But you know you can't have him in this moment so you are trying to-"

"Oh shut up," Tina said locking her phone, "he's obviously horny."

"Tina!" both Mercedes and Kurt squeaked out of shock and mortification.

"Let's just get on with the game," Rachel said, "Tina, press the button."

* * *

><p>"You're turning violet, Violet!" Annabelle exclaimed laughing in her seat on the lounge.<p>

Paul and Blaine smiled at her sheer happiness as she watched her favourite part of the movie.

"She's so adorable," Paul said smiling at his wife and Blaine noticed the pure love shinning in his eyes... He'd seen it many times ... Usually when Kurt looked at him.

**"Raise your glass if you are-"**

"Sorry," Blaine said to his mom when his phone rang disrupting the movie, "I'll just take it into the next room."

Limping away from his parents Blaine glanced down at the unfamiliar number flashing on his screen and wondered who would call him at this time of the night.

"Hello?" Blaine asked into the receiver.

"Oh, I'm h-hi," a quiet male voice stuttered on the other line.

"Who is this?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Oh you probably don't remember me," the voice said, "but you gave me your number at Scandals."

"I what?" Blaine asked taking a seat on the staircase.

"Yeah you were pretty drunk but you said I have pretty eyes and that I should give you a call," the boy practically whispered and Blaine could sense that he was blushing. Even though the phone.

"So... Uh" Blaine began awkward but smiling softly, "did you call for any reason in particular?"

"I was uh... Wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee tomorrow... Maybe?" he asked quietly.

Blaine went silent... Was a boy asking him out?

"Oh uh I really wish I could... wait, I don't even know your name," Blaine said leaning back on a stairs.

"Oh, it's Jeff!" the boy said.

"Oh, we'll yeah I'm sorry Jeff but I have a boyfriend," Blaine explained.

"That's no problem, honestly I don't care if-"

"Yeah we'll I do and I'm not going to cheat on him," Blaine said defensively.

"No, no, no," Jeff said, "that's not what I meant, I just want to be a friend- nothing else. I should have clarified that first."

Blaine looked sheepishly at his knees, "yeah... Sorry I um, didn't mean to snap at you... But sure, I'd love to have coffee with you... As a friend."

"That's great! Like amazing!" Jeff said on the phone.

Blaine smiled and shook his head softly at the boys excited tone.

* * *

><p>"Okay Mercedes, if you had to chose between hot, sticky, passionate sex on the floor or gentle, loving, but still passionate sex in a bed with the air-con on, what would you choose?" Rachel asked reading from her phone.<p>

"Umm, I'd choose the one in the bed," she said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah me too," Rachel said.

"Nope, definitely the floor for me," Kurt said licking his lips.

"Really?" Tina asked, looking a little shocked because Kurt is always so... Clean? Tidy? Pristine?

"Yeah... Trust me ladies," he said with a sly wink, "I speak from experience."

At his words Rachel burst into laughter at kurts sex-face, while Tina and Mercedes just looked thoughtful.

"You little sex-bag," Mercedes said slapping Kurt's thigh.

"Seriously 'Cedes "sex-bag" was the best name you could think of?" Kurt laughed hugging his friend.

"Oh you love me," the girl said hugging him back.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

><p>"So did you want to choose the place?" Jeff asked shyly.<p>

"Um well my car is still at Scandals so-"

"I could come pick you up?" Jeff suggested eagerly, "I mean I'm not trying to be a pervert and sneak into your house or-"

"Jeff, its fine," Blaine laughed, "yeah I would like that and once I have my car back... Did you want to just wing it and find a random coffee shop?"

"That sounds like fun," Jeff said sincerely.

"Meet at ten?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Sounds good."

"This might sound weird," Blaine said scratching at his ankle, "but do you mind if we keep talking 'cause I have a feeling that we have a lot in common."

"Of course," Jeff agreed, "so... have you seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? It's on TV right now and-"

"Jeff... I have a feeling that we are going to be amazing friends," Blaine said suddenly smiling into the phone.

"Are you two broken up?" Rachel asked.

"No... I don't think so," Kurt told her as it was his turn and he chose 'truth' letting the girls make up their own question, "I think we're still on a break but I just wish I hadn't said those horrible things to him."

"Yeah, you better watch what you say, because that boy is perfect for you and if you break up then I honestly don't know what you'll do with your life," Rachel said.

"Oh be quiet Rachel," Mercedes snapped, "we know they're perfect, but Kurt will pick himself up and get on with life, Blaine isn't the only important thing in the world," she said.

"But he is," Kurt said sitting up, from his position on the bed, "Blaine is my everything, and I wouldn't be able to live without him," he said simply.

"Kurt you think that now but-"

"No, Tina, I will always think that, he's my other half, my _better_half, this is going to sound so damn corny but... He completes me," Kurt said to the girls.

"He is perfect for me and I treat him like shit, he does everything for me and I do nothing for him. I mean he gave me a goddamn diamond promise ring!" Kurt practically screeched flashing them the ring on his finger.

"Well you know what my girl Beyonce says, 'if you like it, baby, you better put a ring on it', and Blaine did just that," Mercedes said in her sassy tone.

"But I did too! I mean these are the rings I bought and I try to tell him how much I love him but everything is just so hard lately!" Kurt fumed.

"Has Blaine ever thought about coming out?" Tina asked quietly.

"No," Kurt said his voice low, "he shouldn't have to do that."

"But if he really loves you-"

"Rachel, he's already given up so much for me," Kurt sighed softly, "I can't ask him to give up his safety. The football team would flip their shit, if they found out about him and me," Kurt said grimly.

"But you love him more than anything else in the world right?" Tina asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you on a break?" she questioned.

"Because... Well because it was the right thing... I guess," Kurt said his brow frowning.

"Babe, I think you should call him," Mercedes said, tossing Kurt his phone.

Licking his lips Kurt typed in Blaine's number and listened to the dial tone as his heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

><p>"I wasn't expecting you to call," Blaine admitted softly, into the phone.<p>

"You couldn't possibly expect a call from me, I wasn't even sure if I should call," a quiet voice answered.

"Well I'm glad you did, I mean I haven't talked to-" Blaine cut off suddenly as his phone beeped at the incoming call, "sorry Jeff, can I put you on hold? I've got another call."

"Yeah sure," the boy said.

"Won't be too long."

Pressing a few buttons Blaine put Jeff on hold and answered his boyfriend's call.

"Kurt," Blaine said somewhat formally into the receiver.

"H-Hi Blaine," he breathed.

"What's up?" the boy asked, his tone tense, remembering their argument in the hospital.

"Not much, I was just think about you and I uh... Yeah," Kurt finished lamely, earning himself a smack on the arm from Rachel.

"Kurt, if you've got nothing to say can I go? I've got someone on the other line."

"Oh who is it?" he asked desperate to keep up some sort of conversation.

"A person I met at Scandals," Blaine said rubbing his tired eyes.

"A guy?"

"Yes?"

"Is he gay?"

"Well why else would he be at a gay bar?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"Yeah that makes sense... So what does he want?" Kurt asked putting his phone on speaker so the eager girls could hear.

"He wants to have coffee-"

"Like a date?" Kurt asked interrupting.

"No," Blaine said slowly, "he's a friend."

"Okay," Kurt nodded but realised Blaine couldn't see his actions, "where are you two going?"

Blaine sighed again, he could hear the jealously in Kurt's voice, "he's picking me up, we're going to get my car and then we will find a random coffee shop to sit and talk in."

"Sounds like a date," Kurt mumbled.

"We'll apparently you're allowed to date other people so why can't I?" Blaine asked irritated.

"Blaine, Chandler wasn't an actual date-"

"Yeah and Jeff is just my friend."

"Fine then have coffee with your friend, I don't care."

"I will and maybe he will actually be my first true friend!" Blaine shouted back.

Kurt froze with his mouth hanging open slightly. Blaine's comment had struck a nerve. Before they had started dating, that's what they were, true friends, best friends. Bffl's. They were it.

To have Blaine say Jeff was his first true friend broke Kurt's heart.

"That was low Blaine."

"Kurt, don't cry," Blaine begged, as he could hear the other boy whimper, "please baby, you know I didn't mean that."

"I d-didn't mean w-what I said in the hospital," Kurt sobbed and Mercedes hugged him tightly.

"Kurt, baby... Please I'm sorry, I hate it when you cry."

"I love you," Kurt whispered softly.

"I love you too," Blaine said but the line was dead.

Sighing in frustration Blaine switched the call back to Jeff.

"Hey I'm back," he mumbled.

"Oh hey I actually have to go now- long story short, my brother just woke up," he said irritably, "anyways so I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, see you then. Goodnight Jeff."

"'Night Blaine."

* * *

><p>It was a restless night for both boys', Kurt spent it trapped between Mercedes' and Rachel's body, shivering in his sleep. Blaine spent the night alone in his huge bed. Tossing, turning and punching his pillow, the guilt eating away at him slowly.<p>

He knew it was wrong to say those things but when he gets mad at Kurt he's positively furious, when he's happy with Kurt, he's ecstatic, when Kurt makes him sad he feels like he could cry for weeks in bed. But that's love isn't it? It amplifies every emotion you have, it causes fights and arguments. But it also causes beauty and passion... And sometimes it causes Kurt and Blaine to be horrible to one another... But that's love.

* * *

><p>It was a warm morning when Blaine woke up at seven, so he got out of bed and dressed in a tight, blue polo with black three-quarter shorts. His curls hung loose and his skin soaked up the warm sun as he waited on his front steps for Jeff.<p>

Closing his eyes Blaine thought about all the dates he's been on with Kurt. He'd always get butterflies in his tummy, a lump in his throat and it would take hours just to decided on which shirt to wear because he must be perfect for his boyfriend.

Today however it took Blaine twenty minutes at max to get ready and five of those minutes were spent strapping his ankle.

Lost in thought Blaine didn't hear the red Corvette pull into his driveway, but the honking horn and roaring engine soon snapped him out of his dream world as Jeff parked in front of him.

"Blaine?" a blonde hair boy with sparkling eyes said exiting the marvellous car.

"Yeah... Are you Jeff?" Blaine asked standing up eyeing the gorgeous boy who was dressed in a clean, purple button-up and dark grey, denim jeans.

"Uh huh... It's really nice to see you when you're not drunk or over the phone," the boy said with a smile.

"It is," Blaine agreed, "your car is gorgeous, absolutely beautiful," Blaine marvelled at the red machine.

"If you think she's good now, you should see the way she drives," Jeff said smirking, tossing his keys in the air and catching them.

"Well then let's go," Blaine said, "no time like the present."

Jeff laughed and followed the familiar but strange boy into his car, starting the engine and smiling at how Blaine squeaked when it roared.

"Burn rubber baby!" Jeff hollered and with a tire screech they were flying out of Blaine's driveway, reversing onto the road.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Tina asked as she and the other girls walked out of Kurt's house.<p>

"I'll be fine," Kurt sighed, "I was just a little emotional last night."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I promise I am," said solemnly.

"Okay then... bye honey," Mercedes said, and they all have him one final hug goodbye.

"Bye girls."

Closing the door, Kurt went into the kitchen and to help Carole finish the pasta salad she had begun making for lunch.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said smiling at Kurt's sleep mussed hair, "did you have a good night?"

"It was great," Kurt said nodding as he stirred the boiling pasta, "I forgot how much fun those girls can be... I just really needed a night to relax I guess."

"You've been so stressed lately," she stated chopping celery, "it's good that you have them as relief."

"They work really well at taking my mind off of things," Kurt agreed

"Pass me the cheese?"

Kurt handed the woman a small block of cheese and she began grating it letting them fall into a comfortable silence.

"I called Blaine last night," Kurt said quietly, not looking up from where he was prodding the pasta, but he could feel Carole's eyes on him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"We got into another fight," Kurt sighed, switching the stove off, accepting the strainer Carole handed him, he put it in the sink and picked up the boiling pot carefully.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kurt replied sharply, tipping that water out slowly, "I just hate fighting, sometimes he just makes me so mad but I love him and that doesn't help the fact that- fuck!" Kurt cried.

The pot had slipped from his grip and hit the edge of the sink splashing hot water over his hand and wrist.

"Oh quick honey put it under the water," Carole said rushing to turn in the cold water faucet.

"See what I mean?" Kurt gasped through the pain, "he makes me forget everything else that is going on and I end up getting hurt."

"Kurt," Carole said seriously, holding his hand under the freezing water, "you love this boy, you need this boy, you are perfect for him, and he's perfect for you... You and Blaine are soul mates. You can't give up," she said kissing his forehead.

"It's hard," Kurt whispered, "it's so fucking hard."

"I know honey, I truly do... But it'll be worth it in the end," she promised, "now... Let's put some ice on that hand."

"Here's your medium drip," Jeff said placing the cup down in front of Blaine and taking a seat opposite him.

They ended up finding a small Starbucks not too far from Scandals, Blaine drove there in his car following Jeff's Corvette.

"So where did you get that car?" Blaine asked the blonde.

"My dad built it with me a few years ago in our garage," Jeff answered with a small shrug sipping his latte.

"That was really nice of him."

"I guess..."

"You don't get along with your father do you?" Blaine asked noticing the boy's frown and slumped shoulders.

"He's not exactly pleased with my sexual orientation," Jeff said picking at the wooden cafe table.

"What about your mom?"

"She's fine with it, but its just dad who has... Trouble accepting who I am," Jeff said looking up into Blaine's eyes, "he doesn't understand that we didn't choose to be like this, we can't help who we fall in love with, we aren't trying to turn people gay," he said with a scowl.

"Who does he think you're trying to turn gay?" Blaine asked bemused. How could a dad think that?

"My friend... Nick."

"Is Nick straight or just in the closet?"

Jeff smiled a little and took another drink, "Nick is actually the reason why I asked you to come here today," Jeff aid and Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Nick thinks he's straight," Jeff said.

"But you think He's gay?"

"Well yeah, he kissed me."

"What?" Blaine said laughing.

"We've know each other for years," Jeff said, "and we've always been a lot closer than normal friends, when I was fourteen I came out to Nick, about four months later he walked right into my room one night, jumped on top of me when I was in bed and started making out with me-"

"I thought you said you just kissed," Blaine interrupted confused.

"Well that was a bit of an understatement; we were almost naked before he pulled away."

"Why did he stop?"

"I don't really know, we were in our underwear and he was kissing me and trying to pull by briefs down but suddenly, he pulled back and looked at me and said "I'm straight, I'm so sorry Jeff," and then he grabbed his clothes and ran."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing," Jeff said shrugging, "we just acted like everything was normal, we never even mentioned it... but sometimes I see him stating at me or he'll let his hands linger when giving me a hug... It's small only small things but they give me hope because, I've always loved him and I know he's gay- he was hard when we were in bed so I know he's attracted to me but he won't say anything."

"Do you know _why_he won't say anything?" Blaine asked taking Jeff's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"His dad... Isn't very um... He..." Jeff's eyes swam with tears as he looked up at Blaine, "he once beat Nick, like badly, 'cause he saw us cuddling while watching a movie at his house- it was completely innocent... but his dad was furious and called me and Nick horrible names," Jeff whispered, "I didn't realise just how bad it was until Nick came to school the next day covered in bruises and a split lip."

The blonde boy wiped at his eyes, holding Blaine's hand like it was a life line, "that's when I realised just how much I love him, when you see the person you love in pain... It breaks your heart and you can actually feel their pain, does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does, trust me... It does," Blaine said.

They spent the rest of the day talking about much lighter subjects, Blaine explained the nature of his and Kurt relationship and Jeff showed great sympathy for the boy. They both laughed how Jeff wanted to take photos together to prove to Nick that he was on a 'date' with a hot boy. Blaine laughed as Jeff smiled cheerily at the IPhone camera and pretended to blush as Jeff kissed his cheek.

"That'll make him jealous," Blaine said clutching his sides from laughing so hard as Jeff hoped off his lap.

"I sure hope it does," Jeff smirked.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just happy to have each other's company.

"It's getting late," Blaine said, "did you want to come back to my house and have a late lunch or something?"

"Yeah that sounds nice."

In their separate cars they drove back to Blaine's house where Jeff was introduced to Paul and Annabelle.

"Lovely to meet you Jeff," Annabelle said smiling at the boy, "I'm making Paul a toasted sandwich did you boys' want one?"

"Yes please mom," Blaine said walking to the fridge and pulling at a jug of water.

"May I use your bathroom?" Jeff asked politely.

"Sure, there's one just past Blaine through that door," Paul said pointing past his son to a small hallway.

"Thank you," Jeff said walking around Annabelle, he was about to slide past Blaine when the smaller boy closed the fridge door and walked straight into the blonde, causing the water jug to splash across both their chest soaking their shirts. This caused Paul to laugh hysterically and almost fall to the floor.

"Oh shit-"

"Blaine language."

"Sorry mom," he said putting the jug on the counter top, "gee I'm really sorry Jeff."

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling, "it was pretty hilarious."

"It was," Paul agreed trying not to laugh, "take your shirts off and I'll put them in the dryer and get you both a towel."

"Thanks dad," Blaine said handing him their dripping shirts, "I'll clean this up, and get out of the way so you can go the bathroom."

Jeff laughed at his new friend and manoeuvred around him and the puddle of water.

* * *

><p>"Slow down a little, Finn!" Kurt yelled into his hands free mobile, sitting on the dashboard.<p>

"I'm doing the speed limit!" his future step-brother's voice shouted back.

Kurt was in Blaine's SUV leading Finn, who was driving Kurt's baby, to Blaine's house.

"Why didn't you just drive your own car?" Finn demanded

"Because if you crash Blaine's car he'll murder you," Kurt said, "we're almost there so just calm down."

"You're the one that's freaking out!"

"I'm hanging up on you," Kurt said frustrated cutting off the call with his bandaged hand.

It wasn't long after that they were pulling into the Anderson's driveway. Killing the engine Kurt tried to think of how he should leave the car, should he leave a note? Call them? Knock and run? Send Blaine a text?

"Want me to drop the keys off?" Finn asked leaning inside the SUV's window.

Getting out of the car, Kurt thanked the jock and got into the driver's seat of his baby.

* * *

><p>Drying his hands on the guest towel Jeff walked back into the kitchen and saw Blaine had yet to cover his perfectly chiselled chest with a shirt.<p>

"You're a bit taller than me," Blaine said handing Jeff a jersey similar to the one in his own hand, "so I thought something loose would be the best option."

"Thanks," Jeff smiled about to shrug the shirt on but paused when his phone began to ring.

Digging in his pockets Jeff pulled the device out and frowned at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mathew? Calm down buddy... Yeah... Of course I can... What happened?... Okay, just relax bud, I'll be there soon," Jeff said his face creased with worry, "bye Mattie, sit tight."

"Is everything alright?" Annabelle asked, pulling plates out of the cabinet.

"I have to go," Jeff said reluctantly, "my brother Matthew is ten and he's an extremely shy kid. He's having his first sleep over tonight but I guess he's not ready yet," Jeff said sighing, "he's freaking out at his friends house so I'm going to get him, it was lovely meeting the both of you," Jeff said sincerely.

"You too," Paul said shaking the boy's hand, "I hope Matthew is okay."

"Yeah, thanks," Jeff said with a smile and headed to the door.

"I had a great time today," Jeff said as Blaine followed him.

"Me too," Blaine agreed opening the front door, "it was awesome."

"We have to do this again, soon," Jeff said bending down and hugging his shirtless friend their naked cheats pressed together.

"Blaine?" Blaine leaned around Jeff to see a confused looking Finn holding a pair of car keys.

"Finn, what are you-"

"Blaine, I got to go," Jeff said, giving his a friendly peck on the cheek, "bye."

"Bye!" Blaine called watching the boy run to his car while shrugging the jersey on.

"Are you cheating on Kurt?"

"What?" Blaine said incredulously at the tall boy, "no I would ever."

"Finn! Get in the car!" a shrill voice called and Blaine looked down the driveway to see Jeff's red Corvette manoeuvring around Kurt's navigator.

"It kind of looked like you two were-"

"We weren't," Blaine insisted. Did Kurt think he was cheating with Jeff?

Kurt honked the horn and started reversing out of the driveway, as a warnin to Finn to hurry up and leave.

"Well here are your keys," he said hurriedly, tossing Blaine the keys to the SUV, "Kurt looks really pissed bro, I got to run."

"Wait! I wasn't doing anything!" Blaine called.

"Shit! What the fuck do I do?" Blaine asked himself.

His heart was telling him to run after Kurt and explain everything, his brain was saying that he should let things blow over, he gut was telling him to follow the boy he loves... ignoring both his brain, Blaine followed his heart.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine called, pulling on his shirt Blaine took off into a sprint.

He ran down his driveway and clicked the unlock button to his SUV, jumping in the driver's side, he skidded out of his driveway and onto the main road in pursuit of Kurt.

Breaking numerous speed limits and traffic laws, Blaine struggled to catch up with his boyfriend.

It was until he turned into Kurt's street that he finally saw the boy storming into his house, followed closely by a cautious Finn.

Slamming on the breaks and almost giving himself whiplash, Blaine jumped out of the car and ran up the Hudmel's footpath. Not even bothering to knock on the door Blaine barged into the house and ran straight into Kurt.

"Get out!" Kurt growled, realising it was Blaine who had crashed into him.

"No I won't, you need to-"

"Get out!" Kurt screamed, causing Burt and Carole to come running into the foyer.

"What's goin' on?" Burt asked looking between the two boys.

"Blaine was just leaving-" Kurt began to say but was cut off by his boyfriend.

"He's just a friend!" Blaine said desperately, knowing Kurt understood what he was taking about, "I spilt water on our shirts, cause I'm a klutz and he had to leave to get his brother, I swear Kurt-"

"Are you trying to get back at me for the whole Chandler thing?" Kurt demands to know.

"Who's Chester?" Burt asked.

"That's ridiculously," Blaine said.

"Then why are you here defending yourself so desperately? Guilty conscious?" Kurt asked sarcastic, "I know you were pissed about-"

"language."

"Sorry Carole," Kurt mumbled before continuing, "I know you were annoyed about Chandler but that doesn't mean it's okay for us to start dating other people!"

"You're dating other people?" Finn asked his mouth open in shock.

"No I'm not dating other people!" Blaine said throwing his hands up in frustration, "Jeff is a friend, nothing else-"

"Yeah sure he is-"

"He is, I swear to you-"

"Then why would you-"

" God damnit Kurt!" Blaine screamed clenching his fists.

"Hey calm down now kid," Burt said.

"He doesn't get it does he?" Blaine asked Burt, "he doesn't get that I love him more than _anything_else in the world. That he is my soul mate, the person who I would do anything for," Blaine said softly, turning to Kurt.

"I hate us being in this stupid break, because I love being with you, spending every moment I can with _you_."

"Blaine-"

"No Kurt, please just me finish," Blaine pleaded, knowing his boyfriend would probably tell him to leave again, "I love you Kurt Hummel. More than anything else in the world, I don't want to be on a break anymore, I want to be with you again. I want to be with you forever," he whispered softly, stepping towards the taller boy.

"If you let me I promise I'll be there for you every single day and... one day soon, I'll come out and I'll tell everyone just how much I love you- but until then I'll protect you from this cruel world, the best way I can" Blaine vowed, taking Kurt's hands.

"Kurt... I miss you... I feel empty without you; it hurts so bad because when I think of us... I see myself growing old with you, raising kids and having a family... Please, let's just end this stupid break and be together again," Blaine finished desperately, "I love you... Just let me show you how much."

Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt could see them swimming with tears, closing the extremely short gap between them Kurt crushed their lips together.

"I love you too, Blaine, let _me_ show _you _how much."

Both boys sighed into the kiss forgetting that they were being watched by three other people. Although, nobody seemed to mind the two boys' display of love.

In fact, despite his heart pounding in his ears and the little moan that escaped both his and Blaine's mouths, Kurt could have sworn he heard his father mutter "finally, took them long enough," before he smiled and exited with his fiancé and future step-son.

But that didn't matter to Kurt, all that mattered to him was that his hands were threaded in Blaine's curls and his leg was hitched over his boyfriends a hip and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Kurt felt like the world was on his side, because this boy in his arms and the life they have is perfect. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>"I've missed this so much," Blaine whispered, as he snuggled into Kurt's side.<p>

"Me too," Kurt said kissing Blaine's forehead.

The boys lay together on Kurt's bed, fully clothed, there's no sexual tension in the air, no pent up anger, no tears and no hurtful words. Just two boys holding each other, trying to express how much they love each other.

"We should just stay here all night," Blaine murmured, feeling Kurt drift off to sleep.

"I'd like that," Kurt said drowsily stroking Blaine's hair, with his bandaged hand.

"Kurt..." Blaine said quietly, "what happened to your hand?"

"Your fault," Kurt sighed holding Blaine tighter.

"What did I do?"

"So distracting," Kurt yawned.

Escaping Kurt's grip Blaine sat up on the bed and looked at the tired boy's hand. Gently peeling off the bandage Blaine whimpered when he saw the angry red blister on Kurt's palm. It was obviously painful and when Blaine laid his own palm against it softly he could feel the heat radiating from it.

"Did you ice this?" he asked Kurt who was on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah Carole did for me," he answered closing his eyes.

"For how long?" Blaine asked, "I think I should get you some more ice, it's still hot and it'll only get worse if it's not treated," he said kissing Kurt's inflamed palm carefully.

"Ugh... Fine," Kurt groaned sitting up, "but can we please go to sleep afterwards?"

"I'll probably have to go home-"

"No you're going to stay with me, at least for an hour or two, so we can snuggle," Kurt said firmly.

"Okay my love," Blaine smiled pecking him on the cheek, "I'll go get some ice and burn cream."

"Hurry back," commanded as the shorted boy left the room.

Approaching the kitchen door of the Hudmel house, Blaine heard two very familiar voices talking to Burt.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked walking up to them.

"You ran off in such a hurry we figured something had to be wrong, but when we came here, Burt explained that you and Kurt have forgiven each other and are no longer fighting," Paul explained sipping his coffee.

"We're so happy for you, Blainey," Annabelle gushed, the pet name slipping out accidentally.

Blaine merely blushed and mumbled a thank you before heading to the freezer.

"Burt, do you or Carole have any burn cream around?" Blaine asked popping ice cubes out of the tray he had found in the freezer.

"Is this for Kurt's hand?" Carole asked searching the kitchen draw and pulling out a small first aid kit.

"Yeah," Blaine said collecting the ice in a cloth napkin, "it looks really bad and he'll never admit to it, but I'm pretty sure it's hurting him."

"Kurt, burnt his hand with some boilin' water," Burt explained to the confused looking couple.

"Oh," Paul said his eyes alight with realization, "for a moment I thought Kurt had hurt it just then when the boys were having sexual inter-"

"Dad!" Blaine squeaked, "I'm fully clothed," he said exasperated.

"That doesn't mean you two haven't already started to uh... Rekindle your love for each other."

"Oh god," Blaine groaned and said thank you to Carole who had finally found the cream for Kurt.

"What could they have possibly done for Kurt to burn his hand?" Annabelle asked looking at her husband as though he had lost his mind.

"Well sweetheart," Paul said addressing his wife, "in the pamphlets I read they explained that when boys have sex-"

"You read pamphlets about gay sex?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow at Paul.

"Of course, I needed to know that they wouldn't hurt each other when having-"

"Okay!" Blaine said, "That's enough, no more discussing mine and Kurt's... Uh private business," he said flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh relax angel, we've all read them- although I preferred the website on Google," Annabelle said matter-of-factly, "it was extremely helpful on all matters."

"Nah I just read the pamphlets," Burt said nodding to Paul, "when Kurt first came out I read, _Your Sons Gay, So What_?"

"Did that help with you accepting... Everything?" Paul asked curiously.

"Yeah it did, I mean I always kinda knew," he shrugged, "but when he actually came out I just had to deal with all my feelings and realize that I love Kurt and accept him no matter what."

"That's what we had to do," Annabelle said nodding, "we were shocked when you came out to us Blaine," she said addressing her son who was wishing they'd all stop taking about this subject, "but we love you and it doesn't matter to us if you're gay, straight, bi-"

"Mom, please stop," Blaine begged.

"You started it," Paul said laughing along with the rest of the parents.

"I did not," he exclaimed, "I'm just going to go upstairs and help Kurt," he said walking away.

"We'll call you when it's time for dinner," Carole said trying not to laugh at the boy's blush.

"Okay," he said before hurrying out of the room and taking the stairs two at a time.

"What was all that laughter about?" Kurt asked when Blaine kneeled on his bed.

"My parents are here and they were laughing at me being traumatized," Blaine said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked bemused and held his hand out to Blaine, sighing when the cool ice soothed his burning skin.

"They somehow got on the topic of gay sex and started swapping tips and ideas on which pamphlets and Google sites to read-"

"They what?" Kurt demanded mortified.

"It was horrible, absolutely horrible," Blaine said shaking his head trying to rid his brain of the memory.

Suddenly Kurt laughed, a deep heartfelt, genuine, laugh.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked enjoying the way his boyfriends laugh washed over his body.

"How is it possible that we have the most accepting most amazing parents in the world?" Kurt asked gasping for breath.

"I don't know," Blaine said earnestly, "I guess it was fate that we all came together."

This statement only made Kurt laugh harder.

"What?" Blaine asked smiling at the beautiful boy in front of him.

"It just that, our parents are downstairs, talking about how you and I _came_together!" he gasped, causing Blaine to laugh too, "I know it's not funny," Kurt said unable to control himself, "but it's the sheer insanity of this whole situation!"

Blaine laughed along with his boyfriend until their ribs hurt and tears of joy streaked their faces. After calming themselves they laid down on the bed facing each other, Kurt still holding the ice pack.

"I mean... What family does this type of stuff?" Kurt asked, placing a very gentle kiss to Blaine's lips, causing the boy to sigh with happiness.

Licking Kurt's bottom lip, Blaine dipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth when Kurt granted him access.

Breaking away and pondering slightly Blaine answered his boyfriend's previously question.

"The most perfect, loving and amazing family does this stuff... 'Cause we love and care for one another, we know that this is and always will be our family, now and forever."

"I love you, Blaine"

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Review = Preview, just like last chapter. The review will probably come in a day or two as I have a lot happening right now, but don't worry you'll get it. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it, I wasn't sure if anyone wanted Dave/Sebastian smut because this is a Klaine fic so I left it out. Did you want separate fic for the Seb/Dave stuff or are you still happy to have some in here? Also, do you want a sequel? Because the direction this story goes in will depend on if I have a sequel or not? So any thought? :)_

_Thanks again for reading. Klisses!_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello beautiful and wonderful readers.

Please read this note: I apologise for disappearing, I'm truly very sorry. About two weeks after the last chapter was updated my life and my families lives got turned upside down in the worst sense. I don't want to go into detail and I don't tell you this for sympathy, but merely as an explanation of why I couldn't possibly update sooner.

Also I know I'm late but I send all of my love out to the Monteith family, we will always miss him and he will live forever in our hearts.

Also, for those who watched the new glee tonight ** OMG I HAVE NO WORDS I'M SO EXCITED I CRIED** for those who haven't seen it, I won't spoil anything but seriously, go watch it now… (but read this chapter first hehe)

Thank you for sticking with this story, I do appreciate it so much.

So here it finally is 14000+! Chapter 18! **Warnings** for: smut, smut, smut and more smut also some fluffy/angsty bits.

* * *

><p>Waking up to a cold bed with empty sheets, was a harsh reminder to Blaine that he went home alone last night. After stretching his lean body thoroughly, he selected his outfit for the day; dark-wash denim jeans, black V-neck shirt, black converse and of course his letterman jacket.<p>

Usually when Blaine shrugged the thick jacket on, he would feel it's presence like a lead weight dragging him down. But as his mind filled itself with the memories of last night, he squared his shoulders and stood up straight, refusing to give in to its pull.

Not feeling very hungry, Blaine brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack. Walking in the crisp morning air he was able to clear his head a little and think about what the day would entail for him.

As he drove to school he wondered not for the first time, why he bothers with it all, why does he care so much? Why should he be unhappy as a jock? Why can't he commit social suicide and join the glee club?

But when he killed the engine and walked through the doors of McKinley High, his answer was standing clad in a red and white Cheerio's uniform, pulling books from his locker laughing at a joke Jamie had just told him.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed almost silently, like a small prayer. Kurt was his reason, his strength, his world.

It was as though he had heard his name being called; Kurt lifted his head and locked eyes with Blaine. He smiled slightly causing his boyfriend to return the gesture, but as Blaine saw his 'friends' at the far end of the hall trying to stuff Ben Jacob Israel into his locker Blaine's smile turned into a frown.

Pushing his way through the crowd Blaine watched as the nerds and geeks practically trampled each other to get out of his way. When he approached Kurt, he gave a small cough as a warning before he lightly shoved Kurt against his locker.

"Stay out of my way fag," he spat at the boy he loves.

"Fuck you, you're such a closet case!" Jamie yelled at Blaine's retreating back, as she helped Kurt regain his balance.

"Hey boys'," Blaine said in greeting, nodding to all five footballers.

"Did she just call you a closet case?" Azimio asked, holding the locker open as Hardy and Rafidi tied Ben's hands together with his own microphone cord.

"Yeah she did," Ben said struggling against the two boys, "I think she is implying that you're a secret homosexual that-"

"Shut up Israel," Karofsky sneered, pushing him into the locker and letting Azimio slam the door shut.

"Don't worry Blaine," Azimio said putting an arm around the boy with curly hair, "we'll get that little fag," he promised.

As Blaine's blood ran cold from Azimio's words the bell rang and students hurried off to roll-call.

"You playing today?" Dave asked approaching them, nodding at Blaine's ankle.

"Um no, Beast said I should give it another day," Blaine replied a little shaken... what the hell did Azimio mean by they'll 'get' Kurt back?

"Okay cool, so we won't see you at practice?"

"Nah, I'm going to the library for Calc study so I don't flunk out," Blaine said reaching his room, "We'll catch up at lunch though."

Azimio and Dave nodded and headed to their own rooms; Blaine sighed and lent against the door, already tired of school, even though he'd been there for less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

><p>"More flipping! Too much running! Kick those legs higher!" Coach Sue shouted through her mega phone.<p>

"If I kick any higher, I'll hit myself in the head," Kurt panted to Susan as he performed another perfect high kick.

Susan giggled at Kurt's joke before doing a round-off, landing in the splits.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," she said as Kurt helped her up, "we've been practicing for hours."

Looking around the field Kurt could see some of the football team walk out onto the field getting ready for practice next period.

Casting his eyes to the girls' he saw that all of them were red-faced and sweating profusely. It was becoming a warm day and with not a cloud in the sky the sun was showing no mercy to their delicate skin.

"You all stink! We are going to spend next period here doing the exact same thing until you get it right!" Coach Sue screamed in frustration at her squad.

All the girls groaned in unison, but went to form a pyramid, they knew it would be safer to just go along with Sue rather than fight her.

"Um Coach?" Kurt said softly approaching the intimidating woman.

"What do you want Porcelain?" she asked, mixing raw egg yolks together in a large glass.

"I have a French test next period- me and a few girls from the squad need to leave to do it," he explained.

"We speak English in America, why do you need anything else?" she asked sucking down a few gulps of her drink.

"Please Coach, if we don't go we could fail and then we could get kicked off the squad-"

"Fine," she snapped, "Go get the girls, but I want to see all of you back here early tomorrow morning for practice."

"Thanks Coach," Kurt said and hurried off to get Monica and Bianca who dismounted from the pyramid and walked with him to the French room.

When the bell rang signalling that it was time to switch classes Blaine slowly made his way to the library. There was no use going to practice seeing as he can't play. He would text Kurt to skip class with him but he knows Kurt's doing his French test.

_Good luck babe xoxo_

Blaine sent a quick text to his boyfriend and sat down at one of the library's smaller tables. A few of the kids looked at him strangely, probably wondering what he was doing in a library. Seeing as most of the team can barely read, Blaine loved to watch the shock on students and teachers faces when he scores straight A's.

Cracking open his book he decided to do some of the extra credit work for his teacher.

Twenty minutes later his phone buzzed, digging into his pocket Blaine saw a message from Kurt.

_The test was easy, I'm done already! Meet me in the bathroom near my French class?  
><em>  
>Eagerly packing away his books Blaine sent a reply confirming he would be joining Kurt and hurried off.<p>

Pushing the door open Blaine walked into the bathroom and could see no one, there were no feet under any stalls and no guys using the mirrors.

Frowning in confusion Blaine was about to check the message again and see if he was at the right place, but a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist.

"Hey baby," Kurt murmured into Blaine's ear, using his height advantage to nibble the lobe.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed relaxing into the boy's embrace, "I missed you."

Kurt snorted delicately, "It's not even lunch time."

"I still missed you," Blaine said happily.

Turning around to face his boyfriend, Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Both boys moaned at the contact and Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hips.

"Been too long," he moaned biting Blaine's bottom lip.

"Way too long," Blaine agreed.

Dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, Blaine thrust his crotch against Kurt's creating delicious. Kurt shifted one of his hands from Blaine's hip to palm the boy through his jeans.

Moaning deeply Blaine broke away from the kiss gasping and started mouthing at Kurt's jaw, moving

"God," Kurt gasped, his head lolling back.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's chest and to his waist, slowly he lifted Kurt's shirt to run his fingers across his chest.

"We need to stop," Kurt breathed, stilling his hand on Blaine's cock.

"No," Blaine whined, biting softly at Kurt's collar bone.

"We either keep going and I'll quickly fuck you over the sink, or you can wait until tonight and we can spend hours together," Kurt explained.

As much as Blaine wants Kurt's cock deep in his ass right now, he knows that after weeks and weeks of not having sex, he'd rather spend a whole night... reconnecting… in every way.

"You're right," Blaine sighed, pulling away and walking to the bathroom door. Just when Kurt was going to protest, Blaine slid the latch and locked the door from the inside.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently, when Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "we're both horny, so why don't we just make out for a while?"

Kurt's laughter filled the air causing Blaine to smile brilliantly, "c'mere you," Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes till lunch Blaine and Kurt stumbled out of the bathroom, looking immaculate. Except for the new hickey on Kurt's collar bone and the way Blaine's belt had missed a loop… Other than that they looked perfectly put-together.<p>

"That was amazing," Blaine said glancing around the hall making sure there were no students loitering around.

"Yeah I miss the days when we would make out and suck each other off in the bathroom," Kurt said when they reached his locker.

"Ah the good old days," Blaine laughed holding his boyfriend's satchel open.

"Do you have your calculator?" Kurt asked rummaging through his locker, "I can't find mine."

"Sure," Blaine said digging around in his own bag and handing Kurt the device.

"Thanks."

Leaning an arm against the locker next to Kurt's, Blaine shuffled closer to his boyfriend.

"I'm going to be thinking about you fucking me for the rest of the day," Blaine whispered making Kurt's cock twitch.

"I'm glad I'm on your mind," Kurt said with a smirk.

Closing his locker he turned to face his boyfriend. Blaine smiled and went to cup Kurt's cheek but his jacket sleeve was caught in the door of Kurt's locker.

"Unlock it babe?"

"Nope," Kurt said popping the 'p'.

"What- why?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe I like having you trapped," Kurt say leaning in to kiss Blaine's soft lips, "I like you being stuck and not able to escape," Kurt giggled.

"Hush," Blaine said suddenly, his body tensing up, "Did you hear that?"

"No-"

"Listen," Blaine hissed in a panic.

Focusing on sounds other than Blaine's erratic breathing Kurt could hear the clack of football boots on the tilled hallway, the buzz of boys' voices as they laughed together. He could hear the squeals and playful shrieks of young girls' and the occasionally barking voice amplified through a megaphone.

"Oh shit!" Kurt hissed, "The football team and Cheerio's finished their practice early."

"Open the locker," Blaine said desperately as he pulled at his sleeve caught in the door.

If the two teams were to turn the corner they would see Blaine Anderson, the fag hater, pressed up against Kurt Hummel, the school queer. That would not be good, they'd be caught and Blaine would be outed, there would be no possible explanation as to why Blaine and Kurt are this close.

"Shit, I can't do it," Kurt said, his hands shaking so badly he couldn't turn the lock.

"I love you, remember that," Kurt said turning to face Blaine.

"What are you-"

Blaine's words were cut off when Kurt slapped him across the face- hard.

"Fuck!" Blaine swore loudly, and in the corner of his eye he could see the shadows of the approaching teenagers, looming like bad omens against the wall.

"Forgive me," Kurt said and then pushed Blaine so hard, the sleeve of his jacket ripped and he fell flat on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him.

"What's happening?" someone asked from the end of the hall.

"Piss off you cocksucker!" Blaine yelled at Kurt, who lunged at him, landing next to Blaine's body and punching weakly at his chest.

"Fight!" the voice called, "Coach Sue! Anderson and Hummel are fighting!"

Suddenly the buzz of voices grew louder and the footsteps became faster. Panicking under the pressure, Kurt pulled his fist back and swung straight at Blaine's face, letting it connect with his boyfriend's jaw.

"I fucking hate you Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screeched, loud enough for everyone to hear, from where he was now straddling Blaine's waist.

"Get off of me!" Blaine grunted, grabbing Kurt by the collar of his Cheerio uniform and rolling them over.

Landing a quick punch to Kurt's jaw Blaine tried to control the boy's flailing hands as they slapped at his chest and face.

"What's going on?" a voice demanded.

"Hey stop that!"

"Get off of him!"

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Cheerio's and jocks running down the hall to stop the two fighting boys.

Just as Kurt and Blaine thought it was over and they could stop the fake fight, the bell rang signalling lunch. The classroom doors flew open and hungry students flooded out eager to reach the canteen. But they all stopped and circled the boys when they realised what was happening.

Kurt slapped Blaine across the face again, this time with enough pressure to split his lip. Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hand to hold it back, he didn't realize it was Kurt's burnt hand and when he squeezed it too tight the boy screamed in pain.

"Get out of the way!" Dave said trying to fight through the excited crowd.

"Move!" Susan demanded as she and the Cheerio's literally pushed students out of the way to get to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt struggled to roll Blaine over, trying to get the advantage over the boy, but Blaine couldn't let that happen, he could not let Kurt beat him, he has to be the stronger one, the one in control, otherwise he'll be known as the guy who go beat up by a queer.

"Fuck you Anderson! Go to hell!" Kurt screamed and the crowd looked at one another waiting for Blaine's reaction.

"Trust me, with you in this world, I'm already there," Blaine sneered and jabbed Kurt in his side, choosing not to hit him in the face.

Kurt couldn't tell if the crowd was angry or relieved that Blaine was winning, but as Dave finally made it through the swarm of people, he lifted Blaine off of him and finally Kurt could breathe again.

"Let me go!" Blaine said struggling in Dave's arms, making it look like he wanted to fight more.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Susan asked as she and most of the squad came to help him up.

"Fine," Kurt said shortly, looking at his red faced, bleeding boyfriend.

"Anderson! Hummel! Figgins' office! Now!" Sue roared causing the circle of people that had been watching to scatter and run to lunch.

"Now!" she screamed again.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He hurried alongside the girls and made his way to the principal's office. He passed many concerned faces in the hall, whether they were concerned for him, concerned for Blaine or just plain worried that they were missing out on part of their lunch, Kurt didn't know, nor did he care.

"Hummel, Anderson, you go in alone," Sue commanded, forcing the cheerleaders and jocks to wait outside as the boys walked through the glass door.

Principle Figgins looked up in shock as Blaine shoved the door open, with Kurt following him.

"What is going on here?" he asked standing up as the two boys sat down on opposite sides of the room.

"Ask him, he just started punching into me-" Blaine started to explain but Kurt interrupted him.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it-"

"Shut up Hummel, nobody asked for your opinion-"

"Nobody asked for yours either," Kurt sneered at his boyfriend, "and he was the one who started to hit me!" Kurt said firmly turning to the teacher.

Blaine scoffed incredulously, "he's lying-"

"Anderson!" the door had bust open and Coach Sylvester, Coach Beast and Mr Schuester all walked through the door, wearing similar expressions of rage.

"I warned you Anderson, that if you ever hurt my sweet, sweet Porcelain I would rip your head off an sho-"

"Sue calm down," Mr Schue interrupted, "Kurt, what happened?" he asked.

"Well I was just standing by my locker and suddenly he just started throwing punches-"

"That's a lie!"

"Mr Anderson, calm down," Figgins demanded slamming his hands on the table.

"Hey now hold on!" Beast said, "Blaine's a good kid, he wouldn't do that." the coach said defending her player.

"Shannon, he's been bullying Kurt for years," Schuester tried to explain.

The room fell silent. Blaine eyed the teachers, knowing that both Schuester and Sylvester are aware of Blaine and Kurt's relationship; it was only Beast and Figgins who doesn't know.

"Well... I hate to say it boy," Beast sighed, "but if you did start this and… it sounds like you did, then we have to do something about it."

Figgins sighed heavily, looking at Blaine who was panicking on the uncomfortable teachers' lounge, "I will call his parents and arrange a suspension-"

"What? No! Please you can't do that," Blaine said pleadingly looking at Mr Schuster and Coach Sue.

"Blaine, you'll be off the team for the rest of the season," Beast said laying a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, please," he begged.

"Maybe he could just have a weeks' worth of detention," Kurt suggested meekly from the other couch.

He doesn't want Blaine to be suspended, what would Paul and Annabelle think? How could they possibly explain this?

"No bud," Beast said, "If someone does something wrong they should be punished-"

"But I fought too, I threw punches and-"

"You didn't start this Mr Hummel!" Figgins said, "we must punish those who-"

"Wait!" Mr Schue said, sensing the boys' distress, "how about we all discuss a reasonable punishment?" he suggested.

"I propose," Coach Sue started, "that if your crappy little glee club manages to win this completion you have coming up, that Blaine follows you there and is a private- for lack of a better word... Slave to you."

"You mean... You want Blaine to go to New York with the glee club and carry our bags, set up our equipment, be at our beck and call twenty four hours a day?" Schuester asked.

"Yes-"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed cutting Coach Sue off.

On the inside Blaine was secretly cheering; of course he wants to go to New York with Kurt, but he pretended to be outraged by the mere thought.

"You can't make me do that crap! That's like illegal!" he said desperately trying not to smile when he saw Kurt hiding a small smirk.

"What happens if they lose?" Beast asked.

"He'll stay here and do a months' worth of detention," Figgins said simply.

"Shannon, are you happy with this?" Mr Schuester asked.

"Yeah, it sounds fair enough..."

"Then it's settled," Coach Sue said, "if you manage to win this completion, Anderson goes to New York, you lose he stays here for a months' worth of detention."

"Fine," Figgins said, "now both of you get back to class, now."

The boys left the room in a hurry; Blaine purposely kicked the door open and knocked several people out of his way when he headed to the locker room.

The bell had rung whilst they were in Figgins office. So Kurt made his way to English, seriously doubting that Blaine would show up.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the rest of the school day hiding out in the locker room; he stayed in there trying to deal with his emotions. He's ecstatic, that he gets to go to New York with Kurt. He's absolutely terrified of what his parents will think when they find out about him and Kurt fighting. He feels sick to his stomach just remembering the way they hit each other and he also feels pissed that the teachers took Kurt's side- he's not blaming them, because Kurt is the more trustworthy one, but he didn't even get to explain his side of the story.<p>

Pushing all that from his mind Blaine spent a good deal of time with the punching bag, trying to let go of his pent up stress and anxiety.

It was only when the bell rang signalling that the students were free to go home did Blaine stop. Ripping off the sweaty gloves Blaine wiped his face and hands on a towel. He paused by the door letting the crowd thin out before he walked into the empty hallway and around the corner to the choir room.

"Hey," Blaine breathed softly, seeing Kurt standing alone in the middle of the room.

Kurt's head snapped up and he smiled when he saw Blaine, "turn the lights off," he commanded gently and Blaine complied.

When the room was pitch black, except for the small sliver of golden light coming through the window of the door, Blaine felt Kurt's body crush itself to his.

Immediately their lips found one another and Blaine hungrily fought for dominance licking across Kurt's bottom lip, opening the other boy's mouth wider.

Moaning, Kurt arched against his boyfriend and found himself being lifted up by the shorter boy. He wrapped his long legs around Blaine and let himself be carried to the piano, where Blaine used it to pin Kurt and grind up against him.

The pale boy whined when Blaine's tongue massaged his, he thrust his hips into Blaine's and moaned at the friction. Soon the shorter boy caught on and relentlessly thrust against Kurt, biting his bottom lip.

They knew they should stop, glee club would be staring any minute now, but Kurt moaned louder which encouraged Blaine to thrust harder until he was practically dry humping his boyfriend into the piano.

Kurt gasped loudly pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath. When he had a sufficient supply of oxygen, he reconnected their lips with such force he tasted the blood from his boyfriends split lip.

Kurt twined his fingers into Blaine's curls and massaged them gently before tugging on them in a rough manner making Blaine whine into his mouth.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped, a thin film of sweat covered both of their foreheads and necks. Blaine's thighs were burning but his cock was throbbing, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Just as Kurt felt like he was going to scream with pleasure because of the amazing way Blaine was licking over his teeth, the light flickered on, causing the two boys to be blinded with white spots.

"Kurt we heard that- oh sorry."

Blaine was the first to break away; he turned his head to see Rachel in front of Tina, Mike, Artie and Mercedes, all of them looking extremely apologetic at walking in on the two boys.

"All good things much come to an end," Blaine sighed with a smile.

"Hopefully we'll be coming by the end of tonight," Kurt winked, still keeping his legs firmly around Blaine. That was until Puck and Finn, entered the room.

"You!" Finn said fuming and pointing at Blaine, "I'm going to kill you."

"Whoa," Kurt said standing up on his own two feet, "leave him alone!"

But Puck had already pushed past him grabbing Blaine by the collar and pushing him up against a wall.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he demanded, "Why the fuck would you start a fight with him?" Puck demanded, shoving Blaine harder.

"Noah!" Kurt yelled at the boy, "Let him go!" he demanded trying to walk up to him but was stopped by Finn.

"Kurt, what happened? One minute we were just walking back from practice and the next we turn a corner to see you and Blaine punching-"

"Not now Finn!"

"Hey Hummel," Santana called walking through the door with Brittany, "I really enjoyed that hot fight you and Hobbit boy had- Puck! Let him go," she said suddenly noticing the other boy.

"Did you not see him try and hurt, my boy?" Puck demanded and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys!" Sam said, stumbling through the door with Quinn.

"Wait... What's going on?" Quinn asked, noticing Blaine and Puck against a wall, Kurt looking pissed, Finn looking confused, Santana was glaring at either Puck or Blaine, she couldn't tell from this angle and it seemed that Rachel and Merced were blushing in the corner.

"Anderson hurt my boy Hummel and I want to know why," Puck explained.

"It was a fake fight you idiot," Santana snapped, "couldn't you tell?"

"Yeah it was totally fake," Quinn agreed, nodding her head as Mike and Sam did.

"But," Puck said objecting, "they threw punches," he explained pushing Blaine even harder into the wall.

"Oh screw this shit," Blaine said and with one swift movement, he grabbed Puck's arm and twisted it, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He then swiped his foot to knock Puck's legs out from under him and watched the boy fall to the floor.

"That was hot," Kurt said watching his boyfriend and smirking.

"Ouch," Puck said rubbing his ass, "that hurt."

"Don't be a dick and I won't hurt you," Blaine said walking up to Kurt and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"If he's a dick to you again," Kurt said glaring at puck over Blaine's shoulder, "tell me and I'll make sure he never bothers you again."

"You're so sexy," Blaine whispered into Kurt ear.

"Okay you two," Rachel said finally returning to her normal colour, "we need to start this rehearsal, Regionals is this Friday!"

"Okay Rachel calm down," Mr Schuetser said walking through the door with a cup of coffee, "let's just get into positions and run the choreography, alright?"

There was mummer of yes amongst the teens and they moved to their section of the floor.

"Blaine," Mr Schue said approaching the two boys, "I'm sorry about being so harsh on you today, but I had-"

"Don't worry about it, sir," Blaine said being respectful as always, "if someone tried to hurt Kurt, I'd want to punish them too," he said tightening his hold on Kurt's waist.

"I understand," Schuetser said smiling, "well, you're more than welcome to stay and watch."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at the teacher; he gave Kurt a small peck on the cheek and a gentle slap on the ass, "go do your thang baby."

Kurt giggled at his adorable boyfriend and strutted towards the rest of the club getting into his starting position.

Blaine smiled and took a seat in the front row watching his gorgeous boyfriend shake his ass back and forth. Trying to be subtle Blaine crossed his legs and took a deep breath, but when he heard Santana mumble 'wanky' he blushed deeply hoping his hard-on would go away.

* * *

><p>"Man that sucks!" Hardy said punching one of the lockers, "they can't stop you from playing football, that little fag deserved a good beating."<p>

Blaine sighed deeply, he'd just explained to the team that if glee club won this Friday he'd be going to New York, if not, he'd be doing a months' worth of detention.

"Yeah I know it does, but there's nothing I can do about it," Blaine grumbled kicking at the bench in the locker room.

"All fags should get their ass kicked," Symonds, "we have the right to punish them for being disgusting."

"Exactly, it's not right for them to be like that," Justin said but he looked oddly pale.

"All I know is that either way, I'm screwed," Blaine told them.

"All right boys!" Beast said entering the room, "out on the field now."

The boys began to trudge out of the room to the football ground, talking about Blaine's situation.

"Blaine, can we talk for a second," Blaine turned to see Azimio standing up against a locker.

"Sure," he said sitting down on the bench letting the other boy mimic his actions, "what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Adrian said looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked his chest tightening.

"You're not a violent person," Azimio stated, "I've seen you on and off the field and you've never beat the shit out of anyone."

"Your point?"

"Why did you attack Hummel?"

"Because he deserved it," Blaine answered as thought the reason was obvious

"Bullshit," Azimio said, "there's more to It than that- I mean, you wouldn't even come when Oliver and James got beat up, it's not you Blaine."

"Well maybe it wasn't me back then but it's me now," the short boy snapped.

"Blaine," Azimio said, "If he doesn't bother you… don't bother him."

"Wha-what?" Blaine spluttered on air, was Azimio saying he could stop bulling Kurt?

"I know we always talk about beating the shit out of him 'cause he's gay but we've never actually done it," Adriana said, "but lately I've started to think about things and all I'm saying is that you can do the occasionally locker check and slushie facial, but that's it."

"Why?" Blaine asked completely confused.

"Because... I just- I can't explain," Azimio said fidgeting.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Blaine asked his palms sweating, "You know something, don't you."

Azimio scratched his head and stood up, he paced a few times before heading to the door, when he turned he looked straight into Blaine's eyes and said, "all I know is that everyone on this team, no, everyone in this _school_ has secrets... Huge, major, life altering secrets, and if those secrets were to ever get out, then people's lives could be destroyed, they could be ruined and... I don't want to see that happen."

Blaine was about to say something but Azimio turned and left before he could say a word.

* * *

><p>"I have to... Talk... mmm," Blaine moaned around Kurt's lips.<p>

"What?" Kurt gasped.

They had both come home to Kurt's house and collapsed onto his bed in a tangled of clothed limbs. With a stern warning from Carole that Burt would be home soon so they shouldn't get up to too much Kurt and Blaine had moulded themselves to one another enjoying the way their bodies still fit together perfectly.

Blaine pulled back causing their lips to make a wet smacking sound.

"We have to talk," he gasped.

"About what?" Kurt asked desperately trying to connect their mouths.

"Azimio knows about us."

The air was thick with a heavy silence and Blaine could no longer hear Kurt's breathing. All he could feel was his boyfriend's rigid body, completely tensed in his arms.

"Baby, breathe," Blaine said, but nothing changed.

"How- who told- why? Did you say-" Kurt blurted out his words making no sense.

"I don't know for sure," Blaine said, "but he talked to me today and kept saying how everyone at school has secrets," Blaine explained, "and the way he said it... It just sounded like he knew."

"No, it's not supposed to go this way," Kurt whispered, hugging Blaine around the neck.

"What's not?" Blaine asked, holding him tight.

"We are supposed to come out on our own terms; it was going to be our decision."

"I don't think he's going to tell anyone."

"Why wouldn't he?" Kurt numbered.

"He said he didn't want anyone to get hurt, or have anyone's life ruined," Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck.

"He's already ruined our lives," Kurt practically spat.

"He also said I only have to really be an asshole to you if _you_ start something, other than that all I have to do is the occasional locker check and slushies."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked pulling back and cupping Blaine's face, "you don't have to bully me?"

"No," Blaine breathed, "not anymore," he said and the air hitched in his throat when Kurt gave him the most angelic smile he'd ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

"I'm so happy, I am so, so happy!"

With those words Kurt rolled on top of his boyfriend and crushed their lips together. Blaine moaned at the contact and grabbed Kurt's hips pulling him down so their crotches were pressed together.

Nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip, Kurt got carried away and fumbled for the button on his boyfriend's jeans.

"I want you," Kurt moaned, thrusting down to create glorious friction for both boys.

"Want you... too," Blaine panted.

Kurt finally got the button undone and was just about to explore his boyfriend's incredibly hard cock when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hey, Kurt and uh- Blaine... I guess... It's me- Finn," the tall boy said from behind the closed door, "I was just coming to say that, um Burt is home and he... He said that if you two are ... Like y'know, then he's going to be pissed 'cause um he's your dad and everything," Finn finished and shifted uncomfortably.

"Cock block," Blaine muttered causing Kurt to giggle loudly.

"Jeeze guys, could you at least wait until I moved away from the door?" Finn demanded, covering his ears not wanting to hear anymore.

"No! Finn we aren't doing anything- tell dad nothing happening," Kurt called and he heard the boy's footsteps retreat.

"Biggest cock block in the world," Blaine sighed, no longer hard and desperate.

"Well how about I come to your house this weekend so we can celebrate us going New York together?" Kurt asked with a wink.

"Somebody's cocky," Blaine said skulking.

"No I just really like your cock," Kurt said with a shrug but Blaine saw the way the taller boy licked his lips.

"Okay, how about this," Blaine said slowly, "if you win and we go to New York together, I'll let you do absolutely anything want to me- or to yourself," he said switch a smirk, "and if for some awful reason the New Directions don't win... I get to do absolutely anything I want."

"Deal," Kurt said not even hesitating and he crushed their lips together, pushing Blaine further down into the pillows.

"Boys!"

Blaine and Kurt broke apart at the sound of Burt's voice down stairs.

"Coming dad!"

"You better not be"

"Oh my god! You can't say things like that!" Kurt hissed turning a furious shade of red and smacking Blaine as he laughed.

"Let's just get down stairs," Kurt said with a sigh, getting up and rolling out of the bed.

"Hey," Blaine said as Kurt reached the door.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled beautifully and took Blaine's hand, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Baby... Ouch, you're crushing my hand," Blaine winced as they sat in the green room.<p>

"Sorry, I'm just nervous- it's like everything depends on this performance," Kurt said his hands shaking in Blaine's grip, "if we don't win, you get detentions and we don't go to New York- that is a lot of pressure-"

"Breathe-"

"And Azimio knows! What if we win and we go to New York together- he'll tell the whole school while we're away and then everybody will hate us-"

"It's okay," Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't stop my brain from thinking and -"

"We just need to find a way to relax you," Blaine said simply

"Wanna know what relaxes me?" a sweet voice asked from behind the couch they were sitting on.

"What?" Blaine asked and Santana came to sit on the arm of the coach as Brittany talked, "a big tub of ice-cream and chocolate bananas."

"Okay," Blaine said slightly confused, "but I don't think we'll be able to get that for Kurt, Britt."

"Well I always go for a nice calming roll," Artie said as he whizzed past them in his chair.

"I like to have a nice, hot bubble bath, but at times like this I use a cool compress," Tina said as she massaged Mike's shoulders, "and I guess you can tell what relaxes Mike."

"I find that a video game calms me down," Puck said flashing his iPhone, "nothing like killing a bunch of people for points to get rid of the nerves."

"Somehow I don't think that'll work," Kurt said, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

The others went back to their pre-show routines but Santana leant over to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"Sex, always puts a smile on my face," she smirked and followed Brittany into the girls bathroom.

"I heard that," Kurt mumbled, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Did you… uh want to go somewhere more private?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded and Blaine stood up, "I'm going to take Kurt for a walk-"

"No!" Rachel almost screeched, "we go on in twenty minutes! I can't have a team member go walking off."

"Calm down, I'll have him back in like ten minutes okay?" Blaine said leading Kurt out of the room ignoring Rachel's protests.

Taking Kurt out into the hallway Blaine found the nearest unlocked door and pulled Kurt inside.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked looking around the dark room.

Blaine ran his hand along the wall and found a switch, blinking at the harsh naked light they saw costumes, chairs, tables-

"This is the prop room," Kurt said quietly.

"What do you want babe?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his lips forcefully making Kurt moan and his knees shake.

"I want anything," Kurt whispered desperately yearning for another taste of Blaine's coffee tainted lips.

"We don't have long," Blaine said sucking gently on Kurt's neck and simultaneously moving his hands to Kurt's belt.

"Please," Kurt whimpered his hands shaking as they threaded through Blaine's hair.

Blaine pulled the belt of from the loops and dropped it; he popped the button on Kurt black jeans and ever so slowly pushed them down the boy's thighs.

"Shit baby, how did you even get these on?" Blaine asked as the clothing got stuck around Kurt's knees.

Kurt didn't answer; instead he captured Blaine's lips in a hungry kiss, swiping his tongue across the shorter boy's bottom lip causing him to moan.

Blaine had managed to pull Kurt's briefs down without him noticing, so when he grasped the boy's cock and stroked it firmly, Kurt let out a deep, animalistic moan that sounded through the room.

"Yes!" he panted around Blaine's lips and the boy stroked him.

Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth and tickled the boy's pallet. After making Kurt whimper and whine, Blaine broke the kiss and looked Kurt in the eyes, ever so slowly without breaking eye contact Blaine sunk to his knees.

Flicking his tongue out, he licked a long strip up the underside of Kurt leaking cock. He watched his boyfriend's eyes flutter close with pleasure and took that as his queue to begin.

To say Blaine devoured Kurt's cock would be an understatement. As soon as it was in his mouth Blaine swallowed until it hit the back of his throat, Kurt moaned loudly and clenched his fists in Blaine's curls.

Liking the little bit of pain that Kurt inflicted Blaine started humming as he swirled his tongue searching for the vein that he knows will drive Kurt crazy.

"Oh fuck, there- oh god!" Kurt moaned breathing hard, 'found it' Blaine thought smugly.

Knowing they only had a few minutes left and Kurt really needed to come, Blaine sucked Kurt's cock furiously. He slipped his finger into the side of his mouth trying to make it wet.

When he was sure the finger was sufficiently coated Blaine distracted Kurt by very lightly grazing his teeth along his throbbing member. Blaine then pushed his finger past Kurt's cheeks and gently circled his entrance. When Kurt's knees began to shake furiously Blaine pushed it through the tight ring of muscle and let it explore Kurt's wet heat.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed at the pleasure and he pushed back.

Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt trying to fuck himself on his finger, sending vibrations through the boy's cock.

"Close, s-so close," Kurt whimpered.

Closing his eyes and enjoying the taste of Kurt on his tongue Blaine swallowed Kurt's cock even further so the tip was in his throat. Not being able to breathe Blaine swirled his finger and with ease he found Kurt's prostrate. He had barely touched it before Kurt was coming hard, his seed bursting straight down Blaine's throat.

Letting his boyfriend ride out the orgasm Blaine swallowed every last drop of Kurt. Slowly he removed his finger and let go of his boyfriend's soft member with a lewd pop.

Kurt managed to pull up his briefs and jeans with Blaine's help but then his legs gave way and sunk to the floor landing in Blaine's lap.

Cupping his face softly Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly, trying to convey all the love and passion he was feeling at this very moment.

"We have to go," Blaine whispered, breaking the kiss.

"But you're hard-"

"Don't worry about me, as long as you're good, I'm good too," Kurt nodded, letting Blaine pull him to his feet.

"If you win or lose, I don't care," Blaine said holding Kurt's hand, "I'll happily do a hundred detentions for you, just go be amazing... Like you always are."

* * *

><p>They were amazing, all of them were incredible. Quinn's duet with Puck earned them a standing ovation, their group performance with Rachel and Mercedes singing lead got the crowd excited and when Santana sung her beautiful, heart-wrenching solo everyone in the audience was in tears.<p>

Now as they stood on stage and waited for TVs favourite vampire to announce the winners Kurt looked to the stage wings and sent a quick smile to Blaine who was nervously rocking on his heels.

"I want to suck your blood!" the over dramatic vampire said earning a cheer from the audience, "but what I want more is to announce the winner!"

The New Directions cast nervous glances at the Hipsters and the Golden Goblets waiting anxiously for the results.

"The winner of this Regionals competition will advance to the final round in New York city!" he announced and once again the audience screamed.

"And the winners are... The New Directions!"

The cheers and screams caused Kurt to go deaf temporarily, as he jumped in excitement with the rest of his team. Rachel jumped into Finn's arms and hugged him fiercely, as Santana embraced Brittany and Mike kissed Tina. Quinn and Puck stood to the side in complete awe of them winning and not surprisingly Sam with Mercedes had moved to hold the trophy with Artie. Adrenaline still in his veins Kurt pushed past Tina and Mike gently and moved to the wings and ran straight into Blaine's embrace.

"You won!" Blaine cried, circling his arms around Kurt's waist.

"We won! I can't believe it!" Kurt cried, his eyes almost closing because his smile was so wide.

"We're going to New York!" Blaine said over all the noise.

"Oh my god! We're going to New York!" Kurt squealed jumping up and down in Blaine's arms.

"After party!" Puck called as the New Directions piled into the back stage area.

"Did you want to go?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, let's go celebrate at your house instead," he smiled and Blaine grabbed his hand eager to go.

"Wanky," Santana mumbled as they said their goodbyes and left the glee club to their celebrations.

* * *

><p>"Okay dad, I'll be home tomorrow morning," Kurt sighed into the receiver of his phone as Blaine unlocked the front door of the Anderson house.<p>

"Wait here a minute babe?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded distracted by his dad.

"What was that dad?" he asked as Blaine disappeared, towards the kitchen

"I said, do you kids have condoms?" Burt asked his son.

"Dad! I thought we had this conversation; you can't keep saying things like that, and what makes you think we're even going to-"

"C'mon Kurt we both know why you went to Blaine's house instead of coming home, now answer the question."

"Yes dad, we have condoms okay?" Kurt said quietly his face burning red.

"Good, okay I have to go, but have fun- I mean... Uh congratulations on the win," Burt said scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Kurt hung up the phone and pocketed it; he was just about to walk into the kitchen when Blaine reappeared.

"Hey," he said smiling brightly, "this is for you," he said holding out a glass of champagne.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked, taking the glass.

"We're celebrating your win, of course."

"Ah yes and the fact that we get to go to New York."

"Yes that to," Blaine said raising his glass but before they could clink them together he paused.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know I say this a lot," Blaine breathed, "but... I love you," he smiled, "so much, I just- I want you to know that you mean the world to me."

"I do know that and I love you too, because you're my world, Blaine," Kurt said and they gently touched their glasses together.

"So where did you go to?" Kurt inquired sipping from his glass.

"Come and see," Blaine said taking Kurt's free hand and leading him to the kitchen, "how's your hand?" Blaine asked noticing the bandage still wrapped around Kurt's burnt hand.

"It's okay, it's healing and the bandage is on just to- oh my god... What did you do?" Kurt asked softly looking at the dining room.

Somehow in the three minuets Kurt was on the phone, Blaine had managed to set out a beautiful Dinner on a candle kit table supporting a gorgeous arrangement of flowers.

"Like I said we're celebrating," Blaine smiled at Kurt and kissed him softly.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned the champagne taking effect, "how about we eat later?" Kurt suggested with a sly wink, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine breathed and together they hurried upstairs to Blaine bedroom.

They removed their clothes on record speed and collapsed onto Blaine's bed in a tangle of limbs.

"It's been too long," Blaine moaned as Kurt naked cock rubbed against his.

"Can't believe it's been months, stupid people we are," Kurt rambled desperately trying to get his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

"Want to fuck me?" Blaine asked and he moaned when Kurt squeezed his ass.

"Yes, but ride me," Kurt begged and he rutted forward.

Blaine whimpered softly and he rolled them over so he could straddle Kurt's waist. Reaching out he searched through his draw and found a bottle of lube and a condom.

He was about to pop the cap when he felt Kurt's hands roaming across his chest.

"Where did this come from?" Kurt asked amazed at the definition on Blaine's stomach, "and this," Kurt breathed tracing the lines of muscles on Blaine's arms, "god you're gorgeous!"

"Look who's talking," Blaine said leaning down to kiss Kurt's collar, "the Cheerio's has truly paid off, your body is... Well it's always been perfect so there's not much else to say," Blaine smiled.

"You're too cute," Kurt smiled too accepting a kiss from his boyfriend.

Soon the kiss deepened and both boys moaned in pleasure; thrusting his hips up Kurt rocked their cocks together making Blaine whimper.

Without a word, Kurt took the lube from Blaine's hands and spread it onto his own fingers. Making sure they were coated he shifted his hips and wrapped his hands around Blaine's cheeks squeezing them. After Blaine moaned wantonly Kurt slowly traced a finger down his boyfriends crack and teased the puckered skin.

"It's been a long time since I've bottomed," Blaine said panting heavily.

"I know," Kurt smirked and pushed the finger into Blaine's wet heat.

"Oh god!" Blaine moaned, already trying to thrust back onto the single digit.

"Another?"

"Yes… please another."

Kurt slowly pushed in another finger stretching Blaine's tight hole. Blaine gasped as Kurt scissored his fingers, the stretch stung a little but it was worth it.

Not asking permission Kurt pushed in a third finger and this time Blaine hissed a gasp in through his teeth.

"Sorry babe," Kurt said as Blaine's face frowned in pain.

"I'm oaky, just... Keep going," he breathed.

Slowly pushing his fingers in and out of Blaine Kurt stretched the muscle making sure it was loose enough so the tanned boy wouldn't feel any pain. Pushing his fingers deep inside of his boyfriend's heat, Kurt searched for Blaine's prostate, finding it easily. Kurt watched as Blaine convulsed and his muscles tightened around his fingers.

"Ready," Blaine moaned needing Kurt in him.

"Okay," Kurt breathed and he took the condom from Blaine's hand and removed his fingers from his boyfriends ass.

Rolling the rubber onto his swollen cock, Kurt slathered on some more lube before lining the head up with Blaine's entrance. Kurt was about to tell Blaine to slowly lower himself down but before he could say a word Blaine had forcefully pushed down and impaled himself onto Kurt's cock.

"Fuck!" Kurt screamed out in pleasure as he was surrounded by amazing tightness.

Looking up at Blaine's face Kurt could see his boyfriend holding his breath, trying to deal with the overload of pleasure and pain.

"Babe, breathe," Kurt instructed and Blaine's eyes fluttered open and obeyed Kurt's command.

Taking a few deep breaths Blaine let himself get adjusted to the tight stretch and tried to relax his muscles. After a few moments, Kurt leant up slightly to pull Blaine down into a passionate kiss that caused sparks to fly behind their eyes.

"Move," Blaine begged around Kurt lips and his boyfriend obliged.

Ever so slowly Kurt rocked his hips upwards, watching as Blaine's yes fluttered close in pleasure. When his boyfriend started to push down, Kurt began to increase his pace, making his thrusts quicker and deeper.

"Yes! Oh fuck," Blaine moaned as Kurt got faster and faster, "yes baby."

Kurt bent his legs so that his thighs were acting as a support for Blaine's back, but it was also good leverage to fuck into his boyfriend. Kurt noticed the thin sheen of sweat that was beginning to cover Blaine's body so he decided to stop thrusting and instead roll his hips in slow circles knowing it would tease Blaine.

"Oh," Blaine gasped when Kurt's cock brushed his prostate, "Right there," he whined reaching out and grabbing the headboard for support.

Holding onto the board Blaine started bouncing on Kurt's throbbing member, desperate for that spot to be hit again. Kurt moaned deeply as Blaine's hole dragged across his condom clad cock, creating the most beautiful friction.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Kurt gasped as Blaine got faster.

"Harder," was all Blaine said in reply.

Kurt nodded eagerly and he grabbed Blaine's hips tightly and started thrusting into him with such force, the tanned boy released the headboard with a scream and collapsed back onto Kurt's upright knees. Feeling Blaine's body surrender itself to him was the most amazing feeling Kurt has ever had. The sheer intensity of the fact that Blaine was letting Kurt practically claim him, caused the pale boy to thrust up harder and faster.

Crying in pleasure Blaine sat up straighter and pushed down when Kurt thrust up, letting his boyfriend's cock, pond his sweet spot.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered, in a tone that made Kurt meet his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, stilling his movements when he noticed tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Keep going," Blaine said a tear making its way down his cheek mixing with the built up sweat, "I j-just love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said.

In that moment the sex changed from fucking to making love and by the time they were both extremely close to coming they both had tears in their eyes. Leaning down for a short kiss, they breathed the same air and their tears mixed together, as Kurt shifted his hips. Crying with love, passion and absolute ecstasy Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his ass down on Kurt's cock. Kurt let out one of the most brutal moans Blaine has ever heard and he came deep inside of his boyfriend filling the condom.

"k-Kurt," Blaine stuttered as he felt his Kurt's pulse inside of him, with one last rocking motion of his hip, Blaine came without laying a single finger on his swollen member. He came so hard that white spots of light filled his vision, all he could feel was Kurt, all he could hear was Kurt. With the image of his boyfriend in his head, everything went quiet and Blaine's world went black.

* * *

><p>It was warm when Blaine woke up naked in bed, he could feel dried come on his stomach and his ass was extremely sore, but when he realised he was lying in his boyfriends arms, none of that mattered.<p>

"'Morning sleeping beauty," Kurt said softly cracking an eye open.

"What happened?" Blaine asked his voice thick with sleep as he snuggled in closer to his warm, naked boyfriend.

"Well, do you remember when we first started having sex? How I used to pass out all the time?" Kurt asked a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "and remember how you always gloated with a smug smile, calling me cute, saying how adorable I was for getting overwhelmed and all that?"

"I passed out?" Blaine groaned.

"Yep, spectacularly, one minute everything was so good and you were so gorgeous and sweaty and amazing- then suddenly," Kurt said dramatically, "you collapsed on me."

"Sorry babe," Blaine said kissing Kurt's bare shoulder, "but I was feeling so amazing, actually I think I was crying at one stage."

"We both were."

"I just felt so... So loved and it was making me cry and then it made me pass out and... God it felt good," Blaine moaned, "It was good right? I'm not the only one who thinks it was amazing?"

"No, it was perfect," Kurt confirmed kissing Blaine's mouth softly, "it was so beautiful and," he said breaking off to kiss Blaine again, "I want a repeat."

"Ready for more?" Blaine smirked, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, but this time I get to be the bottom," Kurt said licking at Blaine's ear making the boy shiver.

"Shower?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded eagerly getting out of the bed and following his boyfriend to the bathroom.

Walking slowly past the alarm clock Kurt's eyes widened at the time.

"Babe, do realise that's it's almost three A.M ?" Kurt called hearing Blaine turn the shower on.

"Is that a problem?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked through the bathroom door.

Standing in the middle of the shower Blaine had water streaming down his body, emphasizing every muscle and curve of his amazing physique. It was as though god had carved an angel out of stone and placed him in the Anderson bathroom. He was breathtaking.

"No, n-no problem at all," Kurt stuttered.

Blaine let out a deep heartfelt laugh and reached his hands out to Kurt.

"C'mere beautiful."

Walking slowly over to the shower Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes grew darker with lust. Entering the water Kurt moaned at the warmth and how it felt on his tired muscles.

Without speaking he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and embraced him in a sweet kiss. Grabbing Kurt's hips gently, Blaine ran his fingers over the soft skin, massaging small circles and random patterns.

They stayed like that for an unmeasurable length of time; it could have been minutes, hours even days and neither boy would have noticed. They were kissing and sucking and licking, they tasted each other again, remembering old flavours and discovering new ones.

"We should never fight again," Blaine said breaking off, breathing deeply, "I don't ever want to lose this."

"Me neither," Kurt agreed, running his hands along Blaine's torso, loving the feel of the muscles contracting under his fingers.

"So," Blaine began softly, "how about that repeat?"

Kurt smiled wickedly before turning around, just as Blaine was about to protest Kurt bent over and touched the floor with his hands.

"Oh fuck," Blaine breathed as he watched his boyfriend spread his legs, so his cheeks parted and water cascaded over his puckered hole.

"Cheerio's really does have its benefits," Kurt mused, completely hard and aching for Blaine to do something.

"Shit baby, you look so hot," Blaine breathed walking over to his little shelf.

Kurt smiled as he heard the familiar sound of a bottle of lube being popped open and he spread his legs even further.

"I'm so hard for you beautiful," Blaine murmured placing one hand on Kurt's raised hip as his other traced down his crack.

Very slowly, Blaine circled the tight ring of muscle, he pressed on it teasingly, not actually penetrating but firm enough that a delicious spark pleasure would throb through Kurt's ass.

"Please," Kurt whined, water pounding on his searing body, "do something."

Kissing Kurt's spine, Blaine slowly pushed his index finger into Kurt's hole and kept it there. He waited long enough for Kurt to get used to the intrusion, knowing his boyfriend hasn't bottomed in a while either.

"Another?" Blaine asked, slowly pumping the single digit.

Nodding vigorously, Kurt shifted his hips and Blaine pushed in a second finger in, just as slow as the first.

"Yes," Kurt hissed at the burn.

Slowly Blaine spread the two fingers wide, in a scissor motion stretching the pale boy well. When he thought Kurt was ready he added a third.

"Shit," Kurt gasped, because even though Blaine had coated his fingers in lube, some of it had washed away in the stream of water, making the third finger intrusion more painful than it should have been.

"Sorry baby," Blaine said feeling guilty.

With a familiar movement Blaine twisted his fingers upwards and searched for Kurt's sweet spot. Finding the nub Blaine rubbed it making his boyfriend whine and moan as shivers ran up his spine.

"More, Blaine, more," Kurt begged trying to rock himself on the fingers.

Moving to add another Kurt whined in protest.

"No, I want... Your cock," Kurt moaned as Blaine played with his prostrate.

"You sure? Because-"

"Yes, do it, please!"

"Okay baby, stand up and hands against the wall," Blaine commanded gently.

Kurt quickly took his hands off the floor and moved them to the tiled wall in front of him.

"I need a condom-"

"No," Kurt said not willing to wait any longer.

"I promised Burt that-"

"Blaine, I don't care," Kurt whined, pushing back on the fingers, "I love it when you fill my ass with your come, it's amazing and warm and I love it," Kurt breathed, hoping it would have the desired effect.

When Blaine bent over Kurt's body and captured the boy's lips in a hungry kiss, Kurt knew it had worked.

"God, I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard," Blaine promised releasing Kurt's bruised lips.

"I hope so."

Growling in anticipation Blaine removed his fingers and quickly grabbed the little bottle. Squirting a very generous amount on his wet member, Blaine lathered himself, and put the thick head of his cock at Kurt's entrance, ready to enter the beautiful boy.

"I love you," Blaine said and before Kurt could reply he plunged into his boyfriend and bottomed out.

Crying in pleasure and pain, Kurt's hands clutched at the wall, desperate for something to hold on to. Finding nothing he stood up straight and reached behind him to grab Blaine's hips. Holding them firmly he pulled Blaine even deeper into him.

Kurt silently thanked Blaine for not drawing out the painful process of filling him. The one quick thrust was so, _so_ much better.

They stood panting harshly, letting the water run down their bodies as Kurt adjusted to the stretch. When there was no longer a burn but a feeling of being completely connected to Blaine he needed more, he needed Blaine to give him more.

"Oh god, move," Kurt begged, trying not to cough on the water he was swallowing because of his heavy breathing.

"So tight," Blaine whined as he slowly pulled out until only the tip was still in, and then pushed in again making Kurt's mouth drop open into a soft scream. Blaine braced his hands against the shower wall and let his hips snap forward harder, making Kurt scream louder.

"That's it baby, be loud," Blaine grunted.

As the water beat down on their bodies, Blaine built a fast pace and pounded into Kurt's hole. It was hot and passionate, with the water amplifying every jolt of pleasure that ran through their naked bodies.

"Oh fuck, shit, Jesus Christ!" Kurt swore and if taking the lords name in vain whilst being fucked by his naked boyfriend in a shower was going to send him to hell... Then he doesn't give a fuck.

Blaine attached his lips to Kurt shoulder and bit at it roughly, causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine. Lapping at the wet skin Blaine stated to lick his way up Kurt's shoulder. When he reached the junction between Kurt's shoulder and neck Blaine attacked it with his mouth, marking his boyfriend with a deep purple hickey.

"Bla-aine," Kurt cried in pleasure, his boyfriend's name coming out in two syllables.

"You taste delicious," Blaine growled, giving a particular hard thrust and he moaned when Kurt clenched down on his cock.

"Fuck me, yes, hard," Kurt demanded enjoying the roughness of Blaine's moves.

"You sure?" Blaine rasped.

"Yes, hard, really hard, just fuck me," Kurt begged, squeezing Blaine's thighs.

"Okay baby," Blaine said, "brace your hands against the wall."

Kurt let go of Blaine's thighs and splayed his palms on the wet tiles. Shifting his hips slightly and changing his angle Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's smooth back before roughly grasping his hips.

With all the force he could muster Blaine snapped his hips forward and straight into Kurt's prostate. When Kurt wailed with pleasure Blaine did it again and again and again.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Kurt screamed as his ass was being thoroughly pounded.

Blaine's face twisted with pleasure and he sped up his thrusts.

"Fuck, I love hearing you scream," Blaine rasped out, shaking water out of his eyes, "You sound... So fucking good-Screaming my name."

Kurt was incoherent, he screamed and moaned and made the sexiest noises Blaine has ever heard.

"B-Blaine," Kurt chocked out.

"Babe?" Blaine grunted.

"I'm close- fuck!" Kurt screamed and Blaine knew he must be on the edge, seeing as he himself was ready to come straight into Kurt's ass.

Bending forward Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's chest and pulled him upright, pressing their bodies flush together. Keeping up with his pace Blaine slipped one hand down and wrapped it around Kurt's slick cock.

"Yes! God yes!" Kurt cried and Blaine pumped harder and an almost painful pleasure spread sparked in his abdomen.

"Come baby," Blaine demanded into Kurt ear, "c-come and I'll fill you-"

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed as his orgasm snuck up on him, causing him to come all over Blaine's hand and his stomach.

The heat in Blaine's own abdomen tightened as Kurt's ass clenched around him, thrusting twice more Blaine's toes curled and he came hard, filling Kurt's hot, wet hole.

Reaching out Blaine fumbled with the shower handles. He switched the water off and there was no sound except their harsh breathing and the soft dripping of the water falling from their bodies.

They said nothing, simply enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment. After regaining their breath Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder before pulling out slowly, causing Kurt to clench around the empty air feeling the loss already.

Turning around slowly, Kurt embraced Blaine in a sweet kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. They were still sticky and wet when they exited the shower and Blaine pulled out a plush towel to dry Kurt gently and let his boyfriend return the favour. They discarded the towel and together walked to Blaine's bed.

Sinking into the soft sheets, Blaine let Kurt nuzzle into his chest. They were tired and sore but they were in absolute bliss. With a final kiss to Blaine's chest, they both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up late in the afternoon the boy's didn't want to leave the sanctuary of Blaine's bed. However, knowing Kurt's parents were waiting for them to explain all about Nationals, forced them to rise.<p>

"What do you think?" Kurt asked holding up two pairs of black skinny jeans, "should I wear my really skinny ones?" he asked flourishing one pair "or should I wear the really, really skinny ones?"

"Well if we're planning to have sex on table in the middle of dinner, then yeah definitely wear the really, really skinny ones," Blaine said nonchalantly, pulling a deep green button up over his shoulders.

Kurt's laughter floated through the room as he tossed away both pairs and grabbed his royal blue shorts that showed a little too much thigh.

"No," Blaine stated looking at Kurt's never ending legs.

"What?" Kurt asked pulling on a black V-neck, "it's a warm day-"

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, "if you wear those, I'm going to be hard all through dinner and I don't-"

"Oh will you?" Kurt asked, a mischievous grin on his face, "well I guess we should get going-"

"Kuuuuuurt!" Blaine groaned as his boyfriend strutted past him, "please."

"Nope," Kurt said popping the 'p' as he walked out the door, "I'm not changing."

"That's not fair," Blaine complained as he walked down the stairs after his boyfriend.

Halfway down the second flight Kurt paused and gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Blaine asked his voice thick with worry and he moved in front of his paler than usual, boyfriend.

Kurt's face was contorted with pain as he took deep steadying breaths.

"I'm just a bit sore," he explained.

"Oh god," Blaine said, looking as though he wanted to vomit, "I hurt you, I knew I was too rough last night- shit baby I'm so sorry-"

"Blaine, relax," Kurt said trying to calm his boyfriend, "last night was incredible, I loved it, it just burns a little, that's all."

"I should have stopped sooner," Blaine breathed his eyes cast to the floor, "I'm sorry-"

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said firmly, "I really did enjoy last night, I promise you, I mean I wouldn't want it that rough every time, but it was amazing," Kurt smiled, "so can we please just let it go?"

"Fine," Blaine said placing his hands on Kurt's bare thighs, "I just don't like hurting you," he explained rubbing teasing circles on the exposed skin.

"l don't like hurting you either," Kurt said, "but if you keep teasing my cock like you are right now, I will have to hurt you."

"It's your fault for wearing such revealing shorts," Blaine smirked, "Know that Burt is going to make you change out of them as soon as he sees you right?"

"No he won't, he won't even notice them," Kurt said and he glided past Blaine to continue down the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Go change," Burt grunted, surveying Kurt's attire when the boy's walked into the living room.<p>

"Nice to see you too dad."

"Go change... Now."

"But dad, it's a hot day and-"

"It's not hot, you just want to wear... Those types ... of clothes," Burt muttered waving a hand at Kurt's shorts, "now go change."

"Burt, they're not that short, and it is fairly warm," Carole said in Kurt's defence.

"Exactly, thank you Carole," Kurt said beaming at his future step-mother.

"Hey," Burt said holding his hands up as though surrendering, "I'd be fine with all that, stuff Y'know... if it wasn't for Blaine's eyes," Burt explained giving the shorter boy a hard look, "he keeps looking' down at Kurt's... Areas, so uh yeah go change."

"Mr Hummel, I wasn't- I mean I didn't-"

"You're a horrible liar Blaine and I like that about you," Burt said, "but I don't like you ogling my baby boy, so Kurt go change."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Burt said returning his attention to the television.

"Okay, we'll see you then," Kurt huffed grabbing Blaine's hand, and leading him up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot," Kurt grumbled, toeing off his boots in the safety of his room.

"Hey, you can't blame me," Blaine said laughing, falling backwards onto Kurt's bed, "I told you I would be hard for you all night if you wore-"

"That's beside the point," Kurt whined as he pushed his shorts down, "I almost got away with it-"

"No you didn't, as soon as you walked in the door, Burt hated them," Blaine pointed out, staring at Kurt's ass as he changed.

"Yeah but It was you who pushed him over the edge."

"Was not," Blaine said indignantly.

"Was too."

"Seriously Kurt, how old are you?"

"You started it," Kurt said sticking his tongue out searching for jeans.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're four, that's what I've decided, you're a little kid, a child," Blaine said rambling into Kurt's pillow, "you're the most childish, most irritating, most annoying, most gorgeous, talented, smart, funny, beautiful person I've ever met!"

Kurt snorted with laughter, "you just contradicted yourself," he said beaming.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "I'm an idiot."

"Well I think you're adorable," Kurt said forgetting about finding clothes.

"I'm not adorable, I'm sexy and awesome," Blaine said in a ridiculously deep voice, trying not to laugh as Kurt approached him.

"Yes, you're all that too," he said kneeling on the bed.

"Oh no," Blaine breathed as Kurt straddled his thighs, "dinner will be soon and I have a feeling this is one of those things that we'll want to make last for a while. I mean it would be fun and all but Burt said half an hour and this could-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Kurt said and he captured Blaine's lips with his own pressing his boyfriend into the bed.

Laughing softly Blaine playfully rolled Kurt over and pinned him to the mattress

"We should stop," Blaine breathed, kissing Kurt's nose.

"Or we could keep going," Kurt suggested, "we still have at least fifteen minutes."

Blaine's mind was telling him 'no!'... but his cock had other ideas.

"Okay, but you asked for it," Blaine smirked.

Kurt looked confused for a second before Blaine shuffled down the bed and positioned his face over Kurt's straining erection.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "you better make this quick."

Chuckling softly Blaine pulled Kurt's briefs down to reveal his perfect cock. It was dark red, growing harder by the second and Blaine had to bite his lip to stop his tongue from lapping at the pre-come pooling at the head.

Slowly Blaine shuffled lower and began to kiss the inside of Kurt's thighs, occasionally letting his tongue linger for a second or two.

"Baby," Kurt rasped twisting his hands in the bed sheets, "please just-"

"Hush," Blaine whispered looking up at Kurt, "you asked for it, so I'm giving it to you the way I want."

Returning back to his work, Blaine nipped and sucked his way up to Kurt's thick member. With a great deal of restraint Blaine slowly pressed his tongue to the base of Kurt's cock and licked a wet trail up to the weeping tip. Pulling away Blaine blew cool air on the wet patch, making the throbbing member twitch and Kurt to gasp and bite down on his lip. Smirking to himself Blaine lapped at the pre-come that was steadily flowing from Kurt's cock.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, "we only have a few more min- yes!" Kurt gasped suddenly as Blaine took Kurt's whole length into his mouth.

Sucking hungrily Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's shaft and moaned at the taste of his boyfriend's hot length in his throat. Using his tongue to play with the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock Blaine made his boyfriend thrash and writhe with pleasure.

"I'm going to-" Kurt moaned deeply in his throat as his nails almost tore holes in the sheets from where he had been pulling at them.

Blaine took a deep breath and swallowed Kurt's cock until it was hitting the back of his throat. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut as a single bead of sweat rolled down his flushed face. Moaning dangerously loud he tried to warn Blaine before the coiling heat in his abdomen snapped.

"Fuck, I'm close, going t-to c-come!" Kurt bit his lip and broke off into a muffled scream as he came down Blaine's throat.

Moaning at the taste of Kurt's come, Blaine sent vibrations through his boyfriend's dick making the pale boy convulse as he rode out his orgasm. Blaine continued to suck and hum as Kurt calmed down, his wrecked body experiencing random spasms of pleasure every so often.

When Kurt whined at the over sensitivity Blaine pulled off him with a pop. Licking his lips he tucked Kurt back into his briefs and shuffled up the bed.

"You're so good at that," Kurt breathed heavily and he sagged into Blaine's embrace when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"I like sucking you off," Blaine commented causally as though they were talking about the weather, "you taste so good."

"What tastes so good?" a muffled voice from behind the door asked.

"Finn! How long have you been standing there?" Kurt demanded, getting out of the bed, stumbling a little, not fully recovered from his orgasm.

"Well I heard you two moaning and all that, so I assumed you were eating something-"

"Yeah I was really hungry for Kurt's- ouch!" Blaine cried when Kurt's slipper hit him in the chest, "what the hell was that for?"

"You can't say stuff like that to him, he'll end up telling dad and Caro-"

"It's not like he understands-"

"Exactly, he doesn't know that it's a... A secret."

Blaine's laughter echoed through the room, "Kurt, I don't think us being sexually active is a secret."

"Well he doesn't need to know that you just swallowed my cock down your throat until I-"

"No, no, no, I don't need to know that," Finn's voice said.

"Shit, I forgot you were there," Kurt hissed, "just go tell dad and Carole that we're coming."

"Actually tell them Kurt already came and I'll-"

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed.

"Sorry babe, but you set yourself up for that one."

"I hate you so much."

"And I love you too."

Seeing Blaine smile Kurt couldn't help it when his own lips twitched up at the corners.

"Um I'm just going to go now," Finn said and the boys' could hear his heavy steps walk down the stairs.

"Quick put some clothes on," Blaine said, "We have to go stop him before he actually does say something."

"And whose fault would that be?" Kurt demanded, pulling on a pair of baggy jeans.

"Yours, you were the one who insisted that we had enough time to- are those my jeans?"

"Yes, that's why they're four inches too short-"

"I'm not that small," Blaine insisted.

"Well..." Kurt mused walking to Blaine who was standing at the door, "I guess this is pretty big," Kurt said cupping Blaine's crotch, "oh- I'm so sorry baby, I forgot that you haven't come yet," Kurt said feigning innocence.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed his eyes rolling back as his boyfriend palmed his erection.

"Sorry babe, but we have to do damage control," Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear with a smug smirk when the boy shivered. When Blaine was about to pull back and kiss Kurt the taller boy held up a hand, shaking his head and he promptly exited the room.

"Oh you little tease!" Blaine called out.

"Little? Look who's talking babe!"

"Oh you're _so_ going to get it Hummel!" Blaine said and he took off after his boyfriend.

Hearing Blaine's quick footsteps coming down the stairs Kurt squealed and took off into a run toward the kitchen. Jumping the last few steps Blaine chased after Kurt, catching up to him as he burst through the kitchen. Grabbing Kurt around the waist, Blaine pressed his chest flush against Kurt's back and lifted him up, spinning them in a circle as Kurt squealed with delight.

"Okay boy's, relax a tad," Carole said her face beaming at them, "Burt and Finn are in the dining room if you want to join them."

"Shit," Kurt breathed quietly, "yeah thanks Carole I think we'll do that, c'mon Blaine."

Letting Kurt lead him to the dining room the boy's walked in on Finn's very vivid retelling of what happened a few moments earlier.

"-Then Blaine said 'Kurt's already come and I'll-"

"Finn!" Blaine said loudly a fake smile plastered on his face, "did you get the new Call of Duty last week?" Blaine asked immediately side tracking the taller boy.

While Blaine and Finn talked animatedly about the action game, Kurt approached his father to asses just how much trouble he's in.

"Dad," Kurt began softly but Burt cut him off.

"It's okay," Burt said, "I mean- I don't exactly appreciate you going upstairs to have sex when I sent you there to put some clothes on, not take 'em off."

"Well I had to take them off… to put them on," Kurt explained.

"Yeah I'm sure you did," Burt sighed, "it's just... I'm not even mad," he chuckled softly and Blaine looked up in surprise from where he was talking with Finn.

"You're not?" Kurt asked warily.

"I mean of course I don't... Particularly ... Like it- I guess, it's just, Kurt I never thought that my little boy would be in love at the age of sixteen," Burt admitted rubbing the back of his neck, "I get that you're almost seventeen but still... I always thought you'd have to move out of this town and this state just to find someone who could love you like he does," Burt said nodding to Blaine.

"Dad," Kurt breathed, smiling at his father.

"Kurt, like I said, I'm not mad, I'm actually happy for you, in a way... I guess- I'm just glad you can have a teenage, young love, relationship... I'm just so damn proud of how brave you boys' are," Burt concluded earnestly.

"But Blaine," Burt continued making the boy look up, "you make sure you respect my boy and try to keep it in your pants or keep the noise down or just make sure the door is locked so poor Finn here doesn't get scarred for life- remember the walls are thin."

Blaine spluttered on air, his mouth opening and closing without sound.

"Okay bud, relax," Burt said with a chuckle.

"Dinner!" Carole called, "do you boys' want to help set this out?"

"Comin' sweetheart!"

* * *

><p>"So New York?" Carole said as they were all finishing up their dinner, "all three of you are going, it's going to be so lonely around here... When do you leave?"<p>

Kurt sat up straighter a smile breaking out across his face, "well I got a text from Rachael who had been bullying Mr Schue for the itinerary and we will be there from the twentieth till the twenty seventh!"

"That's a week, right?" Burt asked.

"Yes!" Kurt said clearly delighted.

"Man this is going to be so much fun," Finn said picking up a piece of bread and swirling it in his gravy.

"I thought we were coming home on the twenty-fifth," Blaine said frowning, "I thought it was only going to be five days."

"Well we were but then the competition got moved to the twenty-sixth," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Blaine said softly.

"Why, is something wrong, sweetheart?" Carole asked softly looking at Blaine who was frowning sadly at his plate.

"No," Blaine said plastering a fake smile on his face, "nothing's wrong I'm just excited," he lied.

He didn't want to dampen everybody's excited mood, so he didn't mention that they'd be in New York on the twenty-sixth… which is his birthday. Kurt was just excited, Kurt would surely remember right? He's never forgotten before... Yeah, he'll remember.

* * *

><p>Blaine's parents were angry; no they were, livid, absolutely furious.<p>

"This has gone on long enough!" Annabelle snapped, when Blaine stormed up the stairs to his room.

"Blaine, do not walk away from your mother when she is speaking with you!"

"I can't talk to you guys!" Blaine cried from the top of the stairs to his parents at the bottom, "I try and explain what happened and you don't understand why-"

"I understand that my son is getting into fights at school, that he is getting hurt- and so is his boyfriend," Annabelle said tersely.

"We had to get into that fight," Blaine explained to them for the fourth time that night, "if we didn't fight then we couldn't explain being together, I'm not hurt! Kurt is fine and I'm going to New York with him-"

"On your birthday-"

"I don't care about-"

"Well we do!"

"This is ridiculous!" Blaine screamed.

"Blaine! You will calm down young man," Paul commanded, "you will speak to your mother and I in a civil manner."

"Fine," Blaine hissed through his teeth, "what do you want to say? I'm sure I've heard it already."

"Blaine, you come home with cuts and bruises, you said they were from a fight you had with Kurt," Annabelle said softly, "you then tell us that you're going to New York on you birthday and won't be here to celebrate with us."

"I know how it sounds," Blaine said running a hand through his hair, "but it's how it has to be-"

"Blaine, it's ridiculous," Paul said, "this has been going on long enough and it is time you and Kurt came out about yourselves-"

"No."

"It is the only way you can be together-"

"No."

"Blaine, think about what-"

"No."

"Young man, do not cut your mother off-"

"Stop! Okay, just stop, this is my life and my relationship and if I have to get beat up or pushed around to keep Kurt safe I'll do it! I'll do it every day for the rest of my life of I have to, and you can't stop me!" Blaine growled frustrated and angry.

Before Annabelle or Paul could reply Blaine ran up the stairs and to his room. Kicking off his shoes a little too hard Blaine collapsed onto his bed and buried himself in the soft sheets that smelt of Kurt.

"Everything will be okay," Blaine said to himself, "it has to be."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!<p>

I love you all for sticking with this story!

Review = preview


End file.
